


Маяк

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AU, Angst, Background Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Out of Character, UST, Violence, Xenophilia, space
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: История о том, как сложилась судьба кореллианских контрабандистов после того, как они покинули Пространство чиссов.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Voss Parck/Maris Ferasi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AU, действие разворачивается сразу по окончании событий романа "Сверхдальний перелёт".
> 
> 2\. Дженогет. Можно читать как джен. Гетная линия запрятана в дебрях джена. Ставлю рейтинг NC-17 за насилие. Уберите детей от ГОЛОэкранов!
> 
> 3\. Оба пейринга равноценны! Я намеренно не проставляю некоторые спойлерные метки (они будут указываться перед определёнными главами). 
> 
> 4\. Могут попадаться совсем мелкие (и, надеюсь, незаметные) отсылки к Диснею - предметы там, еда, животные. 
> 
> 5\. Могут быть некоторые несостыковки по датам, событиям и по званиям персонажей-имперцев с каноном Расширенной Вселенной + намеренный частичный ООС.
> 
> 6\. В некоторых главах встречается нелинейное повествование (крустайские флешбеки О_о).
> 
> Работа выложена здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9611845.
> 
> Замечательная художница **Soulnova Alizrak** нарисовала арты к этому фику:
> 
> Один: https://twitter.com/yoski_soulnova/status/1321167546746286081
> 
> Два: https://twitter.com/yoski_soulnova/status/1349236159910711296

Art by @yoski_soulnova

**27 ДБЯ.**

**База Крустаи, граница Пространства чиссов.**

_\- …я прошу вас не рассказывать Кеннто и Фераси о том, что случилось со «Сверхдальним перелётом»._

_\- Особенно Фераси?_

_\- …во вселенной так мало идеалистов, Кар’дас. Так мало тех, кто жаждет видеть в других только добро. Я бы не хотел разбить веру одной из них._

_\- Тем более, что вам нравится беззаветное восхищение, которое она к вам испытывает?_

_\- Все разумные существа благосклонно воспринимают подобный восторг._

…Жорж опустился на стул в небольшом конференц-зале – том самом, где они с красистором Митт’рау’нуруодо и Мэрис занимались языковыми уроками – и медленно и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. Нужно было время, хотя бы пять-десять минут, чтобы хоть как-то привести мысли в порядок. До сих пор сложно было поверить, что заварушка, из которой он еле выбрался, наконец-то закончилась.

С последствиями, конечно. Весьма неприятными. Чудовищными, хатт подери!

Нападение на «Сверхдальний перелёт». Сумасшедший джедай Джоруус К’баот. Плен у вагаари. Неожиданное спасение.

И Траун… Криффова бездна! Этот чисс просчитывал вероятности любого события с такой точностью, что любой неймодианский тактический дроид ему в подмётки не годился! И манипулировал им – Кар’дасом. Легко и непринужденно, словно тряпичной куклой.

\- Не хотел бы я, чтобы он был моим врагом… - услышал он собственный испуганный шёпот.

Но всё в итоге закончилось хорошо…

Кар’дас сцепил пальцы рук вместе, да так, что побелели костяшки. К «Сверхдальнему перелёту» и его погибшим пассажирам это «хорошо» уж точно не относилось. Но лично для него…

Остаться навигатором на «Охотнике за наживой» со вспыльчивым Кеннто в придачу и вновь вляпаться в какую-нибудь неприятную историю с хаттскими бандитами, или отправиться на «Мстителе» в Республику и присоединиться к Стратису. Выбор был очевиден. В отличие от Кеннто, Стратис предлагал реальные перспективы. Бытность же обычным контрабандистом предполагала высокие риски при низкой оплате этого так называемого «труда». И на кону всегда стояла собственная жизнь.

Кар’дас посидел ещё немного, наблюдая в иллюминатор, как чиссы, облаченные в лёгкие скафандры, обслуживают «Реющий ястреб» - флагман Трауна: осматривают на предмет повреждений после сражения со «Сверхдальним», вагаари и неймодианскими дроидами. Он обдумывал, как лучше донести информацию до друзей-контрабандистов. Если к вероятной вспышке недовольства Дубрака он был готов, то печального взгляда Мэрис опасался больше, чем гнева вагаарийского мискэры. За те полгода, что они работали вместе, Мэрис стала ему хорошим другом, а за два месяца, проведённых «в гостях» у чиссов, он и вовсе узнал её с новой стороны. Сильная, смелая, жаждущая знаний. С одной стороны, наивная идеалистка, с другой – человек действия, способная холодно и трезво мыслить в непредвиденных ситуациях. И спасение Трауна в момент, когда случилась неожиданная разгерметизация, – прямое тому подтверждение. Как эти качества уживались в ней, Кар’дас даже представить себе не мог. Ему действительно было жаль, что их с Мэрис пути скоро разойдутся.

 _«… я бы не хотел разбить веру одной из них…_ _»_

И он выполнит просьбу Трауна. Хотя бы в отношении Мэрис.

***

\- Удачи, Жорж, и береги себя. Может, мы когда-нибудь встретимся.

Мэрис увидела, как на лице Кар’даса появилась вымученная улыбка. Непросто ему! Вот сейчас он принял очень сложный, но вполне разумный выбор. Тот человек - Стратис -предложил ему хорошую должность и соблазнительную перспективу. Только глупец откажется от такого! И Мэрис искренне радовалась за друга.

Она шагнула к нему и крепко обняла. Он по-дружески похлопал её по спине и, отстранившись, бросил взгляд на Кеннто.

\- Рак, на пару слов.

\- Угу.

Тот опустил на неё серьезный взгляд. Мэрис театрально закатила глаза. Опять будут обсуждать контрабанду.

\- Знаю, знаю, мальчики! Разговоры не для дамских ушей! Пойду прогуляюсь.

Она резко повернулась и, быстро перебирая ногами, спустилась по трапу вниз.

В доке, где находился «Охотник за наживой», кроме неё находился ещё один чисс – караульный, что неспешно мерил шагами пол, периодически поглядывая на корабль. Мэрис прошлась вокруг «Охотника за наживой», в который раз осматривая его. Чиссы со своей стороны неплохо подлатали корабль - в качестве компенсации за принесённый ущерб и длительную задержку. Свежеокрашенный корпус блестел, как лоснящаяся шкура ворнскра, на соплах не было ни единой царапины, удалось подлатать и гипердвигатель, еле дышавший после стычки с хаттом Проггой.

Мэрис прислонилась к одному из ящиков с оборудованием, чувствуя лёгкую грусть. Вот и всё. Приключение закончилось. Скоро они снова окажутся в Республике. Снова будут возить «не совсем легальные товары», как любил выражаться Дубрак, и водить за нос планетарных таможенников. Или… Несмотря на внутренний идеалистический протест, всё ещё горевший в ней, постепенно приходило понимание, что всё это неправильно. Что то, что на делает – ложный путь, ведущий к самообману. Да, она ненавидела тот беспредел, что творился в Республике. Но разве какие-нибудь гангстеры-хатты, торгующие рабами, отмывающие деньги, не гнушающиеся контрабандой, чем-то лучше республиканских чинуш? Мэрис печально вздохнула. Нет, не лучше. Много хуже, зачастую. Но они хотя бы вели свои дела «в открытую», не прикрываясь коррупционными схемами и офшорами, как это делали сенаторы в пёстрых дорогих одеждах, строившие на камеры головидения наигранно-честные мины.

\- Фераси.

Мэрис едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности. Перед ней стоял Траун и с интересом смотрел на неё светящимися алыми глазами. Он был высок, гораздо выше Дубрака или Жоржа, а Мэрис так и вовсе едва доставала макушкой ему до груди. Чёрный китель флота Доминации подчёркивал идеальную военную выправку. На красивом лице выделялись острые скулы, а короткие иссиня-чёрные волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад. Он поднял тёмные брови и вежливо произнес приятным мелодичным голосом:

\- Прошу прощения, я не хотел вас напугать.

Она улыбнулась, чувствуя, как щёки покрываются алым румянцем.

Траун отпустил их, они вот-вот собирались покинуть базу Крустаи. Но Мэрис знала, что он обязательно придёт попрощаться.

\- Ничего страшного. Я просто задумалась, - вежливо произнесла она, как обычно ощущая в его присутствии смущение и восторг. - Траун, я хотела поблагодарить вас. За те знания, что вы дали нам с Жоржем, за вашу деликатность, за то, что не посадили нас в клетку, а оставили «гостями». И спасибо вам за «Сверхдальний перелёт».

Мэрис выпалила это на одном дыхании. Ей очень неловко было благодарить Трауна. Так много ещё хотелось сказать, но она промолчала, не в силах больше подобрать слова. Услышав последнюю фразу, Траун, как ей показалось, слегка помрачнел, но его губы растянулись в доброжелательной улыбке.

\- Я обязан вам гораздо б _о_ льшим, поверьте, - он склонил голову, смотря на неё сверху вниз. - За пару месяцев вы неплохо освоили чеунх. Вы практически свободно изъясняетесь на нём. Разговорный уровень у вас хороший, несмотря на сильный акцент. Но тут вы сами понимаете, у наших рас немного по-разному устроены голосовые связки. Ничего не поделаешь. Но я рад, что вы достигли такого прогресса.

Мэрис засмущалась ещё сильнее. Было приятно услышать похвалу от Трауна. Она всегда поражалась, насколько он благороден. Она никогда не встречала такого правильного, такого идеального существа. Во время языковых уроков ей снова и снова приходилось подавлять чувства, но искренний восторг скрыть так и не получилось. Несмотря на рвущуюся наружу симпатию, Мэрис прекрасно знала своё место. Он – офицер Доминации, она – простая контрабандистка, никто, и звать её никак. Поэтому не позволяла себе проявлять к нему иной интерес. И ещё боялась гнева Рака. Из-за него они с Жоржем и так получили кучу проблем. «Дипломатия» Рака могла бы завести их в тюремную клетку, если бы Жорж вовремя не взял инициативу на себя. Но об этом думать сейчас не хотелось.

\- Родители всегда говорили, что у меня способности к языкам, - улыбнулась Мэрис.

\- Я бы хотел стимулировать ваш интерес, - Траун достал из нагрудного кармана маленький каплевидный инфочип и протянул ей. - Вот, возьмите. Здесь словарь чеунха и небольшая библиотека книг: как текстовых, так и аудио.

Глаза Мэрис засияли. Она с благодарностью приняла подарок и сжала его в руке.

\- Огромное спасибо, Траун! Будет, чем скоротать время, пока мы летим обратно.

Траун склонил голову вбок и, не скрывая в голосе лукавых ноток, спросил:

\- И какой-же выбор сделал Кар’дас?

\- Думаю, ответ вам известен, - едва не рассмеявшись, ответила она, заметив, что в алых глазах чисса плясали весёлые огоньки. - Он выбрал свой путь.

Траун одобрительно кивнул, а затем неожиданно нахмурил брови, его лицо стало серьезным, горящий взгляд внимательно рассматривал её.

\- А какой путь выбрали вы?..

Мэрис не успела ответить на этот вопрос. У неё не хватило времени, чтобы даже задуматься. Знакомый хрипловатый бас прорезал благодатную тишину дока.

\- Мэрис!

На трапе «Охотника за наживой» появился Рак. На его лице застыла раздраженная гримаса, выражавшая нетерпение. Он хотел поскорее убраться отсюда.

\- Пора лететь!

Краем глаза она заметила, как из утробы «Охотника за наживой» вышел Жорж и, махнув им с Трауном на прощание, нырнул в ближайший коридор. Без сомнения, спешил в соседний посадочный док, где его ждал неймодианский шаттл.

Мэрис печально вздохнула и медленно произнесла, желая оттянуть мучительные секунды расставания:

\- Прощайте, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо!

Траун протянул руку и бережно сжал её предплечье в чисском рукопожатии.

\- До свидания, Мэрис Фераси! Я верю, что это не последняя наша встреча.

В приятном голосе слышались нотки грусти. Мэрис очень хотелось податься вперед и обнять его. Крепко-крепко. Сказать, что он для неё гораздо больше, чем друг. Но она сдержалась. Улыбнулась на прощание и шагнула на трап.

Двигатель заработал, и Мэрис, плюхнувшись в кресло второго пилота, почувствовала, как пол под ногами легонько завибрировал. Жужжания и дребезжания, как это было после нападения хатта Прогги, не слышалось. Чиссы подлатали и основной двигатель, звук работы которого теперь был тихим, равномерным.

Пока Рак щелкал тумблерами, запуская системы корабля и проводя предполетную диагностику, Мэрис открыла канал связи и на чеунхе запросила разрешение на взлет. Через пару минут чётко поставленный голос диспетчера возвестил о том, что шлюз открыт и они могут вылетать.

Мэрис бросила прощальный взгляд на док сквозь лобовой иллюминатор. Красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо всё ещё стоял на краю посадочной площадки и смотрел на корабль. Его статный силуэт, облаченный в чёрную униформу, резко контрастировал с светло-серыми стенами дока.

Когда «Охотник за наживой» пришёл в движение, Мэрис почувствовала укол тоски. Эта пара месяцев превратилась для неё в настоящую сказку. Стала в какой-то степени долгожданным отпуском, если для контрабандиста вообще существовало такое понятие: ни вечной игры в прятки с разномастными бандитами, ни надоевших представителей таможни, совавших нос чуть ли не в нижнее бельё в поисках запрещенных товаров, ни постоянного поиска клиентов в надежде заработать хоть какие-то кредиты, которых часто едва хватало, чтобы держать корабль на лету, не говоря уже о самых элементарных потребностях. На базе Крустаи ей было хорошо и спокойно. Но теперь суровые будни обещали вот-вот вернуться.

Рак, сжав зубы, вёл корабль сквозь пещеру, высеченную внутри крупного астероида, к внешнему шлюзу, чьи габаритные огни мерцали впереди. Несмотря на то, что «Охотник за наживой» был совсем небольшим по размерам, Рак едва не задел его крылом край шлюза.

Грязно выругавшись, он ввёл координаты в навигатор. Жорж перед уходом сделал прощальный подарок - рассчитал обратный курс, чтобы они поскорее могли вернуться в Республику. Для того, чтобы выбраться из Неизведанных регионов, кораблю придётся несколько раз выходить из гиперпространства и корректировать курс, но это уже рутинные мелочи.

Рак потянул на себя рычаг, и Мэрис закрыла глаза.

Мелькнула белая вспышка. Звёзды растянулись в длинные белые линии. «Охотник за наживой» прыгнул в гиперпространство.


	2. Chapter 2

**Две недели спустя.**

**Система Шрилуур, Пространство Хаттов.**

Мэрис вжалась в спинку своего кресла и сердито сопела, накрыв ладонью рассеченную скулу и сдерживая навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы. Очередная ссора. Очередное выяснение отношений на повышенных тонах. Но на этот раз он ударил её. Ударил! Расчётливо и сильно, как мужчина бьёт мужчину. Она упала на жесткий металлический пол и едва не приложилась головой. Да что ж с ним творится такое?

Кеннто начал проявлять признаки раздражения уже через несколько часов после отбытия с базы Крустаи. Вот такой он человек! Не умеет сдерживать эмоции. Не желает никого слушать, кроме себя. Первый раз они поссорились из-за сущей ерунды. Мэрис обнаружила, что растворимого кафа осталось всего на одну кружку и, не разбавляя водой, по-братски разделила его на двоих – по полкружки на каждого. Рак устроил истерику и швырнул свою кружку на пол, разлив содержимое. Как позже сообразила Мэрис, каф оказался всего лишь поводом. Поводом устроить бесконечную череду скандалов.

На базе чиссов Рак вёл себя тише воды, ниже травы, насколько это было возможно для человека с его взрывным характером. Высказывать недовольство он позволял себе только в присутствии Мэрис и Жоржа. Они думали, что он занят исключительно сортировкой драгоценностей, что поручил ему Траун. На самом деле Кеннто тайно изучал язык чиссов, и с некоторого времени вполне улавливал общий смысл их разговоров. После того, как стало известно о её приватных беседах с Трауном, Рака будто подменили. В её адрес ежедневно выливался поток желчи, негодования и завуалированных оскорблений. Мэрис не оставалась в долгу и, когда обращать колкие шпильки в шутку уже надоело, стала язвительно отвечать на особо мерзкие его выпады. Но, тем не менее, тогда Рак вёл себя более или менее сдержано, да и у неё была возможность уйти и не сидеть с ним весь день в четырёх стенах маленькой каюты.

Теперь же из него, что называется, полилось. Он постоянно припоминал Мэрис те приватные беседы. Постоянно гадал, чем же они с Трауном там занимались. Строил теории одна безумнее другой. В тысячный раз спрашивал, какого хатта она вообще оставалась с ним наедине.

Мэрис понимала, что он чувствует. Ревность, без сомнения. И на то была причина, она не скрывала своего восторга по отношению к Трауну, но… всегда держала дистанцию. Как относился к ней сам Траун, понять было невозможно, он одинаково вежливо общался со всеми своими «гостями».

К концу второго месяца их пребывания на базе Крустаи Мэрис освоила чеунх намного лучше, чем Жорж. Осилила необычную письменность, научилась даже изъяснять свои мысли на флимси. Складывалось впечатление, что Траун усиленно натаскивал её, хотел вложить ей в голову как можно больше знаний. И даже подарил инфочип. Она не спрашивала «зачем?», а просто наслаждалась его приятной компанией.

 _«А какой путь выбрали вы?.._ _»_

Мэрис часто задумывалась над этим вопросом. То, что это её последний рейс с Кеннто, уже твердо решено. После того, как они доставят хаттше Дриксо груз, она навсегда покинет борт «Охотника за наживой». Займется легальными делами. Изучение языков привлекало её, но найти хоть сколь-либо приличную работу лингвистом после обучения в университете было практически нереально. Простые граждане любой из планет Республики обычно знали два-три торговых языка – их преподавали в школах, а протокольные дроиды, в память которых были загружены миллионы языков, давно заменили живых переводчиков. Профессия устарела, считалась вымирающей. Мэрис подумала, что сначала вернется на Кореллию, а там уже решит, что делать дальше. Осталось только сказать об этом Дубраку.

После первой ссоры Мэрис, обидевшись, переехала в бывшую каюту Жоржа, вечерами включала старенький компьютер и штудировала электронные книги на чеунхе. Первые пару вечеров пришлось немного попотеть – разъем чисского инфочипа не соответствовал республиканскому. Пришлось самой на скорую руку спаять переходник.

Рак не знал о её занятиях. Мэрис не говорила ему, не хотела злить ещё больше. Но в это утро, аккурат за полчаса до выхода из гиперпространства, он неожиданно вломился к ней в каюту и, увидев, что она читает что-то на чеунхе, буквально покраснел от ярости.

\- Так вот, чем ты тут занимаешься! – рявкнул он.

\- Тебе-то что? – она встала и демонстративно уперла руки в бока.

\- Этот синекожий ублюдок тебе совсем мозги запудрил!

С этими словами он грубо оттолкнул её и вытащил инфочип из компьютера, небрежно порвав проводки импровизированного разъёма.

\- Рак, ты рехнулся? – возмущенно крикнула она, попытавшись отобрать у него инфочип.

Тот выскользнул из его пальцев и упал на пол. Подошва тяжелого башмака легла сверху и надавила. Раздался неприятный скрип. Мэрис сжала зубы. У неё было ощущение, что Рак сейчас раздавил не просто этот маленький носитель данных, а в буквальном смысле растоптал её душу.

\- Что ты наделал… - Мэрис кинулась ему под ноги и растерянно начала собирать осколки в ладонь. Микросхема оказалась повреждена. Данные теперь не восстановить. Она ведь ещё не ознакомилась даже с четвертью того, что записал для неё Траун.

Мэрис запрокинула голову и посмотрела в озлобленные глаза Дубрака. Внутри всё кипело от ярости. Да как он посмел? Этот криффов мужлан!

\- Я тебя ненавижу! – вскочив на ноги, крикнула она, и в этот же момент скулу обожгло болью.

Она рухнула на металлический пол и, прижав ладони к лицу, свернулась в позу эмбриона. Ждала следующего удара.

Рак угрожающе навис над ней. От его хриплого баса в ушах неприятно зазвенело.

\- Послушай меня, девочка! Ты забила себе голову этими чиссами, этим… Трауном _так_ , что совсем не видишь, что происходит. Жорж просил не рассказывать тебе, но раз уж на то пошло... Может быть, это выбьет всю эту идеалистическую дурь из твоей головы, - он сделал паузу, схватил её за локоть и резко вздернул на ноги; Мэрис ухватилась одной рукой за переборку, другую же прижала к саднящей скуле. – «Сверхдальний перелёт», помнишь? Твой Траун уничтожил его. Пятьдесят тысяч жизней. Раз – и нету. Твой Траун – чудовище! Монстр, каких Галактика ещё не знала!

\- Нет, - бессильно пролепетала она, оглушенная его словами, ударившими её, будто ещё одна пощёчина. – Ты лжёшь!

\- А ты вот так просто рассказала ему о сокровищах с той космической развалюхи. Что там было? Драгоценные камни, которые джедаи используют как кристаллы для своих световых мечей. И ты рассказала ему о джедаях, дурочка! А он сделал выводы. Понял, как их уничтожить! Провернул этот трюк с искусством! Ни один смертный не способен выстоять против джедаев лицом к лицу. Но этот синемордый… На корабле было восемнадцать джедаев. _Восемнадцать_ подготовленных воинов. Твой Траун уничтожил их всех вот так, - он щелкнул пальцем, и от этого звука Мэрис вздрогнула. – Прихлопнул, словно надоедливых мух. И всё из-за тебя!

\- Ты лжёшь… - повторила она, не в силах больше произнести ни слова.

В этот момент послышался писк навикомпьютера из кабины пилота. «Охотник за наживой» приближался к точке выхода из гиперпространства.

Рак грубо схватил Мэрис за волосы и запрокинул голову вверх, приблизив её лицо к своему.

\- Мы вернёмся к этому разговору. А сейчас приведи себя в порядок! Выглядишь, как датомирская ведьма. Мы прибываем!

Выплюнув эти слова, он презрительно оттолкнул её и направился в кабину пилота.

…Умывшись кое-как, сменив одежду и обработав саднившую скулу, Мэрис уселась в свое кресло. Внутри клокотала ярость, сдержать которую было непросто. После всего, что случилось, она расстанется с Кеннто навсегда. Она наконец-то увидела его истинное лицо.

_Подонок!.._

Она прикусила язык. Не сейчас. Ещё успеется высказать ему всё накипевшее. Пальцы обхватили штурвал и сжали его так сильно, что кисти рук начали неметь.

Белые линии за иллюминатором превратились в звёзды. За лобовым иллюминатором показался диск планеты Шрилуур. Первоначально «Охотник за наживой» должен был вернуться в систему Комра, но Рак, опасаясь мести подельников Прогги, передал зашифрованное сообщение одному из компаньонов хаттши Дриксо. Тот выслал новые координаты – система Шрилуур, что в Пространстве Хаттов, там находилась резиденция Дриксо. Мэрис тогда очень сильно испугалась. Одно дело вести дела с хаттами на территории Республики, другое – лететь в один их хаттских миров. Даже опытные контрабандисты избегали Пространства Хаттов. Слишком опасно. Но Рак, естественно, не стал её слушать и ввёл в навикомпьютер новый курс.

«Охотник за наживой» ощутимо затрясло, когда он вошёл в плотную атмосферу планеты. Мэрис вцепилась в штурвал, держа корабль по курсу. Внизу раскинулась бесконечная пустыня, гигантские змеившиеся дюны, которые тянулись вдаль на сотни километров. На горизонте виднелось облако пара – это «дышал» кислотный океан Шрилуура. Столица Меирм-Сити находился на его побережье, а резиденция Дриксо – на одном из многочисленных островов архипелага, расположенного поблизости.

Из-за кислотного пара, что застилал побережье в утренние часы, видимость в нижнем слое атмосферы снизилась практически до нуля. Мэрис аккуратно посадила корабль, пользуясь показателями сканеров. Повезло, что посадочная площадка оказалась достаточно широкой.

Чтобы передвигаться по поверхности Шрилуура утром и не обжечь лёгкие ядовитыми парами, необходимо было облачиться в защиту. Рак и Мэрис надели скафандры, которые оставили им чиссы, и погрузили ящики с пушниной и драгоценностями на репульсорную тележку.

Всё это время оба молчали. Мэрис не услышала от Дубрака ни извинений за удар, ни опровержений собственных слов о поступке Трауна. Рак солгал, чтобы задеть её. Это было очевидно. Траун ни за что бы не уничтожил мирный экспедиционный корабль! Да и против джедаев вряд ли выстоял бы. Это даже его блестящему стратегическому гению не по силам. Но думать об этом сейчас было некогда.

У трапа их уже ждала дюжина гаморреанцев – все в широких респираторах. Перехрюкиваясь на своем языке, они столпились вокруг тележки и покатили её вперед – к темному зеву искусственной пещеры, выдолбленной в скале. Мэрис и Рак последовали за ними.

Дворец хаттши находился внутри большой горы. Под сводами пещеры горел тусклый свет. Едва они зашли внутрь, как сзади заскрипели массивные феррокритовые ворота. Когда их створки сомкнулись, гаморреанцы радостно захрюкали и сдернули респираторы. Мэрис и Рак последовали их примеру, сняв шлемы. Воздух был тяжелым и спёртым. По-видимому, система вентиляции здесь работала кое-как.

Переглянувшись, они проследовали за гаморреанцами вглубь коридора.

Хаттша Дриксо ждала их в одном из больших, богато украшенных залов. Её массивное тело покоилось на мягком деревянном ложе, на котором лежали многочисленные подушки разных размеров и форм. Её грязно-зеленая кожа была покрыта татуировками в форме непонятных завитушек, светящихся в полумраке. Мэрис сразу бросился в глаза странный нарост на её брюхе. Похожий на опухоль, он жутко пульсировал, двигался и был размером с половину человеческого роста.

Два телохранителя-дуроса весьма грозного вида стояли по бокам от ложа. У обоих на поясах висело по два массивных бластера и виброножи.

Дриксо смерила гостей недовольным взглядом больших оранжевых глаз.

\- Ты опоздал, Кеннто! – недовольно бросила она, звук её голоса был похож на бульканье болотной жижи. – Из-за тебя у меня сорвалась важная сделка!

Рак смутился на секунду, а затем медленно поклонился. То же самое сделала и Мэрис, не решаясь провоцировать криминальную баронессу.

\- О, сиятельнейшая Дриксо! – он выпрямился и начал оправдываться елейным тоном. – Прошу прощения за задержку. Нас пытался перехватить хатт Прогга. Пришлось на некоторое время залечь на дно.

\- Прогга пропал без вести. Его картель сейчас делят между собой его дети и подельники, - презрительно выплюнула хаттша. – Склизкий слизняк! Уже не раз он пересекает мне дорогу!

\- Прогга мертв, – выпалил Рак, с достоинством выпрямившись, будто посланник, доставивший важную весть.

\- Неужели?!

\- Я лично пустил ему пулю в затылок! – уверенно солгал Дубрак, Мэрис повернулась к нему и даже рот от удивления раскрыла. Пытается присвоить чужие заслуги! Ведь Траун уничтожил корабль Прогги. И спас их…

Хаттша ему явно не поверила. Её глаза недобро сощурились.

\- Это не умаляет того, что ты опоздал.

Дубрак сделал жест в сторону репульсорной тележки с ящиками, вокруг которой все ещё толпились гаморреанцы.

\- Я привез груз и… - он хитро улыбнулся, - нечто б _о_ льшее.

\- Пушнина меня больше не интересует. В прошлом месяце республиканцы легализовали её перевозки на Комру. Цены на неё упали на черном рынке.

\- А огнекристаллы…

\- Я же сказала, что сделка сорвалась, - в голосе хаттши появились угрожающие нотки. – Теперь это просто красивые камешки. Дамские цацки не более. Грош им цена!

Дуросы опустили ладони на рукояти бластеров, ожидая приказа своей госпожи. Кеннто явно занервничал. Мэрис видела, как по его виску стекает капелька пота. Вляпались! Похоже, на этот раз в заварушку похлеще, чем с чиссами и Проггой.

\- Подожди! – Рак выставил руки перед собой. – Мы привезли ещё драгоценности! Лично для тебя, сиятельная Дриксо!

Хаттша лениво взяла пухлыми пальцами мейлуран с блюда, которое поднесла рабыня-тви’лечка, и, не показывая заинтересованности, запихнула его в рот. Капли сока стекли по её подбородку вниз – прямо на опухоль. Едва они коснулись тёмной кожи, как та задергалась и запульсировала. От столь мерзкого зрелища Мэрис почувствовала, что её вот-вот стошнит. Усилием воли она заставила себя смотреть хаттше в глаза, а не на этот мерзкий изъян на её теле.

Рак подошёл к тележке и вскрыл один из ящиков.

\- Смотри, о сиятельнейшая, здесь кайбер-кристаллы, дуриндфайры и анкаресские сапфиры.

\- Занятно, - в глазах хаттши появился интерес.

Мэрис знала, что анкаресские сапфиры очень ценились среди хаттов за их лечебные свойства. Возможно, хаттша больна. Вон, какая у неё опухоль! Может быть, это поможет ей вылечиться.

\- …но недостаточно, - булькнула она, неспешно жуя ещё один мейлуран. – Допустим, неустойку с пушниной и огнекристаллами это покроет. Но что ты предложишь за задержку?

\- Эм… - Рак запнулся, сообразив, что оказался в тупике. – За задержку?..

\- Два с половиной месяца, Кеннто! – теряя терпение, рявкнула хаттша. – Я за это время десяток таких рейсов могла организовать!

\- Сиятельнейшая…

\- Довольно! – оборвала она. – Я забираю твой корабль в качестве компенсации.

\- Нет! - взмолился Рак, его губы задрожали, а колени подогнулись от страха. Потерять корабль для контрабандиста равносильно смерти. – Оставь корабль! Мы готовы возить грузы бесплатно. Столько, сколько скажешь и куда скажешь!

\- А потом ты опять пропадешь на год или два. Я наберу более компетентную команду для _твоего_ корабля, - Дриксо явно уже всё решила и махнула дуросам. – Уберите их с глаз долой. Пусть посидят в подземелье. Потом решу, что с ними делать.

Телохранители подскочили к ним и грубо схватили за плечи. Мэрис не сопротивлялась, понимая, что это бесполезно. Рак же пытался вывернуться из стальной хватки дуроса и отчаянно закричал:

\- Дриксо! Подожди! У меня есть… ещё один подарок! Выслушай!

Хаттша махнула рукой, призывая дуросов остановиться и вопросительно подняла надбровные дуги.

Рак злобно зыркнул на дуроса и тряхнул плечами, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства. Он на мгновение замешкался, будто обдумывая решение, а затем вытянул руку и указал на Мэрис.

\- Её забирай!

\- Что? – воскликнула Мэрис, не веря своим ушам, это заявление ошеломило её. – Рак, ты?..

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул он и вновь обратился к Дриксо. – Она твоя! Забирай! Но корабль оставь мне!

Внимание хаттши теперь переключилось на Мэрис. Этот оранжевый взгляд будто обдал её ушатом ледяной воды. Мэрис стояла, как вкопанная, чувствуя, как её осматривают, словно товар.

Перед глазами пролетела вся история знакомства с Кеннто. Вот он угощает её в баре лумом. Представляется вольным торговцем. С упоением рассказывает о приключениях, романтике космических перелётов, о больших деньгах, о безграничной свободе. Она с упоением слушает его, в широко распахнутых глазах плещется восторг. И через пару дней она поднимается на борт «Охотника за наживой», оставив позади всю прошлую жизнь. Она влюблена по уши, верит каждому его слову, видит в нём героя, возвышающегося над пороками общества.

Он вскружил ей голову, воспользовался её наивностью, её доверчивостью, а теперь… избавился, словно от надоевшей поломанной игрушки.

Губы Дриксо медленно растянулись в хищной ухмылке.

\- Идёт!

Стальные пальцы дуроса сжали её плечо ещё сильнее. Мэрис почувствовала, что её куда-то тащат. Она кричала, пиналась, вырывалась, пыталась кусаться, но на помощь первому дуросу пришёл второй, и все попытки освободиться оказались тщетными.

\- Рак! Рак, ты криффова мразь! Сволочь! Ублюдок! Как ты можешь, Рак?! Я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Последнее, что она увидела, перед тем, как её выволокли из зала, это холодный, мстительный взгляд Дубрака Кеннто – человека, которому доверяла, которого когда-то любила.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание!  
> В главе содержится два эпизода насилия на грани R и NC-17. Берегите свои сквики!

Мэрис билась в истерике, выкрикивала проклятья, изо всех сил пыталась вырваться из стальной хватки дуроса. Но настоящая паника нахлынула, когда второй дурос заломил ей руки за спину и сковал запястья наручниками, а также надел браслеты на ноги. Правда, в долгу она не осталась, наподдав ему несколько хороших пинков, пока он возился с ней.

Её взвалили на плечо, как только что пойманное дикое животное, и понесли по длинному полутемному коридору. Куда-то внутрь горы, вглубь логовища Дриксо. Мэрис не прекращала попыток сопротивляться, извивалась, как могла. У неё даже получилось разок укусить дуроса за спину, но тот носил плотную кожаную куртку, а под ней, по-видимому, бронежилет, и эта попытка не принесла никакого результата.

Раздался скрежет металлической двери, и её – нет, не бросили, как следовало бы ожидать, а аккуратно положили на пол в каком-то небольшом, лишённом света помещении. Она тут же попыталась подняться, громко пыхтя и цветасто ругаясь. Но это у неё не получилось, обездвиженное тело осталось лежать на полу.

Оба дуроса окинули её удовлетворенными взглядами и похотливо оскалились. Один из них гневно сверкнул глазами, потирая лоб, – видимо, тот, которому прилетело от неё.

\- Бойкая сучка! – прорычал он и двинулся было к ней, но второй дурос остановил его.

\- Не трогай! Отомстишь, когда госпожа с ней наиграется. Пускай полежит. Они все бесятся поначалу, - бросил он, наблюдая за дёргающейся и сопящей Мэрис. – А ты позови Шаан.

Шум удаляющихся шагов дополнил уже знакомый скрип двери. Несколько минут она продолжала извиваться, всё ещё пыталась встать. Но браслеты на руках и ногах лишили её свободы действий. Мэрис никогда не была на рабовладельческих рынках, но слышала разговоры от других контрабандистов, которые рассказывали, что обычно особо буйных рабов обездвиживали, чтобы те не смогли навредить себе. Травмы, раны, порезы, следы насилия или иные дефекты снижали их себестоимость. Собственно, поэтому дуросы и не тронули её. Мэрис теперь оказалась товаром, который Кеннто обменял на свой корабль.

\- Криффов подонок! – что есть сил выкрикнула она, вспомнив его мстительный взгляд. – Я найду тебя, слышишь? Найду, ублюдок хаттов! Я с тобой такое сделаю…

Из глаз хлынули слёзы. Их больше невозможно было сдерживать. Мэрис лежала на грязном, холодном полу и рыдала, дрожа всем телом. От обильного потока слёз заложило нос, и она раскрыла рот, чтобы хоть как-то пытаться дышать, несмотря на сдавливающий грудь страх.

Унижение. Та ситуация, в которой она оказалась – настоящее унижение. Сначала Дубрак ударил её, рассёк скулу до крови, затем продал. Так легко пошёл на это, будто она являлась его собственностью. Ярость потихоньку уходила вместе с остатками адреналина. Её место заполняло отчаяние. Такого не пожелаешь и врагу! Как ни пыталась она взять себя в руки, это не получалось. Липкие щупальца страха оплетали её всё сильнее. Сжимали в ледяных объятьях безысходности.

Что теперь с ней будет? Как хаттша Дриксо распорядится её жизнью? Может быть, получится выторговать свободу на что-то ещё? Что она может предложить этой жестокой криминальной баронессе?

Эта мысль немного отрезвила её, не дала вновь поддаться панике. Перевернувшись на другой бок, она присмотрелась. Помещение было тёмным, различить предметы не получилось, но сквозь щель в двери проникал тусклый лучик света, который померк спустя мгновение. Кто-то стоял с той стороны двери. Надсмотрщик?

Створка со скрежетом отодвинулась, и на пороге показался силуэт. Испугавшись, Мэрис дёрнулась, пытаясь отползти подальше. Ей показалось, что вернулся тот самый дурос, которого она пнула. Вернулся, чтобы отомстить.

Некто вошёл в помещение и зажёг небольшую лампу над дверью. Его силуэт тут же обрел очертания. Перед Мэрис стояла пожилая тогрута. Один из её монтралов отсутствовал – кажется, был срезан, второй же оказался неестественно загнут вниз. Она была очень худая и облачена в серую тунику, подол которой свисал до самого пола, на шее у неё висел массивный рабский ошейник. Мэрис уставилась на неё во все глаза. Тогруты – пожалуй, одна из красивейших рас в Галактике. Кто посмел так покалечить эту женщину, так надругаться над её красотой? Однако, ни одно из увечий не смогло лишить её ни благородной осанки, ни шикарной фигуры, ни идеальных черт лица.

Тогрута окинула новоприбывшую оценивающим взглядом и грациозно опустилась на корточки. Мэрис заметила у той клеймо на плече в виде силуэта шрилуурской бабочки, чьё тельце было изогнуто в виде буквы «D» из хаттского алфавита. Клеймо Дриксо!

Почувствовав прикосновение тёплых пальцев к плечу, Мэрис дёрнулась и, извернувшись, попыталась укусить тогруту. Что бы та ни хотела с ней сделать, Мэрис готова была сражаться за свою жизнь до последнего.

\- Строптивая, - прокомментировала та, проворно отдернув руку, голос её был спокойный и немного скучающий. – Это скоро пройдет.

\- Кто ты? Чего тебе от меня нужно? – сквозь зубы процедила Мэрис, готовая в случае чего, ещё раз попробовать укусить, если получится.

\- Я Шаан, - просто ответила та. – Моя обязанность – ухаживать за такими, как ты. Подготавливать таких, как ты.

\- Подготавливать к чему? – не поняла Мэрис.

Шаан оценивающе посмотрела на неё, брезгливо приподняла пару прядей спутанных и мокрых от слез волос и указала на несколько грязных пятен на чёрном скафандре, в который все еще была облачена Мэрис.

\- Для начала тебе надо помыться и переодеться, - констатировала тогрута. – Госпожа Дриксо будет ожидать тебя вечером. Тебе нужно будет показать все свои достоинства.

\- Хатта с два! – сплюнула Мэрис. – Я не игрушка для твоей госпожи!

\- В твоих же интересах не сопротивляться и уж тем более не грубить госпоже, - наставническим тоном произнесла Шаан и указала на свой единственный погнутый монтрал. – Наказание за неповиновение последует сразу же.

Мэрис сглотнула, чувству новый прилив паники, а длинные пальцы тогруты прикоснулись к одному из её запястий, скованных наручниками.

\- Я освобожу тебя. Обещай, что не сделаешь глупостей.

Мэрис кивнула и почувствовала, как с неё снимают браслеты. Тогрута освободила и скованные лодыжки. От лежания в неудобном положении конечности затекли. Самостоятельно подняться Мэрис не смогла, и Шаан подхватила её подмышки, помогая встать на ноги.

\- Идти можешь?

\- Да, - сказала Мэрис, сделав пару небольших шажков. Ноги, казалось, налились многотонной тяжестью, но показывать слабость перед этой странной женщиной она не собиралась.

\- Следуй за мной.

Шаан отвела Мэрис в богато украшенную часть подземного дворца хаттши. Здесь было светло, относительно чисто и кишела жизнь. Тви’лечки, арканианки, зелтронки, другие тогруты и даже забрачки - здесь были только представительницы рас женского пола. У всех на шеях висели ошейники, а на плечах виднелись такие же клейма, как у Шаан. Людей среди всего этого экзотического разнообразия Мэрис не заметила.

Некоторые бросали на неё удивленные взгляды, кто-то смотрел с сочувствием, а кто-то - с презрением.

\- О, смотри, новенькая, - указала на неё пальцем тви’лечка с нежно-розовым цветом кожи, чьи длинные лекку кокетливо обвивали тонкую талию.

\- Формы у неё конечно. На любителя, - буркнула грудастая зелтронка и тут же отвернулась, потеряв интерес.

\- Молоденькая. Викуэям такие нравятся, - прогудела вызывающе одетая родианка.

Мэрис поняла, куда её привели. Бордель. Конечно, куда еще запихнуть молоденькую человеческую девушку. И теперь ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Она была наслышана о жутких историях, которые происходили с юными девушками в подобных местах.

Необходимо было срочно бежать. Но как? Дворец хаттши находился на острове, окруженный кислотным морем. Только бы попасть на материк, в Меирм-сити хотя бы была возможность улететь на каком-нибудь звездолёте. Уговорить какого-либо пилота взять её с собой или самой спрятаться в трюме.

Но оставался ещё один, самый приемлемый вариант – попробовать провести переговоры с хаттшей Дриксо.

Шаан отвела её в старомодный освежитель, напоминавший скорее общественную баню: на длинных широких скамейках лежали тазы и мыльные принадлежности. Там Мэрис сняла скафандр и одежду, пока тогрута наполняла горячей водой небольшую каменную ванну.

\- О, да тебе досталось! - тогрута взяла её за подбородок и внимательно осмотрела рассечённую скулу. – Стражники?

Мэрис отрицательно покачала головой и всхлипнула. Шаан печально улыбнулась в ответ, видимо, сообразив, что это дело рук хозяина, который её сюда продал.

\- Забирайся, - она указала на ванну, и Мэрис покорно опустилась в горячую воду.

\- Что со мной будет? – тихо спросила она, в то время как Шаан усердно натирала намыленной мочалкой её спину.

\- Это зависит от того, как ты сможешь себя преподнести, - ответила та. – Помни главное: не спорь и не сопротивляйся. Госпожу Дриксо очень заводят непокорные рабыни. И тогда тебе будет очень больно.

\- Помоги мне выбраться отсюда, - взмолилась Мэрис, посмотрев тогруте прямо в глаза.

Та невесело усмехнулась и дотронулась до клейма на своём плече.

\- Отсюда нет выхода. Только смерть. И та для таких как мы – непозволительная роскошь.

Всю оставшуюся часть помывки Мэрис молчала, переваривая услышанные слова. Она не хотела верить, что выхода нет. Она жаждала свободы и намеревалась обрести её любым возможным способом. Или подороже продать свою жизнь, если уж на то пошло.

После водных процедур Шаан помогла Мэрис высушить и расчесать длинные волосы, а затем натерла тело каким-то странно пахнущим маслом и, обработав скулу, наложила на лицо обильный слой тонального крема.

В комнате, где они теперь находились, стоял большой гардероб с самыми разнообразными видами одежды.

\- М-да, что-то не припомню, чтобы госпожа заводила людей-рабов, - бормотала себе под нос Шаан, скептически осматривая фигуру Мэрис. – Подобрать что-то на тебя будет сложно, - она сняла с плечиков несколько костюмов, поражавших своей откровенностью, и положила их на стол. – Ну-с, приступим!

***

Через несколько часов, облаченная в полупрозрачный серебристый халат, Мэрис переступила порог незнакомого зала. Она ссутулила плечи и прикрывала рукой грудь, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно в таком кричащем наряде.

Зал оказался огромной термой – одним из традиционных освежителей хаттов. Массивное тело Дриксо покоилось в огромнейшей ванне из белого мрамора, а вокруг суетились две тви’лечки, натирая её жирные бока жёсткими мочалками.

Мэрис сразу заметила, что опухоль на животе хаттши будто стала меньше, втянулась внутрь. И в подтверждение её мыслей откуда-то со стороны раздался странный звук, напоминавший нечто среднее между детским хохотом и бульканьем кипящего бульона. В соседней, совсем небольшой ванне, под присмотром третьей тви’лечки плескался… маленький хаттёнок.

Мэрис удивлённо уставилась на это странное существо. Она никогда не видела детёнышей хаттов. Он походил на странный толстенький, обтянутый плотной кожей сгусток жира. Но довольно подвижный. Несколько раз он чуть было не ухватил тви’лечку-няньку за руки, пытаясь откусить ей пальцы. По-своему его даже можно было назвать симпатичным.

Та складка кожи, похожая на опухоль, как догадалась Мэрис, была чем-то вроде кармана - «сумки», в которой хаттша вынашивала дитя.

Телохранители-дуросы, что тащили её несколько часов назад, караулили теперь возле входа в зал. А рядом с хаттшей, облокотившись на бортик массивной ванной, стоял высокий мужчина-викуэй – представитель местной расы, населяющей Шрилуур. Его грубая морщинистая кожа и глубоко посаженные глаза вызывали отторжение. Если и была в Галактике раса, более отталкивающая по внешнему виду, чем хатты, так это определенно викуэи.

Хаттша что-то негромко рассказывала мужчине, а он оскалился, обнажив крючковатые зубы в зловещей улыбке, и почтительно кивал на каждую из её реплик.

Шаан вошла в терму вместе с Мэрис, но осталась стоять у порога рядом с телохранителями.

Минут пятнадцать Мэрис наблюдала, как хаттша говорит с викуэем. Она вещала о каком-то очередном товаре из Неизведанных регионов и сетовала, что в памяти протокольного дроида отсутствовал тамошний торговый язык. Разговор вёлся на хаттском, но Мэрис, целый год проведя с Раком и участвуя в его контрабандных делишках с хаттами, быстро поднатаскалась в их разговорном языке, хотя старалась лишний раз не демонстрировать своё умение. Многие контрабандисты понимали хаттский, но разговаривать на нём - дело непростое. Слишком уж сложно устроенным был артикуляционный аппарат у этой расы.

В какой-то момент она навострила уши, услышав такое до боли знакомое слово «миннисиат». В душе шевельнулась надежда. Это был шанс! Один на миллион! Возможно, ей удастся избежать попадания в бордель и терпеть издевательства тамошних клиентов. Она напряженно вслушивалась в разговор, пытаясь собрать как можно больше информации, и параллельно думала, как лучше построить будущие переговоры с Дриксо. Она отчаянно молилась, чтобы хаттша как можно дольше не обращала на неё внимания и продолжала беседовать с тем викуэем, кормя её крохами такой ценной информации.

Вслушиваясь в её речь, Мэрис узнала, что ситуация с торговлей в Республике за время их с Раком отсутствия начала постепенно меняться далеко не в лучшую для хаттских картелей сторону. Был принят ряд законов, призванных ужесточить правила грузоперевозок. Плюс у большинства организаций, входивших в состав Торговой Федерации отобрали лицензии, и те, следовательно, быстро перешли в теневую нишу, усилив в ней и без того жёсткую конкуренцию. Перевозить контрабанду теперь становилось опасно. Проще было наладить торговые связи с малоизученными расами Неизведанных регионов и Диких пространств. В их богатых мирах можно хорошо поживиться: от разного рода драгоценностей до сырья для топлива и ценных металлов. Собираясь действовать в качестве посредника между республиканцами и инородцами из тех дальних миров, Дриксо планировала таким образом держать свой бизнес на плаву. Но всё упиралось в языковой барьер.

Мужчина-викуэй явно заскучал от продолжительной речи своей госпожи и как бы невзначай обратил внимание на Мэрис. Его черные глаза медленно сощурились. Мэрис почувствовала себя неуютно и безуспешно старалась прикрыть грудь руками. Стояла практически обнаженной под похотливым взглядом мужчины - ничего, кроме стыда, это не вызывало.

Хаттша сделала паузу, удивившись, что же так заинтересовало викуэя, и тоже посмотрела на свой новый подарок.

\- Ох, я уже почти забыла, что она здесь, - лениво проквакала она, на этот раз на общегале. – Шаан!

Тогрута мигом оказалась рядом и быстро шепнула, прикасаясь к ленте, что опоясывала халат:

\- Снимай.

\- Неплохой экземпляр, - прокомментировала хаттша, когда халат упал на пол, полностью обнажив человеческую фигуру.

Щёки Мэрис вспыхнули от стыда. Её осматривали, словно животное.

\- Однако лицо бракованное, - как в подтверждение её мыслей, прокомментировала хаттша, заметив припухлость на скуле. – Стоило открутить у развалюхи Кеннто шасси за этот изъян.

Викуэй громко расхохотался, найдя шутку хаттши удачной.

\- Осмотри! - приказала она, сделав знак Шаан.

К Мэрис подошли два телохранителя-дуроса и, схватив её под руки, повалили на ближайший стол. Она закричала, пытаясь, как в прошлый раз, отпинываться ногами, но дуросы быстро перехватили и их и широко раздвинули бедра.

\- Нет, нет, не-е-е-т! – завизжала Мэрис, увидев, как Шаан подошла к ней.

От прикосновения она дернулась, но дуросы прижали её к столу с такой силой, что она взвыла от боли. Но тут же появилась иная боль: острая, тянущая, пульсирующая. Пальцы Шаан были внутри неё. Всё тело рефлекторно напряглось. Мышцы сжались. Процедура была настолько унизительной, что на глаза вновь навернулись слёзы.

Осмотрев её, тогрута отстранилась, и хватка дуросов ослабла. Мэрис подскочила, как ужаленная и, оставшись сидеть на столе, резко подтянула ноги к груди, пытаясь хоть как-то прикрыться.

Посмотрев на хаттшу, Шаан отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Хм, - хаттша разочарованно развела руками в стороны. – Может стоило забрать у Кеннто корабль?

В этот момент маленький хаттёнок, до этого резвившийся в ванной, плюхнулся на пол и проворно пополз к своей родительнице. Мэрис не ошиблась - тот нарост на теле Дриксо действительно оказался кожистым карманом. Мамаша обхватила своего детёныша пухлыми руками и запихнула туда.

От дальнейшего Мэрис едва не стошнило. Хаттша срыгнула часть полупереваренной пищи вперемешку с желудочным соком, и та медленно стекла по подбородку прямо в направлении кармана. Даже благоухающий запах моющих средств термы не смог перебить тошнотворный смрад, исходивший от той субстанции, которую срыгнула хаттша. Хаттёнок высунул голову и принялся проворно слизывать пищу прямо с тела матери, периодически прихватывая острыми зубами складки её кожи. Но эти укусы, кажется совершенно не беспокоили Дриксо. Её кожа была прочной и эластичной. Мэрис на секунду задумалась, а смог бы бластерный огонь пробить её с первого раза.

\- Клеймить и в бордель! - приказала Дриксо. Она явно не собиралась тратить на жалкую человеческую девчонку свое время.

\- Подожди, Дриксо! – закричала Мэрис. – Госпожа Дриксо! Стой!

Но та уже потеряла к ней интерес, умилительно наблюдая за омерзительной трапезой своего отпрыска. Дуросы вновь схватили её за плечи, а викуэй подошёл к горячим камням на печи, использовавшимся для добавления пара, и вынул из небольшой ниши раскаленное клеймо. Ту самую бабочку, скукожившуюся в виде хаттской буквы «D».

\- _Госпожа Дриксо!_ – поняв, что дело принимает крайне нежелательный оборот, Мэрис перешла на хаттский. – _Выслушай меня!_

\- Подожди! - бросила Дриксо викуэю. Взгляд её огромных оранжевых глаз сфокусировался на Мэрис, в квакающем голосе появились удивленные нотки. – _Ты говоришь на языке хаттов?_

От этого взгляда хотелось бежать, хотелось спрятаться, забиться в угол. Но цель, наконец, была достигнута. Хаттша заинтересовалась своим новым приобретением.

\- _Знаю_ , - на одном дыхании выпалила Мэрис, после двух месяцев изучения сложнейшего в произношении чеунха хаттский лился из неё птичьей трелью. – _И еще знаю миннисиат._ \- Увидев, как веки хаттши угрожающе сощурились, она поспешила добавить: - _Прошу прощения, госпожа, что невольно подслушала твой разговор._

 _\- Человек, разговаривающий на хаттском,_ \- задумчиво булькнула Дриксо, срыгивая очередную порцию еды для своего всё ещё не насытившегося отпрыска. – _Подойди сюда._ _Как тебя зовут?_

\- _Мэрис Фераси, госпожа_ , - ответила она и, спрыгнув со стола, выпрямилась. Приблизившись к бортику гигантской ванной, она бросила тоскливый взгляд на валявшийся на полу халат, а затем посмотрела на хаттшу. Это было крайне неуютное чувство: стоять полностью обнаженной и пытаться начать переговоры под этим жутким оранжевым взором. Внутри всё завязалось узлом, и отнюдь не из-за страха. От хаттши исходил тошнотворный аромат. Мэрис что есть силы боролась с желанием скривиться и зажать нос.

 _\- Так ты говоришь, что знаешь миннисиат?_ – губы хаттши растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке.

 _\- Да, госпожа. Я хотела предложить себя в качестве переводчика, -_ начала Мэрис, плавно закидывая удочку в этот далеко не тихий омут.

 _\- Нечасто рабы диктуют мне свои условия и уж точно никто из них никогда не заговаривал со мной на моем родном языке,_ \- в голосе хаттши слышалось уважение.

 _\- Для меня это комплимент, госпожа Дриксо, -_ Мэрис низко поклонилась, не столько чтобы показать свои манеры, а сколько, чтобы избежать этого жуткого всепоглощающего оранжевого взора.

Хаттша громко расхохоталась. Вибрация от этого смеха прошла по всему телу Мэрис.

 _\- Неужели Кеннто подарил мне то, что стоит десятка таких кораблей, как его ржавое корыто?! –_ сказала Дриксо, не скрывая ноток превосходства в голосе. - _Очень опрометчиво с его стороны! Очень опрометчиво… Но если ты лжёшь?_

 _\- Я не лгу, госпожа, -_ быстро ответила Мэрис, выпрямившись и смело взглянув в жуткие глаза хаттши. - _Я хорошо знаю миннисиат! Меня обучил экзот из Неизведанных регионов._

 _\- Прелестно, -_ буркнула Дриксо, поглаживая пухлыми пальцами голову маленького хаттёнка, с интересом высунувшегося из «сумки» _. - Но запомни, девочка, если ты лжешь, я прикажу вырвать твой маленький язычок, и ты сама скормишь его Ветте, -_ она указала на хищно оскалившегося малыша _. - А потом отдам тебя на усладу гаморреанцам. Человеческой женщины у них еще не было._

Мэрис снова склонилась в поклоне, позволив себе незаметно перевести дух. Кажется, получилось.

_\- Я не подведу тебя, госпожа._

_\- Не сомневаюсь_ _, -_ зловеще прошипела хаттша, нагнувшись так низко - прямо к её уху. От её смердящего дыхания содержимое желудка вот-вот готово было выплеснуться наружу. Мэрис задержала дыхание, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать рвотный позыв. Дриксо зловеще ухмыльнулась, громко цокнула языком и раскатисто рявкнула: - Клеймить!

Мэрис даже закричать не успела. Дуросы быстро подхватили её под руки и снова повалили на стол. Один из них навалился на неё, пресекая все попытки к сопротивлению, а второй зафиксировал руку. Мэрис видела перед собой черные глаза викуэя, его предвкушающий оскал, и раскалённое добела клеймо в здоровенных ручищах.

От прикосновения пылающего железа к коже изо рта вырвался душераздирающий крик. Пара секунд, в течение которых длилась столь унизительной процедура, показались вечностью. Жестокой, беспощадной, всепоглощающей. Казалось, клеймо прожгло её плечо до костей. По телу прокатилась волна нестерпимой боли. Ноздри заполнил запах горелого человеческого мяса. Мэрис кричала так сильно, пока не охрипла, пока воздух в лёгких не закончился. И тогда она продолжала кричать. Беззвучно. Продолжала тонуть в этой боли.

\- Теперь ты принадлежишь мне! – раздался рядом громкий торжествующий голос хаттши, теперь уже на общегале. – Надеть ошейник!

***

Мэрис помнила лишь боль, отголоски которой всё ещё отдавались в левом плече. Шею сдавливал тяжелый металлический ошейник. Она лежала в каком-то небольшом помещении на жёсткой кровати, больше похожей на тюремные нары.

От прохладного прикосновения к пульсирующему болью плечу она застонала.

\- Тише, тише, - раздался рядом знакомый голос. – Эта мазь, она немного обезболит. Не даст загноиться рубцу.

Мэрис попыталась повернуть голову, но с громоздким ошейником это было непросто, непривычно.

\- Ша… ан… - прохрипела она.

\- Я здесь, - отозвалась тогрута и свернутым вчетверо полотенцем вытерла ей пот со лба. – Ты умница! На моей памяти никто не осмеливался разговаривать с госпожой вот так, - она сглотнула. – на равных.

\- А ты давно здесь?.. – только и могла выдавить Мэрис и жалобно заскулила, снова чувствуя прикосновение к плечу. Боль постепенно начала отступать. Тонкие пальцы тогруты аккуратно втирали мазь в поврежденный участок кожи.

\- Я это сама уже не помню, - грустно сказала она. – Лет двадцать или двадцать пять…

Мэрис лишь бессильно вздохнула в ответ.

\- Мне повезло, меня не отдали в бордель, - продолжила тогрута. – Знаешь, девчонки там дольше пяти-семи лет не протягивают. У госпожи большой поток клиентов… Но я… попала сюда случайно. Работала медиком-волонтёром на одной из планет Внешнего Кольца. Прилетела с Шили. Помогать после какого-то военного конфликта. Когда джедаи ушли, пираты посчитали, что жители планеты – лёгкая добыча. Так меня и увели в рабство. Госпожа купила меня на рынке. Я сопротивлялась. Видишь? – она снова указала на свой погнутый монтрал. – Затем Дриксо узнала, что я медик. Причём по женской части. Теперь я слежу за её девочками в борделе. Регулярно осматриваю их, ухаживаю, лечу, если надо. Знаешь, клиенты, они не всегда здоровые, хоть и платят хорошо. Вот так…

\- И с новенькими возишься? – шепнула Мэрис.

\- Да, - просто ответила Шаан и, укрыв Мэрис одеялом, встала. – Полежи пока здесь. Я пойду узнаю, где ты будешь жить. Живого переводчика у госпожи ещё не было. Если Онто заартачится и попробует запихнуть тебя в общежитие в борделе, будешь спать у меня в комнате. Первое время. А там видно будет.

\- Кто это? Онто? – переспросила Мэрис.

\- Тот викуэй, что клеймил тебя. Он отвечает за всех рабов, - уже выходя за порог, бросила тогрута. – Отдыхай.

Мэрис откинулась на подушку и старательно ощупала ошейник. Его холодный металл безжалостно сдавливал шею. Страшно. Ей было очень страшно. Теперь выхода действительно нет. Даже если она избавится от ошейника и попробует сбежать, по клейму её легко вычислят. Вернут обратно и… казнят.

Теперь она останется в рабстве у хаттши Дриксо до конца своих дней.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ксилла, Доминация чиссов.**

**Шесть месяцев спустя.**

Адмирал Ар’алани, облаченная в теплую зимнюю униформу, задумчиво глядела на остатки падающего снега. Небольшая туча, принесшая легкий снегопад, ушла в сторону гор, и яркое солнце вновь осветило скованную вечными льдами поверхность Ксиллы. Сощурившись, адмирал натянула на глаза специальные очки, защищавшие одинаково как от солнца, так и от колючей метели. Прозрачные линзы тут же потемнели, и чувствительные к яркому свету глаза перестала бить резь.

В каком-то смысле она испытывала облегчение. Громкое дело в отношении красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо наконец-то завершилось. Шесть месяцев кошмара. Шесть месяцев практически без отдыха. Шесть месяцев, которые всколыхнули всю Доминацию: от Ксиллы и Напорара до самых отдаленных уголков Пространства чиссов.

Имя красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо произносили с отвращением, трепетом, враждебностью и страхом. Пожалуй, сама Ар’алани не припоминала, чтобы когда-то Доминацию, а уж тем более её крайне дисциплинированный, вымуштрованный флот, сотрясали подобные скандалы. И Митт’рау’нуруодо стал его эпицентром, грубейшим образом нарушив не только военную доктрину, но и добрый десяток законов Доминации.

 _Упреждающий удар._ Аристокры Правящих семей произносили эти слова с такой ненавистью, от которой, казалось, ледяной панцирь Ксиллы не выдержит и треснет от звуков их голосов. Чиссы не нападали первыми. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но Митт’рау’нуруодо…

Подняв данные о его деятельности на базе в системе Крустаи за последние два месяца и допросив личный состав, служивший под его командованием, Ар’алани в буквальном смысле хваталась за голову. Даже без вмешательства этой новой расы - как её? людей - он в любом случае планировал уничтожить вагаари. Не все прилагаемые тактические выкладки ей были понятны, но его намерения были ясны, как полярный день. И в этом безумии она – лично она – способствовала ему, поддавшись на весьма изощрённую манипуляцию.

За всего-то пару месяцев он спровоцировал сразу три сражения: в первом украл у вагаари гравипроектор (и при этом едва не погиб сам), во втором почти полностью разбил республиканский флот и его дроидов, а в третьем столкнул стенка на стенку вагаари и людей и уничтожил колонизационный корабль «Сверхдальний перелёт».

Тщательное изучение места сражения со «Сверхдальним перелётом» и расшифровка черного ящика «Реющего ястреба» показали, что Митт’рау’нуруодо намеренно запрограммировал дроидов, чтобы уничтожить корабль людей. И он уничтожил. По его словам, радиационные бомбы предназначались для крупных крейсеров вагаари, но в итоге-то они истребили экипаж «Сверхдальнего». В космосе обнаружили несколько тысяч человеческих тел, которые затем пришлось хоронить на планете Крустаи в закрытых гробах. Пусть это вовсе не чиссы, а инородцы из далёких миров, но дань уважения к погибшим людям её народ проявил в полной мере.

К тому же вместе со «Сверхдальним перелётом» без вести пропал и синдик Митт’рас’сафис, брат Митт’рау’нуруодо, который мог бы пролить свет на и так непростое дело. Собственно, поэтому судебная тяжба и длилась целых шесть мучительных месяцев. Флот Обороны и Экспансии прочесал каждый уголок космоса в заданном квадрате в поисках синдика, но всё оказалось тщетно. По законам Доминации чисс официально признавался погибшим только по прошествии полугода тщательных поисков.

Красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо арестовали через пару дней после сражения со «Сверхдальним перелётом», когда прибыл официальный представитель семьи Митт - аристокра Митт’вит’усен – тот самый, что усыновил когда-то юных Трасса и Трауна. С этого момента служба адмирала Ар’алани превратилась в настоящий ад. Мало того, что она проходила свидетелем по делу Митт’рау’нуруодо, так ей необходимо было организовать поиски «Сверхдальнего перелёта», обеспечить содействие следственной группе, прибывшей из Ксиллы, и в довесок отмахиваться от назойливых репортеров. Ньюсмейкеры будто с ума посходили: сновали за ней по пятам, постоянно вынюхивали что-то, сумели раздуть и так грандиозный скандал до размеров звёздного сверхгиганта.

Дело Митт’рау’нуруодо буквально взорвало чисское Головидение. Невозможно было включить голопроектор, чтобы не наткнуться на новости относительно последних событий в зале суда. А если шёл какой-нибудь голофильм, то внизу обязательно находилась бегущая строка, цитировавшая последнюю речь какого-нибудь аристокры из совета Правящих семей относительно ведения следствия.

Красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо всё это время находился в отдельной камере в изоляторе временного содержания на окраине Ксаплара. Общаться с ним могли лишь следователи и аристокры семьи Митт. Выходил он оттуда только в сопровождении конвоя на очередное слушание. Ар’алани поражалась его выдержке. Он был спокоен, собран, твёрд. В нём не чувствовалось отчаяния или подавленности, но самое страшное – в этих пылающих алым глазах ни разу не промелькнуло даже намёка на раскаяние. Он не жалел о том, что сотворил. В его взгляде горела твердая решимость. Окажись он снова в подобной ситуации, то не раздумывая, поступил бы так же. Он много раз излагал свою позицию и ни на йоту не отрекся от собственных истин.

Он считал, что в данном случае упреждающий удар был оправданной и единственно верной мерой. Гибель пятидесяти тысяч невинных жизней, пусть и инородцев, казалось, совсем не задевала его. Кровь, реки крови этих колонистов у него на руках – мужчин, женщин, детей…

_Чудовище._

Так считало большинство жителей Доминации.

И как же он объяснил свой поступок? Разговором с каким-то человеком со странным именем Сидиус. С каким-то влиятельным республиканцем из Малого Космоса, который сообщил – просто сообщил ему – о какой-то мистической внешней угрозе. О каких-то Чужаках Издалека. Звучит, как глупая страшилка для маленьких детей. Если угроза и существовала, то её предвестники просочились бы в любой уголок Галактики. Но Митт’рау’нуруодо воспринял речь инородца со всей серьезностью, поверил на слово.

Его рассказ о тех неизвестных Чужаках был похож на сюжет дешёвой голодрамы. Аристокры Правящих семей поначалу смеялись в кулуарах зала суда. Но потом, когда выяснились подробности дела о гибели колонистов, им стало не до смеха. Митт’рау’нуруодо в своем навязчивом стремлении защитить Доминацию во что бы то ни стало, казалось, тронулся умом. По крайней мере об этом шептались на бесконечных совещаниях в синдикурии.

В день, когда минуло шесть месяцев после исчезновения синдика Митт’рас’сафиса, был, наконец, озвучен окончательный приговор. Митт’рау’нуруодо лишили военного звания и назначили высшую меру – пожизненную ссылку на необитаемой планете за пределами Пространства чиссов. Приговор, от которого обычный чисс наложил бы на себя руки, ведь изгнание из Доминации – позор и верная смерть для одинокого чисса. Но Митт’рау’нуруодо принял решение суда, стойко выдержав всю унизительную процедуру. Даже у Ар’алани под конец финального заседания голова пошла кругом, ведь приговор зачитывали целых шесть часов.

А затем случилось непредвиденное. На трибуну вышел аристокра Митт’вит’усен и объявил, что поскольку синдик Митт’рас’сафис пропал без вести и чисто теоретически может объявиться в любой момент, чтобы дать показания в пользу брата, то Митт’рау’нуруодо не лишат семейных регалий, как следовало бы, и он, несмотря на изгнание, сохранит принадлежность к семье Митт.

Ар’алани понимала, к чему это. Даже несмотря на недовольство действиями Митт’рау’нуруодо решение представителей семьи Митт было крохотным психологическим маневром, малюсенькой поблажкой. Оно позволяло Митт’рау’нуруодо, несмотря на жестокий основной приговор, сохранить остатки гордости, а также прямо намекало, что в отличие от него, представители Правящей семьи Митт – не чудовища.

Оставалось лишь одно – последняя просьба осужденного.

И Митт’рау’нуруодо озвучил её.

…Ар’алани наблюдала, как в нескольких километрах от неё открылся подземный шлюз. Глубоко внизу, под многокилометровой коркой льда находился Ксаплар – столица Доминации чиссов. Он соединялся с поверхностью планеты с помощью длинных туннелей-коридоров, входы в которые были перекрыты тяжелыми воротами шлюзов. Ар’алани видела, как в небо поднялся гигантский сгусток пара – вырывалось наружу подземное тепло, что чиссы так берегли. А из него, с громким жужжанием показался силуэт тюремного шаттла.

Он приземлился в паре сотен метров – на небольшой посадочной площадке. Как только трап опустился, из его утробы вышел Митт’рау’нуруодо, также облаченный в тёплую, но уже гражданскую одежду – удобный зимний комбинезон из меха чампы. Его сопровождали четверо чиссов – тюремный конвой. Сощурившись, он посмотрел на яркое ксилльское солнце, но от предложенных одним из конвоиров очков отказался. Руки его были скованны наручниками, он мог прикрыть ими глаза, но не захотел.

Ар’алани внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо.

Совсем молодой, казалось бы, вся жизнь ещё впереди. На её памяти во флоте не служило более талантливых солдат. Досрочное окончание военной академии, молниеносный взлет по карьерной лестнице, впечатляющий талант тактика. Но никто не осмелился поставить молодого красистора хоть и с боевым опытом командовать элитным флотом. Вместо этого его отправили в пограничную систему «показать, на что способен», а на деле «с глаз долой». Военный совет ратовал за то, чтобы он повзрослел. Негоже, когда молодой красистор, командует более опытными офицерами, которые по возрасту ему в отцы годятся.

Вот Митт’рау’нуруодо и показал «на что способен».

Конвой замер в десятке шагов, и Митт’рау’нуруодо почтительно склонил голову. Ар’алани сделала жест рукой, и сопровождающие чиссы отошли в сторону, оставив их наедине.

\- И это ваше желание, Митт’рау’нуруодо? – саркастически спросила она.

\- Да, адмирал, - твердо ответил чисс.

\- Правящие семьи выделили вам ровно тридцать минут, - информировала Ар’алани. – Затем сюда прибудет корабль, который доставит вас на планету, где вы будете отбывать ссылку.

\- Вы будете сопровождать меня? – спросил он.

\- К несчастью, да, - ответила Ар’алани, вовсе не скрывая, что это поручение её совсем не радовало. – А также аристокра Чаф’орм’бинтрано и аристокра Митт’вит’усен. Они полетят на своих яхтах.

\- Ясно.

В его голосе слышались нотки презрения. И Ар’алани понимала, почему. Его гнали из Доминации. Гнали из родного дома. Гнали с фанфарами и чуть ли ни парад в честь ссылки устраивали.

Так казалось на первый взгляд. В действительности же вся Доминация скорбела. Скорбела о потерянных жизнях. Пусть не чисских, а других – жизнях инородцев. Ведь их отнял представитель чисского народа, и это позор для них для всех, клеймо, стереть которое ещё долго не получится. Чиссы возрадуются, когда чудовище по имени Митт’рау’нуруодо навсегда покинет их Пространство.

\- У вас есть тридцать минут, - напомнила Ар’алани. – Не буду вам мешать.

\- Благодарю, адмирал.

***

**Хаос. Неизвестная система нескольких сотнях световых лет от границы Пространства чиссов.**

Чиссы выгрузили последний генератор энергии на небольшую поляну. Для шаттла едва нашлось место для посадки посреди густых, непроходимых джунглей. Единственное, чем еще могла помочь изгнаннику Ар’алани, так это просканировать ближайшую местность. И теперь её пальцы сжимали сложенный вчетверо лист флимси, на котором была напечатана топографическая карта. Здесь были отмечены ближайшие источники пресной воды и скалы, в пещерах которых можно было укрыться на первое время, пока не будет построено постоянное жилище. А вот с чем действительно было сложно, так это с пропитанием. Эту планетку чиссы толком не исследовали, знания о местной съедобной флоре и фауне отсутствовали. Совет Правящих семьей распорядился снабдить изгнанника сухим солдатским пайком на год. А потом… а потом Митт’рау’нуруодо придётся как-то добывать пропитание самому. Или умереть голодной смертью. Также ему отдали вибронож и то оружие, так похожее на чаррик, – «бластер», что подарил ему человек по имени Стратис с республиканского крейсера.

Митт’рау’нуруодо внимательно следил за чиссами, выгружавшими оборудование. Его алый взгляд придирчиво осматривал каждый ящик.

Поодаль, обмахиваясь веерами и периодически вытирая пот со лбов, о чем-то беседовали аристокры Чаф’орм’бинтрано и Митт’вит’усен. В этом климате было очень жарко и душно. Для изгнанника-чисса такое – настоящая пытка.

\- Вот и всё, - констатировала Ар’алани, когда последний ящик был выгружен.

Митт’рау’нуруодо посмотрел на неё полным решимости взглядом. В нём не чувствовалось обреченности, лишь мрачная, упрямая решимость. Он собирался всецело принять наказание.

\- Я благодарен вам, адмирал, - негромко сказал он и чуть улыбнулся.

\- Я не имею право давать вам надежду, - так же тихо, чтобы аристокры не услышали, начала Ар’алани, - но поиски вашего брата не брошу. И коль скоро он объявится, сделаю все возможное, чтобы поднять это дело и вытащить вас отсюда, - она внимательно посмотрела на него. – Взяв на себя всю вину, вы прикрыли мой просчёт. Я остаюсь в долгу перед вами.

\- Ваш долг оплачен, - ответил Митт’рау’нуруодо, произнеся фразу таким тоном, будто это не он сейчас навсегда останется здесь, в ссылке. Его глаза многозначительно сверкнули, и Ар’алани почувствовала прилив бессильной ярости, неожиданно нахлынувший на неё стремительной лавиной.

 _Долг._ Ну, конечно же! Сжав кулаки, она глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, возвращая себе контроль над эмоциями. Через несколько минут она покинет Митт’рау’нуруодо навсегда, но что-то подсказывало ей, что из памяти никогда не сотрутся события полугодовалой давности.

***

**База Крустаи, граница Пространства чиссов.**

Это случилось практически сразу после отбытия человеческого корабля «Охотника за наживой». Ар’алани просматривала инфочипы с голозаписями от камер, размещенных в каюте, где жили люди.

Разговоры. Разные, на непонятном ей языке. Она внимательно всматривалась в жесты и в лица людей, в то, как они выражали эмоции; вслушивалась в тон их голосов. Вот они только прибыли на Крустаи и долго спорили о чём-то. Вот один из них – капитан корабля - вспылил из-за какой-то мелочи, двое других принялись его успокаивать. Этот сценарий разыгрывался почти каждый день, словно заезженный сюжет глупого ситкома. Но внимание привлекла одна особенная запись. Эта перепалка после того, как людям приказали показать ей и синдику Митт’рас’сафису устройство «Охотника за наживой».

Заинтересовавшись, Ар’алани вызвала красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо, чтобы тот перевел ей беседу. Он невозмутимо присел напротив, уставился на голозапись и начал переводить.

Капитан с забавным именем Кеннто был недоволен больше обычного, можно сказать взбешён. Он затолкал мужчину по имени Кар’дас и женщину, которую звали Фераси, в каюту и встал у двери, загораживая выход - достаточно грозная поза.

\- Рассказывайте, - прорычал он.

\- Что рассказывать? - Кар’дас явно испугался крутого нрава своего капитана.

\- Ну, историю занимательную – о тебе, Мэрис и Трауне. В особенности об этих его с Мэрис _приватных беседах_.

Ар’алани внимательно посмотрела на Митт’рау’нуруодо, чувствуя, как внутри закипает ярость.

_Приватные беседы._

Ну конечно! От её глаз не укрылось поведение этой человеческой женщины: то, как она смотрела на красистора, как говорила с ним, как улыбалась ему и как пыталась флиртовать.

Значит _так_ повел себя Митт’рау’нуруодо!

Неужели он осквернил чисскую кровь? Предал не только военную доктрину своего народа, но и?.. Даже думать об этом было мерзко. Интимная связь с представителем другой расы была сторжайше запрещена и каралась законом.

В порыве гнева Ар’алани высказала ему всё, что думает. А он, молча переждав вспышку эмоций, лишь кивнул. Подтвердил, что приватные беседы с человеческой женщиной имели место быть, а уж что они там обсуждали и что делали, её – адмирала Ар’алани – не касается. Такой дерзкий ответ старшему по званию, высказанный спокойным, вежливым, но бескомпромиссно-твёрдым голосом уже тянул на трибунал.

И Ар’алани, несмотря на горячность, рассудила здраво и собиралась донести эту информацию до правящей верхушки Митт. Пусть разбирались бы внутри своей семьи. Пусть бы отправили этого выскочку дослуживать в дисбат. Большего он теперь не заслуживал.

Но, когда следствие предъявило Митт’рау’нуруодо обвинения и когда Ар’алани ознакомилась со всеми страшными фактами, она приняла решение умолчать о своём открытии, ибо обнародование его стало бы последним гвоздем в крышку гроба репутации Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Хоть она и питала после этого к нему скрытое презрение, но добивать лежачего, и так беззащитного чисса – последнее, что сделал бы честный и благородный воин, коим она, безусловно, себя считала.

***

**Хаос. Неизвестная система нескольких сотнях световых лет от границы Пространства чиссов.**

\- Аристокры хотели сказать вам пару напутствий, - Ар’алани повернула голову в сторону высокопоставленных чиссов, не желая больше возвращаться к неприятным воспоминаниям. – Мне же осталось лишь попрощаться. Удачи, Митт’рау’нуруодо!

\- Пусть воинская удача не покидает вас, адмирал Ар’алани! - вежливо ответил изгнанник и в последний раз отсалютовал ей. – Прощайте!

Смахнув пот со лба, Ар’алани направилась к трапу и остановилась, ожидая, пока аристокры закончат разговор с Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Несмотря на тлеющее презрение, ей было жаль терять такого солдата. Весь его талант, всё рвение оказались погублены одним махом. Она до сих пор вспоминала этот одинокий силуэт на белом ледяном поле Ксиллы.

Последнее желание Митт’рау’нуруодо – полюбоваться пейзажем Ксиллы. Это было прощание, вечное прощание с родным домом. Он всматривался в подернутый дымкой горизонт, на котором виднелись далекие заснеженные горы, любовался вмороженными в лёд верхушками айсбергов, указывавшими на то, что под ними дремало замёрзшее море, вздернув руки и прикрыв глаза от яркого солнца, обратил свой взор на голубое небо. А затем Митт’рау’нуруодо опустился на одно колено, зубами сдернул меховые перчатки и окунул руки в холодный снег, будто впитывая всю его стойкость, всю силу, будто ощущая скорбь родной планеты. Этот образ – образ изгнанного чисса – навсегда отпечатался в её памяти. И каждый раз вспоминая его, Ар’алани чувствовала, как внутри всё сжимается от боли. Отрывать чисса от родной земли всё равно что отрывать только что родившееся дитя от матери.

\- Мы закончили, - сказал подошедший аристокра Чаф’орм’бинтрано, бросив на изгнанника презрительный взгляд.

\- Взлетаем, - раздраженным тоном вторил ему аристокра Митт’вит’усен, он тоже желал поскорее покинуть эту планету.

Ар’алани кивнула и двинулась вслед за ними в утробу шаттла. Она оглянулась, успев увидеть, как Митт’рау’нуруодо, не обращая внимания на готовящийся ко взлету шаттл, уже принялся распаковывать один из ящиков. Трап с шипением поднялся, на долгие годы оградив чисского изгнанника от внешнего мира.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За консультацию к этой главе большое спасибо Imperial Officer! У этого автора потрясающие статьи по имперской матчасти. Очень рекомендую: https://ficbook.net/authors/1612685/profile/works#profile-tabs

**17 ДБЯ**

**Корусант, столица Галактической Империи.**

**Десять лет спустя.**

В комлинке, словно канонада батареи турболазера, раздалась забористая речь высшего генерала Треча Молока. Капитан Восс Парк медленно выдохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках и не выдать накатившего раздражения. Невроз, охвативший всех командиров имперских военных кораблей, висевших на орбите Корусанта, передался и ему.

Уже две недели эскадра отрабатывала космическую часть парада, посвященную Дню Империи. Первые полторы недели маневры проходили на открытом участке космоса близь системы Куат, а последние четыре дня – уже в системе Корусант. Причем два раза в сутки. В первой половине суток репетировали СИД-истребители и мелкие крейсера, во второй – громоздкие и неповоротливые звёздные разрушители.

На послезавтра планировалась генеральная репетиция, где действия всех кораблей – и больших и малых - должны будут слиться в одну большую торжественно-пугающую картину. Парк уже даже получил координаты маршрута следования. Корабли должны будут вынырнуть из гиперпространства один за другим и пройти на низкой орбите над летающими дворцами, в одном из которых за парадом будет следить сам Император. Мелкие эскадрильи выполнят несколько фигур высшего пилотажа, а затем корабли вновь уйдут в гиперпрыжок.

Всё просто на первый взгляд.

В действительности же проще было нырнуть в одно из озер на Набу, один-единственный раз задержав дыхание, проплыть сквозь подводные пещеры каменного ядра и вынырнуть с другой стороны планеты. Империя, как государство, существовала всего два с небольшим года. Система таких масштабных парадов над столицей была далеко не отлажена. А космическую часть Сенат принял решение ввести только в этом году. Прошлые два года проводились лишь наземная и воздушная части. Пехота, техника, истребители и небольшие крейсера типа «Каракка», принимали участие в таких парадах, которые мог наблюдать любой житель Корусанта.

Космическую часть было решено сделать исключительно для элиты, живущей в летающих дворцах. Вот теперь флот расплачивался за решение Сената. И крайним в этой ситуации оказался командующий парадом Треч Молок, человек, который совсем недавно получил планку высшего генерала лично из рук Императора. За две недели репетиций Парк почти привык к его нервной манере руководить. Генерал отчитывал капитанов буквально за всё – за неровный полет звена СИД-истребителей, за выход из гиперпространства на долю секунды раньше, чем требовалось, даже за выражения лиц капитанов на онлайн-голограммах или испуганные физиономии личного состава, иногда случайно попадавшие в объективы голокамер. Молок из кожи вон лез, стараясь организовать парад на высшем уровне и выслужиться перед Императором. Доставалось всем. Даже уборочным дроидам-мышам.

Теперешняя тирада Молока, остро приправленная самыми разнообразными нецензурными выражениями, была вполне обоснованной. Более того, словесный водопад обрушился не на кого-нибудь, а на самого Восса Парка за ситуацию, которую ни он, ни его команда предвидеть не могли. В момент одного из маневров перед носом разрушителя «Быстрый удар» неожиданно вынырнул гражданский транспортник, по-видимому, перепутав точки выхода из гиперпространства. И рулевой, и сам Восс среагировали молниеносно. Корабль удалось развернуть на пару градусов - так, чтобы транспортник пролетел между коммуникационной башней и одним из генераторов дефлекторного щита, не задев корпус. Восс благодарил судьбу, что пилот транспортника быстро сориентировался, понял его маневр и, резко вздернув штурвал вверх, прошмыгнул в этот узкий импровизированный коридор. Если бы гражданский корабль был чуть больше, а пилот - нерасторопнее, то столкновения не удалось бы избежать.

Восс даже не хотел думать, что ждет капитана транспортника по приземлении на Корусант. Ох, и достанется ему, наверное, по самое не балуйся! Старался абстрагироваться он и от брани Треча Молока. Собственно, из-за предпринятого маневра уклонения ближайшим разрушителям пришлось нарушить строй и рассыпаться по выделенному участку космоса, как испуганному косяку пургиллов. Наблюдай Император это действо из дворца, он бы очень удивился.

\- Всем кораблям: возвращайтесь на рейд! – прохрипел Молок, по-видимому, израсходовав на сегодня весь свой запал пороха и гари. Но всё же его голограмма не сводила злобных глаз с Парка. – Послезавтра генеральная репетиция! Ещё одна такая ситуация, капитан Парк **,** и вы до конца дней будете гнить в Диких Пространствах!

«Напугал сарлакка голым хаттом», едва не вырвалось у Парка. Он вовремя прикусил язык, в этой ситуации промолчать - было самым мудрым решением.

Последние несколько месяцев «Быстрый удар» провёл на границе Внешнего Кольца и Дикого Космоса, отлавливая контрабандистов и гася периодически вспыхивающие очаги повстанческих группировок, недовольных новым порядком, установленным Империей.

Сообщение о том, что «Быстрый удар» вызывается для участия в параде было неожиданным и весьма удивительным. На самом деле оно шокировало Парка. В списке участников находились элитные капитаны, любимчики Высшего командования и папенькины сынки – военные, дети влиятельных родителей, приближенных к Императору. А Восс Парк всего-то уроженец из обычной, хотя и очень уважаемой на Корулаге семьи, насчитывавшей несколько поколений флотских офицеров. Вот и он не был лишён амбиций и являлся одним из самых молодых капитанов имперского флота. Но, как говорится, без хороших связей по карьерной лестнице далеко не заберёшься. Да и где эти связи строить-то? С вождями планет Диких Пространств, которые «Быстрый удар» бороздил уже больше двух лет? Вряд ли те замолвят за него словечко перед Императором.

\- Капитан, - осторожно обратился к нему связист, отвлекая от не совсем приятных размышлений. – Некий гражданский корабль просит разрешения на посадку.

\- Что? Какой гражданский корабль? – рявкнул Парк и, увидев на сканере приближающуюся точку, раздраженно нахмурился. – Передай ему, пусть катится к хатту! «Быстрый удар» - не перевалочный пункт на космической станции, чтобы так просто принимать гражданских! – он перевел взгляд на противоположный конец вахтенной ямы и отдал приказ навигатору. – Готовьтесь к гиперпрыжку в систему Анаксес! Мы уже должны быть на рейде.

Связист собрался было отбить отказ, но тут его глаза удивленно округлились, а губы задрожали.

\- С-сэр…

\- Что ещё? – недовольно прошипел Парк, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвется на подчиненного.

\- Он передает коды безопасности, сэр, - пролепетал испуганный связист и вжал голову в плечи, опасаясь гнева своего капитана. – На сай бисти.

На тактическом дисплее появилась длинная колонка из цифирно-буквенных символов. Теперь уже янтарные глаза Парка удивленно расширились. Ему понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы взять себя в руки. На губах появилась сдержанная улыбка, увидев которую, несчастный связист очень медленно, с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Дайте ему разрешение на посадку! – распорядился капитан. – Подготовьте ангар! Да побыстрее!

***

Через четверть часа капитан Восс Парк уже стоял перед опускающимся трапом. Навстречу ему, чеканя шаг каблуком, вышел высокий синекожий экзот, облаченный в оливковую имперскую форму. Его горящие алым глаза внимательно смотрели на Парка.

\- Добро пожаловать на «Быстрый удар», - отсалютовав, Восс обратил внимание на ранговую пластину на груди гостя и не поверил собственным глазам. – Эээ… капитан Траун?

Последние два слова он произнес, пребывая в искреннем удивлении.

\- Приветствую, капитан Парк, - чисс вежливо кивнул.

Да, с тех пор, как Парк в последний раз видел его, прошло целых два года. Изменения произошли разительные. Это был уже не тот изгнанник с дикой планеты, впервые представший перед ним и полковником Бэррисом в этом же самом ангаре. Тогда на нем была одежда из звериных шкур. Обувь напрочь отсутствовала. Длинные иссиня-черные волосы спутанными клоками свисали аж до середины спины. Мускулистые мозолистые руки были скованны наручниками. А запах – запах немытого мужского тела, в какой-то момент стал настолько невыносимым, что Парк, достал из кармана платок и прижал его к носу. Лишь взгляд – бездонный взгляд пылающих алых глаз, внимательно осматривавший ангар, да благородная осанка выдавали в инородце бывшего военного.

Теперь же перед ним стоял настоящий имперец. Да, отличавшийся от людей синей кожей и алыми глазами, но весь его внешний вид, движения, мимика, властность, достоинство, с которым он держался, говорили о его преданности Империи. Короткие волосы были покрыты прозрачным лаком и уложены назад. Несмотря на высокий рост – выше самого Парка на полголовы - он не сутулился, как это часто бывает. Широкие плечи были выпрямлены, подбородок вздернут. Парк на мгновение залюбовался чиссом – настолько эффектным оказалось его появление, настолько разительными – перемены, произошедшие с ним. Про себя он всё-таки отметил, что вместо оливковой формы капитана, к цвету его кожи и к глазам больше подошла бы белая униформа агента ИББ или… белоснежный китель гранд-адмирала.

\- Вы очень… изменились, Траун, - тепло улыбнувшись, прокомментировал Парк и протянул руку. – Рад видеть вас.

\- Взаимно.

Чисс ответил на его жест, и их руки сцепились в крепком рукопожатии. Восс не мог не отметить, насколько сильной была его хватка, почувствовав легкий озноб от прикосновения к прохладной коже.

\- Признаться, не ожидал увидеть вас здесь. Чем обязан вашему визиту? – Парк предпочёл перейти сразу к делу, не желая тянуть фелинкса за все подробности.

\- Я хотел бы переговорить один на один, капитан Парк, - Траун многозначительно окинул взглядом взвод штурмовиков, выстроенных парадным строем.

Восс понимающе кивнул. Визит был явно неофициальным, иначе Траун не стал бы использовать гражданский корабль и уж, тем более, передавать коды безопасности на сай бисти. Он сделал приглашающий жест в сторону турболифта и, пока они шагали по ангару, быстро отдал в комлинк распоряжение старпому, чтобы тот вывел «Быстрый удар» в гиперпространство.

Парк сопроводил Трауна в свой кабинет. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, и чисс грациозно опустился в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу, он гостеприимно поинтересовался:

\- Каф, или чего-нибудь покрепче?

Траун окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

\- Думаю, что-нибудь покрепче. Репетиция явно измотала вас, капитан Парк. Вам нужно расслабиться.

Восс немного смутился и мельком взглянул в ближайший иллюминатор на свое отражение. Да, действительно, перед ним стоял усталый человек, под глазами которого были видны темные круги от недосыпания и напряженной работы. Он снял кепи, положив её на стол, запустил пальцы в немного взъерошенные волосы и тщательно пригладил их. Да, так гораздо лучше! Он снова посмотрел на отражение в плексигласе. И в этот момент звёзды растянулись в длинные белые линии. «Быстрый удар», к его огромному облегчению, покинул систему Корусант.

Парк повернулся к Трауну и нажал на панели управления, встроенной в стол, одну из многочисленных кнопок. Верхний ящик отъехал в сторону, обнажив небольшой бар с самыми разнообразными напитками. Что-что, а из службы в Диких Пространствах и во Внешнем Кольце надо извлекать пользу! В его коллекции хранилось минимум полсотни разнообразных напитков из самых отдаленных уголков Империи. Не то, чтобы Парк часто прикладывался к алкоголю, но были ситуации – такие, как сегодняшняя, например, - когда без пары глотков крепкого напитка невозможно работать дальше.

\- На ваше усмотрение, - ответил Траун на невысказанный, даже ещё не сформулированный вопрос.

Рука зависла над горлышками бутылок, пальцы медленно пошевелились. Это слишком слабое, то недостаточно сладкое, от полусухого туго соображалось, под сухое не было приличной закуски, а игристое слишком быстро давало в голову. Нужно было что-то достаточно крепкое, но не влияющее на способность ясно мыслить после пары-тройки стаканов. А, вот!

\- Форвишский эль с планеты Ю’Трелла, - сказал Восс, доставая два стакана (бокалов и рюмок на «Быстром ударе» он принципиально не держал) и откупоривая бутылку. – Думаю вам понравится.

\- Не имел удовольствия попробовать этот напиток, - ответил Траун, принюхиваясь к довольно резкому запаху.

Парк взял свой стакан и, гостеприимно улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- За встречу!

\- За встречу, - поддержал Траун.

Раздался мелодичный звон стекла, и Парк залпом осушил сразу полстакана. Крепкая, темная жидкость обожгла горло. Восс немного поморщился, чувствуя, как по телу практически мгновенно начало разливаться приятное тепло.

\- Превосходно, - одобрительно кивнул Траун, поставив свой стакан на стол. - Форвишский эль, говорите? – он взял в руки бутылку и изучил этикетку. - Я запомню.

Парк про себя улыбнулся и подумал, что надо было всё-таки в свое время предложить Трауну алкоголь, а не каф. Он до сих пор помнил, как мужественно чисс удерживал нейтральное выражение лица, впервые попробовав каф, а потом каждый раз вежливо отказывался, предпочитая на личных встречах пить обычную воду, пока «Быстрый удар» летел до Корусанта.

Попав в кровь, алкоголь разлился по всему телу, рассеивая остатки раздражения и подавляя нервозность после утомительной репетиции парада. Парк почувствовал, что теперь самое время выяснить причину визита гостя.

\- Так что же привело вас ко мне, Траун?

Чисс лукаво улыбнулся и, опустив руки на край стола, немного подался вперед.

\- У меня есть к вам просьба, капитан Парк. Личного характера.

Брови Парка удивленно поползли в верх, но он приготовился внимательно слушать. Траун не из тех, кто просто так прилетел бы к нему ради дружеской беседы. Восс понял это с самого начала, Траун - чело… чисс действия.

***

По окончании разговора два капитана – человек и чисс – ступили на мостик «Быстрого удара». Звёздный разрушитель уже стоял на рейде на краю системы Анаксес. Старпом, согласно действовавшему на время репетиций Дня Империи расписанию, уже отправил СИД-истребители и СИД-перехватчики отрабатывать фигуры высшего пилотажа. Эскадрильям «Быстрого удара» выпала честь показывать мастерство пилотов на параде. Самым сложным оказалась дозаправка эль-челнока в космосе. СИД-шаттл, который должен был этим заниматься, вел сам маршал – самый опытный пилот из всего личного состава.

\- Очень хорошо, - прокомментировал Траун, наблюдая, как СИД-шаттл отстыковал шланг-конус от крыла эль-челнока. Восс усмехнулся про себя, вспоминая, как два года назад отстыковка СИД-истребителей стала настоящей проблемой. Он пытался поймать знаменитого контрабандиста и мятежника Бустера Террика на орбите неизвестной планеты, а нашёл чисского изгнанника Митт’рау’нуруодо, сумевшего легко заманить в ловушку и уничтожить два СИДа вместе с пилотами.

Восс всё ещё пребывал в сильном удивлении. Разговор с Трауном произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление. Во внутреннем кармане лежал аккуратно сложенный листок флимси с кореллианскими именами. Вносить их в свой личный датапад Парк не решился. Информация несла личный характер, значит, руководству о ней знать не полагалось.

Как только закончится этот криффов парад, и «Быстрый удар» вновь улетит во Внешнее Кольцо, Восс сможет приступить к выполнению задания. Траун попросил его отыскать кореллианских торговцев - тех самых, с которыми он повстречался однажды, служа пограничником в чисском флоте. Эти люди научили его общегалактическому языку. И, кажется, он до сих пор оставался у них в долгу. Главное требование: они должны захотеть встретиться с ним добровольно. Никакого применения силы. Значит, они вполне могли быть не рады неожиданному появлению Трауна в их жизни. А если это контрабандисты, то сотрудничество с Империей их вряд ли заинтересует, тем более, если они узнают, что Траун теперь служит под её знамёнами.

_Жорж Кар’дас. Дубрак Кеннто. Мэрис Фераси. Двое мужчин и женщина. Кореллианские торговцы. На корабле «Охотник за наживой»._

Траун даже регистрационный номер корабля и порт приписки запомнил. Интересно, что это за люди. И зачем нужны ему? Как только он организует их встречу с Трауном, ответ на этот вопрос не заставит себя ждать.

\- Ваш корабль не участвует в параде, - констатировал Парк. В списке участников капитана с именем Траун не значилось.

\- «Мститель» сейчас в системе С'кррр, личный состав помогает бороться с последствиями экологической катастрофы, - ответил Траун. – Судя по распоряжениям высшего командования, я больше не вернусь на него.

\- Почему вы так решили? – спросил Парк, чувствуя, как внутри сжался комок страха. Неужели Траун натворил что-то, как было с чиссами, и его теперь разжалуют?

\- Высший генерал Молок попросил написать рекомендацию для моего старпома. Скорее всего, он займет мое место на мостике «Мстителя» в качестве капитана, - невозмутимо, и даже слегка скучающим тоном ответил Траун, не сводя глаз с перехватчиков, отрабатывавших сложнейшую фигуру высшего пилотажа.

\- А как же вы?

\- Император вызвал меня сюда в качестве почетного гостя на парад. Но это не основная причина, - на губах чисса мелькнуло подобие улыбки. – Думаю, меня повысят.

Восс потерял дар речи. Два года минуло с тех пор, как он привез Трауна на Корусант в качестве подарка Императору. Два криффовых года! И этот экзот не только сумел экстерном закончить Имперскую академию, но и стремительными шагами, можно сказать, микропрыжками сквозь гиперпространство, летел по карьерной лестнице. Всего два года, и он уже сравнялся с самим Воссом в звании. А спустя неделю… неужели к этому времени Восс будет первым отдавать ему честь и выполнять его приказы? Коммодор Траун! Звучит красиво.

«Но не так красиво, как гранд-адмирал _»_ , ехидно шепнул на задворках сознания внутренний голос.

\- Не буду заранее поздравлять вас, Траун, - обретя наконец дар речи, нашёлся для ответа Восс, тщательно скрывая белую зависть. – Плохая примета.

\- Уверен, вы сделаете это позже, - сдержанно отозвался чисс. – Я буду просить назначения во Внешнее Кольцо. Там мы и увидимся.

\- Признаюсь, приказ прибыть для участия в параде был для меня неожиданностью, - с чего-то высказал Парк, не успев прикусить язык.

Траун повернулся к нему и тепло улыбнулся. Алые глаза мерцали странным светом.

\- Я рекомендовал вас вице-канцлеру Мас Амедде, когда он формировал список капитанов для участия в параде.

Парк почувствовал, как дюрасталевый пол уходит из-под ног. Траун замолвил за него словечко? Он даже не предполагал, что этот чисс имеет _такое_ влияние при дворе Императора. Кажется, теперь у него, у Парка, появился влиятельный друг. Когда-то Восс привёз его из ссылки, а теперь Траун, возможно, вытащит его из вечного прозябания на границах Империи в Силой забытых мирах.

Участие в параде – это честь. Отметка об этом пойдет в личное дело, и Парк будет уже не просто боевым офицером, а офицером, принимавшим участие в важнейшем для всей Империи мероприятии. И не в каком-нибудь отдаленном мирке, а на орбите Корусанта перед взором самого Императора. Возможно, это и есть тот самый сдвиг в карьере, которого он так ждал.

Зависть угасла, вместо неё внутри зарождалась глубокая благодарность, но укол здравого смысла всё равно болезненно сдавил нижние рёбра. Восс уж не раз отмечал, что форвишский эль в небольших дозах прекрасно стимулировал мозговую деятельность, не дал он поддаться эмоциям и на этот раз.

\- Рекомендовав меня Мас Амедде, вы хотели, чтобы я прибыл на Корусант для этого разговора, - догадался он, внимательно следя за реакцией Трауна.

\- Да, - просто ответил чисс и, легко выдержав его испытующий взгляд, посмотрел на наручный хронометр. – Думаю, моё время истекло. Удачи на генеральной репетиции и на параде, капитан Парк! Треч Молок будет вами доволен.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова спасибо Imperial Officer за пару дельных советов к этой главе.

Парад в честь Дня Империи получился шикарным и превзошёл все самые смелые ожидания. Еще долго Голонет и Головидение будут смаковать подробности: обсуждать сложные манёвры, показывать повторы фигур высшего пилотажа, рассказывать о мощи имперского флота. Космическая часть парада произвела настоящий фурор. Нигде ещё в пределах Империи ещё никогда не проводилось такое действо, превратившееся в настоящее военное шоу. Корусант задал новую моду, а мофф Таркин публично пообещал перенять у столицы эстафету и провести похожий парад на орбите Эриаду.

Несмотря на сложные заключительные репетиции и практически полное отсутствие сна, капитану Воссу Парку и личному составу «Быстрого удара» удалось справиться с волнением и выложиться на параде на пределе своих возможностей. Команда, видя воодушевление капитана после разговора с офицером-инородцем, из кожи вон лезла, чтобы всё прошло идеально. И вот теперь наступила долгожданная неделя увольнительных. Восс распорядился насчет графика. Тот был составлен таким образом, чтобы отдохнуть, выспаться и посетить Корусант мог каждый член экипажа. Не каждый день звёздный разрушитель, патрулирующий границы Империи, посещает столицу. Многие из подчинённых вообще оказались здесь впервые. Нельзя упускать такой шанс!

Вскоре настала очередь Парка развеять привычный мир, ограничивавшийся лишь каютой, мостиком, да спортивным залом, и выбраться в мегаполис. Прогулки по городским улицам, наполненным праздничной суетой, манили его. Три дня заслуженного отдыха перед отлётом во Внешнее кольцо. Три дня в шумной суете Корусанта, от которой он уже давно отвык.

Первый день он провел с родителями, прилетевшими с Корулага, чтобы поздравить самого младшего и самого успешного их сына с участием в таком серьёзном мероприятии. Мать не могла сдержать слёз радости, а отец – отставной капитан, служивший в прошлом на республиканском дредноуте - постоянно повторял, что гордится им. Вживую родители видели только наземную и воздушную части парада. И то, Восс позаботился о самых лучших местах на трибунах смотровой площадки одного из самых высоких небоскрёбов Корусанта. Космическая же часть транслировалась на громадные голоэкраны поздно вечером, когда Центральный сектор планеты погрузился во тьму. Относительную, конечно. Ведь Корусант – планета-город, который никогда не спит.

Проводив родителей в космопорт и вернувшись в номер отеля, который сняло для него высшее командование, Восс обнаружил на письменном столе запечатанный конверт. Заинтригованный, он вскрыл его. Внутри лежало приглашение на некое торжество, которое обещало состояться в одном из залов Императорского Дворца.

\- Хм… значит, Траун-таки оказался прав, - задумчиво пробормотал он, доставая из шкафа свежеотпаренный парадный китель. – Церемония по случаю повышения.

Следующим вечером он прибыл на место, не без восхищения отмечая, насколько украшен дворец к празднику Дня Империи. И охрана, соответственно, усилена. Чтобы попасть внутрь, Восс прошёл через несколько постов, где его документы и приглашение придирчиво осмотрели. В отличие от знатных гостей, прибывавших на дорогих флаерах и новейших моделях спидеров, Парк дошёл до дворца пешком. Вовсе не из-за того не имел возможности заказать себе гравитакиси бизнес-класса – у капитана звёздного разрушителя было очень хорошее жалование. Ему просто хотелось полюбоваться центральными улицами на Верхних уровнях и почувствовать себя частью большого города.

Мероприятие оказалось приватным и проходило в небольшом конференц-зале дворца, который был украшен символами Империи. На нём присутствовало всего-то не больше полусотни высших офицеров, да десяток гражданских – в основном известных чиновников. Восс оказался самым младшим по званию и потому чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды моффов, сенаторов и адмиралов.

Награждали всего троих офицеров. Двоим присвоили звания адмиралов, ну а Траун, как и предвидел, получил из рук Треча Молока ранговую пластину коммодора. В момент, когда чисс повернулся к присутствующим, Парк поймал его взгляд. Алые глаза медленно сощурились, и Восс, аплодируя вместе со всеми, улыбнулся и кивнул в знак уважения. Ответная сдержанная улыбка, мелькнувшая на губах чисса, явно предназначалась ему.

Поговорить с Трауном так и не удалось. После церемонии его со всех сторон облепили любопытные офицеры, желая поздравить с ещё одной ступенью в стремительно летевшей вверх карьере.

Восс не стал задерживаться на банкет, чувствуя себя лишним. Он понимал, почему Траун пригласил его. Здесь можно было очень легко прямо сейчас начать строить деловые связи и сыграть в большую политику. Но Восс, страшно желавший повышения и считавший себя неплохим военным, всё же решил отбросить эту мысль. Политика – грязное дело. Он – боевой офицер, привыкший чётко видеть цель, выполнять приказы, принимать неожиданные решения в космических сражениях, а не нырять в бурлящий водоворот интриг под названием имперский двор. Подсев на игру в политику, можно было легко стать объектом манипуляций и в какой-то момент очутиться на Нижних уровнях Корусанта с виброножём в спине.

Восс смотрел на Трауна и видел в нем игрока. Настоящего игрока, готового рискнуть всем, что у него имелось. Даже собственной головой. И это лишь добавляло ему уважения. А сам Восс, понаблюдав немного за хитрыми глазами влиятельных сенаторов, холеными, отъевшимися лицами высших офицеров и услышав надменный тон голоса кого-то из моффов, решил пока не рисковать. Да, он подстрахует Трауна, если тот попросит, но сам в это болото не войдёт. Не замарает честь мундира. В этом смысле он считал себя идеалистом и всё ещё верил, что подняться по карьерной лестнице можно и без грязных интриг.

Пообщавшись с парой знакомых офицеров, случайно встретившихся ему в коридорах дворца, Парк направился на выход. Был ранний вечер, и он заглянул в небольшую к _а_ фейню, подвернувшуюся по дороге, где взял свой любимый каф с сиропом из джогана. Если в обычные дни простые граждане и любопытные зеваки с любопытством таращились бы на имперского офицера при параде, неожиданно посетившего к _а_ фейню, то во время праздника, длившегося уже почти неделю, никто не обратил на него никакого внимания. Лишь пара фаллинцев – явно туристы – удивленно ахнули, когда он широким шагом, будто на плацу, прошёл мимо их столика.

Восс взял свой каф и отправился гулять по центральной площади. Несмотря на толпы туристов и других военных, которым так же выпала радость получить увольнительные, на площади было довольно просторно. Нырнув в одну из мелких пешеходных улочек, Восс нашёл спокойное и относительно тихое местечко возле фонтана, подсвеченного прожекторами с периодически меняющейся расцветкой.

Присев на мраморный бортик, он раскрыл небольшой блокнот и, взяв в руки автокарандаш, разделил первый лист на три части. Вскоре на гладкой поверхности флимси появилось три имени:

_Жорж Кар’дас;_

_Дубрак Кеннто;_

_Мэрис Фераси._

Задачка предстояла непростая. Вспоминая подробности разговора с Трауном, Восс начал наносить пометки аккуратным, почти каллиграфическим почерком. Напротив первого имени появилось название неймодианского корвета: _«Мститель»_. Совсем как теперешний звёздный разрушитель, на котором служил Траун. Вторая надпись: _Кинман Дориана_ – слуга некоего таинственного Сидиуса и бывший доверенный помощник Императора Палпатина, когда тот еще занимал пост канцлера Республики. Подумав немного, Восс добавил одно короткое предложение: _Контрабанда как прикрытие._

Рядом с оставшимися именами появилось всего две короткие надписи. Название и регистрационный номер корабля: _«Охотник за наживой»_. Почесав кончиком карандаша за ухом, Восс вписал порт приписки: _Коронет, планета Кореллия_.

\- Начну с Кар’даса, - пробормотал себе под нос Парк, трезво оценив, что в отношении этого персонажа имелась хоть какая-то зацепка.

У него оставался ещё один день на Корусанте, который нужно было потратить с умом. Допив остатки остывшего кафа, Восс бросил стаканчик в урну, спрятал блокнот во внутренний карман кителя и отправился в свой отель.

***

**Хот, Внешнее Кольцо.**

**Спустя пару недель после Дня Империи.**

За лобовым иллюминатором виднелся яркий ледяной шар, резко контрастировавший с черной бездной космоса, окружавшей его. Капитан Восс Парк стоял на мостике, заложив руки за спину, и вглядывался вовсе не в эту заснеженную поверхность. За орбитой Хота находился обширный пояс астероидов – туда и лежал путь «Быстрого удара».

За эти пару недель Восс из обычного капитана превратился чуть ли ни в следователя Имперского Бюро Безопасности. Поиски Жоржа Кар’даса превратились в достаточно запутанный клубок давних событий и имён. Потребовалось время, чтобы найти все ниточки и распутать их.

На Корусанте Восс поднял пласт информации о Кинмане Дориане. Он узнал, что этот человек организовал некую контрабандную сеть, служившую для сбора информации за влиятельными персонами Центральных Миров, а по окончании Войн Клонов пропал без вести. Судя по высказанным Трауном домыслам, Кар’дас должен был возглавить эту сеть, ну или по крайней мере быть там не последним человеком. Подняв свои связи с контрабандистами во Внешнем кольце, Восс совершенно неожиданно вышел на одного из людей Кар’даса на Татуине. Оказалось, что тот тип, у которого он периодически покупал информацию, работал на организацию Дорианы. Восс быстро взял его в оборот и передал вместе с ним сообщение от Трауна – на чеунхе, родном языке чиссов. Он понятия не имел, что говорилось в сообщении, но через несколько дней гонец вернулся и передал координаты тайной базы, на которой его должен был ожидать Кар’дас.

«Быстрый удар» был слишком громоздким, чтобы войти в пояс астероидов, а внешняя связь здесь оказалась ужасной. Восс предположил даже, а не поставили ли контрабандисты глушилки, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно не обнаружил их логовище. Связист передавал зашифрованную радиограмму каждые пять минут, а Восс не посмел рисковать пилотами СИД-истребителей, не став выпускать эскадрилью на поиски базы. Среди астероидов летать опасно. Незачем парням бессмысленно рисковать!

Спустя примерно час из пояса астероидов, к большому облегчению Парка, вынырнул небольшой клиновидный челнок.

\- Принимаю входящий сигнал, сэр, - рапортовал связист и проворно провел пальцами по клавиатуре. – Боюсь, будет без голоизображения. Связь тут - сами понимаете.

\- Откройте канал, - приказал Восс и обратился к неизвестному кораблю. – Говорит капитан Восс Парк, имперский звёздный разрушитель «Быстрый удар». Неизвестное судно, назовите себя.

Сообщение пришлось повторить несколько раз – слишком сильные помехи создавали астероиды. Спустя длинную паузу пилот-таки соизволил ответить.

\- Капитан Парк, - раздался в динамике хриплый насмешливый голос, приправленный раздражающим уши шипением. – А я-то уж думал, что вы не прибудете.

\- Назовите себя, - теряя терпение, повторил Парк, чуть-чуть повысив голос, ему совершенно не нравилась панибратская манера общения неизвестного собеседника.

\- Не нервничайте, капитан. Я тот, кого вы искали. Жорж Кар’дас, - уже серьёзным тоном, без намека на насмешку, ответил голос. - Дайте разрешение на посадку.

\- Разве мы не договаривались встретиться на вашей базе, Кар’дас? – начал Парк. Манера, с которой этот тип вёл разговор, откровенно раздражала. Более того, находясь на крохотном, беззащитном кораблике, контрабандист смел выдвигать ему, Парку, капитану огромного звёздного разрушителя, свои условия.

\- Ха! Чтобы я показал имперцу, где находится моя база? Хатта с два, сэр! – язвительный тон Кар’даса бесил все сильнее. - Меня искал Траун, так? Если бы он был на вашем разрушителе, я бы уже знал это.

\- Я прибыл сюда, чтобы организовать вашу встречу, - напрямик сказал Парк.

\- Отлично, но вы не доставили его ко мне. Следовательно, вы должны доставить меня к нему. Местоположение моей базы вас не касается, - контрабандист, по-видимому, воспринимал его исключительно в качестве посредника. Если бы Траун не просил Восса быть с этим типом поделикатнее, он бы не стал церемониться и из принципа выжег этот криффов пояс астероидов до последнего камушка, но нашёл бы базу. Не был бы столь любезен с невесть чего возомнившем о себе контрабандистом.

\- Ангар четыре. Следите за габаритными огнями, - бросил Восс и сделал знак связисту в вахтенной яме, чтобы тот закрыл канал.

Через несколько минут он, стоя в ангаре, наблюдал, как опускается трап. Жорж Кар’дас, высунувшийся из утробы маленького челнока, оказался хорошо сложенным мужчиной невысокого роста, с типично кореллианскими чертами лица. Он был одет в бежевый лётный комбинезон без опознавательных знаков. Взгляд его карих глаз оценивающе осматривал ангар и взвод штурмовиков, окруживших корабль. Вальяжно подперев плечом вертикальную перекладину трапа, он пригладил темно-русые, слегка вьющиеся волосы и, задумчиво присвистнув, провел пальцами по короткой бородке. Ступать на дюрасталевый пол имперского корабля он явно не собирался. Или брезговал.

Восс остановился в паре десятков шагов от трапа и с надменной вежливостью в голосе предложил контрабандисту отправиться в переговорную.

\- Э, нет, капитан! – лениво бросил тот. - Я подожду Трауна здесь. Осквернять своими ботинками собственность Империи я не намерен.

Процедив сквозь зубы проклятье, Восс махнул рукой. Хочет остаться в своем маленьком летающем гробу? Что ж, пусть сидит! Тем более, на поясе неожиданно пискнул комлинк, возвестив о том, что пришло сообщение от Трауна, невесть как прорвавшееся сквозь помехи в поясе астероидов. Он направлялся в систему Хот.


	7. Chapter 7

Траун прибыл на «Быстрый удар» спустя несколько часов. Всё это время Жорж Кар’дас внимательно наблюдал за происходящим в ангаре. Криффов имперский капитан выставил на караул аж целый взвод болванов в белых доспехах, которые окружили его маленькую птичку. Будто крохотный шаттлик мог нанести такой махине, как звездный разрушитель, хоть какой-либо серьёзный урон. Зная имперцев и их технологии сканирования, Жорж даже бластер не стал брать, чтобы не возникло подозрений в его мирных намерениях. Но вот эта вот имперская педантичность очень раздражала.

Жорж был весьма удивлен, получив сообщение от Трауна и узнав, что тот теперь работает на Империю. В обществе чиссов, ему, по-видимому, стало совсем скучно с этой их доктриной ненападения. Вот он и подался к людям. Здесь, в Империи, у него практически полностью развязаны руки. Во всяком случае в отношении повстанческих и экстремистских группировок, периодически появлявшихся то тут, то там.

Хоть Жорж безмерно уважал Трауна и был благодарен ему за толчок к построению карьеры лидера организации контрабандистов, он прекрасно понимал, что с чиссом необходимо держать ухо востро. Кончился тот беспечный юношеский период кристально чистого идеализма, на смену ему пришел суровый, зловещий реализм. _Жизнь помотала_ , как любил иногда выражаться сам Кар’дас, предаваясь ностальгии в компании соратников за бокалом кореллианского игристого.

После «Сверхдальнего перелёта» он вернулся в Республику вместе с Кинманом Дорианой – своим новым работодателем. По окончании короткого, но весьма насыщенного обучения, он возглавил совсем небольшую группку контрабандистов, начав свою деятельность с Центральных Миров – самого опасного участка Галактики для этого нелегального ремесла. Но здесь его люди находились под крылом Дорианы, что позволяло относительно спокойно вести дела. За несколько лет группка разрослась до крупной организации, успешно добывавшей сведения о самых влиятельных людях Республики.

Когда грянула Война Клонов, Кар’дас, согласно распоряжениям Дорианы, продавал информацию на обе стороны: то республиканцам, то сепаратистам. И это ему совершено не нравилось. Он не понимал, что за игру ведёт Дориана, а себя считал нейтральным. Несмотря на все внутренние противоречия, терзавшие его, война оказалась очень прибыльным делом. За годы грызни между республиканцами и сепаратистами Жорж сколотил неплохое состояние и построил несколько баз во Внешнем кольце, чтобы всегда была возможность залечь на дно, если кто-либо из рассерженных покупателей потребовал бы компенсацию за неустойку.

С окончанием войны организации действительно пришлось уйти в тень. Кинман Дориана – единственная ниточка, связывавшая её с Республикой – погиб на Мустафаре вместе с членами Совета сепаратистов. Тщательно расследовав этот инцидент, Кар’дас узнал, что всему виной оказался свихнувшийся молодой джедай, вырезавший сепаратистов, как стадо беззащитных нерфов.

После реорганизации Республики в Империю дела пошли совсем плохо. Новое правительство взялось за контрабандистов серьезно, и Жоржу пришлось перенести свою деятельность на периферию Галактики. Он сотрудничал со спецслужбами планет, не входивших в состав Империи, с охотниками за головами, хаттами и гангстерами, всё также продавая им информацию. Собственно, вернулся к тому, с чего начинал. Это помогало держаться на плаву и кое-как сводить концы с концами.

Жорж не доверял имперцам, старался как можно меньше взаимодействовать с ними, поэтому и решил встретить «Быстрый удар» здесь, в системе Хот. Естественно, никакой базы в астероидном поле не было. Это был отвлекающий манёвр для имперского капитана. Если тот рискнет проследить за ним или отправит свои СИД-жестянки в гущу астероидов, то не найдёт ни базы, ни его маленького шаттла, только напрасно потратит время и, скорее всего, потеряет пару-тройку машин.

Капитан Парк Жоржу сразу не понравился. Эдакий типичный имперский патриот. Прямой, как гиперпространственный луч, строптивый, как молодая банта, и рьяно исполняющий приказы в стиле «вижу цель – не вижу препятствия». Жорж не любил таких. Опыт подсказывал, что если такой имперец упадет ему на хвост, избавиться от него будет весьма проблематично. И почему Траун выбрал именно его? Насколько Жорж помнил, Траун умел манипулировать кем угодно и как угодно. По-видимому, капитан Парк – очередная пешка на его доске для дежарика.

Комлинк ожил, и в динамике раздался голос имперского капитана, надменно возвестивший о том, что прибыл Траун.

Лёгок на помине!

\- Принято, - буркнул Жорж и направился к трапу.

Он вовсе не удивился, когда увидел чисса, облачённого в оливковую имперскую униформу. _Коммодор._ Ба, какая птица! Лукавая улыбка сама по себе появилась на лице. Он и не потрудился её скрыть.

Рядом стоял капитан Парк, которого Кар’дас одарил насмешливо-презрительным взглядом. От него следовало всенепременно избавиться. Незачем здесь лишние уши!

\- _Приветствую, Митт’рау’нуруодо!_ – вспомнив слова чеунха, громко воскликнул Жорж и спустился на самый низ трапа. Ступать на имперский разрушитель не было никакого желания, да он и не собирался.

\- _Рад видеть тебя, Кар’дас!_ – как всегда вежливо отозвался Траун и, подойдя ближе, крепко пожал ему руку. - _После стольких лет твое произношение стало ммм... совсем ужасным._

В алых глазах чисса плясали озорные огоньки. Удивительно, что он во так сразу перешёл к дружеской манере общения. На Крустаи Траун общался с ним подчеркнуто формально, всегда держа дистанцию. А тут, с порога, да сразу на «ты»? Что за игру он затеял? Несмотря на безмерную степень удивления, Жорж не пожелал проглатывать шпильку и не остался в долгу:

_\- Думаю в скором времени его выправить. Империю, как я погляжу, наводнили чиссы. Того и гляди, у нас появится второй государственный язык - это ваш чеунх._

Траун рассмеялся глубоким, бархатистым смехом. Первый раз на памяти, что ещё больше обескуражило Жоржа. И все-таки, было приятно снова увидеть этого синекожего вукиного сына! Радость встречи оказалась взаимной. С губ Трауна не сползала сдержанная приветливая улыбка.

 _\- Поговорим?_ – Кар’дас сделал приглашающий жест, и чисс кивнул в ответ, быстро шагнув на трап и оставив капитана Парка недоуменно хлопать глазами.

Они уселись за раздвижной столик в малюсеньком кокпите. Жорж предложил было каф, но Траун вежливо отказался.

\- Похоже, со «Сверхдальним перелётом» дело дрянь, раз ты тут, - прокомментировал Жорж, с облегчением переходя на привычный общегал. – Поделишься подробностями?

Траун с готовностью кивнул и начал свой рассказ. Кар’дас не мог не отметить, как отлично он освоил общегал: говорил чисто, без акцента, как образцовый столичный житель Верхних уровней в -цатом поколении. Траун не вдавался в подробности, но и без них рассказ получился длинным и весьма пугающим. Брови Жоржа то и дело вздымались вверх от удивления, челюсть периодически отвисала. Отправить военного гения в ссылку? Такое не укладывалось в голове. По-видимому, чиссы действительно боялись таланта Митт’рау’нуруодо. Опасались, что своими честолюбивыми побуждениями он мог навлечь беду на Доминацию.

Жорж также отметил, насколько изменился Траун за минувшие десять лет. Ссылка на неизвестной планете закалила его. На Крустаи он помнил высокого стройного чисса, молодого и миловидного, галантного и верного лишь собственным идеям – недаром Мэрис тогда влюбилась в него по уши, хоть и тщательно скрывала свои чувства, не признаваясь в них даже самой себе.

Теперь же перед ним стоял воин, закаленный не только в боях, но и в смертельной схватке с многолетним одиночеством и дикой природой на неизвестной планете. Он сильно раздался в плечах, казался мощнее и выше. Руки, хоть сейчас и были ухоженными, несли на себе опыт работы в полевых условиях. Жорж отметил, что такими сильными пальцами чисс смог бы легко раздавить небольшую человеческую голову. Но самое главное – лицо. Оно несло на себе печать всех перенесенных испытаний: острые скулы сильно выделялись, придавая его выражению жесткость и бескомпромиссность, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, дополняющую эту холодную, безэмоциональную маску. Во внимательном взгляде алых глаз тлели пугающие огоньки. Этот чисс постоянно подсчитывал, анализировал, оценивал происходящее вокруг, словно ворнскр перед прыжком. Жорж словил себя на мысли, что в ином случае ни за что бы не пересек ему дорогу. Вновь вспомнил, что иметь такого врага – себе дороже.

\- …и теперь ты представляешь интересы Империи? – спросил он, когда чисс закончил рассказ.

\- Отчасти да, - ответил Траун, положив предплечья на стол и сцепив пальцы рук в замок. – Но моя цель не изменилась: я по-прежнему верен своему народу.

\- После всего того, что они с тобой сделали? – удивился контрабандист.

\- Мне не нужно их разрешение, чтобы сражаться за них, - невозмутимо парировал Траун, в его голосе появились опасные нотки.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - поддразнил Жорж, сделав вид, что не обратил внимания на предупреждающий тон.

\- Я вижу, тебе удалось-таки создать свою контрабандную организацию, - резко сменил тему Траун.

\- Да, это было непросто, - прокомментировал Жорж, понимая, что теперь его черёд делиться информацией. - В Войну Клонов мы здорово поднялись, но сейчас переживаем не лучшие времена. Дориана был моим прикрытием. С его смертью пришлось отодвинуть бизнес на задворки Галактики.

\- Имперские законы запрещают любую контрабандную деятельность, - констатировал Траун.

\- Да, и если раньше можно было дать на лапу очередному жадному губернатору, то теперь многие из наших настолько боятся попасть под статью, что в большинстве случаев отказываются работать с имперцами. Ненадёжные заказчики сдадут ИББ с потрохами и не поморщатся.

\- Собственно, поэтому я здесь, Кар’дас, - начал Траун, и Жорж почувствовал, как внутри все напряглось. – Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим информатором.

\- Предлагаешь работать на тебя? – скрыть удивление в голосе не получилось. Траун, как всегда, пошёл напрямик, легко обезоружив его честностью своих намерений.

\- Чтобы добраться до высших должностей, я должен играть на политической арене, а без знаний о противниках и потенциальных союзниках это будет весьма сложно.

\- Верхушка власти не сильно поменялась со времен Республики. Да, у меня в закромах завалялось много компромата, - отметил Жорж, честолюбие Трауна его пугало, но в его лице он вновь смог бы обрести покровителя, подобного Дориане, и вернуть утраченные позиции в Центральных Мирах. Однако, как истинный делец, он не мог не поторговаться. – Какова цена наших будущих деловых отношений, Траун?

\- Лояльность со стороны подконтрольных мне кораблей имперского флота к деятельности твоих людей, - ответил чисс, - и щедрое вознаграждение за выполнение моих поручений.

\- Звучит неплохо, - Кар’дас для виду помялся минутку, прекрасно понимая, что на такой дешёвый трюк Трауна не возьмёшь, и в конце концов согласился. – По рукам! Детали сотрудничества мы всегда можем обсудить.

Они вновь пожали друг другу руки, скрепляя словесный договор. Траун одобрительно кивнул и неожиданно бросил на контрабандиста странный, пугающий взгляд, от которого у того мурашки побежали по коже.

\- Я хотел бы прояснить ещё один момент, _Жорж_ , - сказал чисс, и это взволновало Кар’даса еще сильнее, Траун никогда еще не обращался к нему по имени, сейчас же он продолжил разговор так, будто они были самыми близкими друзьями во всей Галактике. – За эти десять лет ты пересекался с Кеннто и Фераси?

О, как интересно! Жорж лукаво улыбнулся, сообразив, куда клонит чисс. Но в то же время в сердце зашевелился глубоко застрявший там осколок грусти, который ничем не удавалось вытравить вот уже много лет.

\- С Дубраком – да, - нехотя начал он. - Лет пять назад прямо в разгар Войны Клонов он выскочил перед моей яхтой, словно хатт из табакерки, и попросил помощи. Ему на хвост упал какой-то влиятельный банкир из Банковского Клана. Уж не представляю, как он умудрился перейти этому денежному мешку дорогу. Рак попросил у меня убежища. И в довесок попросил перебить регистрационный номер «Охотника за наживой», так как за ним вот уже несколько месяцев бегал охотник за головами.

\- Хм… именно поэтому капитан Парк не смог пробить корабль по базе, - задумчиво прокомментировал Траун, погладив двумя пальцами острый подбородок.

\- Он – твоя ищейка что ли? – в отношении имперского капитана сарказм удержать было сложно.

\- В некотором роде, - Траун пропустил шпильку мимо ушей и жадно впился в него горящим взглядом. - Что было дальше?

Жорж понял, что лучше не заставлять чисса ждать.

\- По старой дружбе я уладил его проблемы с тем мууном. Рак залёг на дно и налёг на лум. По окончании Войны Клонов я сам дал ему пинка под зад. Пользы от него чуть, а проблем – навалом. С того момента мы больше не виделись.

\- А Фераси? – алые глаза чисса внимательно сощурились, и Жорж почувствовал, как осколок грусти болезненно кольнул сердце. Шумно втянув воздух, он опустил локти на стол. Вся напыщенность, присущая лидеру контрабандной организации, мигом слетела с него, будто лёгкое покрывало от сильного порыва ветра.

\- Знаешь, Траун, я не хочу быть человеком, который приносит дурные вести, но…

\- Говори.

Тон Трауна был настойчив, настолько, что Жоржу показалось, будто его голос превратился в виброклинок, приставленный под ребра и готовый вот-вот вонзиться внутрь.

\- Я много раз спрашивал Рака о ней, - подавляя внутреннюю боль, ответил Кар’дас. - Он утверждал, что Мэрис погибла. Почти сразу после того, как они вернулись в Республику с твоей базы. Хатта Проггу помнишь? Ну того, чей корабль ты так ловко подбил, - Траун нетерпеливо кивнул на реплику. - По словам Рака, его подельники ждали возвращения «Охотника за наживой». Хотели отомстить за смерть лидера. Они с Мэрис не довезли товар. Она погибла, а сам Рак еле ноги унёс.

Что-то в этих алых глазах потухло. Секунду назад они были наполнены жизнью, жаждой информации, надеждой... страстью, а теперь яркое свечение их казалось лишь болезненным отблеском взорвавшейся сверхновой.

«Он любил ее, - отметил про себя Жорж, практически осязая его боль. - И жаждал найти».

\- Кеннто не вдавался в подробности? – холодно спросил Траун, в негромком голосе всё ещё слышались обрывки надежды.

\- В его пьяном чачканьи сложно было что-то разобрать, - Кар’дас едва удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть. Он вдруг поддался порыву и аккуратно положил руку на широкое плечо чисса, надеясь выразить поддержку. - Мне жаль, Траун… Мэрис была… _дорога тебе_. Ведь так?

\- В значительной степени, - сдержанно ответил тот, одарив контрабандиста печальным взглядом.

\- Ты хочешь поговорить с Дубраком? – он от души надеялся, что Траун ответит «нет». Для Рака их встреча могла оказаться не очень приятной. Жорж прекрасно видел, как тот ревновал Мэрис к чиссу. Прекрасно видел и не предпринял никаких попыток защитить её. Жорж едва не хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, чувствуя щемящую грудь досаду. Балда! Он мог бы уболтать Дориану взять Мэрис с собой! Избавить её от общества Рака! Дать ей достойное будущее. Но кто ж знал, что так получится?

\- Определенно, _да_.

Было что-то зловещее в этом «да». Настолько, что Жорж опасливо убрал руку с плеча чисса. Может ли такое существо, как Траун, вообще испытывать ревность? Но он был зол, тщательно скрывал отголоски ярости. Желал получить ответ прямо из уст Рака. Жорж невольно улыбнулся про себя. Рядом с таким мужчиной как Траун Мэрис была бы как за дюрасталевой стеной, огороженной колючей проволокой под напряжением. Никто не посмел бы даже косо взглянуть на неё, не то, что обидеть.

\- Хорошо, Траун. Только ради памяти Мэрис я попробую найти Дубрака, - кивнул Кар’дас, ясно осознавая, что подписывает бывшему соратнику суровый приговор и понимая, что рано или поздно Траун сам доберётся до него. - Чую, для этого придется прочесать все забегаловки Внешнего кольца.

\- Капитан Парк предоставит в твоё распоряжение взвод штурмовиков.

О, да у Трауна очень серьёзные намерения! Между ним и Дубраком еще на Крустаи возникло напряжение. С самой первой встречи. Траун был достаточно сдержан и проявлял высшую степень терпения, пропуская недовольства этого вспыльчивого человека мимо ушей. Жорж отметил, что Рак, кстати, тоже вёл себя относительно адекватно. Ну по сравнению с тем, как он обычно себя ведёт. Но к Трауну он не питал ни капли уважения. Открыто презирал его, а уж после того, как вскрылись подробности тайных встреч с Мэрис, и вовсе возненавидел.

\- Нет уж, спасибо! Только бронированных имперских дылд мне здесь не хватало! – Жорж рефлекторно выставил руки перед собой, ибо холодный взгляд алых глаз прожёг его насквозь. - Ладно-ладно, Траун! Я свяжусь с этим твоим Парком, как только узнаю, где Рак. Обещай, что будешь с ним деликатен.

\- Принято, - нехотя ответил тот.

\- По рукам! – Кар’дас заулыбался во все тридцать два зуба и попытался сменить тему, дабы разрядить обстановку. - Знаешь, я так рад тебя видеть!

\- Взаимно, взаимно, Кар’дас, - на лице чисса появилась сдержанная, но весьма добродушная улыбка, лишь остатки холодной ярости мерцали в алых глазах. Он поднялся и протянул Жоржу руку. - Думаю, мы все обсудили. Я оставлю капитану Парку подробные инструкции.

***

Попрощавшись с Трауном, Жорж вернулся в крохотную кабину пилота и плюхнулся в кресло, ожидая разрешения на взлет.

О, как интересно всё складывается!

Присоединившись к Империи, Траун решил разыскать их. Нашел его, а теперь настал черёд Дубрака Кеннто. И что-то подсказывало ему, что эта встреча окажется не самой приятной. По крайней мере для Рака. Жорж нисколько не сомневался, что если бы Мэрис была жива, Траун отыскал бы и её. В голове всплыло воспоминание одного из диалогов после того, как Рак узнал о тайных встречах Мэрис и Трауна.

Накануне вечером Рак и Мэрис сильно поссорились по этому поводу, и расстроенная кореллианка выбежала из их маленькой каюты. Жорж легко нашел её. Мест на чисской базе, где она могла бы спрятаться, было не так много. Мэрис сидела в кокпите «Охотника за наживой» и нервно теребила пальцами заплетенные в косу волосы.

\- Эм… привет, - осторожно произнес Жорж, опасаясь возможной вспышки ярости.

Мэрис подняла на него заплаканный взгляд, смахнула с ресниц остатки слёз и вымученно улыбнулась.

\- Не помешаю? – он указал на краешек сидения. Мэрис пожала плечами и подвинулась, позволяя ему присесть рядом.

\- Только без нотаций, ладно? – дрожащим голосом сказала она. – У меня голова раскалывается.

Жорж невесело усмехнулся и положил руку ей на плечо, выражая поддержку.

\- От крика Рака и у меня голова болит.

\- Прости, что не сказала тебе, - она сглотнула, едва сдерживая слёзы.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - тихо сказал Жорж и приобнял её.

Но понимала ли она сама? Понимала ли, что втрескалась в этого синекожего инородца по самые уши? Понимала ли, что попала под его обаяние? Понимала ли, что он откровенно, совершенно не скрывая этого, использовал её, чтобы больше узнать о Республике, о джедаях?

«И, в случае чего, применить эти знания против них», - с ужасом подумал Кар’дас.

\- …между нами ничего не было, Жорж, - рассеяно лепетала Мэрис. – Он не то, что не прикоснулся, даже не подходил ко мне ближе, чем на пару метров. Рак не верит. Ведёт себя как нерф во время гона.

«На месте Рака я бы тоже не поверил», - отметил про себя Кар’дас, вспоминая, как восхищенно Мэрис смотрела на Митт’рау’нуруодо во время языковых уроков. Он действительно казался ей идеалом, да и вёл себя с ней очень по-рыцарски, его вежливость легко обезоружила её, а манеры – очаровали.

Жорж укоризненно покачал головой. Такие, как Мэрис, влюблялись либо в благородных воинов, либо в конченных ублюдков.

\- Чего это ты фыркаешь? – Мэрис отстранилась и недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Жорж и не заметил, как издал характерный звук.

\- Да так, задумался о вас с Тр… с Дубраком, - он быстро поправился и сказал со всей серьёзностью: – Слушай, Мэрис, для всех для нас будет лучше, если ты больше не будешь посещать языковые уроки, - он сделал паузу. – Эм… даже со мной.

\- Что? – она оттолкнула его и насупилась, демонстрируя смертельную обиду.

Ох, уж эти женщины!

\- Чтобы не провоцировать Рака, - продолжил гнуть свою линию Жорж. – Если он вдруг сорвётся в присутствии адмиральши или того напыщенного аристокры, мы рискуем задержаться у чиссов надолго. Навряд ли они останутся к нам так же гостеприимны. Да даже у Трауна терпение не бесконечно. Я бы не хотел сменить свою уютную каюту на «Охотнике за наживой» на тюремную камеру.

Некоторое время она, хмурясь, обдумывала его слова. Жорж видел, как в ней ожесточённо сцепились знаменитая кореллианская упрямость и здравый смысл. Затем её лицо разгладилось.

\- Хорошо, - наконец, согласилась она. – Передай красистору Митт’рау’нуруодо, что я неважно себя чувствую.

Жорж удовлетворенно кивнул. Дошло, наконец!

\- Вот и славно!


	8. Chapter 8

**Татуин, Внешнее кольцо.**

**Спустя месяц.**

Передний иллюминатор заполнил гигантский шар, на пятнистой поверхности которого можно было различить все оттенки жёлтого, бежевого и оранжевого цветов. От одного этого зрелища капитана Парка бросило в жар, ибо планета представляла собой гигантскую бесплодную пустыню. «Быстрый удар» вышел на орбиту Татуина.

Пилот эль-челнока отрапортовал, что готов ко взлету, и через пару минут Восс увидел, как в сторону планеты двинулась маленькая серебристая точка.

Оставалось надеяться, что тот тип – Жорж Кар’дас – не обманул его, дав координаты местонахождения бывшего «Охотника за наживой», ныне носящего название «Кошка»*.

«Как символично», подумал Восс. Складывалось ощущение, что сейчас происходит забрасывание того самого якоря-кошки в море, чтобы выловить другого контрабандиста – Дубрака Кеннто.

Восс не доверял Кар’дасу ни на йоту. Панибратская манера, с которой контрабандист общался с коммодором Трауном, его не только удивила, но и вызвала приступ раздражения. С офицером имперского флота никто не смеет разговаривать подобным образом! Хоть из слов незнакомого языка Восс не понял ровным счетом ничего, но интонации в голосе Кар’даса и вальяжность его движений говорили сами за себя. Траун, однако, не высказал и намека на раздражение, что сильно обескуражило Восса. Ему тяжело было осознать, что имперец может водить дружбу – а их разговор шёл явно на дружеской ноте – с таким отбросом общества. Поразил его и язык, на котором говорили эти двое. Такой жесткий, отрывистый, похожий на смесь утробного рычания ворнскра и стрекотания крыльев разозлившегося джеонозийца.

«В этом языке вообще есть гласные?», подумал про себя Восс, непроизвольно отмечая, что есть в его звучании что-то завораживающее, несмотря на то, что родной язык чиссов – без сомнения, это был именно он – показался ему достаточно грубым и некрасивым.

Выйдя из челнока, Траун велел Воссу ждать информации от Кар’даса по поводу «Охотника за наживой» и по необходимости оказывать содействие в поисках. Контрабандист исчез почти на месяц. Восс уже начал было волноваться, когда один из подельников Кар’даса неожиданно вышел на связь и доставил зашифрованное сообщение с координатами местонахождения «Кошки», не потребовав при этом ни кредита за свои услуги.

И вот теперь капитан Парк стоял на мостике, по привычке заложив руки за спину, и ожидал информации от посланного на поиски Кеннто молодого лейтенанта, которого сопровождал в довесок отряд штурмовиков. Немногочисленные города Татуина славились криминогенной обстановкой и полным отсутствием даже намёка на обеспечение правопорядка и безопасности. Имперцев там недолюбливали, а Восс рисковать своими людьми не желал.

***

В кантине Чалмуна, что находилась близь космопорта Мос Айсли, было не протолкнуться. В послеполуденные часы здесь собирался, пожалуй, весь типичный колорит Внешнего кольца, прибывавший на Татуин: от простых контрабандистов и вольных торговцев до охотников за головами, гангстеров и представителей криминальных авторитетов. Сюда заглядывали даже джавы и тускены, чтобы выгодно продать металлическое барахло, найденное в песках бескрайних пустынь. Звуки музыки – немногие владельцы кантин Мос Айсли могли похвастаться живым оркестром - клубы дыма и запах дешёвого алкоголя создавали здесь свою неповторимую атмосферу.

\- Желаете обновить? – зажужжал в ушах металлический голос.

Дубрак Кеннто с трудом поднял затуманенный алкоголем взгляд на дроида-официанта и рассеянно кивнул. Сказать «да» он уже не мог. Тот вернулся через пару минут, показавшихся контрабандисту вечностью, и поставил перед ним кружку с пенным ярдлом и тарелку с сырными шариками – популярную закуску в подобного рода забегаловках Внешнего кольца.

Дрожащей рукой Кеннто не сразу дотянулся до выпивки. Рассеяно наблюдая, как дроид собирает с его столика несколько пустых кружек и тарелку с недоеденным шашлыком из банты, он размышлял, до чего ж дерьмова жизнь. С последним контрактом на поставку дуниума возникли проблемы. Мало того, что пришлось дать на лапу тому имперскому таможеннику, так ещё и клиент оказался скупым родианцем, который заплатил ему лишь четверть от оговоренной суммы. Более того, молодой компаньон, которого он нанял в качестве второго пилота, отказался с ним работать, заявив, что больше не намерен терпеть нападки в свою сторону. После убыточного рейса Дубрак был настолько не в духе, что, не подумав, сорвал злость на напарнике. Теперь Кеннто просиживал штаны в кантине, пропивая остатки кредитов, и вот уже неделю не мог найти нового заказчика. То, что во всём были виноват ядрёный ярдл, бесконечное пьянство и собственный отвратительный характер, ему и в голову не приходило.

Окинув мутным взглядом толпу, Кеннто проморгался, не веря собственным глазам. В помещение вошли четверо имперских штурмовиков в белых доспехах, а вместе с ними офицер в чёрном кителе. Дубрак посмотрел в кружку с ярдлом, потом снова в зал, ещё раз проморгался и протер глаза, но имперцы оказались настолько наглыми, что не пожелали исчезать.

\- Какой хатт принес _этих_ сюда?.. – буркнул он, засунув в рот сырный шарик. Имперцы в подобных дырах, как кантина Чалмуна, явление настолько редкое, как взрыв сверхновой. Ну и вызвали они реакцию, похожую на этот самый взрыв: музыка оборвалась на визгливой ноте, гул голосов стих, головы всех посетителей повернулись в сторону неожиданных посетителей. Даже дым от многочисленных папирос, казалось, немного рассеялся.

Ничуть не смущенный такой реакцией имперский офицер сделал знак двоим штурмовикам оставаться у двери, а сам, в сопровождении ещё двоих, направился к барной стойке. Надменное выражение лица, решительный шаг, холодный взгляд, расправленные плечи – всё в нём говорило, что этот человек ощущал собственную важность. Того и гляди лопнет от гордыни! И что этот хаттов имперец о себе возомнил?

В дверном проеме одной из вип-лож появился двухметровый силуэт Чалмуна, хозяина кантины. Глубоко посаженные глаза недобро сверкнули. Всем известно, что вуки не жаловал имперцев. Хозяйничать в своей вотчине он им не позволит.

Судя по надменному выражению лица, этот лейтенантишка пришёл сюда явно не стакан лума пропустить. Он приблизился к барной стойке, с презрением глянул на её заляпанную поверхность и негромко поинтересовался о чем-то у бармена-тви’лека. Тот натянул приветливую улыбку, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, но нервозность выдавали подрагивающие кончики лекку. Всё это время в кантине стояла гробовая тишина, а в воздухе витало напряжение.

Выслушав имперца, бармен облегченно выдохнул и махнул испуганно хлопавшим глазами битам, чтобы те продолжили играть. Вновь зазвучала музыка, и большинство посетителей потеряло к имперцам всякий интерес. Бармен дал понять, что никакая опасность им не угрожает. Вуки Чалмун, пожав могучими плечами, тоже скрылся в своей ложе.

Видя, что ситуация накаляться не собирается, Дубрак расслабился и налёг на свой ярдл, не заметив, как бармен-тви’лек, обменявшись с имперцем ещё парой фраз, указал в его сторону.

\- Капитан Кеннто?! – неожиданно раздавшийся где-то рядом командный тон голоса едва не заставил Дубрака подпрыгнуть. Вместо этого он громко икнул и поднял голову вверх. Перед столиком стоял тот самый имперский лейтенант и смотрел на него оценивающим взглядом, в котором сквозило презрение.

\- Сдал, падла… - промямлил себе под нос Кеннто, вспомнив бегающие глаза имперского таможенника, который получил взятку за дуниум. – Ты ошибся, лейтенант.

\- Неужели? – имперец достал датапад и вывел на экран голографию, на которой виднелся бюст его самого – Дубрака Кеннто. Сомнений быть не могло. Эти уроды пришли за ним! Одурманенный алкоголем разум от резкого выброса адреналина начал потихоньку проясняться.

\- Чего тебе надо? – бросил контрабандист, запустив одну руку под стол и нащупывая дрожащими пальцами рукоять бластера. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что имперцам лучше не перечить, а если завяжется потасовка, никто в кантине не заступится за него – не того полёта «Эфирная Фея». Но пьяному Дюнное море по колено, и Дубрак, смачно рыгнув, угрожающе – по крайней мере ему так казалось - сдвинул брови.

\- Не делайте глупостей, капитан, - лейтенант был не белыми нитками шит, сразу заметив движение руки собеседника. – Я прибыл, чтобы сопроводить вас на имперский звёздный разрушитель «Быстрый удар». Там вас ожидают.

\- Арестовать меня хочешь? – прорычал Кеннто, чувствуя, как нити страха стягивают внутренности. – Какой же из имперских законов я нарушил?

Имперец хитро улыбнулся, открыл ещё один файл на датападе и повернул экран. Усилием воли Кеннто сфокусировал взгляд. Там высветился целый список контрабандных рейсов «Кошки», которые она совершила за последние два года, словно кто-то с педантичной точностью отмечал все космопорты, которые он посещал, а также груз – весь, до последнего грамма, до последнего карата, если дело касалось драгоценностей, до последней шкурки очередного редкого животного.

\- …но это ерунда, - негромко и почти ласково произнес лейтенант, уперев руки, затянутые в чёрные кожаные перчатки, о поверхность стола и слегка ссутулившись. – Вас ожидают по иному вопросу. И лучше вам пойти с нами подобру-поздорову. Иначе…

\- Иначе что? – рявкнул контрабандист, да так, что посетители соседних столиков вновь недоуменно обернулись в их сторону.

Всё так же растянув губы в надменной улыбке, от которой по спине пробежал холодок, имперец ответил:

\- У меня приказ доставить вас на «Быстрый удар». Живым и, желательно, не покалеченным.

Кеннто заметил, как один из штурмовиков двинулся ему за спину. Это был сигнал к действию. Он вскочил и бросил кружку с остатками ярдла в лейтенанта. Пальцы второй руки сомкнулись на рукояти бластера, но выдернуть его Дубрак не успел. Одурманенный алкоголем мозг соображал слишком медленно, а тело налилось тяжестью настолько, что в попытке отскочить подальше от штурмовика, он запутался о собственные ноги и повалился на пол, словно мешок с мейлуранами. Сверху на него грохнулся задетый свободной рукой соседний столик со всем находящимся на нём содержимым.

\- Крифф… - только и мог выругаться Кеннто.

Ему понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы встать. Ноги разъезжались на мокром от разлитой выпивки полу. Пару раз он падал обратно под громкий смех толпы, привлеченной необычным зрелищем.

Всё это время лейтенант спокойно стоял, не давая сигнал штурмовикам, и презрительно смотрел на него. Расплескавшийся ярдл попал ему на китель. Он достал из кармана платок и, брезгливо морщась, аккуратно протёр пятна.

Наконец Кеннто кое-как смог подняться на ноги и выдернуть из кобуры злосчастный бластер. Дрожащей рукой он направил оружие на имперца, на что тот лишь шире улыбнулся, не показывая и тени страха.

\- Не делайте глупостей, капитан Кеннто, - надменно повторил он. – Расклад сил не в вашу пользу.

Дубрак упорно не понимал, отчего лейтенант так спокоен и почему до сих пор не спустил на него своих цепных ворнскоров в белых доспехах. Немногие могли сохранить хладнокровие под дулом бластера.

\- С предохранителя сними, парень! – громко пропищал родианец, столик которого он только что опрокинул.

\- Крифф! – опять выругался Кеннто, и как только его палец коснулся заветного рычажка, штурмовики, словно по команде, двинулись в наступление. Не прошло и пары секунд, как Дубрака скрутили и небрежно повалили на пол, а лейтенант уже держал в руках его бластер.

Тви’лек-бармен вырос перед имперцем буквально из ниоткуда, давая понять, что дальнейшие разборки лучше устраивать вне кантины.

\- Прошу прощения за это маленькое недоразумение, - ответил тот и протянул ему кредитный чип. – Империя возместит вам причиненные неудобства. И… - он окинул взглядом родианца и его собутыльников, чей столик был случайно опрокинут, - угостите этих гостей за счёт заведения.

\- Извинения приняты, - заулыбался тви’лек, ожидавший от имперца всё, что угодно, но не такую непонятную щедрость. Когтистые пальцы аккуратно сомкнулись на чипе, словно это была личинка ядовитого таозина. Имперец самодовольно ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь его реакцией, и приказал штурмовикам двигаться на выход.

Дубрака довольно небрежно схватили за шиворот и поволокли из кантины. Яркое татуинское солнце резануло по глазам, на несколько секунд ослепив. Он попытался освободиться из сильной хватки штурмовика, но тот ловко заломил ему руку за спину. Да так, что хрустнули суставы. Дубрак вскрикнул от боли, чувствуя, как его приложили лицом о нагретый солнцем корпус спидера.

\- Успокойте его! - раздался откуда-то издалека осточертевший голос имперского лейтенанта.

Спину обжёг оглушающий выстрел бластерной винтовки, и Кеннто потерял сознание, провалившись во тьму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду маленький 4-лопастной якорь, который называется "кошка".


	9. Chapter 9

\- Крифф, да от него разит, как от немытого вуки! – не удержался от комментария Восс Парк, прижав рукав к носу.

Он ожидал увидеть всё, что угодно, но в усмерть пьяный контрабандист, которого под руки выволокли из шаттла двое штурмовиков, - это уже слишком! Пахло от него, мягко говоря, ужасно. Видавшая виды кожаная куртка со времен покупки не знала, что такое стирка. На старых, растянутых штанах виднелись пятна от машинного масла. Обувь была настолько поношенной, что подошва, казалось, вот-вот отвалится. Сам же контрабандист был среднего роста, осунувшийся, весь красный, как мон каламари в период икрометания, с недельной щетиной. Растрепанная копна длинных сальных волос свисала аж до плеч. Перед ним стоял опустившийся, спившийся человек, присутствие которого уже оскорбляло начищенный до зеркального блеска пол звёздного разрушителя.

Восс первый раз в жизни пожалел, что офицерам по уставу не положено носить шлемы с фильтрами. Запах был невыносим. Он распорядился поскорее убрать контрабандиста с глаз долой. Теперь же это туловище занимало отдельную палату в медицинском отсеке и храпело так, что тряслись переборки. К локтевому изгибу был подсоединен катетер с капельницей. Доктор уверил, что физраствор быстро поможет алкоголю выветриться, и Кеннто скоро оклемается.

Выслушав доклад лейтенанта, прибывшего с Татуина, Восс приставил к палате караул. Не хватало ещё, чтобы этот тип, проснувшись, решил, что ему нужно пойти прогуляться по звёздному разрушителю в поисках опохмела.

Следующим утром, расправившись с остатками завтрака, Восс сидел в офицерской столовой и просматривал очередной рутинный отчет на датападе. В этот момент комлинк на поясе ожил. Из рубки доложили, что прибыл Траун. И вовсе не на маленьком шаттле, как в прошлый раз. Восс даже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в иллюминатор, за которым показался массивный корпус ещё одного звёздного разрушителя. Стало быть, высшее командование снабдило-таки офицера-инородца собственным кораблем, причём новейшего класса - «Имперский», совсем недавно запущенного в эксплуатацию с верфей Куата. «Предостерегающий». Именно такое было название у звёздного разрушителя.

\- И, зная Трауна, вполне говорящее, хатт подери! – пробубнил себе под нос Парк, сделав знак обслуживающему дроиду, чтобы тот забрал поднос. Пора встречать гостя!

На датападе высветилось сообщение от доктора, что контрабандист Кеннто пришёл в себя. Предвкушая грядущую встречу, Восс позволил себе улыбнуться, пока они с чиссом поднимались на турболифте. Это будет как минимум интересно. Тем более, что на этот раз Траун позволил Парку присутствовать во время разговора. Они вошли в медицинскую палату, а Дубрак Кеннто уже сидел на своей койке и недоуменно оглядывался по сторонам. Явно не помнил, как тут оказался.

Увидев двух имперцев, он вздрогнул и начал протирать глаза. Восс, желая остаться лишь наблюдателем и привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, замер у стены, едва переступив порог. Траун же прошёл в центр палаты и остановился в нескольких шагах от контрабандиста, обалдело пялившегося на него, как банта на новые ворота.

\- Доброе утро, капитан Кеннто! – вежливо приветствовал чисс. – Как ваше самочувствие?

Контрабандист помотал головой из стороны в сторону, не веря собственным глазам. Парк готов был поклясться своей ранговой пластиной, что в сознании этого человека мелькали призраки прошлого. И он – Траун – не самый приятный из них.

\- Ты? – прошипел он.

\- Как видите, капитан Кеннто, - негромко ответил чисс, в его голосе не было и намёка на ту теплоту, с которой он разговаривал с Кар’дасом.

\- Ярдл, мать его! – выругался контрабандист, схватившись руками за голову.

\- И лум, без сомнения, - с готовностью добавил Траун и провёл пальцами по острому подбородку. – Но я вовсе не видение, которое, как вам кажется, породило ваше воображение.

Кеннто с минуту разглядывал чисса, медленно, с ног до головы: от блестящих чёрных сапог до оливкового кителя и восьми квадратов на ранговой пластине. А затем его глаза встретились с пылающим алым взором. И от этого обмена взглядами Воссу стало не по себе. На лице Кеннто отразились сильные эмоции – страх, злость, удивление, презрение. Этот человек ненавидел Трауна каждой клеточкой своего тела. Ненавидел так, что испугался собственных чувств и отшатнулся, едва не плюхнувшись спиной на койку.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – прорычал он.

\- Очень верно с вашей стороны перейти сразу к делу, Кеннто, - начал Траун, медленно заложив руки за спину. – Так мы сэкономим друг другу время и сведём неприятное общение к минимуму, - он поджал губы и, выдержав короткую паузу, спросил: - Где Мэрис Фераси?

Восс напрягся. То, как забегали глаза контрабандиста, ему совсем не понравилось.

\- Мертва, - уперев взгляд в пол, выдавил он, а затем зло зыркнул на Трауна. – Я могу идти?

Чисс одарил его холодным взглядом. Кеннто решительно поднялся, собираясь покинуть палату, но головокружение после опьянения, по-видимому, ещё до конца не отпустило его. Ноги подкосились, и он схватился за край койки, чтобы не упасть.

\- Я хочу знать подробности, - настойчиво произнес чисс, игнорируя порыв собеседника.

Кеннто бросил на него взгляд, полный ненависти. Упоминание третьего члена их команды явно взбесило его, явно породило какие-то особые воспоминания.

\- И с чего это я должен отчитываться перед тобой, чисс? – рявкнул он.

\- Вы сами всё прекрасно понимаете, - спокойно продолжил Траун. – Фераси была дорога нам обоим.

Восс аж поперхнулся от удивления: еле успел приложить кулак ко рту и как можно тише кашлянул. По счастью, собеседники были так увлечены игрой в гляделки, что не обратили на посторонний шум никакого внимания.

\- И ты теперь будешь меня допрашивать? – выпалил контрабандист.

\- Это не допрос, капитан Кеннто, а простой разговор, - терпеливо пояснил чисс. - Короткий, я надеюсь. Расскажите, что стало с Фераси, и можете идти на все четыре стороны. У меня нет намерения удерживать вас здесь.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Как скажешь, - процедил контрабандист. - Она погибла после того, как мы покинули Неизведанные регионы. Подельники Прогги ждали нас в конечном пункте прибытия. Терпеливо ждали. С намерением отомстить. Завязалась потасовка. Я смог унести ноги, а Мэрис – нет.

\- Эту версию я уже слышал, - лениво отмахнулся Траун. - Что произошло на самом деле?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – голос Кеннто задрожал от ярости.

\- Фераси не из тех, кто стал бы лезть на рожон. Она попыталась бы найти компромисс с бандитами.

\- Не нашла. Они не захотели нас слушать. Они хотели мести за Проггу.

Траун склонил голову вбок. Алые глаза недобро сощурились.

\- Не захотели слушать её? Или вас?

Кеннто сжал кулаки. Внутри него клокотала ярость. Восс понял, что с таким темпераментным человеком сложно вести хоть какие-либо переговоры, и теперь ему стало ясно, почему тот оказался в кантине. Скорее всего, пил уже не первую неделю. Пил и злился, потому что заказчики не хотели с ним связываться. В контрабандной среде репутация означает всё. Никто не наймёт ненадёжного перевозчика. Лейтенант передал, что за него в кантине никто не попытался вступиться. А это показатель!

\- Крифф! Что ты хочешь, Траун? Чтобы я воскресил её? – закричал контрабандист, уже не сдерживая себя. – Всё, что произошло с ней - из-за тебя! Что ты сделал с ней? Ты изменил её. Запудрил ей мозги! Заговорил зубы так, что она грозилась покинуть «Охотник за наживой»! Завязать с контрабандой! Ты лишил меня сначала навигатора, а затем второго пилота!

\- О, вы не правы, капитан Кеннто, - холодно парировал Траун. - Что касается Кар’даса, то он самостоятельно сделал вполне разумный выбор. А относительно Фераси… я всего лишь немного приоткрыл ей глаза, но не затронул её идеализм, - он кивнул, словно соглашаясь с собственными мыслями. – А теперь расскажите поподробнее с того момента, когда она решила покинуть ваш корабль.

\- Я рассказал тебе всё, что знаю! Теперь прочь с дороги! У меня нет желания продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор.

Контрабандист явно не понимал, либо отказывался понимать, что расклад сил не в его пользу. Восс внутренне посочувствовал ему и немного позавидовал Трауну. Сохранять невозмутимость перед лицом этого пьянчужки, возомнившего себя непонятно кем, казалось ему высшим пилотажем. Сам он давно бы уже…

\- Взаимно, - прервал его мысли Траун, отражая эмоции контрабандиста непроницаемой вежливостью. - Но вы не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия, Кеннто, - он неожиданно повернулся к Воссу. - Капитан Парк, распорядитесь, чтобы персонал тюремного отсека подготовил соответствующие апартаменты. Наш гость желает задержаться на «Быстром ударе». Будьте любезны, проявите истинно имперское гостеприимство.

Рука в чёрной перчатке опустилась на комлинк, закрепленный на ремне. Брови удивленно поползли вверх. Восс поразился, насколько у Трауна серьёзные намерения, и быстро взял себя в руки. Отдельная палата в медицинском отсеке - слишком много чести для такого подонка. Этот контрабандист отправится туда, где ему самое место, – в тюремную камеру.

\- Что? Ты не смеешь удерживать меня здесь! – взревел Кеннто. Его и так красное лицо побагровело ещё больше. Глаза выпучились, как у загнанного в угол гунгана.

\- Ещё как смею, - в голосе Трауна появились стальные нотки, от которых даже Восса передёрнуло. - Более того, в случае отказа сотрудничать вы предстанете перед имперским правосудием. Уверен, вас уже ознакомили со списком обвинений.

\- Криффов инородец! – контрабандист смачно сплюнул под ноги чиссу. Капли слюны запачкали носок одного из идеально начищенных чёрных сапог. Взглянув вниз, Траун презрительно поморщился. В алых глазах вспыхнул огонь. Прямо сейчас Кеннто, можно сказать, объявил ему войну – нанёс личное оскорбление.

\- Вы крайне неубедительно лжёте относительно Фераси, капитан Кеннто, - всё так же вежливо продолжил Траун, но за этой вежливостью чувствовалась угроза. Парк не понимал, с чего Траун вообще церемонится с этим отбросом общества. - Я дам вам время подумать. Но учтите, мое терпение не безгранично. Мы теперь не в Пространстве чиссов. Мы в Империи. Здесь другие правила игры.

Кеннто сжал кулаки и, немного покачиваясь, сделал шаг вперед.

\- Хочешь знать правду, Траун? Ты действительно хочешь знать, что я сделал с ней? – проревел он, словно разъяренный вуки.

На лице Трауна не дрогнул ни один мускул, но пылающий алым взгляд, казалось, мог спалить этого дерзкого оборванца дотла. Восс совершенно не хотел знать, как мог бы себя повести разозлившийся чисс.

\- Я продал её в рабство, слышишь? – крикнул Кеннто, в его хриплом голосе гудело превосходство, он словно почувствовал, что прямо сейчас вот-вот может вывести оппонента из себя. - Как только она захотела покинуть корабль. Сразу же! Я сделал это с огромным удовольствием. В её глазах был страх. Её поволокли куда-то. Как животное. Больше я её не видел, - на его губах появилась мстительная улыбка, в то время как лицо Трауна потемнело: вместо светло-голубого приобрело глубокий синий цвет. – Знаешь, женщины в рабстве долго не живут. Особенно такие хорошенькие, как Мэрис. Если она ещё жива, её уже давно затра…

Дальше всё произошло очень быстро. Чисс сделал молниеносный выпад вперёд. Кеннто, согнувшись пополам, повалился назад и ударился спиной о край больничной койки. Затем он перевалился на бок, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Руки прижались к месту солнечного сплетения. Удар оказался настолько сильным, что контрабандиста буквально вывернуло наизнанку. Немногочисленное содержимое желудка, смешанное с кровью, высвободилось наружу, запачкав блестящий пол. Хрипя от боли, Кеннто перевернулся на живот и клюнул лицом в собственную рвотную массу.

Глаза чисса недобро сузились, каблук сапога лёг сверху, упершись в шею контрабандиста. Тот слабо застонал, широко раскрыв рот, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Траун сломает ему шею.

Восс понял, что пора вмешаться. Он не испытывал симпатии к контрабандисту, но избивать лежачего в такой ситуации казалось ему совершенно недопустимым. Более того, ему не хотелось, чтобы чисс испачкал руки об этого отброса.

\- Траун!

Тот вздрогнул, когда ему на плечо легла рука Восса. Сильные пальцы настойчиво сжали плотную ткань кителя. Ярость в алых глазах немного поутихла, он убрал ногу с шеи Кеннто и отступил на шаг.

«Слава Императору!», подумал Парк, чувствуя себя рефери в спортивном поединке, где один из поверженных противников уже лежал в нокауте, ещё не осознав, по-видимому, что бессовестно проиграл.

Кеннто хрипло дышал, зажав одной рукой верх живота. Другую же использовал как опору. Снова схватившись за край койки, он кое-как смог подняться на колени. Несмотря на гримасу боли, он торжествующе посмотрел на Трауна, будто именно чисс пару секунд назад беспомощно корчился на полу. Восс, всё ещё державший чисса за плечо, понял, что свистящий шепот контрабандиста, в котором едва можно было расслышать слова, ранил того куда больнее.

\- Она запала на… одного инородца. Думаю, ты… знаешь, кто он. Какая мерзость!.. Так противо… естественно!.. Я был щедр… Я дал ей возможность быть… с сотнями инородцев. Ни один нормальный человек не сунется в бордель Дриксо на Шрилууре!.. Знаешь, сколько болезней там можно подцепить?..

На этот раз Восс не стал церемониться ни с одним, ни с другим. Не хватало ещё, чтобы здесь пролилась кровь! Он встал между чиссом и контрабандистом, предотвращая возможность дальнейшей потасовки, и нажал кнопку на комлинке. Через пару секунд двери в палату открылись. Двое штурмовиков вошли внутрь, подхватили контрабандиста подмышки и выволокли прочь. Восс, заметив, что руки чисса сжаты в кулаки, вышел следом и отдал в комлинк приказ подготовить камеру в тюремном отсеке, а также распорядился оказать пострадавшему медицинскую помощь.

Он вернулся спустя несколько минут. Траун стоял на том же месте и равнодушно смотрел, как пара дроидов-мышей с негромким жужжанием убирает пол, а медицинский дроид меняет постельное бельё на койке.

\- Сэр, - осторожно обратился к нему Парк. – Вы в порядке?

Чисс повернул голову. На его лице застыло беспристрастное выражение, лишь в алых глазах тлели яростные огоньки. Восс знал, что за этой маской безупречного самоконтроля бушуют эмоции.

\- В полном, капитан, - губы чисса сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Я понимаю, что услышал нечто такое, чего не должен был, - аккуратно начал он, понимая, что надо попытаться разрядить обстановку. - Будьте уверены, это не выйдет за переборки «Быстрого удара».

\- Спасибо, капитан, - чисс чуть улыбнулся, ярость в алых глазах постепенно угасала, пальцы рук расслабились. - Однако вы оказали мне более значимую услугу. Примите мою благодарность.

Восс коротко кивнул, сообразив, что Траун позволил ему присутствовать во время разговора именно для этого: чтобы оперативно вмешаться, в случае чего. Предотвратить нежелательные последствия. Он никогда не видел такого Трауна. Разозлившегося, едва не потерявшего контроль над собой. Даже перед лицом Императора чисс оставался спокоен, как скала. Как так получилось, что слова какого-то оборванца так сильно задели его? В голове вертелась лишь одна мысль.

_Фераси._

\- Вы планируете дальше искать её? – спросил Парк.

\- Шрилуур, - негромко произнес Траун и нахмурился. - Это Пространство хаттов, как я понимаю?

\- Верно, - подтвердил Парк, задумчиво потеребив пальцами подбородок. - Кораблям Империи туда путь заказан.

\- В том-то и задача, - чисс посторонился, давая дроидам-мышам протереть пол под ногами. Один из них, зажав в манипуляторе щётку для обуви, быстро вытер поверхность сапога от слюны Кеннто. - Возможно, Кар’дас сможет посодействовать.

\- Если Фераси ещё жива и находится там, - вздохнул Восс. - Соболезную, коммодор.

Он тут же пожалел, что последние два слова сорвались с губ. Алый взгляд чисса едва не испепелил его.

\- Не забегайте вперёд светового луча, капитан Парк, - твёрдым голосом молвил Траун, давая понять, что не потерпит сочувствия в свой адрес. - Так или иначе я намерен выяснить, что с ней случилось.

Провожая коммодора Трауна в ангар с эль-челноком, Восс отметил, что сегодня вечером у него будет богатая пища для размышлений. Кто бы мог подумать, что поиски каких-то там кореллианских торговцев приведут к такому интересному открытию!

Комлинк негромко пискнул. Пришло короткое сообщение от доктора. Эх, хорошо же Траун отделал Кеннто! Один точный удар – и привет, разрыв селезёнки. Болезненно, но не смертельно. Это послужит контрабандисту хорошим уроком. Восс пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь попросит Трауна показать ему пару таких приёмов.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Предупреждение:** нелинейное повествование.

**27 ДБЯ.**

**База Крустаи, граница Пространства чиссов.**

\- Добрый вечер, Мэрис Фераси!

Красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо неожиданно появился из-за поворота. Они встретились в длинном, пустынном коридоре базы Крустаи. Сделав знак сопровождавшему Мэрис чиссу, что его присутствие больше не требуется, Траун приветливо улыбнулся.

\- Следуйте, пожалуйста, за мной.

Вежливый голос и горящие алым глаза выражали нетерпение. Заинтригованная, Мэрис пролепетала какое-то подобие приветствия на чеунхе, кажется, перепутав порядок слов, и посеменила за ним. Это должен был быть их первый разговор тет-а-тет. Встреча, которую оба договорились сохранить в тайне.

Согласно времени, по которому жила база Крустаи, был поздний вечер. Жорж и Рак до сих пор возились с вышедшим из строя гипердвигателем «Охотника за наживой». Мэрис рассудила, что её отсутствие на полтора-два часа уж точно никто не заметит.

\- Прошу прощения, что позвал вас так поздно. Сегодня слишком плотный график.

Мэрис поражалась, как у Трауна хватало сил и энергии после столь напряженного рабочего дня не только на языковые уроки, но и на встречу с ней. Двигаясь в паре шагов позади, она восхищенно смотрела на его широкую спину. С тех пор, как «Охотник за наживой» столкнулся с чиссами, Мэрис никак не могла перестать думать об их благородном командире. Настолько, что испытывала неловкость в присутствии Дубрака. Будто своей симпатией к чиссу каким-то образом предавала его.

Траун словно околдовал её. Проведя последние пару лет в обществе контрабандистов, Мэрис почти забыла каково это – общаться с вежливым и воспитанным собеседником. С Дубраком и Жоржем у неё слишком разнились интересы. Да и они не всегда воспринимали её, как полноценного компаньона, и часто не посвящали в некоторые тонкости перевозки нелегальных грузов. И что с ними обсуждать? Очередной матч галактического футбола? Или же как ещё один сенатор попался на взятке? Или слушать споры о том, женщины какой расы более привлекательны? Скучно.

С Трауном было по-другому. Во время языковых уроков они увлеченно обсуждали искусство, традиции, способы коммуникации разных рас. Делились знаниями об устройстве обществ чиссов и людей. Подолгу могли рассматривать самые разные скульптуры, рассуждать о тонкостях работы мастеров, изваявших их. Мэрис замечала, как Жорж начинал откровенно зевать, когда она или Траун переходили на эти темы, и в конечном итоге предложила чиссу вести такие беседы наедине, на что тот без колебаний согласился.

Уже предвкушая длинный разговор об искусстве, Мэрис позволила себе мечтательно улыбнуться. С Трауном всегда так интересно беседовать. И языковой барьер с каждым днём становился всё тоньше и тоньше. Но, к её удивлению, они прошли мимо двери, ведущей в конференц-зал, где обычно проходили языковые уроки и, спустившись на несколько уровней ниже, вышли в ангар.

Митт’рау’нуруодо направился к небольшому шаттлу и ввел код доступа на панели управления. Трап бесшумно опустился. Что всегда поражало Мэрис в чисских технологиях, так это отсутствие лишних звуков при работе того или иного прибора.

\- Прошу вас, - он сделал приглашающий жест, опустив алый взгляд на удивленную человеческую девушку.

Через четверть часа шаттл пристыковался к захваченному кораблю вагаари, закреплённому на поверхности базы-астероида. Мэрис недоумевала, зачем Траун привёз её сюда. Они с Кар’дасом и Кеннто уже два раза посещали это место, подробно ответили на все вопросы, согласились помочь разобрать сокровища, хранившиеся в трюме, когда для корабля приготовят док внутри астероида.

Вновь ступив в полутемный коридор, Мэрис заметила, что тел вагаари больше нет. Траун быстро пояснил, что их переместили в морг для того, чтобы чисские патологоанатомы подробно изучили анатомию новой расы, а после всех процедур тела должны будут кремировать. Однако следы чёрной крови сохранились на стенах и на полу, а в воздухе витал отвратительный трупный запах – запах смерти. Звездолёт напоминал мрачный корабль-призрак. Находиться здесь было крайне неприятно, жутко. Шаги гулко отдавались в пустынном коридоре, освещённом лишь тусклыми аварийными лампами.

Стараясь не поддаваться страху, Мэрис силилась взять себя в руки. Размечталась! Думала, Траун устроит ей романтическое свидание на поверхность какого-либо астероида! Где они пили бы какой-нибудь горячий напиток, похожий на каф, обсуждали бы философские вопросы о происхождении Вселенной и наслаждались бы видом на белую звезду, вокруг которой обращалась планета Крустаи.

Мэрис поёжилась, вспомнив, что они с Трауном здесь совсем одни. По крайней мере чисских техников не было видно. Неудивительно. Дневная смена закончилась, и им тоже требовался отдых. Она испуганно озиралась по сторонам, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, и пододвинулась поближе к чиссу. Ей казалось, что из-за какого-нибудь тёмного поворота вот-вот вынырнет вагаари и, жутко оскалившись двумя ртами, бросится на них.

\- Не пугайтесь, здесь безопасно, - голос Трауна был спокоен, а свет алых глаз загадочно мерцал в полутьме. – Я хотел уточнить кое-что. В трюме с сокровищами.

Мэрис рассеянно кивнула и последовала за ним, стараясь держаться рядом. Чисс уверенно двигался по коридору и, несмотря на тусклое аварийное освещение, легко обходил места с упавшим оборудованием и вывалившимися кабелями.

С момента прошлого визита в трюме мало что изменилось. Однако чиссы уже начали сортировать содержимое, отделив предметы искусства от драгоценностей и бесполезных безделушек. Последних здесь были целые горы.

\- Вы помните, кто летел на этом корабле? – негромко спросил Траун, но эхо его голоса многократно отразилось от стен, исказившись так, что мурашки побежали по коже.

\- Работорговцы… Это… ох… корабль работорговцев, - запинаясь, ответила Мэрис.

\- Насчёт последнего я не уверен. Да, на этом корабле перемещались работорговцы. Однако, не всё так просто, - ответил Траун и, заметив её недоумение, пояснил: – Взгляните на листы материала на переборках. Мы с вами выяснили, что те, кто их латал, были невысокого роста: на две трети ниже по сравнению со мной и вдвое меньше вас. Панели управления дверьми находятся на уровне их роста, а не роста работорговцев-вагаари.

Он указал на стену рядом с зияющим темнотой дверным проемом. К ней был прикреплен механизм открывания двери. Низко. На уровне высоты плеч десятилетнего ребёнка.

\- А что с рубкой? Можно посмотреть, как там всё устроено? – спросила Мэрис, чувствуя, как любопытство постепенно вытесняет страх. Загадка этого куска дюрастали заинтриговала её.

\- Разумеется.

По сравнению с довольно большими основными отсеками корабля рубка оказалась совсем маленькой. Скорее это было некое подобие кабины пилота с одним единственным креслом у пульта управления и узкой скамьёй, небрежно приваренной к полу рядом с голодисплеем. Последнее определенно было местом, где сидел навигатор. Мэрис отметила, что, несмотря на свою худобу и невысокий рост, даже она с трудом втиснулась бы в кресло пилота. А на маленькой скамейке поместился бы разве что ребёнок.

\- Как эти вагаари вообще управляли кораблем? – изумившись, спросила она.

\- Их пилот стоял, - невозмутимо ответил чисс, ему пришлось ссутулиться, чтобы не зацепиться макушкой о низкий потолок. – Неудобно, наверное. Посему я предполагаю, что вагаари захватили этот корабль, перебили его хозяев, а затем попытались перегнать к своей базе.

\- Тела настоящих владельцев обнаружить не удалось, я так понимаю?

\- Нет.

Мэрис подошла к панели управления, осмотрела её и удивлённо ахнула. Было в ней что-то до боли знакомое. В голове крепло убеждение, что эта груда дюрастали прибыла из известной части Галактики.

\- У вас есть фонарик, Траун?

Чисс сначала вопросительно поднял бровь, затем сдернул с пояса портативный аналог датапада – квестис – и зажёг голоэкран.

\- Только такой.

Мэрис взяла квестис, параллельно сообразив, что чиссы, по-видимому, хорошо видят в темноте. Этим объяснялось приглушенное освещение на базе и то, как лихо Траун ориентировался в мрачном коридоре.

Тряхнув головой – об этом можно спросить позже – Мэрис принялась изучать панель управления, направив на неё скромный поток ярко-голубого света. Та походила на пёстрый набор элементов детского конструктора. Словно кто-то подбирал приборы из разных звездолётов, спущенных со всевозможных верфей Галактики. Как все они работали вместе, одной Силе известно!

На устройстве управления гипердвигателем виднелась полустёртая эмблема производителя. Мэрис сразу узнала её. Верфи Куата. Открыв крышку панели планетарного двигателя, она обнаружила высеченный на дюрастали знак верфей Яги Малой.

\- Хм… А навигационная панель взята с корабля, спущенного с дока на Слуис-Ван, - пробормотала она себе под нос, заметив номер партии, выбитый на задней крышке дисплея. – А вот этот производитель мне незнаком, - она поскребла ногтем по эмблеме, похожей на летящую комету, которая находилась на приборе, активирующем дефлекторные щиты.

Всё это время Траун терпеливо ждал, заложив руки за спину. Его алый взгляд педантично подмечал все детали, следил за каждым движением человеческой девушки.

Мэрис, тем временем, встала на четвереньки, заползла под панель управления и выдала громкое «Ого!». На полу, в самом незаметном углу, куда ноги вагаари точно не дотянулись бы, а зоркий глаз чисских техников, по-видимому, пропустил, лежала круглая оранжевая линза. Совсем небольшая, похожая на линзу для солнцезащитных очков.

И вмиг пришло понимание. Теперь ясно, каким образом эта груда металлолома вообще летает. Ей была известна лишь одна раса, представители которой могли заставить прыгнуть в гиперпространство даже мусорный бак. Торжествующе улыбаясь, Мэрис гордо выпрямилась и протянула предмет Трауну.

\- Этот корабль принадлежал джавам!

***

**17 ДБЯ.**

**Шрилуур, Пространство хаттов _._**

Сквозь сон Мэрис ощутила, как кто-то настойчиво тряс её за плечо. Она с трудом разлепила тяжелые веки и, повернув голову, увидела перед собой уродливое лицо гаморреанца – одного из многочисленных стражников, охранявших дворец хаттши Дриксо. Тот негодующе прохрюкал ругательство на своем языке, велев ей побыстрее убираться из зала для торжественных церемоний.

Сонно хлопая глазами, Мэрис огляделась и вспомнила, что после нескольких суток без сна, пересекая зал, решила присесть на пять минут, чтобы перевести дух, и не заметила, как задремала, опустившись на длинную скамью. Гаморреанец был достаточно любезен, чтобы не тыкать её в спину рукоятью боевого топора, за что она была ему очень благодарна.

\- Иду, иду, - бросила Мэрис, подхватив поднос с лекарствами. – Мне надо на кухню за водой. Можно?

Гаморреанец что-то хрюкнул себе под нос, но без явного раздражения. Помнил ещё, как Мэрис неделю назад поставила его на ноги после продолжительной болезни. Хвала Силе, хоть мыться стал каждый день!

«И это не может не радовать», подумала про себя Мэрис, наливая горячий кипяток из бойлера в кружку и краем глаза наблюдая, как «грозный» страж нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, пока она уйдет. Самому явно хотелось поскорее закончить обход и прикорнуть где-нибудь в подсобке. Ну а её этой ночью ждало ещё одно незаконченное дело.

\- …Шаан, - шёпотом позвала Мэрис, застыв на пороге небольшой комнатушки и вглядевшись в темноту.

Ответом ей была умиротворённая тишина. Слух уловил лишь звук глубокого, спокойного дыхания. Стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума, она шагнула внутрь и зажгла ночник. Мягкий, синеватый свет разогнал мрак в небольшой, но довольно уютной комнатушке.

На узкой кровати лежала пожилая тогрута. Спала. Прислушавшись, Мэрис отметила, что её дыхание стало свободным. Царапавшие горло хрипы исчезли. Кажется, идёт на поправку. Это обнадёживало. Мэрис облегченно выдохнула. Шаан была уже далеко немолода. И хоть тогруты отличались отменным здоровьем, к старости любому организму намного тяжелее справляться даже с самой банальной простудой. А тут такое… никто до сих пор не мог понять, что это за недуг.

Месяц назад одна из рабынь в борделе обслуживала клиента, больного какой-то респираторной инфекцией. Тот кашлял и чихал, как почивший от рук знаменитого джедая генерал Гривус, но отвесил Онто – надсмотрщику борделя – неплохую сумму. Онто, как и все викуэи, был жаден до кредитов и всегда придерживался правила: «клиент платит, а уж чем он там болеет – его проблемы». Забрачка, которой пришлось развлекать гостя, заразилась сама и перезаражала почти всех остальных девушек борделя. Инфекция была чем-то похожа на грипп: вызывала сильную лихорадку и слабость. Она быстро распространилась среди обитателей дворца, приковывала заболевших к кровати минимум на полмесяца, а у многих вызвала тяжёлые осложнения.

К недовольству Дриксо и к удивлению постоянных клиентов, пришлось закрыть бордель на карантин. И это в Пространстве хаттов! Такое даже представить себе было невозможно. Мэрис воображала, как смеялись над Дриксо влиятельные хаттские бароны с Нар Шаддаа. Это считалось позором.

Дриксо не было дела до рабынь в борделе. Их всегда легко заменить. Но когда заразились стражники и наёмники, а некоторые из заболевших стали умирать, ей пришлось пойти на крайние меры. Тем более, что, слухи о болезни быстро распространились по Меирм-Сити. Клиенты стали обходить заведение стороной.

Закрыть бордель во многом удалось благодаря Шаан. Она была крайне настойчива. Тем не менее, ей пришлось испытать на себе весь бездонный гнев хозяйки-хаттши. Мэрис впервые за всё время, поведённое в рабстве, наблюдала, как Шаан, занимавшую в иерархии рабов самое высокое положение, высекли электрокнутом до потери сознания. Ослабевшая от побоев, она в конце концов заразилась и надолго слегла.

Поначалу многие заболевшие умирали от осложнений и запоздалого лечения. Скудных запасов медикаментов на всех не хватало. Гаморреанцы каждое утро вывозили на гравитележках трупы и скидывали их в кислотное море.

Мэрис тоже заболела. Она провалялась в постели две с половиной недели и, прочувствовав на себе всю искреннюю заботу Шаан, рассудила, что если бы не тогрута, болезнь выкосила бы весь дворец. Хоть Шаан и была доктором по женской части, лечить другие заболевания ей приходилось гораздо чаще, в том числе и простудные. Во дворце Дриксо лишь она одна обладала настоящими медицинскими знаниями и опытом. Тогрута возилась с каждым заболевшим, как родная мать, не щадя себя. Не спала сутками, даже выбила у Дриксо поставку медикаментов: жаропонижающих, антибиотиков и противовирусных. После того, как были доставлены лекарства, большинство заболевших сразу пошли на поправку и смертность резко упала.

В Центральных мирах эту инфекцию, скорее всего, легко бы распознали и быстро приняли бы соответствующие меры. Но здесь, в самой негостеприимной части Галактики, с медицинской помощью было совсем туго. Ни клиник, ни медицинских дроидов, ни лабораторий для исследования биоматериала – ничего. В избытке водились лишь сомнительные целители-шарлатаны, да знахари, практиковавшие традиционную медицину, которая была очень популярна среди хаттов.

Мэрис поставила на стол возле кровати кружку с кипятком и пакетик с жаропонижающим, а затем вгляделась в лицо тогруты. За эти десять лет, что они провели рядом, Шаан давно стала для неё и хорошей подругой, чуть ли не второй матерью. Мэрис часто размышляла, что если бы не Шаан, она не продержалась бы в логове Дриксо и года.

Поначалу было невероятно трудно привыкнуть к новому статусу и разобраться в местных порядках. Да и нрав Дриксо оставлял желать лучшего. Мэрис с содроганием вспоминала первые переговоры, в которых она выступала в качестве переводчика. Тогда пришлось познакомиться с новой расой из глубины Неизведанных регионов – нагаи. Дриксо не отличалась дипломатичностью: особо не подбирала слова, считая этих бледнокожих черноволосых инородцев очередными аборигенами из слаборазвитого мира, которых легко можно было развести на кредиты. А Мэрис поняла, какая мощь сосредоточена в руках переводчика. Переводи она хаттшу буквально, конфликта было бы не избежать и сделку вряд ли удалось бы заключить. Увешанные ритуальным оружием и облаченные в доспехи из неизвестного сплава нагаи вовсе не походили на мирную расу. Их посланники недружелюбно взирали на хаттшу, морща носы от резкого запаха пота, исходившего от её грузного тела. В итоге, благодаря дипломатичности Мэрис, удалось прийти к очень выгодному для хаттши соглашению. Действуя, как посредник между нагаи и планетами Республики, Дриксо извлекла громаднейшую прибыль, перепродавая товары – в основном оружие и драгметаллы. А учитывая то, что на планете Наги шла гражданская война, получилось заработать дополнительно, сбывая местному правительству списанное республиканское оружие и дроидов.

В последнее время, однако, дела Дриксо шли неважно. Картель хаттов с Нар Шаддаа, недовольный монополией на торговлю с расами Неизведанных регионов, откровенно завидовал её обогащению. Тем более, что совсем недавно она перешла дорогу одному из очень влиятельных хаттских баронов, первой заключив сделку с народом ши'идо, ещё одними уроженцами Неизведанных регионов, на торговлю наркотиками, которые производились на планете Лао-Мон. Представители картеля считали, что хаттша должна поделиться частью прибыли, но уже несколько раз в довольно грубой форме получали отказ.

В Галактике давно известно, что тот, кто встал на пути у хаттов, рано или поздно лишался головы. Даже криминальные авторитеты «Чёрного солнца» считали своим долгом десять раз подумать, прежде чем лезть к ним на рожон. Но самую страшную грызню за прибыль, влияние и власть хатты устраивали между собой.

Мэрис часто вспоминала хатта Проггу, посягнувшего на контрабанду, которую перевозил «Охотник за наживой». Когда Дриксо узнала об этом и о том, что сам Прогга погиб, она легко и непринужденно захватила его бизнес, уничтожив всех его подельников, слишком увлеченных междоусобными конфликтами и не заметивших приближение опасности извне. Так Дриксо отомстила Прогге за то, что тот посмел покуситься на её товар.

И, тем не менее, несмотря на все эти хаттские войны, рабский ошейник и позорное клеймо на плече, Мэрис, можно сказать, повезло. Знание миннисиата и других торговых языков не только уберегло её от попадания в бордель, но и подарило некоторую неприкосновенность, особые привилегии в маленькой империи Дриксо. Хаттша понимала, что без Мэрис переговоры с жителями Неизведанных регионов сразу вылетели бы сквозь вентиляционный шлюз. Она обращалась с Мэрис не так жестоко, как с остальными рабами. Мэрис давно привыкла к нагоняю, если госпожа была не в духе. Но били её аккуратно, так, чтобы на теле не осталось следов. Внешний вид переводчика очень много значил во время переговоров. Тем более, что хатты обычно использовали протокольных дроидов. Это было гораздо выгоднее. Одно дело дроид, знавший миллионы языков, другое – живой переводчик, которому чисто физически столько не выучить.

Для Дриксо живой переводчик, да ещё и человек, знающий языки Неизведанных регионов, которых не было в памяти ни одного протокольного дроида, был показателем статусности. Несколько раз Мэрис даже пытались перекупить. Естественно, безуспешно. Дриксо понимала, что, вместе с ней вытянула у Кеннто счастливый билет на монополию торговли в Неизведанных регионах.

Каждый раз наблюдая за тем, как телохранители-дуросы забивают энергокнутами до полусмерти других мало-мальски провинившихся рабов, Мэрис представляла, что без своих знаний вполне могла оказаться на их месте. Или ещё хуже – в борделе. Ей действительно повезло.

Пользуясь своим положением, Мэрис изучала и другие языки. Это было её маленьким увлечением. Во дворце жило множество представителей разных рас. Некоторые охотно делились с ней знаниями. Когда хаттша была в хорошем настроении, Мэрис разрешалось даже приобретать словари и разговорники в немногочисленных лавках Меирм-Сити. В её маленькой комнатке уже скопилась приличная библиотека из книг и инфочипов. Более того, ей позволили пользоваться стареньким, на ладан дышащим датападом, чтобы вести дела. Среди других рабов такой привилегией обладала лишь Шаан.

Однако, доступ в Голонет рабам Дриксо был заказан. Они жили в настоящем информационном вакууме, узнавая о событиях, происходящих в Галактике лишь по многочисленным слухам: от клиентов, новых рабов или гостей хозяйки. Мэрис, по счастью, была осведомлена лучше всех. Она проводила рядом с хаттшей довольно много времени, была в курсе её дел, часто летала с ней на переговоры. Она знала, что в центре Галактики долгое время бушевала кровопролитная война, а теперь Республики больше нет. Из её пепла быстро выросло новое государство – Галактическая Империя. Дриксо избегала пересекать его границы, но многочисленные щупальца её организации глубоко укоренились в криминальных сообществах миров Внешнего кольца. Часто хаттша сетовала, что после реорганизации Республики в Империю там стало сложно вести дела.

Мэрис тайно радовалась. Неужели после войны из прогнившего коррумпированного государства смогло вырасти новое – то, где нет места сопутствовавшим Республику порокам? Так хотелось верить в это! Она мечтала когда-нибудь избавиться от рабского ошейника, вырезать проклятое клеймо вместе с кожей плеча и вернуться домой, на Кореллию. Но из рабства у хаттов не было выхода. Даже если удалось бы добраться до космопорта, никто из пилотов не взял бы на борт своего звездолёта раба. Металлический ошейник снабжён датчиком слежения, а по клейму вычислить, кому принадлежит раб, проще простого. И наказание за побег – смерть. Медленная и мучительная. Под разгневанным взором хаттши Дриксо.

Поначалу Мэрис сложно было избегать внимания мужчин-инородцев, живших во дворце. Если гаморреанцев можно было отпугнуть витиеватым ругательством на их же языке, то с викуэями, аборигенной расой Шрилуура, считавшими себя здесь хозяевами, такой номер не проходил. И тут на помощь всегда приходила Шаан. Среди рабов её во дворце уважали и боялись больше всего. Доктор, а не какой-нибудь шарлатан-целитель, всегда был в почёте, даже если он – раб. Мэрис не знала, что говорила Шаан особо приставучим викуэям, но от симпатичных девушек-рабынь они быстро отставали. А вскоре, научившись ругаться на их языке, Мэрис и сама научилась давать отпор.

За прошедшее десятилетие, правда, Шаан очень постарела. С каждым годом ей становилось всё сложнее выполнять свои обязанности. Дриксо в последнее время была ею очень недовольна, а из-за ввода карантина Шаан и вовсе впала в немилость. Ведь из-за закрытия борделя хаттша теряла прибыль. Мэрис от души надеялась, что после того, как всё закончится, Дриксо сменит гнев на милость. Тем более, что многие уже выздоровели.

Мэрис удивляло, что ни Дриксо, ни её хаттёнок Ветта так и не заболели. С одной стороны, это можно было объяснить особым иммунитетом, присущим хаттам, с другой…

\- Мэрис, - позвала тогрута, медленно открыв глаза.

\- Я здесь, с тобой, - шепотом отозвалась девушка и приложила ладонь к её лбу. – Жар всё ещё держится. Я принесла тебе лекарство.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Шаан, и Мэрис помогла ей принять полусидячее положение, подложив под спину свёрнутое одеяло.

\- Пей.

Тогрута сжала чашку и сделала несколько глотков. Рука её дрожала. Тело бил лёгкий озноб.

\- Долго я спала?

\- Целый день, - ответила Мэрис и, увидев промелькнувший в её глазах испуг, поспешила успокоить: – Я осмотрела всех больных. Десятерым дала антибиотики по той схеме, что ты оставила. Ещё четверо выздоровели. Трое лежат пластом, как ты. Пятеро скончались. Остальные идут на поправку. Многие даже ходят.

\- Хорошо… - кивнула Шаан, выдавив из себя подобие улыбки.

Только вот это «хорошо» прозвучало, как «отвратительно». Мэрис внутренне содрогнулась и, собравшись с мыслями, задала давно мучивший её вопрос:

\- Ты тоже об этом задумывалась?

\- О том, откуда пришла инфекция? Да. Конечно, задумывалась, – ответила тогрута, её и так бледное лицо стало ещё бледнее. - По-хорошему, всех нас надо тщательно обследовать. Мало ли какие могут быть последствия или, не дай Сила, осложнения. Да и чем конкретно мы болеем, непонятно.

\- Разумеется, - вторила Мэрис, обрадовавшись, наконец, что может поделиться с подругой своими домыслами. - Но госпожа Дриксо никогда не пойдёт на это. Как ты себе представляешь, чтобы хаттская баронесса вывезла всех своих рабов в какую-нибудь элитную клинику в Центральных Мирах? Заплатила бы за обследование?

\- Звучит смешно, - голос тогруты, однако, не выражал и намёка на веселье.

\- Вот я про тоже. – грустно усмехнулась Мэрис, забрав у неё пустую кружку. - Если бы мы все погибли, то она легко купила бы новых рабов.

\- Это верно, - согласилась Шаан, вернувшись в лежачее положение, сидеть ей было тяжело. - И ещё получила бы скидку, оформив заказ оптом.

Мэрис присела на краешек кровати и взяла тогруту за руку, тактильно выражая поддержку.

\- Я долго размышляла над всей этой ситуацией. Переболели все, включая викуэев, гаморреанцев и дуросов. Переболели сильно, кто-то до сих пор борется с осложнениями, многие умерли. Только госпожа Дриксо с маленьким Веттой пышут здоровьем, как привитые нерфы. Даже не кашляют.

Шаан приложила вторую руку ко рту и громко ахнула:

\- Ты же не думаешь, что…

\- …это было намеренно, - высказала свою догадку Мэрис. - Тот клиент в борделе специально принёс заразу сюда. Госпожа Дриксо слишком многим перешла дорогу. Картель хаттов недоволен её несговорчивостью.

\- Какой-то слишком гуманный способ, - нахмурившись, прошептала Шаан. – Если один хатт выходит против другого – кровопролития не избежать. И рабы в таком случае – просто подвернувшиеся под руку куски мяса. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. На моей памяти госпожа Дриксо часто подминала под себя других хаттов.

Мэрис поджала губы и почувствовала болезненный укол под рёбра, вспомнив, как хаттша расквиталась с подельниками Прогги. Головы некоторых из них до сих пор украшали отдельную полку в её бане. Плавали там, закатанные в крупные колбы с формалином.

\- Я думаю, что это предупреждение, - наконец, выдала она.

Шаан вопросительно подняла бровь, явно не понимая, куда клонит подруга.

\- Предупреждение для госпожи Дриксо, - пояснила Мэрис и тоже перешла на шёпот. - Если она не примет условия, выдвинутые картелем хаттов, в следующий раз они вполне могут запустить сюда, к примеру, вирус Синий призрак, и тогда ни у кого из нас не будет шансов.

\- Звучит логично, - Шаан попыталась пожать плечами. - Но мне всё равно кажется, что это слишком гуманная диверсия. Если картель хаттов взялся за госпожу Дриксо, мы никак не можем повлиять на ситуацию.

\- Мы можем лишь глядеть в оба, стараться не злить госпожу и поддерживать друг друга, Шаан, - Мэрис сжала её руку. - Дриксо хорошо нажилась на торговле с мирами Неизведанных регионов за эти годы. Неудивительно, что вокруг её богатства появляются завистники.

Шаан тяжело вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Разговор утомил её. А Мэрис, схватившись руками за ненавистный ошейник, в очередной раз почувствовала свою никчемность, незначительность. Рабство угнетало, разрушало изнутри. Она старалась об этом не думать. Не думать об унижении, о боли, о том, что своей деятельностью способствовала росту несправедливости в Галактике. Она просто старалась выполнять свою работу, и единственной наградой за это был ещё один прожитый день. Но мысли о неутешительном, беспросветном будущем всё чаще посещали её. Пролетал очередной год, а она всё больше увязала в этой трясине рабства. И никакого просвета не предвиделось.

Та наивная девчонка-идеалистка, впервые шагнувшая на трап «Охотника за наживой», медленно умирала, а её светлые убеждения вытесняла холодная, давящая пустота.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Предупреждение:** нелинейное повествование, смерть второстепенного персонажа.

**27 ДБЯ.**

**База Крустаи, граница Пространства чиссов.**

\- Интересно, - прокомментировал Траун, в очередной раз осматривая сокровища и каким-то непостижимым образом подмечая самые мелкие, казалось бы, незначительные детали.

Они с Мэрис снова находились в том трюме на корабле вагаари, только теперь эту груду металлолома пристыковали к доку внутри базы-астероида. Рак уже рассортировал значительную часть груза, отобрав «для себя» самую ценную его часть. Что-что, а на драгоценности у Дубрака Кеннто глаз намётан!

Траун склонился над как раз той самой кучкой сокровищ. Драгоценные камни были разложены на нескольких пластиковых подносах. Рядом с каждым образцом лежала этикетка из флимсипласта, подписанная на ауребеше и на чеунхе.

\- Почему капитан Кеннто поместил вот эти разные камни на один поднос? – спросил чисс, бросив озадаченный взгляд на Мэрис.

Она присела на корточки рядом с ним и пригляделась. Здесь лежали кайбер-кристаллы, анкаресские сапфиры и камни-дуриндфайры. Все они были огранены руками неизвестных мастеров и имели разные многоугольные формы: от октаэдра и куба до пирамиды и призмы. Без сомнения, разные по происхождению, иначе такой вопрос не прозвучал бы. Единственное их сходство – примерно одинаковый размер.

\- Это драгоценные камни, - немного подумав, ответила Мэрис. – Считается, что анкаресские сапфиры, например, обладают лечебными свойствами. Республиканская знать часто носит ожерелья из них. О дуриндфайрах вы уже знаете. Мы нашли один такой в кабине пилота. Из них джавы делают линзы, чтобы уберечь глаза от ярких солнечных лучей. А кайберы… ох, это такая редкость! Я слышала, что они используются в военной промышленности для изготовления лазерного оружия.

\- Спасибо за пояснение, - поблагодарил Траун, но заинтересованный взгляд его продолжал изучать содержимое подноса. – И всё-таки, при таком разном назначении почему ваш капитан сгруппировал их вместе?

Мэрис взглянула на него и почувствовала, как по телу побежали мурашки. Траун хотел узнать истинную ценность камней. Возможно, если он раскроет замысел Кеннто, то просто так не отдаст их. Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Нет, в отличие от многих других офицеров красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо не был алчным, не пожелал бы обогатиться за счёт погибших вагаари. А вот тот надменный аристокра, что недавно прибыл на базу, вполне способен наложить лапу на сокровища.

Тем не менее, смысла покрывать Рака не было. Траун во мгновение ока раскусит любую её ложь. Ценные камни, да. Продав их на чёрном рынке, можно неплохо заработать. Но Трауна ведь не это интересовало. Совсем не это…

\- Знаете, Траун, - еще раз внимательно изучив каждый камешек, начала Мэрис. – Вот я смотрю на эти камни, и у меня создается впечатление, что джавы разорили какую-то гробницу или храм.

Чисс поднял бровь, эта фраза его глубоко заинтересовала. Алые глаза нетерпеливо взирали на собеседницу. Подавляя смущение, Мэрис пояснила:

\- Видите ли, джавы в основном предпочитают заселять пустынные миры: Татуин, Джакку, Арвала-7. Чтобы выжить, они собирают всякий хлам, найденный в песках. Чинят и продают его. Возможно, они раскопали какой-то древний храм. Вынесли оттуда всё, что плохо лежит.

\- Что заставляет вас так думать? – вежливо поинтересовался Траун.

Мэрис нахмурила брови. Хороший вопрос. Если уж речь зашла о храме, то…

\- Насколько я знаю, все эти камни используются джедаями для создания ритуального оружия – световых мечей. И размер как раз соответствует.

\- Насколько я помню, Кар’дас упоминал, что джедаи – это некая _секта_ … - заметив, что Мэрис поморщилась, услышав это слово, чисс поправился: - ммм… каста в вашей Республике.

\- Можно сказать и так, - кивнула она, принимая такое определение. - Джедаи – хранители мира и порядка. Благодаря им Республика существует уже более тысячи лет.

\- И поэтому у вас нет регулярной армии? – напрямик спросил чисс.

Мэрис вздрогнула. Как настоящий воин, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо не мог не поинтересоваться слабыми местами возможного союзника или… условного противника.

\- Правительства многих планет и звёздных систем содержат собственные армии или организации по типу служб безопасности, - пояснила она. – Например на Кореллии, моей родной планете, существует КорБез. Это крупная правоохранительная организация, у которой есть свой флот, охраняющий планету, таможня, разведка, полиция и не только.

На её губах появилась лукавая улыбка. В мыслях всплыли забавные воспоминания о том, как они с Дубраком много раз обводили корбезовцев вокруг пальца, когда привозили на Кореллию запрещённые товары.

\- То есть ваши планеты – это по сути маленькие государства внутри одного большого – Республики? – предположил Траун и задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

\- Получается так, - согласилась Мэрис. – Республика слишком большая и не может обеспечить безопасность всех миров.

\- А джедаи? – продолжил расспрашивать Траун. - Они как-то контролируют всё это?

\- Нет, джедаи… они как бы… - Мэрис не знала, как правильно подобрать слова, как объяснить, ведь сама она никогда не сталкивалась с джедаями. – Это великие воины, искусные дипломаты, хорошие советчики. Они не вступают в конфликт первыми, - услышав эту фразу, чисс тут же понимающе кивнул, отмечая сходство с доктриной своего народа. - Наоборот, они делают всё возможное, чтобы сохранить мир. Прибывают в горячие точки, выступают в качестве посредников на переговорах между враждующими сторонами. Улаживают конфликты. Они соблюдают нейтралитет. Поддерживают мир.

\- И вместе с этим часть ваших народов поощряет такие пороки как рабство или, - Траун указал на драгоценности, – контрабанда.

Вздрогнув, Мэрис сразу поняла, что он имел в виду – огнекристаллы, найденные среди звериных шкурок в трюме «Охотника за наживой». В его голосе слышалось осуждение вперемешку с непониманием.

\- Скажите, какие расы кроме чиссов ещё живут в Доминации? – аккуратно поинтересовалась Мэрис.

\- Доминация – закрытое государство. Её звёздные системы населяют в основном чиссы, - с легкостью ответил Траун, но его глаза медленно сощурились, он сразу распознал подвох в озвученном вопросе. – За исключением аборигенных рас на недавно открытых планетах. Однако, мы стараемся не вмешиваться в дела чужих цивилизаций и строим колонии на небесных объектах близь принадлежащих им планет. Иногда ведём торговлю. Тем не менее, чужакам извне путь в пределы наших территорий заказан, - он многозначительно улыбнулся, посмотрев на неё – живой пример чужака из дальнего космоса. – Ну, почти заказан.

Мэрис негромко хихикнула, оценив тонкий юмор. Что ж, теперь понятно, почему Траун спросил её о пороках общества. Чиссы – высокоразвитая раса. Они, по-видимому, давно преодолели многие из этих пороков. А из-за почти полного отсутствия каких бы то ни было контактов с другими расами, им просто было не понять, почему контрабанда и рабство до сих пор процветают в других частях Галактики. Мэрис уже успела увидеть, насколько высокомерны чиссы. И это высокомерие мешало им выйти за пределы своего Пространства. Мыслить шире. Но только не Трауну. В отличие от других чиссов, в нём горело любопытство. Он желал знать, насколько огромна Галактика и кто населяет её. Ему было тесно в пределах Доминации.

Мэрис прямо посмотрела на него:

\- Тогда кто как не вы, Траун, должны понимать, что у каждой расы своя культура. Для кого-то рабство – это нормально, как бы ужасно это ни звучало. Могут понадобиться тысячи лет, чтобы такая раса отказалась от него и пошла по цивилизованному пути развития. Некоторые народы и вовсе не готовы к такому переходу, - она грустно вздохнула. – То же самое и с контрабандой. Для некоторых рас определённые товары – табу. Но всегда найдутся те, кто пожелает заполучить их. Тем или иным способом.

\- Я понял.

Траун взял один из дуриндфайров - идеально выгравированный серебристый октаэдр – и поднялся на ноги. Мэрис последовала его примеру, чувствуя, как затекли ступни в неудобной позе на корточках. Она встала, неловко разминая ноги, чтобы унять неприятное покалывание.

\- Очень хорошо, Фераси, - чисс вновь повернулся к ней, и от его пронзительного алого взгляда на щеках Мэрис вспыхнул румянец. – А теперь расскажите, как именно джедаи используют эти кристаллы.

***

**17 ДБЯ.**

**Шрилуур. Пространство Хаттов.**

Минул месяц после разговора с Шаан. Почти все обитатели дворца хаттши так или иначе оправились от болезни, и публичное заведение в Меирм-Сити возобновило свою работу. Однако ж, слухи, как всегда, гиперпространственным лучом бежали впереди планеты всей. В кантинах и космопорте часто шептались, что в борделе Дриксо ходит некая зараза, и если усталый пилот, жаждущий ласки, желает не только хорошо, но и безопасно провести время, то ему следует выбрать другое место.

Онто подсчитывал убытки. Дрожащей рукой он выводил цифры на флимсипласте, вбивал их в датапад и всё больше осознавал, что подконтрольное ему заведение ушло в глубокий минус. Скоро необходимо будет предоставить месячный отчет, и что-то подсказывало ему, что госпожа Дриксо будет очень недовольна результатом. Вернее, его отсутствием. Настолько недовольна, что легко может приказать своим телохранителям-дуросам снять с него шкуру.

Шаан так до конца и не оправилась от болезни. Как ни прискорбно было замечать это, но старость всё-таки брала своё. Несмотря на то, что все симптомы болезни ушли, а температура спала, она так и не смогла подняться с постели. Мэрис и другие жительницы борделя ухаживали за ней и, как могли, прикрывали от Дриксо. Слишком многим здесь Шаан спасла жизнь, опекала, помогала приспособиться, не давала в обиду стражникам. Теперь был их черёд сплотиться и помочь тогруте.

Её состояние сильно волновало и Мэрис. Вот и сейчас, стоя перед массивной дверью в хаттскую баню и робко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, она размышляла, а сможет ли Шаан вообще теперь приступить к своим обязанностям. И как поведёт себя хаттша, когда узнает, что самая ценная её рабыня слегла от старости? Отправит на заслуженную «пенсию»? Мэрис всегда было интересно, есть ли у рабов какой-либо её аналог. Или в условиях грядущего кризиса Дриксо не потерпит лишний рот и прикажет скормить тогруту своим ручным нексу?

Дверь распахнулась, и в проёме показался знакомый гаморреанец. Он нетерпеливо подталкивал новую рабыню рукоятью топора в спину. Мэрис удивлённо замерла на миг, залюбовавшись её красотой. Это была представительница очень редкой расы – эчани. Её стройная, красивая фигура, способная соперничать с лучшими моделями Галактики, несмотря на толчок стражника, грациозно скользнула меж открытых створок. К удивлению Мэрис, она не сопротивлялась, а покорно шла навстречу незавидной судьбе. Серебристо-серые, похожие на слюду глаза, тем не менее, яростно зыркнули на гаморреанца. Тот насупился, прохрюкал грязное ругательство на своем языке и погрозил ей своим топором.

По счастью, эчани его не поняла, а Мэрис решила, что пусть эта тирада так и останется непереводимой игрой слов, и не стала ничего говорить.

На шее девушки уже висел рабский ошейник, а плечо украшало клеймо Дриксо. Руки были закованы в массивные наручники. По-видимому, эчани всё-таки пыталась сопротивляться, пока её везли сюда. Но сейчас она вела себя спокойно, по-видимому, смирилась с судьбой.

\- Я отведу её, - заверила гаморреанца Мэрис. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не отвяжется просто так. Она пожала плечами. Пусть делает, как хочет. Эчани никуда не убежит. Из этой криффовой тюрьмы нет выхода.

\- Пойдём, - как можно более доброжелательно произнесла Мэрис, обратившись к новенькой.

Та окинула её странным взглядом, от которого Мэрис стало неуютно. Криффово платье! Дриксо предпочитала, чтобы её рабыни носили откровенную одежду. Мэрис одёрнула подол и скрестила руки на груди, надеясь хоть немного прикрыть широкий вырез.

Эчани с присущей её расе грациозностью покорно последовала за ней вглубь коридора, а следом, громко топая и пыхтя, направился самодовольно ухмылявшийся гаморреанец.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросила Мэрис.

\- Илуна, - отозвалась та.

Голос твердый, в нем не было и нотки страха или обреченности, которые несомненно присутствовали у других девушек, только что ставших рабами. Не было в нем и боли, эчани даже не держалась за клеймёную руку. Это поразило Мэрис, вернее насторожило, ведь она не слышала криков, пока ожидала за дверью. Она помнила, что народ эчани – гордые воины. Более того, эта Илуна вовсе не похожа на забитую девушку, проданную по дешёвке на невольничьем рынке. Несмотря на соблазнительную женственную фигуру, красивые формы и длинные, ниспадающие почти до пола белые волосы, она держалась уверенно и производила впечатление замершего в ожидании добычи фелинкса. Её походка, осанка, взгляд…

Да, в бордель Дриксо попала воительница!

Но почему же она ведет себя так спокойно? Так покорно? Разве нет б _о_ льшего унижения для воина, чем стать рабом? Иные на её месте предпочли бы рабству смерть.

Нити подозрения оплетали разум. Эта Илуна совсем не понравилась Мэрис. В её присутствии было некомфортно. В этот момент вернулись воспоминания о разговоре с Шаан и о подозрениях относительно хаттского картеля. Неужели Дриксо не видела кого покупала? Это вполне может быть охотница за головами!

Испугавшись, Мэрис подумала даже окликнуть других стражников и попросить сопроводить их в жилую часть дворца, но быстро отказалась от этой идеи. Вдруг Дриксо специально купила себе раба-телохранителя? А она просто себя накручивает?

\- _Эй, ты куда?_ – с ужасным акцентом спросила на гаморреанском Мэрис, увидев, как ушлый стражник вознамерился пересечь порог просторной комнаты, где жительницы борделя переодевались и приводили себя в порядок. – _Тебе она понравилась что ли?_

\- _Прочь с дороги! Ты не Шаан_! – презрительно хрюкнул тот, его похотливый взгляд окинул фигуру эчани.

Ах, вот оно что? Она не Шаан! Она не может пообещать отрезать причиндалы, если он хотя бы пальцем тронет рабыню. И Дриксо пожаловаться тоже не сможет, ведь не она определяет, насколько ценен товар. Это был ещё один звоночек. Если Шаан в ближайшее время не встанет на ноги, стражники совсем распоясатются и многим девушкам придётся туго.

А у этого бездаря память короче, чем у таунтауна! Мэрис аж обидно стало. Пока он больной беспомощно валялся на койке, она не мало времени потратила на уход и лечение. Сволочь!

Глубоко посаженные глазёнки гаморреанца так и скользили по аппетитным формам эчани. Изо рта стекала слюна. Толстый язык облизывал губы. Нос, похожий на свиной пятачок, мелко подрагивал. Ну это уже слишком! Бросив на него полный негодования взгляд, Мэрис набрала в грудь воздух, чтобы выдать витиеватое ругательство и выгнать его к криффу отсюда. Но гаморреанец, сделав на удивление резкий для столь неказистого тела выпад, грубо пихнул её рукоятью топора в живот. Согнувшись от боли, она рухнула на пол и застонала.

Облизнувшись и раскрыв пасть, стражник двинулся в сторону эчани. Та спокойно стояла, не показывая и тени страха. Лишь холодный серебристо-серый взгляд оценивающе окинул противника с ног до головы.

Мэрис подняла голову, лихорадочно соображая, что можно сделать в такой ситуации. Закричать, и тем самым привлечь внимание тех, кто мог бы находиться поблизости, показалось ей самой хорошей идеей. А заодно швырнуть в гаморреанца чем-либо тяжелым. Вот только добраться бы хотя бы до вон той полки с обувью. Женский каблук в твёрдой руке – опаснее виброножа!

Превозмогая тупую пульсирующую боль, Мэрис поползла было в том направлении. Однако ей удалось перехватить взгляд эчани, который буквально приковал её к полу. Теперь уже не оставалось сомнений – это был взгляд воина. И движение головы – едва заметный кивок из стороны в сторону – предназначался явно ей.

Мэрис застыла, в страхе ожидая, что же будет дальше, ведь гаморреанец подошёл к эчани почти вплотную. Внутри всё сжалось от напряжения. Сейчас он набросится на неё!

Едва гаморреанец вытянул лапищу, обтянутую грязно-зеленой бородавчатой кожей, как Илуна, согнув колени, легко подпрыгнула вверх и, сделав сальто в воздухе, мягко приземлилась за его спиной. Плавно развернувшись, она закинула руки, скованные наручниками, ему на шею, словно живую петлю, и потянула на себя. От неожиданности гаморреанец выронил топор, испуганно взвизгнув. Эчани подалась назад и ударила противника носком в подколенную впадину. Ноги гаморреанца подкосились. Захрипев от боли, он начал терять равновесие. Эчани тут же ударила по его второй ноге и весом собственного тела увлекла вниз, рухнув на спину. Её руки крепко сцепили толстую шею.

Гаморреанец захрипел, ловя ртом воздух и отчаянно пытаясь высвободиться. Его ноги беспорядочно дергались, громко шаркая о каменный пол. Изо рта пошла жёлтая пена. Глаза закатились. Он задыхался. Как только его тело обмякло, эчани ослабила хватку и, высвободив собственные руки, отпихнула в сторону. Гаморреанец плюхнулся на живот. Мёртвый. Но эчани не собиралась с ним заканчивать. Ловко и быстро она вскочила ему на спину, схватила руками голову и сделала резкое, профессиональное движение.

Раздался неприятный, глухой хруст ломающихся позвонков.

Мэрис вздрогнула, увидев перед собой уже мёртвого стражника со свёрнутой шеей. А эчани быстро сдернула с его пояса связку магнитных ключей. Еще пара секунд, и наручники с лязгом упали на пол. Окинув презрительным взглядом ещё тёплый труп, она сплюнула и прошипела ругательство на своем языке.

Мэрис испуганно всхлипнула. Серебристо-серые глаза обратились в её сторону. Эчани облизнула засохшие губы и сказала:

\- Теперь мой черёд спрашивать. Ты, насколько я помню, Мэрис Фераси. Переводчица, так?

\- Ммм… д-да, - заикаясь, выдала она и, держась за живот, попыталась подняться. И тут её глаза округлилась от удивления. – Откуда ты зна…

\- Мы с тобой уже виделись, – перебила Илуна.

\- Что… когда… где? – не поняла Мэрис, силясь припомнить, встречалась ли вообще когда-нибудь хоть с одним эчани.

\- Долго объяснять, - отмахнулась собеседница, подбирая топор почившего гаморреанца. Она сделала несколько движений в воздухе и неодобрительно покачала головой. У такого громоздкого оружия явно были проблемы с балансом.

Мэрис почувствовала дрожь во всём теле. Вот теперь она испугалась по-настоящему. Каковы будут последствия? Хаттша Дриксо не простит хладнокровное убийство стражника в её же дворце. Судьба Илуны предрешена. И самой Мэрис, придётся выдать её, чтобы избежать гнева госпожи. Неужели Илуна действительно охотница за головами?

Но эти короткие размышления оборвал далекий раскатистый гул где-то над головой, над дворцом Дриксо, над всем островом. Стены задрожали, пол под ногами заходил ходуном. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Тусклый свет замигал.

Не удержавшись на ногах, Мэрис плюхнулась на пол и, инстинктивно пытаясь защититься от непонятной напасти, сжалась в комок, обхватив руками колени. Плохое предчувствие смешалось со страхом, приправленным тупой болью, всё ещё пульсировавшей в животе. В голове возник всего один вопрос:

_Что, криффова мать, здесь происходит?_

Опустив топор, Илуна прислушалась. Её, казалось, вовсе не смущало, что стены дворца дрожали, словно палатка тускенов во время пылевой бури. Неожиданно рокот исчез, будто и не было. Повисла жуткая тишина. Мэрис тряхнула головой, отчаянно желая, чтобы всё это, включая смерть гаморреанца и воинственную эчани, было плодом её воображения – страшным кошмаром.

Однако, спустя несколько мгновений, гул раздался вновь. Он явно приближался, ибо вибрация пола на этот раз стала значительно сильнее.

\- Пора, - нажав кнопку на наручном хронометре, сказала Илуна и склонилась над Мэрис. – Жить хочешь?

Не раздумывая ни секунды, она кивнула и ухватилась за протянутую руку.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: смерть второстепенного персонажа.  
> Рейтинг работы повышен до NC-17.

\- Что за?.. Агрхххх…

Онто не смог закончить фразу, даже встать из-за стола не успел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть как-то защититься. Гаморреанский боевой топор, рассекший воздух с громким свистом, проломил ему голову с такой легкостью, словно это была перезревшая хубба-тыква.

Мэрис закрыла руками лицо, не в силах смотреть на раскроённый череп викуэя и залитый кровью пол. За всё время, проведённое в рабстве, она видела множество смертей: жестокие казни, беспощадную гибель борцов в гладиаторских ямах или поистине жестокие схватки на аренах для хаттбола на потеху толпе. Но всё никак не могла привыкнуть. Да разве можно к этому привыкнуть, когда беззащитного раба лишают жизни? Однажды хаттша Дриксо в качестве наказания за помощь провинившейся рабыне заставила Мэрис смотреть, как её ещё дергающееся тело поедают голодные нексу. Это стало для неё самой ужасной пыткой…

Тело Онто сползло на пол. Ублюдок, который клеймил её, мёртв. Эчани крепко схватила остолбеневшую Мэрис за плечо и довольно грубо втолкнула внутрь. Раздался писк электронного замка. Она заблокировала дверь, ведущую в кабинет викуэя. Никто не должен помешать им.

Пока Мэрис вела Илуну по наименее людным коридорам дворца, то всю дорогу размышляла, как им удастся избавиться от рабских ошейников. Мало того, что в каждый из них было встроено устройство, определявшее местоположение, так в маленьком отсеке сбоку находилась взрывчатка. Если раб пытался бежать, то она срабатывала, как только он удалялся на определенное расстояние от дворца. Для каждого конкретного раба устанавливалось свое расстояние. Например, тви’лечки, обслуживавшие хаттшу Дриксо не могли покинуть остров, а вот девушкам, работавшим в борделе, разрешалось бродить в поисках клиентов по всему Меирм-Сити. Кроме того, попытайся раб избавиться от ошейника, при попытке взлома замка из незаметных отверстий вовнутрь выскакивали острые металлические шипы, протыкавшие несчастному горло. Воистину, ужасный механизм!

Мэрис же могла гулять по улицам столицы в сопровождении дуросов, но поскольку ей также необходимо было участвовать в переговорах, которые часто проводились за пределами Шрилуура, то датчик её взрывчатки отключали, чтобы она могла покидать планету. Но взамен к ошейнику - к широкому кольцу у горла — подсоединялась цепь, которую крепили либо непосредственно к грависаням, на которых обычно возлежала хаттша, либо конец этой цепи держал в руках один из телохранителей, если хаттше приходило в голову выйти на экскурсию на той или иной планете – в основном прогуляться по невольничьим рынкам.

\- Где сейф? – спросила Илуна, вздергивая кровавое месиво, которым стало тело викуэя, и небрежно швыряя его на рабочий стол.

\- Тут, - Мэрис нажала кнопку в нише стола, и часть стены отъехала в сторону, обнажив тайник.

Раздался хруст костей и чавканье плоти. От этих звуков у Мэрис свело зубы. Эчани одним точным ударом отрубила Онто руку. Подойдя к сейфу, она нажала на панель управления и приложила ладонь к сенсорному экрану. Ответом был негромкий щелчок. Дверца отъехала в сторону.

Внутри обнаружилось несколько полок, на которых лежали какие-то документы, пластиковые карты, журналы учёта рабов, крупная сумма наличных, а на самой дверце, на её металлических крючках, висели магнитные ключи. Их было много, больше сотни.

\- Который? – потребовала Илуна.

Мэрис без труда узнала тот ключ, который прикладывали к её датчику со взрывчаткой. Небольшая кортозисная «таблетка», к которой вместо брелка был прикреплен каплевидный инфочип. Процедуру, которую Онто проводил с её ошейником десятки, если не сотни раз, Мэрис смогла бы повторить с закрытыми глазами.

Она подошла к рабочему столу викуэя и активировала стационарный датапад. Инфочип был вставлен в разъем, и на голоэкране появилась карта, которая в режиме реального времени показывала, где находится каждый из рабов. Мэрис кликнула на точку со своим именем и приложила к боксу со взрывчаткой магнитный ключ. Громкий писк подтвердил, что ошейник деактивирован. Однако, как снять его, Мэрис понятия не имела. Она замешкалась, задумавшись об этом. Получить шипами в горло ей совершенно не хотелось.

\- Теперь мой! – приказала Илуна.

Мэрис быстро повторила процедуру и, когда прозвучал очередной писк, не удержалась от вопроса:

\- Как мы избавимся от ошейников?

Эчани строго посмотрела на неё и взглянула на хронометр, висевший на запястье.

\- Операция уже началась. За мной скоро прилетят. Не волнуйся, с нас снимут эти куски дюрастали.

\- Но как?.. – не унималась Мэрис.

\- Нам периодически приходится освобождать рабов, - нетерпеливо отчеканила Илуна. - Поверь мне, в отличие от простых хаттских, имперские ошейники несут несколько уровней защиты. Одна неверная манипуляция и - БУМ! – она громко рассмеялась, увидев отразившийся на лице собеседницы испуг. – Не пугайся так! Тебя освободят за пару секунд.

\- Кто ты? На кого работаешь?

Этот вопрос давно вертелся на языке.

\- Потом, - отмахнулась Илуна. – Близится вечер, верно? Нам надо разжиться респираторами и подняться на вот эту посадочную площадку, - она указала на голокарту, это была резервная площадка на краю утёса в самой верхней части дворца. – Знаешь, как туда добраться?

Мэрис рассеянно кивнула, но тут же спохватилась. Бежать! Она действительно может сбежать отсюда. Вырваться из многолетнего рабства. Освободиться! Эта Илуна так легко говорила о снятии ошейника, словно это можно было сделать по щелчку пальцев. Мэрис не знала, можно ли ей доверять, но сейчас перед ней открылся единственный в жизни шанс – шанс на свободу. Такую желанную и долгожданную. И это стоило всех рисков!

Взгляд сам по себе обратился на карту. В ту часть дворца, где находилось общежитие для рабов. Указательный палец прикоснулся к ещё одной точке.

_Шаан._

\- Я хочу взять с собой ещё кое-кого.

Илуна нахмурила тонкие брови, выражая явное неодобрение.

\- Меня и так отругают за балласт, - брошенная фраза вызвала у Мэрис обиду. Она – балласт? Но Илуна не обратила на это внимания и продолжила говорить: - С тебя хотя бы будет толк. Ты – переводчица. Рисковать миссией ради ещё одного криффового раба я не собираюсь. Надо убираться отсюда!

\- Она врач! Самый лучший в Пространстве Хаттов! – настаивала Мэрис, бросить Шаан на произвол судьбы казалось ей настоящим предательством.

\- Медицинский дроид лучше любого врача! Пришьёт на место клейма кусок кожи так искусно, что на следующий день и следа не останется, – раздраженно парировала Илуна, устав пререкаться с назойливой человеческой девушкой. – Хочешь остаться со своей подружкой – пожалуйста! Но ты в любом случае сопроводишь меня на платформу самым безопасным путем.

В её голосе появились угрожающие нотки. Сердце Мэрис готово было выскочить из груди. Шаан, та самая тогрута, отдавшая десятки лет службе хаттше, заслуживала свободы, как никто другой! Мэрис не может бросить её! Не здесь! Не сейчас! Не в тот момент, когда Шаан больше всего нуждается в помощи и поддержке.

Но времени на рефлексию не было. Пол под ногами снова заходил ходуном. Вдали раздался очередной грозный рокот. Словно гигантское существо, мирно спавшее миллионы лет на дне шрилуурского океана, внезапно проснулось, расправило плавники и поднималось к поверхности, изголодавшееся, готовое проглотить целый остров. Дверь в кабинет Онто задрожала от настойчивого стука. Кто-то ломился сюда, долбя в неё со всей силы. Послышались ругательства на разных языках.

Илуна права, следовало поторопиться. Мэрис успокоила себя тем, что у неё ещё есть немного времени, чтобы подумать, пока они держат путь к посадочной площадке. В одном из ящиков стола весьма кстати оказались респираторы, прикрывавшие не только рот, но и глаза. Онто лично выдавал их каждой рабыне, отправлявшейся в город. В утренние и вечерние часы из-за кислотных испарений, поднимавшихся с поверхности океана было невозможно дышать. Мелкие капельки кислоты, попадая внутрь с очередным вдохом, разъедали лёгкие в течение нескольких минут.

\- Сюда! – нажав ещё одну кнопку и незаметно сунув ключи Онто в карман, Мэрис указала в неприметный угол, за которым открылся тайный проход.

В этот момент кто-то с силой толкнул дверь, да так, что она сорвалась с петель. Они с эчани успели нырнуть в темный лаз и закрыть его изнутри. С той стороны послышались звуки выстрелов.

Две женщины быстро засеменили по лестнице. У выхода в широкий коридор послышались крики, лязг оружия и бластерный огонь.

\- Это не наши! – удивленно зашептала Мэрис, осторожно выглянув за угол и окинув взглядом сражавшихся.

Гаморреанцы в коридоре выглядели совсем по-другому. Их доспехи несли красные отметины, и сами они были выше ростом, коренастее и несколько шире в плечах, что делало их внешний вид более грозным. Представители другого клана! Они рубили стражников Дриксо. Яростно. Жестоко. Безжалостно. А за ними, сжимая в чешуйчатых лапах бластеры, стояли двое трандошан и, широко ухмыляясь, отстреливали противника.

Наёмники! Охотники за головами! Значит, картель хаттов действительно решил покончить с Дриксо! Неудивительно. Неделю назад она вновь отказалась делиться прибылью с Нар Шаддаа. Картель не терпит дерзости. И вот его ответ!

\- Есть другой путь? – спросила эчани, явно не горя желанием вступать в бой.

Мэрис отрицательно покачала головой.

Процедив ругательство, Илуна выскочила из убежища и метнула гаморреанский топор в одного из трандошан. Тот рухнул, как подкошенный с рассеченной грудью, даже не успев понять, что уже мёртв.

Второй трандошанин, заметив нового противника, перевёл дуло бластера в сторону Илуны. Та бросилась к ближайшему гаморреанцу, слишком увлеченному битвой, и, схватив за шиворот, заслонила себя его телом, которое вмиг обмякло, когда несколько зарядов бластера пробили броню.

Илуна выдернула из-за пояса мертвеца вибронож и припала к земле. Гаморреанцы, занятые резнёй, не обратили на неё никакого внимания. Клановые войны для них – давняя традиция.

Трандошанин повертел головой, по-видимому, потеряв противницу в толпе сражавшихся, и вновь принялся методично отстреливать стражников Дриксо. Двигаясь по-пластунски, эчани отползла к стене и добралась до бластера первого трандошанина. Прогремел один точный выстрел. Тело второго трандошанина осело на пол.

\- Мэрис! – закричала она и швырнула бластер поверх голов гаморреанцев в сторону ниши. – Отстреливай!

Сама же эчани ринулась в гущу сражения, предпочитая бластеру рукопашную. Не зря представители её расы считались самыми лучшими бойцами в Галактике! Сжимая в руках вибронож, она врезалась в ряды гаморреанцев, словно дредноут, протаранивший рой базз-дроидов. Эчани с природной ловкостью уворачивалась от лезвий боевых топоров, быстрыми и точными взмахами виброножа выкашивая ряды противника.

Выбравшись из своего укрытия, Мэрис подобрала бластер и навела его на ближайшую цель. Когда-то Кеннто учил её пользоваться оружием. Когда-то… очень давно… в прошлой жизни… На всякий случай. Но Мэрис так и не представилась возможность хоть раз воспользоваться им. В критических ситуациях команда «Охотника за наживой» предпочитала спасаться бегством. Не считая моментов, когда ей удавалось осадить буйный нрав Рака и самой договориться с разозлившимися заказчиками.

Она прицелилась в крупного гаморреанца, зажмурилась и выстрелила. Промахнулась, естественно. Заряд ударил в десятке сантиметров от тяжёлого башмака. Гаморреанец повернулся и, увидев испуганную рабыню, предвкушающе облизнулся. Резким, почти небрежным движением вонзив топор в шею врага, попытавшегося воспользоваться его замешательством, он двинулся в сторону Мэрис.

Руки, сжимавшие бластер, била крупная дрожь. Дуло никак не удавалось навести. Что-то удерживало Мэрис. Не давало выстрелить в упор. Запрещало. Гаморреанец, оскалившись в жуткой улыбке, подошёл к ней почти вплотную. Он протянул когтистую лапищу, намереваясь вырвать из её рук оружие, но вдруг его глаза расширились то ли от боли, то ли от удивления, а изо рта вместе со сгустком тёмной крови вырвался булькающий хрип. Под аккомпанемент этого звука грузное тело осело на пол. За ним стояла Илуна. Её сощуренный взгляд выражал раздражение. Позади виднелись трупы и «своих», и чужих. Она расправилась со всеми! Быстро и безжалостно.

Мэрис бросила на неё полный ужаса взгляд, но та лишь укоризненно покачала головой.

\- В следующий раз стреляй! Не раздумывай!

Мэрис хотела сказать, что ей никогда в жизни не приходилось убивать. Что она не знает, каково это. Что лишать жизни… Но, по-видимому, её испуганные глаза говорили лучше любых слов. Эчани коротко кивнула, сообразив, почему та замешкалась.

Они побежали вперед по коридору, ныряя в его развилки и петляя по лабиринту помещений дворца. Среди его обитателей царил хаос. Испуганные рабы метались туда-сюда, некоторые жались по углам, иные просто стояли на месте и растерянно озирались, не понимая, что происходит. По пути беглянкам попалось несколько стражников Дриксо, но, увидев эчани, чей яростный взгляд мог буквально испепелить на месте, они не решались нападать. Наёмников не было видно.

Нужная дверь – путь наверх, к свободе, уже совсем близко. Там есть турболифт. Единственный на весь дворец. Он быстро доставит беглянок наверх!

Неожиданно раздался взрыв. Такой, что Мэрис и Илуну буквально отбросило назад и накрыло взрывной волной. Часть стены рассыпалась на крупные глыбы, завалившие коридор. Мэрис закашлялась, пытаясь освободить лёгкие от пыли. Отбрасывая мелке камни в стороны, она выбралась из-под небольшого завала. Голова гудела, один из обломков ударил по макушке, по счастью, причинив лишь тупую боль и не лишив сознания.

\- Илуна? – негромко позвала она, боясь привлечь лишнее внимание

Ответом ей была тишина.

Где-то совсем рядом прогрохотали тяжелые шаги. Судя по звукам, в соседнем коридоре завязалась перестрелка. Мэрис всем телом прильнула к острым камням, стараясь не выдать себя.

Едва пыль немного осела, а шум бластерного огня затих вдали, Мэрис рискнула подняться. Судорожно вглядываясь в обломки, она пыталась найти эчани. И едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда где-то сбоку раздался кашель. Мэрис метнулась на звук и, запнувшись, упала на обломки, до крови ободрав колени. Стараясь не обращать внимания на острую боль, она на четвереньках доползла до источника звука. Из-под камней пробилась окровавленная рука.

Ломая ногти, Мэрис с остервенением принялась откидывать обломки в стороны. Где-то внизу сдавленно кашляла эчани, отчаянно ловя ртом воздух. Откопав её, Мэрис заметила, что некогда красивое, благородное лицо теперь покрыто ссадинами, а волосы спутались, слипшись с запёкшейся кровью.

Откинув очередной камень, Мэрис не удержалась от вскрика. Ноги Илуны были вывернуты под неестественными углами – сломаны, а в живот вонзился один из острых осколков, проткнув её тело насквозь. Мэрис схватилась было за него, но хрип эчани заставил её замереть.

\- Нет… Если выдернешь, пойдёт кровь…. Я умру сразу…

\- Как мне помочь? – Мэрис судорожно озиралась, не зная, что предпринять. Нужно было спасать Илуну!

\- Дай руку… - прохрипела та, ослабевшими пальцами сжимая виброклинок.

Ужас. Вот, что чувствовала Мэрис, когда холодный металл коснулся тонкой кожи предплечья. Она зажмурилась от внезапной боли, что доставил клинок, легко вонзившись в плоть, но не отдернула руку. Острие резало её кожу на мелкие лоскутки. Терзало не только плоть, но и саму душу. Горячая кровь медленно стекала вниз, орошая мертвые камни. Казалось, эта пытка будет длиться вечно. Но режущее прикосновение холодного металла неожиданно прекратилось.

Открыв глаза, Мэрис увидела странный рисунок на левой руке. Поначалу ей показалось, будто это некий символ, буква какой-то странной письменности, но глубокие, прямые линии, пересекавшиеся под разными углами, не походили ни на один из известных ей языков каллиграфии.

\- Ты должна выжить, - прохрипела эчани, выплюнув обильный сгусток крови. Её голос, некогда волевой и уверенный, начал слабеть.

\- А ты? Я смогу вытащить тебя… - пролепетала она, слова эчани окатили её, словно ушат ледяной воды.

\- Нет… Мой путь окончен. Миссию ещё предстоит завершить. Кха-кха… - Илуна закашлялась кровью, она умирала. - Тебе…

\- Мне? Я не… Я же не…

Страх всё сильнее сжимал сердце. Неужели Мэрис останется одна?

\- Они будут ждать… на посадочной площадке… Поторопись! – она протянула руку, на которой был закреплён хронометр. – Время…

\- Но...

\- …и стреляй, не медли. Выживи!..

С этими словами эчани поднесла к запястью своей руки виброклинок. Лезвие легко вонзилось в руку. Вместе с кровью из раны потекла какая-то белая жидкость. Яд! Капсула с ядом! Илуна закатила глаза. Её тело задёргалось в предсмертных судорогах.

\- Нет! – закричала Мэрис.

Раздался тихий хрип, больше похожий на вздох облегчения, избавления от мук. Алая кровь обагрила камни. Эчани умерла.

Мэрис отвернулась, размазывая по щекам слёзы, смешанные с грязью и кровью.

\- Нет, нет, нет… - она мотала головой, отчаянно желая, чтобы это был ночной кошмар. Вот сейчас она проснется на своей койке. В маленькой комнатушке. Будет долго и часто дышать, ведь сон настолько реален. Скинет одеяло. Приведёт себя в порядок и отправится исполнять дурацкие рутинные обязанности. Она зажмурилась, крепко-крепко. Но боль в руке не желала исчезать. Пыль забивала ноздри, от неё першило в горле. И слух по-прежнему улавливал далёкий грохот.

Ещё один взрыв, пророкотавший вдали, вернул её в реальность. Мэрис бросила прощальный взгляд на Илуну. И тут глаза её ещё больше округлились. Тело эчани начало меняться. Кожа приобрела пепельно-серый цвет. Руки удлинились, стали толще, мускулистее. Голова вытянулась, нос превратился в тонкий хоботок. Лицо постепенно теряло гуманоидные очертания.

Ши'идо!

Это была ши'идо. Представительница расы из Неизведанных регионов! Народа, с которым хаттша Дриско вела торговлю. Такая удивительная раса. Они могли принимать облик любого другого существа в Галактике. С этой точки зрения ши'идо являлись идеальными шпионами и наёмными убийцами. Илуна говорила про какую-то миссию, явно была на задании, хотела остаться инкогнито. А ещё она упоминала, что уже видела Мэрис.

И тут всё встало на свои места. Скорее всего Илуна была в составе одной из многочисленных делегаций, с которыми встречалась Дриксо. Но ши'идо вовсе не показались Мэрис воинственной расой, наоборот они были достаточно скромными и скрытными. Корабль Дриксо даже не пропустили в центр их звёздной системы. Хаттша презрительно называла ши’идо «мягкотелыми» и легко заключала сделки в свою пользу.

Эчани или ши'идо, не важно! Мэрис прикоснулась к ещё не остывшей щеке Илуны. Закрыла веки, пряча остекленелый взгляд. Она знала эту девушку не больше часа. И за это время та почти освободила её из рабства. Такое короткое знакомство. Такое насыщенное. И так печально закончившееся.

Оставалось лишь добраться до посадочной площадки. Мэрис стянула с запястья Илуны хронометр, на котором мелькали цифры обратного отсчета. Время, через которое на посадочную площадку прибудет обещанный корабль.

Она должна выбраться отсюда! Должна хотя бы попытаться. Даже если дворец переживет осаду, а хаттские стражники смогут отразить атаку наёмников, за Дриксо всё равно придут. Хаттша больше вне картеля. Её голова скоро станет добычей охотников за головами. А саму Мэрис и других рабов ждет смерть.

Охнув от боли в саднивших коленях, она поднялась на ноги и, сцепив зубы, направилась было в сторону башни. Но что-то остановило её. Мэрис застыла на мгновение, задумалась, а затем заторопилась в противоположную сторону.

Тридцать минут. Она успеет. _Они_ успеют!

\- …Шаан, вставай! Мы уходим! – крикнула Мэрис, буквально ввалившись в комнату тогруты.

Эта часть дворца ещё не пострадала, но последствия взрывов были налицо. Везде валялись упавшие вещи и предметы: от смятой одежды до разбитой посуды. В коридорах было пусто. По-видимому, услышав взрывы и шум перестрелки, рабы попрятались, кто куда.

\- Что происходит? – глаза тогруты в ужасе округлились, когда она увидела подругу в окровавленном, изодранном платье. Решительный взгляд Мэрис говорил лучше любых слов. Шаан указала пальцем на коробку с антисептиками.

Мэрис зубами сдернула пломбу и буквально выцарапала крышку с бутылки. Прикосновение шипящей жидкости к изодранным коленям и порезам, которые оставила Илуна, принесло нестерпимую боль. Мэрис громко закричала, чувствуя, как из глаз брызнули слёзы. Отдышавшись и отбросив в сторону бутылку, она подошла к тогруте и, прислонив магнитный ключ к рабскому ошейнику, повторила:

\- Уходим!

Та обречённо посмотрела на свои ноги. Тогда Мэрис, обуянная злостью, схватила её за плечи и вздернула вверх, закинув руку себе на плечо. Хоть тогрута и сильно исхудала за время болезни, для хрупкой человеческой девушки она всё равно была тяжелой. Таща её на себе и подбадривая резким словом, Мэрис заковыляла в сторону двери.

\- Давай! Пошли! Ты можешь! Ты будешь свободна!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: смерть второстепенного персонажа.

Коридор, протянувшийся к шахте лифта, был завален обломками после очередного взрыва. Беглянки оказались отрезаны от посадочной площадки. К счастью Шаан, знавшая дворец как свои пять пальцев, указала Мэрис в сторону неприметной двери, которая вела наружу – сквозь толщу горы, в которой располагался дворец.

Надев респиратор, Мэрис поволокла тогруту за собой. Пока они шли по коридорам, она совсем выбилась из сил, несмотря на адреналин в крови и неистовое, яростное желание выбраться. Шаан оказалась совсем плоха. Она еле-еле переставляла ноги, что очень затормаживало продвижение вперёд. Но Мэрис не сдавалась. Превозмогая боль, тяжесть и усталость, она продолжала тащить подругу на себе.

Повезло, что на пути никто не встретился. Рабы и стражники разбежались кто куда. Периодически были слышны выстрелы где-то неподалёку. Наёмников интересовали более богатые части дворца – апартаменты хаттши, её баня и сокровищница. До простых, испуганных рабов им, по-видимому, не было никакого дела.

Подойдя к стене, Мэрис повернула тогруту к панели управления, и та дрожащими пальцами набрала код. Неприметная дверь, слившаяся со стеной, жалобно заскрежетала и отъехала в сторону лишь наполовину. По-видимому, ею очень давно никто не пользовался, механизм успел заржаветь.

Сквозь узкий проём просочились остатки дневного света. На эту часть Шрилуура надвигался вечер. Щупальце липкого, желтоватого смога протиснулось внутрь, рефлекторно заставив поплотнее прижать респиратор к лицу. Кожу неприятно защипало. Мэрис выглянула наружу и увидела узкий карниз, ничем неогороженный от глубокой пропасти. На нём едва могли бы разойтись два человека.

Густой ядовитый туман уже успел окутать остров. Из-за него видимость не превышала нескольких десятков метров. Внизу слышался шум океанского прибоя, а где-то наверху – жужжание двигателей. Вокруг дворца, по-видимому, летало что-то большое.

Мэрис облегчённо выдохнула. Из-за тумана её и Шаан никто не увидит, они не станут привлекательными мишенями для неизвестного пилота. Оставалось совсем немного времени. Следовало поторопиться.

На этот раз нести Шаан оказалось немного легче. Тогрута помогала себе, держась одной рукой за каменную стену, а второй за Мэрис. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть.

Сквозь смог периодически просачивались лучи предзакатного солнца, окрашивая его желтоватые слои в красный цвет. Создавалось жуткое впечатление, словно кто-то распылил в воздухе мелкие капельки крови. Вкупе с неожиданным нападением наёмников и безжалостной резнёй, что они устроили, казалось, будто сама гора выдыхает из себя кровь погибших.

Карниз неожиданно расширился до небольшой площадки. К отвесной стене прикреплялась старая лестница, покрытая ржавчиной и частично изъеденная кислотными парами. Она уходила далеко вверх, теряясь в слоистом смоге. Мэрис посадила тогруту на землю, давая ей передохнуть, и прикоснулась к поручню. Тот угрожающе зашатался и жалобно заскрипел.

Чем дольше Мэрис смотрела на эти не внушающие доверия тонкие прутья и ржавые ступени, тем больше понимала, что не сможет поднять Шаан наверх. Она даже не была уверена, что лестница выдержит вес её тела, не говоря уже о тогруте.

Голова начала судорожно соображать. Сколько десятков или сотен метров придётся преодолеть? Не отвалятся ли ступеньки? Не соскользнёт ли нога? Не задрожит ли стена от очередного взрыва? Не сорвётся ли она в пропасть?

Ответов не было. Голова от бешенного наплыва мыслей готова была расколоться на части. Пульсирующая боль мешала мыслить трезво. В сознании лихорадочно билась лишь одна мысль: «Шаан. Как поднять туда Шаан?».

Мэрис взглянула на хронометр. Отведенное время таяло на глазах, словно его разъедал кислотой этот треклятый смог. Оставалось всего несколько минут. И если они не успеют…

Слуха коснулся тихий хрип. Мэрис обернулась на звук и, испуганная увиденным, бросилась к тогруте.

\- Шаан! Ты что творишь? – закричала она, увидев, как подруга, сняв свой респиратор, швырнула его в обрыв. – Шаан! Ты же задохнёшься!

Мэрис подскочила к краю, но не успела поймать предмет. И тот исчез под слоями плотного смога. Крифф! Она склонилась над тогрутой и уже готова была сорвать с лица свой респиратор, но Шаан не позволила ей, крепко схватив за руку. Она вдохнула ядовитый воздух и, скорчившись от боли, хрипло закашлялась.

\- Зачем? – пролепетала Мэрис, чувствуя, как слёзы застилают глаза.

\- Я уже… слишком стара… - прохрипела Шаан, на её губах показались капельки крови. – Я только… торможу тебя…

Мэрис замотала головой, только теперь осознав, что произошло. За один только вечер она теряла уже второе близкое ей существо. На этот раз подругу. Настоящую подругу, с которой они бок о бок выживали в хаттском рабстве. Теряла безвозвратно.

Ни Илуна, ни Шаан не желали быть для неё обузой. Обе хотели, чтобы она выжила.

\- Иди… Оставь меня… Не надо тебе на это смотреть…

Шаан снова закашлялась. В крови, запачкавшей подбородок, были видны мелкие пузырьки. Кислота разъедала лёгкие. Быстро и беспощадно.

\- Я отнесу тебя обратно… - спохватилась Мэрис. Это казалось ей самым приемлемым решением. Там, в коридорах дворца, у Шаан хотя бы был шанс выжить.

\- Нет, - прошептала тогрута.

\- Я не могу уйти без тебя… - всхлипнула Мэрис, всё больше понимая, что ничем помочь уже не может.

\- Спасибо, что пришла за мной, - Шаан перевернулась на спину. Несмотря на боль и спазмы от кашля, сотрясавшие все тело, в её глазах было спокойствие. Она принимала смерть, ждала пока та заключит её в свои холодные объятья.

Мэрис взяла Шаан за руку и крепко сжала.

\- Прощай, Шаан.

\- Иди… - только и смогла прохрипеть тогрута и снова закашлялась, выплевывая пенящиеся сгустки крови.

Задыхаясь от слёз, Мэрис схватилась за поручень и подтянулась вверх, ставя ногу на ступеньку. Она больше не посмотрит вниз. Не увидит, как та, с кем она прожила бок о бок долгие годы, умрёт медленной и мучительной смертью.

Смог сомкнулся в плотный слой под ногами. Некоторое время Мэрис слышала хриплый кашель, который звучал всё тише и тише, пока шум прибоя полностью не заглушил его.

Карабкаться вверх было непросто. Изъеденные кислотой и ржавчиной ступеньки были ненадежны, шатающийся поручень, казалось, вот-вот отвалится и увлечёт в бездну всю лестницу. Пару раз Мэрис оступалась и оставалась висеть на одних руках. Но заставляла себя подтягиваться, искать опору в неровной стене и лезть дальше. Горе и боль утраты застилали взор, стекло респиратора запотело. Мэрис почти ничего не видела. Лишь желание жить толкало её вперед.

Всё тело дрожало от напряжения. Пальцы покрылись слоем бурой ржавчины, а отвесная лестница никак не заканчивалась. Однако шум двигателей раздавался всё ближе и ближе. Возможно, те, о ком говорила Илуна, уже ждали на посадочной площадке. Ломали голову, куда же запропастилась ши’идо, почему её нет так долго.

Из смога над головой показался край утёса. Всего в нескольких метрах. Вот он – конец пути!

Мэрис собрала остатки сил и, не забывая об осторожности, покрыла это расстояние. На хронометре оставалось всего пара минут, но она решила не спешить. Осторожно, стараясь не сорваться вниз, она высунула голову.

Это была небольшая посадочная площадка, покрытая блоками из феррокрита и припорошенная пылью. Без разметки и габаритных огней. Такие часто делают контрабандисты в своих убежищах на случай быстрой эвакуации. На ней уже стоял корабль. Но это был… хаттский звездолёт. Тот самый, на котором Мэрис бесчисленное количество раз летала на переговоры с Дриксо. Рядом с трапом вовсю суетилось пятеро викуэев – затаскивали внутрь какие-то ящики.

Как?

Дверь в стене отъехала в сторону. В тёмном зеве показались грависани, а на них – хаттша Дриксо. Двое дуросов, её бессменных телохранителей, подталкивали сани вперед, пытаясь ускорить их ход. Хаттша грязно ругалась на всех известных языках, прижимая к себе маленького Ветту и подгоняя слуг. Её большие оранжевые глаза, в которых прежде светилась лишь беспощадная жажда наживы, теперь были расширены от страха. Она убегала. Бросала всё, бросала всех своих подельников, слуг, рабов. Спасалась с тонущего корабля, словно испуганная дианога, которую вытравили из мусорного бака дредноута мощным дезинсектором.

Мэрис бросила мимолётный взгляд на хронометр.

_Одна минута._

Дуросы неожиданно отпрянули от грависаней и, резко развернувшись, достали бластеры. Из зева пещеры показались гаморреанцы-наёмники. С боевыми топорами наперевес, они высыпали наружу. Дуросы открыли огонь, а викуэи, бросив ящики с пожитками хаттши, метнулись вверх по трапу, желая поскорее укрыться внутри корабля.

_Тридцать секунд._

Взревели репульсорные двигатели. Хаттша соскользнула с грависаней и довольно прытко для своих габаритов, поползла по феррокритовым блокам посадочной площадки. Одновременно она попыталась запихать в кожистый мешок уже изрядно подросшего Ветту, и это ему явно не понравилось. Плача и извиваясь в её коротких руках, он не желал залезать внутрь. Не понимал, что происходит. Злился и пытался укусить мать.

_Двадцать секунд._

Из проёма в стене высунулись наёмники-трандошане. Зловеще оскалившись, они навели дула бластеров на дуросов. Те же, в свою очередь, нырнули за грависани, используя их в качестве защитной баррикады, и продолжили отстреливаться, прикрывая отход хаттши. Теперь бластерный огонь заговорил с обеих сторон.

_Десять секунд._

Шальной разряд ударил совсем рядом с уступом, на краю которого находилась Мэрис. От неожиданности она потеряла равновесие. Ноги соскользнули с последней ступеньки, крепления поручня, не выдержав веса человеческого тела, отстыковались от стены. Мэрис едва успела отцепиться от него, чтобы не быть увлеченной вниз. Верхняя часть лестницы с жутким скрежетом отвалилась и полетела в слоящуюся ядовитым туманом бездну. Мэрис осталась висеть на одной руке над пропастью. Отчаянно царапая ногами стену, она пыталась найти хоть какую-то опору.

_Пять секунд._

Понимая, что долго не продержится, Мэрис попыталась зацепиться второй рукой за край. Но сил на это уже не осталось. В отчаянии она закричала, звала на помощь, прекрасно помнимая, что из-за шума перестрелки вряд ли кто-то услышит её.

Снизу раздался рокочущий звук, перекрывший шум океанского прибоя. Мощный порыв ветра поднял Мэрис вверх, словно пушинку. А затем она почувствовала сильный удар, упав на жёсткий феррокрит. Она приземлилась на спину и, едва открыв глаза, увидела, как из пропасти поднялся небольшой корабль. Он завис в паре десятков метров от посадочной площадки.

Заметив, как пришли в движение дула его орудий, Мэрис заставила себя перевернуться и накрыть голову руками. Старые рефлексы бывшей контрабандистки напомнили о себе, потому что в тот же миг заговорила лазерная пушка. Ахнул взрыв. Мэрис спиной почувствовала жар пламени, за которым пришла взрывная волна. Её тело швырнуло о ту самую стену, где находился выход из дворца. Снова удар. Снова она приложилась о феррокрит. И в этот момент мир словно оглох. Лишь в заложенных ушах раздавался неприятный звон. Мир будто разлетелся на сотню осколков, вспыхнул сверхновой, раскаленная плазма которой сжирала всё на своем пути.

Она сильнее вжалась в феррокрит, боясь не то, чтобы поднять голову, он и открыть глаза. Ей казалось, будто тело буквально вросло в посадочную площадку. Отяжелело, как камень.

Не сразу Мэрис сообразила, как кто-то схватил её за плечи и сильно встряхнул. Веки с большим трудом разлепились. Зрение различило лишь невнятный тёмный силуэт. А за ним мир как будто превратился в огненное месиво. Стекло респиратора разбилось. Глаза слезились, их разъедали дым и кислота.

Мэрис чувствовала, как кто-то взвалил её на плечи. Занёс в какое-то помещение и уложил на пол, который почти сразу начал вибрировать, и от этого к горлу подкатила тошнота. Ноздри уловили слабый запах смога вперемешку с дымом. Кто-то сдернул с неё ставший бесполезным респиратор.

И вот сквозь пелену оглушения она почувствовала боль. Её настойчиво и, не вполне рассчитывая силу, били по щекам.

Она вновь открыла глаза и проморгалась. Зрение долго не желало фокусироваться. Но наконец размытый тёмный силуэт начал приобретать очертания. Перед ней на коленях стоял человек. Мужчина. В каком-то потрёпанном лётном костюме грязно-серого цвета, поверх которого был надет бронежилет. Голову защищал шлем с неким символом, кажется птицей, которую она не смогла толком разглядеть. Мужчина был явно обеспокоен. Он тряс хронометром Илуны, который, по-видимому, снял с её запястья, и что-то говорил – кричал, но она не слышала. Звон в ушах мешал разобрать слова.

Остатки разума подсказывали, что она внутри корабля. Её нашли! Её увозят отсюда. Навсегда… Она свободна!

Сделав над собой усилие, Мэрис кивнула. Губы медленно зашевелились, но слух так и не уловил звука собственного голоса.

\- Илуна… да… Илуна…

Эти слова отняли последние силы. И Мэрис потеряла сознание.

***

\- Да, это Илуна! – гаркнул в комлинк Фео, окидывая взглядом худую, израненную женщину в изорванном, окровавленном платье. – Ох, и досталось же ей!

\- Тащи в медблок! Пора уходить! – прозвучал в динамике твёрдый женский голос. - Нас потрясёт немного!

\- Принято.

Он поднял тело женщины на руки и поспешил по коридору, пытаясь держать равновесие и не удариться о стены. Рэм довольно небрежно подняла звездолёт в воздух, и тот, похоже, вилял из стороны в сторону, как пьяный гунган на гравицикле.

К счастью, идти было недалеко. Ударив коленом по кнопке на панели управления, Фео ввалился внутрь крошечного медблока. Уложив женщину на койку и скрепив ремнями безопасности, чтобы та не упала, он задумался на мгновение и сдернул пломбу с кислородного баллона. Посланница вполне могла наглотаться кислотных паров, а главком приказал доставить её _живой_ и _невредимой_. Особо выделил эти два слова. Кислородная маска ей не помешает. Зубами разодрав обёртку с бакта-пластырями, он небрежно налепил их на самые заметные раны.

...Криффова планетка! Еще когда «Тэта» только-только вывалилась из гиперпространства, Фео сразу озвучил свои мысли напарнице Рэм, тви’лечке с нежно розовой кожей, занимавшей место пилота. Едва маленький шаттл вошел в атмосферу, как напарница поспешила с ним согласиться. Летать в кислотном смоге – то ещё удовольствие! Миссия предстояла шикарная – найти иголку в банке с таозинами. Иголкой была посланница, женщина гуманоидной расы – конкретно какой, дорогой-мать-его-рыбейшество-главком так и не озвучил, – которая должна была прибыть из Неизведанных регионов и передать некие секретные сведения, которые должны помочь в борьбе с Империей.

В этих секторах Внешнего кольца имперцы перекрыли все пути. Имперское Бюро Безопасности давно выслеживало деятельность этой ячейки повстанцев. Его-рыбейшество-главком, чтобы не рисковать, принял решение перехватить посланницу в Пространстве Хаттов. Там, где риск нарваться на имперцев стремился к нулю. Ещё на брифинге Фео вставил шпильку, мол на то они и повстанцы, чтобы не только прятаться по норам, но и нырять в самые вонючие гальюны Галактики.

\- О, кажется, здесь и без нас весело! – прокомментировала Рэм, увидев, как в сгущающемся смоге мелькнула пара наёмничьих кораблей, обогнувших остроконечный пик островной горы близь Меирм-сити. Они обстреливали широкую посадочную площадку в самом низу.

\- Не удивлюсь, если это обычные хаттские разборки, - пожал плечами Фео. - И к лучшему! Спрячемся в смоге и вынырнем в момент, когда надо будет подбирать нашу пассажирку. Никто даже не заподозрит, что мы были здесь.

Пальцы пробежались по датападу, активируя устройство геолокации. На нём высветилась точка, указывавшая, что посланница находится где-то наверху.

\- Пойду к трапу, - бросил Фео, поднимаясь с кресла и похлопывая себя по кобуре с бластером.

Рэм кивнула, сосредоточившись на показаниях приборов. Вести «Тэту» при практически нулевой видимости, спустившись к самой поверхности океана, было непросто. Пальцы щёлкали по тумблерам. На экране один за другим начали высвечиваться данные о готовности орудий.

\- Я поднимаю корабль, - раздался в наушниках её напряженный голос, когда Фео уже занял свою позицию у трапа.

Он взглянул в маленький иллюминатор. Смог немного рассеялся. Перед глазами предстала небольшая стычка на посадочной площадке небольшого утёса. Хатты действительно выясняли отношения, и один из их баронов явно пытался рвать когти. Фео не без насмешки наблюдал, как быстро массивное тело хатта скользило к готовившемуся взлететь кораблю. Двое дуросов отстреливались из-за грависаней от толпы гаморреанцев и трандошан.

\- Вот крифф! – зашипел Фео, увидев, как одна из пушек звездолёта медленно поворачивается в их сторону.

В этот самый момент пол под ногами сотрясла сильная вибрация. Фео едва успел схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. За корпусом прогремел взрыв. Остатки хаттского звездолёта разлетелись по посадочной площадке. Рэм не стала медлить и сразу же устранила потенциально опасного противника. В наушниках раздалось торжествующее «Юхууу!».

Фео увидел, как корабль поворачивается носом к отвесной скале. Он взглянул на экран портативного датапада, закрепленного на предплечье. Точка с обозначением местоположения посланницы была совсем рядом – в паре десятков метров.

Пора!

Рэм опасалась сажать корабль, оставив его висеть в воздухе. Трап медленно опустился. До земли оставалось полметра, и Фео, натянув респиратор, лихо спрыгнул вниз. Держа в руках бластер, он внимательно осмотрелся. Везде валялись покорёженные обломки взорвавшегося звездолёта. Грависани оказались придавлены одним из массивных шасси, а рядом с ними валялись тела двух дуросов. Чуть поодаль, словно крупный вытянутый валун, лежало тело мёртвого хаттского барона.

Сверившись с геолокатором, Фео поспешил к отвесной стене. Там, среди обломков он сразу заметил тело женщины. Каким-то чудом её не накрыло одним из крупных листов дюрастали, догорающего совсем рядом. Фео присел рядом и, сдернув перчатку, прислонил пальцы к сонной артерии.

Жива! Хвала Силе!

\- Фео! – раздался в комлинке голос тви’лечки. – Ложись!

Организм сработал на инстинктах. Фео бросился на землю, укрывая собой женщину, и услышал звук бластерного огня. По-видимому, преследователи, засевшие внутри горы, оклемались и осмелились высунуть ощетинившиеся морды наружу. Ожила лазерная пушка «Тэты». И вслед за шумом выстрела послышался грохот камней.

Фео поднял голову. Рэм обрушила естественный карниз над входом в пещеру, заблокировав неприятеля там. Быстро и аккуратно, не задев его. Сев на колени, он осмотрел тело женщны. Рабский ошейник, клеймо на плече, но самое главное - на запястье был прикреплен хронометр. Всё, как описано в задании. Портативный датапад подтверждающе пискнул, когда Фео поднес его к хронометру. Да, это она! Взвалив женщину на плечо, он направился к звездолёту, огибая почерневшие от огня обломки.

\- …успешно? – спросила Рэм, скосив взгляд в сторону Фео, который, добравшись до кабины пилота, плюхнулся в соседнее кресло.

\- Отнёс в медотсек, – доложил он. – Как обстановочка?

Раздраженно тряхнув длинными лекку, Рэм подняла «Тэту» над облаками и указала на дисплей.

\- Два «Огневержца». Отчаянно желают с нами познакомиться. Полагаю, что они восприняли нас, как эвакуационный корабль, который вывозит хаттского барона.

\- Не исключено, - согласился Фео, потирая ладони. – Я нужен на турели?

\- Давай!

Петляя среди облаков, Рэм ловко избегала лазерных очередей противника. Фео опустился на сидение в башне турели и активировал компьютер. Тот запиликал, просканировав пространство. На экране высвелилось две цели. «Огневержцы» упорно летели сзади, поливая «Тэту» беспорядочным огнем. Их пилоты явно полагали, что это легкая добыча.

\- Я залечу в то облако и изменю вектор движения. Как только совершу маневр, стреляй в эту точку, - прокричала в комлинк Рэм.

На экране отобразились координаты. Фео стащил зубами перчатки и вцепился вспотевшими пальцами в гашетку. Уши заложило, а тело прижало к креслу от перегрузок, когда Рэм резко увела «Тэту» вниз, совершая сложный манёвр. Пелена облака за иллюминатором рассеялась. В динамике раздалось лишь одно слово: «Стреляй!».

Фео вдавил пальцы в гашетку. Выстрелы ушли в белую бездну облака. Спустя долю секунды, показавшуюся вечностью, глаз заметил небольшой сноп искр – отблеск взрыва.

\- Один есть! – обрадовалась Рэм. – Второй всё ещё хочет быть убитым.

И действительно, оставшийся «Огневержец» не желал слезать с хвоста, лихо вынырнув из облака. Фео дал несколько очередей, но из-за маневров Рэм, заставивших звездолёт петлять среди облаков, выстрелы улетели в молоко.

Неожиданно корабль затрясло. Ремни безопасности больно сдавили грудь, когда Фео резко бросило вперед. Орудие «Огневержца» нашло свою цель.

\- Крифф! Мы потеряли правый дефлектор! – прорычала Рэм. – Ну сейчас он у меня попляшет! Готовься!

На экране вновь появились координаты, и Фео навел прицел. Звездолёт резко затормозил. «Огневержец», пилот которого явно не ожидал такого маневра, проскочил вперед. Тут уж Фео не нужно было напоминать, когда следует жать на гашетку. Орудие заговорило, выплюнув очередь лазерного огня, и пылающие обломки корабля противника разлетелись в разные стороны.

\- Есть! – звонко засмеялась Рэм. – Сегодня твой день, Фео!

\- Наш день! – поправил он, отпуская гашетку и расслабляясь в кресле.

За иллюминатором голубизна шрилуурского неба уступила место черноте космоса. «Тэта» вышла на орбиту планеты.

\- Приглашаю тебя на кружечку лума, - сказал Фео, положив руки за голову и мечтательно прикрыв глаза. Рэм давно ему нравилась. Отважная летчица, великолепный пилот, не раз уводивший «Тэту» из-под носа имперских кораблей. Безусловно, лучшая в их ячейке. И красавица к тому же. В который раз он обещал себе, что после какого-либо успешного задания пригласит её на свидание.

\- Мысль интересная, - уклончиво ответила Рэм, в её голосе слышался нескрываемый флирт. – Я подумаю над этим.

О, эти женщины! Фео улыбнулся и закинул ногу на ногу. Как только они передадут посланницу его-рыбейшеству-главкому, он возьмется за эту очаровательную тви’лечку серьёзно.

Мысли вернулись к посланнице.

«Надо бы снять с неё хаттов ошейник», подумал Фео и потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Как только они нырнут в безопасное гиперпространство, он займется женщиной. Ещё предстояло привести её в сознание и обработать раны. К моменту прибытия на базу она должна быть способна к адекватному диалогу. Бедняге крепко досталось!

\- Твою мать! – неожиданно прошипел в динамике голос Рэм. И что-то в его нотках заставило внутренности Фео завязаться узлом. Страх сдавил рёбра, сжимая грудную клетку с такой силой, будто гравитация нейтронную звезду.

\- Ч-что случилось? – непонимающе пролепетал Фео.

\- Похоже, мы влипли…

Он распахнул глаза и подскочил с кресла, да так, что ударился макушкой о низкий потолок башни турели. Глаза его испуганно округлились, ибо такое зрелище внушало трепетный ужас в сердца многих мятежников. За прозрачным транспаристилом черную бездну космоса медленно вытеснял белый корпус гигантского военного корабля. На «Тэту» надвигался имперский звёздный разрушитель.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Маршал, выпускайте первое звено и бомбардировщик, - приказал капитан Восс Парк, всматриваясь в тактический дисплей, на котором отображалась яркая голубая точка. «Быстрый удар» преследовал крохотный звездолёт: устаревшую, давно снятую с производства модель шаттла типа «Тэта», некогда популярную среди чиновников государственного аппарата бывшей Республики. По-видимому, мятежники когда-то наведались на завод по утилизации мелких звездолётов и угнали его.

«Отличные были машины!», подумал Восс, вспомнив, как будучи младшим лейтенантом, несколько раз летал на таких, сопровождая высокопоставленных сенаторов в академию на Корулаге.

\- Почему вы медлите, капитан? – негодующе выплюнул офицер, облаченный в белую форму агента Имперского Бюро Безопасности. Его холодный взгляд хищно впился в экран тактического дисплея. – Прикажите включить луч захвата!

Восс поджал губы, не позволяя себе проявить и тени раздражения. Он терпеть не мог, когда в разгар операции ему лезли под руку. Тем более по вопросам, в которых компетенция таких назойливых советчиков, как этот ИББшник, вызывала как минимум сомнение.

\- Терпение, старший агент Каниф, - как можно более спокойным тоном произнес Парк и, повернув голову, опустил взгляд в вахтенную яму. – Лейтенант?

\- Сканирование завершено, - рапортовал тот и вывел голограмму на дисплей. Перед взором появилось изображение корабля, красным цветом были отмечены его слабые места. – У «Тэты» повреждён правый дефлектор. Биосенсор засёк на борту три формы жизни. Идентификационный номер стёрт.

\- Откройте канал связи, - приказал Парк, кивнув связисту. – Попробуем склонить их к сотрудничеству.

\- К чему пустые разговоры? – прорычал ИББшник, бросив на него исподлобья презрительный взгляд. – Захватите их, и дело с концом! _Вы_ тратите _моё_ время!

«А если бы сейчас был бой с _реальным_ противником, который представлял бы настоящую угрозу? Ты бы тоже рассказывал мне, как из турболазера стрелять?», фыркнул про себя Парк. Внешне, тем не менее, он оставался совершенно спокоен, никак не отреагировав на этот не вполне вежливый выпад.

Встречая агента в одном из ангаров «Быстрого удара» неделю назад, Восс и не думал, что придется объяснять ему очевидные вещи. Очевидные для флотского офицера, но, по-видимому, не для ИББшнка, который воспринимал звёздный разрушитель как личный транспорт, где любой манёвр можно было осуществить по щелчку пальцев.

Хоть Парк и получил приказ оказывать агенту полное содействие, отступать от протокола (и здравого смысла) он не собирался. Сначала он выполнит свою работу – захватит корабль, а затем пусть этот ИББшник выполняет свою. Допрашивает, пытает, выбивает показания из этих повстанцев. Или чем они там ещё занимаются?..

\- «Тэта» слишком далеко, - холодно пояснил Парк, мельком взглянув в лобовой иллюминатор и заметив, как первое звено СИД-истребителей устремилось вперёд. - Луч захвата не рассчитан на такое расстояние, агент Каниф…

\- _Старший_ агент Каниф! – недовольно поправил мужчина, скрестив руки на груди и скорчив оскорблённую мину.

\- Прошу прощения, - на автомате бросил Парк, пререкаться с ИББшником из-за званий – самое меньшее, что ему сейчас хотелось. – Первое звено, сомкнуть строй. Бомбардировщик, будьте готовы!

\- Открываю канал связи, сэр, - откликнулся связист.

Восс кивнул и начал говорить:

\- Шаттл «Тэта», говорит капитан Парк, имперский звездный разрушитель «Быстрый удар». Нам известно, что на вашем корабле находятся мятежники, объявленные в розыск на территории Империи. Не делайте глупостей и сбавьте скорость. СИД-истребители сопроводят вас в ангар для досмотра. В случае добровольной сдачи вы можете рассчитывать на снисхождение.

Каниф презрительно фыркнул, услышав эти слова. Восс сжал зубы, от души надеясь, что помехи поглотили этот звук и повстанцы ничего не расслышали. Судя по реакции агента, никакого снисхождения экипажу «Тэты» не будет. Но это уже не его, Восса, дело.

Пилот «Тэты» не ответил. Шаттл продолжал удирать со всей возможной скоростью. ИББшник многозначительно хмыкнул, мол пустая трата времени. Как ни странно, Восс мог понять его нетерпение. Старший агент Каниф занимался этим делом уже полгода. Он отслеживал деятельность мятежников в одном из секторов Внешнего кольца. Это были настоящие безжалостные экстремисты, устраивавшие диверсии в подконтрольных Империи звёздных системах. Из-за них гибли не только военные, но и тысячи невинных гражданских. После продолжительного наблюдения за деятельностью ячейки, Канифу удалось перехватить сообщение о том, что некий повстанческий разведчик должен передать главарю важную информацию относительно имперских миров, где планировались будущие теракты. Более того, координация ударов должна была осуществляться откуда-то из Неизведанных регионов.

Воссу было приказано оказать Имперскому Бюро Безопасности любую помощь в поимке разведчика. Услышав название планеты – Шрилуур – он приободрился. От Кар’даса давно не поступало никаких сведений. Восс сомневался, что хитрый контрабандист вообще посмеет сунуться на территории, подконтрольные хаттам. Поиски последнего члена команды «Охотника за наживой» - Мэрис Фераси - на некоторое время приостановились. До сегодняшнего дня!

Возможно, скоро удастся снова напасть на след потерявшейся контрабандистки, которую искал Траун. Но во всей этой операции был определённый риск. С одной стороны, дотошный агент ИББ, совавший нос во все дела Восса. С другой, сами хатты. Их Пространство не входило в состав Империи. Хатты не жаловали появление её кораблей на своей территории. А поскольку государство новое, едва оправившееся после Войны Клонов, имперское правительство пока что предпочитало наводить порядки внутри собственных границ. Восс всецело поддерживал такую политику. Конфликты с хаттами Империи сейчас были не нужны. Восс знал, что придется действовать крайне деликатно.

В общем и целом, хаттам было плевать, с кем там воют имперцы. Некоторые из них охотно сдавали Империи оставшихся лидеров сепаратистов и даже выживших после Приказа Шестьдесят Шесть джедаев. За хорошее вознаграждение, разумеется. Восс от души надеялся, что и о Фераси на Шрилууре сохранится хоть какая-то информация.

Восс был готов к переговорам с правительством Шрилуура относительно высадки. Представился бы только случай… Но сейчас необходимо было выполнить первоочередную задачу – поймать повстанцев.

\- Бомбардировщик, как только строй распадётся, открывайте огонь, - предупредил Восс, видя, как расстояние между СИДами и «Тэтой» неумолимо сокращается. Каким бы быстрым ни был челнок, от лёгких и маневренных истребителей ему не убежать.

Заговорила турель с лазерной пушкой. «Тэта» отчаянно пыталась огрызаться. Эти повстанцы – настоящие фанатики! Видя намного превосходившую их военную мощь, они предпочитали сражаться до самого конца, не желали сдаваться. Восс испытывал к ним нечто сродни уважению. Не каждый враг Империи поведёт себя так смело.

\- Первое звено, рассредоточиться!

Истребители разлетелись в разные стороны, словно лепестки, опадающие с цветка. Канонир «Тэты», однако, оказался не из тех, кого можно было так легко обескуражить. Выпущенная очередь бластерного огня попала в цель. Летевший впереди СИД-истребитель потерял крыло и беспомощно завертелся в вакууме. Восс успел заметить, что, перед тем, как пропасть с радара, точка загорелась зелёным. Пилот жив, успел катапультироваться.

Тем не менее, отвлекающий манёвр возымел эффект. Канонир начал беспорядочно палить по другим машинам, не заметив подвоха. Из центра распавшегося строя вынырнул бомбардировщик и выпустил протонную торпеду.

Из правой части корпуса «Тэты» вывалился сноп искр. Её начало мотылять туда-сюда. Обескураженный пилот тщетно пытался выровнять курс.

\- «Тэта» потеряла гипердвигатель, сэр, - доложил лейтенант из вахтенной ямы.

\- Отлично! Теперь никуда не денется! – торжествующе произнес Восс.

СИД-истребители, догнав шаттл, роем вились вокруг него, отвлекая внимание канонира на себя и аккуратно поливая корпус выстрелами на минимальной мощности. Бомбардировщик выпустил ещё одну торпеду и снёс боковое крыло «Тэты». Теперь та напоминала загнанного в угол зверя, способного лишь огрызаться зелёным бластерным огнем из турели.

\- Луч захвата! – распорядился Парк, махнув технику в вахтенной яме, и отдал в комлинк последний в этой маленькой битве приказ. – Маршал, снесите турель! Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо из группы захвата пострадал.

Пока луч захвата, словно невидимое лассо, подтягивал к себе несчастную, беспомощную «Тэту», Восс одернул китель и многозначительно взглянул на ИББшника. Скрыть едва заметный сарказм в голосе не получилось, да он и не пытался:

\- Ваш выход, _старший_ агент!

Тот смерил его ледяным взглядом и, крутанувшись на каблуках, направился в сторону турболифта.

Восс пожал плечами, взглянул на монитор и, заметив сигнал работающего маячка, распорядился выслать эвакуационный шаттл. Пусть этот Каниф играется с пленниками в допросной сколько влезет, а ему нужно было позаботиться о том, чтобы подобрать катапультировавшегося пилота. И подготовить разведывательную группу, которая в скором времени отправится на Шрилуур.

***

Спустя несколько часов, когда по судовому времени «Быстрого удара» уже был глубокий вечер, а сам разрушитель только-только прыгнул в гиперпространство, Восс всё ещё сидел в своей командной каюте и, уткнувшись взглядом в монитор, внимательно изучал отчёты о сегодняшней операции.

Старший агент Каниф, не скрывая своего триумфа, заполучил, наконец, пленников и, не исключено, что до сих пор возился с ними в тюремном отсеке. Восс был этому несказанно рад. Присутствие вечно недовольного, острого на язык ИББшника нервировало его. Катапультировавшийся пилот жив-здоров, отделался лёгким испугом и парой синяков. Восс мельком взглянул на заключение врача и перелистнул документ.

Со Шрилууром дело было мутным. Восс, коротко описав ситуацию с повстанцами, запросил у правительства Меирм-сити возможность исследовать то место, откуда они подобрали разведчика. Те нехотя дали добро, и небольшой отряд штурмовиков во главе с полковником Бэррисом высадился на остров. Им удалось узнать лишь, что между хаттскими авторитетами произошла очередная стычка. Обычное дело в этом участке космоса. Хатты всегда грызутся за влияние в криминальном мире. Их союзы столь же хрупки, как хрустальные бокалы.

Восс быстро выяснил, что дворец на острове принадлежал хаттше Дриксо. Той самой, которой Дубрак Кеннто продал Мэрис Фераси десять лет назад. Она что-то не поделила с хаттским баронами из Нар Шаддаа, и те устроили кровавую резню. Выживших оказалось немного, в основном рабы. Наёмники убили почти всех стражников, разграбили и подорвали основные помещения дворца. По словам очевидцев, два корабля типа «Огневержец» были сбиты той самой «Тэтой».

В общем-то, захватив повстанцев, Империя в каком-то смысле помогла местному правительству устранить нарушителя спокойствия. Восс внутренне выдохнул. Значит, хатты не воспримут появление звёздного разрушителя в их Пространстве как угрозу.

Хаттша Дриксо была найдена мёртвой на резервной посадочной площадке. Однако выжил её сын. Маленький Ветта, которому на вскидку было около пятидесяти лет. Почти подросток по хаттским меркам. Полковник Бэррис передал его властям Меирм-Сити. Скорее всего, ребёнка ждала смерть. Или ещё хуже – рабство. Хатты очень мстительны. Убив мать, они обязательно придут за сыном и вновь всколыхнут и так нестабильную обстановку в этом захудалом мирке. Как ни жаль было ребёнка, Восс просто не мог взять его с собой. Да и не хотел. Кто в Империи будет возиться с хаттом?

Устало вздохнув, он отключил компьютер. Монитор потух. Командная каюта погрузилась в полумрак. Лишь белые линии гиперпространства, переливавшиеся за иллюминатором, освещали её.

Восс снял китель и, поднявшись на ноги, бросил его на кресло. Заложив руки за спину, он медленно мерил шагами до блеска начищенный пол каюты. Да уж, денёк выдался непростым. Многие факты ещё предстояло осмыслить.

Но одно было ясно точно.

На Шрилууре не удалось обнаружить никаких следов Мэрис Фераси. В списках уцелевших Восс не нашёл искомой фамилии, а общий список рабов оказался утерян. В помещении, где они хранились, произошел взрыв. Никто не стал разбирать завалы, чтобы попасть туда, да и смысла в этом никакого не было. Правительство Меирм-Сити вряд ли когда-нибудь восстановит дворец. А отдать полковнику Бэррису прямой приказ искать Фераси он не мог – это ведь была личная просьба Трауна.

Восс тяжело вздохнул. Как ни печально это осознавать, но в данной ситуации он сделал всё что мог. Похоже, задание, которое он получил от Трауна, закончилось ничем. Если Мэрис Фераси действительно была в рабстве на том острове, то, скорее всего, уже давно погибла. Век раба недолог, а учитывая то, на какую «работу» отправляют молоденьких рабынь, неудивительно, что о ней не сохранилось никаких данных. В Пространстве хаттов женщины-рабы – всего лишь расходный материал. И стоят они намного дешевле более выносливых рабов-мужчин.

Восс негодующе сжал зубы. В этом клочке космоса царило беззаконье, и Империя пока что ничего не могла с этим поделать. Не следовало и ему лезть на рожон. Провоцировать хаттов – себе дороже. Оставалось надеяться, что и сюда когда-нибудь придёт имперский порядок.

Однако ж теперь Восс испытывал нечто, сродни разочарованию. Он желал узнать, чем закончится эта необычная история, хотел увидеть своими глазами ту самую женщину, из-за которой Траун едва не проломил грудину Кеннто. Видимо, не судьба! Это маленькое задание провалилось не по его вине. Он остановился, взял со стола датапад и быстро набрал сообщение на сай бисти. Когда корабль выйдет из гиперпространства, коммодор Траун получит неутешительные вести.

***

Распахнув глаза, Мэрис долго разглядывала тёмно-серый потолок и тусклую лампу, светившую больше себе под нос, нежели освещавшую помещение. Она лежала на чём-то твёрдом, вдыхая прохладный воздух.

Ах, этот воздух! Мэрис и не представляла, что у него может быть вкус. Настоящий, насыщенный, сладкий. После спёртого, плохо очищенного, переливающегося всевозможными запахами пота, сырости и гнили воздуха во дворце Дриксо, этот сухой, отфильтрованный, прохладный воздух казался ей величайшим блаженством. Она закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Дышала. Глубоко и медленно. Чувствовала, как вздымается и опускается грудь, расширяются и сужаются рёбра. Представляла, как живительный кислород проникает в организм, попадает в каждую альвеолу, в каждую клеточку тела, насыщая его жизнью.

Тем не менее, каждый вдох отдавался тупой болью в животе. Мэрис зажмурилась, стараясь абстрагироваться от неё. Наслаждалась такой простой способностью – дышать. Ей хотелось продлить это приятное ощущение как можно дольше.

Постепенно Мэрис начала приходить в себя и, сделав усилие, попыталась пошевелить конечностями. Колени тут же заныли, а в руках чувствовалась сильная слабость, когда она, опершись ими о край койки, попыталась перевернуться на бок. Тело одеревенело от долгого лежания на твёрдой поверхности.

Вновь открыв глаза, Мэрис осторожно повертела головой и внимательно осматрелась. Она лежала в небольшом помещении, без иллюминаторов или окон, мрачном, слабо освещенном. Здесь было довольно прохладно, она поняла это, едва прикоснувшись рукой ко лбу. Пальцы были холодными, словно ледышки. Она поднесла их ко рту и попыталась согреть дыханием.

Тишина казалась пугающей. Ни вибрирующего пола под ногами. Ни ощущения движения. Ни каких-либо иных привычных звуков, которые говорили бы о том, что она находится на звездолёте.

Собрав все силы, Мэрис кое-как села, и тут же оперлась спиной о стену, точнее осела на неё, ибо сильное головокружение дало о себе знать. В ушах зазвенело, острая боль пронзила голову, зрение расплылось.

\- Ммм… - застонала она, не узнав свой собственный гнусавый голос.

Открыв рот, Мэрис задышала глубже, давая организму привыкнуть к новому положению тела. Последнее, что она помнила, это взрыв корабля Дриксо, а затем всё будто окутала тьма. Она не представляла, где находится. На звездолёте? На космической станции? Может на какой-то неведомой планете? Приложив ладони к ушам, Мэрис от души надеялась, что взрывная волна не вызвала контузию или что-нибудь похуже.

Оставшись в таком положении, она осмотрела себя. То же грязное платье, изорванный подол которого уже даже на тряпки не сгодился бы. Обуви, однако, не было. Мэрис лежала на койке с голыми ногами. К коленным чашечкам были прикреплены широкие пластыри, а руки… ладони и пальцы оказались покрыты толстым слоем ржавчины. Тело зудело от въевшейся в кожу грязи и пыли. Волосы так и остались спутанными, свисали с головы, будто пакля.

Тонкие пальцы прикоснулись к шее. Ненавистный металл обжёг их подушечки холодом. Рабский ошейник всё ещё был на ней. Складывалось ощущение, что неизвестный спаситель наскоро обработал раны и убежал куда-то по своим делам, бросив её в этой странной комнатке и не оставив даже одеяла.

Мэрис не сразу поняла, где находится дверь, но потом увидела узкий проход в стене. Она пригляделась повнимательнее, но так и не смогла увидеть ничего похожего на панель управления. У противоположной от двери стены находился небольшой освежитель. Достаточно, чтобы умыть лицо и руки, а за ним небольшая кабинка – уборная. Рядом с койкой из стены выдавался небольшой выступ, который использовался как стол. На нем стояли маленький контейнер с едой и бутылка воды.

От вида пищи в животе громко заурчало, желудок свело судорогой. Мэрис не помнила, когда ела последний раз. Опираясь о край койки, она кое-как встала. Обуви на полу тоже не оказалось. Держась за стену, она босиком поковыляла к освежителю. Ноги слушались плохо, и головокружение, хоть и стало меньше, но полностью не прошло.

Нажав кнопку смесителя, Мэрис с удивлением отметила, что ни мыла, ни полотенца рядом не было, а сама вода оказалась холодной. Над освежителем отсутствовало даже зеркало.

«Неужели друзья Илуны настолько бедны?» - подумала она и удивилась собственным мыслям. Ведь ши’идо рассказывала о каких-то дроидах, которые могут нарастить новую кожу взамен клеймёной, и тех, кто легко может снять с неё этот хаттов ошейник.

Однако спасители предоставили ей лишь аскетично обставленную крохотную комнатушку, немного еды и наскоро обработали раны.

«И на том спасибо!», подумала она, вспомнив, в каких условиях приходилось жить во дворце Дриксо.

Умыв руки и лицо, Мэрис села обратно на койку. В контейнере оказалась странная однотонная бежевая субстанция, похожая чем-то на смесь армейского пайка и паштета. И опять же, на импровизированном столе отсутствовали какие-либо приборы. Ни ножа, ни вилки, ни даже маленькой чайной ложки. Голод не тётка. Да и не перед кем тут демонстрировать свои манеры! Мэрис запихнула руку в контейнер, окунув пальцы в содержимое, и поднесла к носу. Без запаха. И без вкуса, но зато хорошо растворяется на языке. Она съела всё, и даже облизала посуду, а затем несколькими глотками осушила бутыль с водой.

По телу от насыщения разлилось приятное тепло. Головокружение усилилось, и Мэрис снова опёрлась спиной о стену, продолжая осматривать странное помещение. Она пообещала себе, что ещё чуть-чуть посидит и попробует выйти отсюда. Попробует поискать своих спасителей.

Однако, спустя короткое время веки потяжелели. Организм, утоливший голод, желал отдохнуть. Подтянув колени к груди, она погрузилась в дрёму. Но ненадолго.

Вспыхнули лампы. Мэрис вскинула руку, прикрывая глаза и испуганно щурясь. Дверь в маленькую комнатку с громким шипением поднялась вверх, заставив её вздрогнуть. В проём вошёл высокий темноволосый мужчина в белом кителе и остановился прямо перед койкой. Его холодные чёрные глаза и жесткое выражение лица ей совсем не понравились. За ним стояли двое солдат двое солдат в белых доспехах, лица их скрывали массивные шлемы. На наплечниках виднелась круглая эмблема Империи.

Мэрис поёжилась и, обхватив колени руками, сжалась в комок. Так значит, это имперцы! Неужели ши’идо работала на имперцев?

Нет. Здесь явно было что-то не так!

И вдруг она с ужасом осознала. Комнатка, в которую её поместили, - вовсе не маленькая комнатка. Это была тюремная камера!..

Мужчина заметил её испуг. Его губы расплылись в наигранно-добродушной улыбке, больше похожей на оскал хищника, загнавшего свою жертву в тупик. Он заложил руки за спину и, сделав шаг вперед, буквально навис над съёжившейся Мэрис.

\- Добро пожаловать в Империю, мятежница! Наконец-то я поймал тебя!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Предупреждения:** смерть второстепенных персонажей, пытки, насилие, немножко гуро, суицидальные мысли.

Мэрис завели в совсем крохотное помещение, похожее на карцер. Совсем пустое, оно было даже меньше тюремной камеры. Запястья скрепили массивными наручниками, тяжелыми настолько, что они оттягивали плечи вниз, заставляя её сутулиться. Обуви так и не предоставили. Стоя босиком на холодном полу, Мэрис чувствовала, как зябнут ноги.

\- Ты не захотела решить всё по-хорошему, Илуна, - елейным голосом произнес мужчина в белом кителе, представившийся старшим агентом Канифом из Имперского Бюро Безопасности. Ни звание, ни организация ничего ей не говорили.

Каниф встал рядом с ней, почти касаясь плеча, и указал на стену, которая оказалась и не стеной вовсе. Створка отъехала вверх, обнажив прозрачный транспаристил, за которым находилось другое помещение. Допросная. Там стояли в вертикальном положении две металлические дыбы, к которым были прикованы двое – человеческий мужчина и розовокожая тви’лечка. Оба избиты, изранены, замучены. Голова тви’лечки безвольно свисала вниз, длинные лекку, измазанные в крови, поникли, она была без сознания. Мужчина же испуганно озирался, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное и тщетно пытаясь освободить руки из плотных зажимов. Перед ними парил довольно крупный чёрный шар – странное устройство, утыканное сенсорами.

\- Узнаёшь своих подельников? – насмешливо спросил Каниф.

Мэрис посмотрела на имперца снизу-вверх и обреченно произнесла:

\- Я не знаю, кто это…

\- Ах, да! Конечно. Разумеется, не знаешь, - с деланым сочувствием поддакнул агент и указал на зависший в воздухе чёрный шар. – Пожалуй, я проясню ситуацию. Это пыточный дроид модели IT-O. Твои подельники уже рассказали мне всё, что знают, и то, о чём только могут догадываться. Они мне больше не нужны. Однако… - он легонько провел пальцем по датападу. Дроид ожил. Его красный фоторецептор зловеще сверкнул, а из боковой ниши высунулся манипулятор со шприцом, внутри которого находилась какая-то жидкость. – Ты ещё можешь спасти их жизни. Уверяю тебя, ссылка на Кессель покажется им настоящим курортом, после того, что они уже пережили, - он повернулся к ней и грубо схватил за подбородок, вздёрнув голову вверх. Прикосновение чужой руки, пусть даже и обернутой в чёрную кожаную перчатку, вызывало отвращение. Хищный взгляд внушал страх. - Мне нужна информация о планирующихся терактах, Илуна! Скажи мне её, и твоих друзей не тронут.

\- Я не Илуна, - прорычала Мэрис, отдёрнув голову и попятившись назад. - Я уже сказала, что ничего не знаю. Илуна погибла, а меня подобрали на Шрилууре. Но я не пом…

\- Достаточно, - оборвал её Каниф. – Сейчас я оставлю тебя здесь и отправлюсь в свой кабинет просматривать запись с допроса. Вот датапад, - он всунул устройство ей в руки. – Смертную казнь ещё можно отменить. Всё в твоих руках! Как только будешь готова поделиться со мной информацией, нажми вот эту кнопку, - он зловеще улыбнулся и шутливо поклонился ей. – Приятного времяпрепровождения, Илуна!

\- Я не…

Но агент уже не слушал её. Крутанувшись на каблуке, он широким шагом покинул смотровую. Раздался писк замка на панели управления, возвестив о том, что дверь заблокирована. Мэрис осталась наедине с приговоренными к смерти.

Из динамика, висевшего под потолком послышался глухой, жалобный стон.

\- Нет… нет… не надо…

Пыточный дроид приблизился к находящемуся в сознании мужчине. Увидев его, тот отчаянно задёргался и закричал. Повинуясь безжалостной программе, дроид зажал манипулятором его руку и ввёл содержимое шприца в катетер, прикреплённый к вене на локтевом изгибе. Тело повстанца сотрясла дрожь.

Казнь началась.

***

Допрос мятежницы ни к чему не привёл. Выйдя из смотровой, Каниф нахмурил брови и раздраженно фыркнул, сбрасывая наигранную маску беспристрастности. Эта женщина вела себя, мягко говоря, странно. Искусно делала вид, будто вообще не понимает, о чём идёт речь. Не знала, что такое Имперское Бюро Безопасности, не осознавала, кто перед ней. Так натурально играла, словно никогда не имела дела с Империей и не была наслышана об имперских методах допроса. Вела себя как простушка. Каниф едва не рассмеялся, когда она робко попросила обувь и сменную одежду. Выглядела она действительно ужасно. Видно, с хаттами у неё не сложилось. Возможно, её рассказ разжалобил бы какого-нибудь зелёного оперативника, но только не его, опытного агента ИББ.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Каниф сверился с уже известными фактами по этому делу. Он знал, что разведчик прибудет откуда-то из Неизведанных регионов, но полагал, что это будет представитель негуманоидной расы. Однако, оказалось, что она – женщина, да ещё и человек. По-видимому, повстанцы на этот раз решили перестраховаться и защитить своих тайных союзников. Если бы разведчиком был инородец неизвестной расы, это дало бы Империи карт-бланш на её поиск и полный геноцид. Отправить человека было безопаснее.

Одно Каниф знал точно: повстанцы основали в Неизведанных регионах базу и заручились поддержкой местного населения, копили силы и теперь планируют удар по населенным мирам Империи. Но по каким из них? И когда?

Необходимо было выяснить это как можно скорее. Любая секунда промедления – смерти подобна. Возможная гибель тысяч гражданских его не особо-то интересовала, а вот карьерный рост... Каниф нахмурился, чувствуя, как время утекает сквозь пальцы. Сначала педантичный капитан «Быстрого удара», не способный даже на миллиметр сдвинуть свою посудину, не сверившись с протоколами. Теперь сама мятежница, красиво, но неубедительно игравшая в незнайку, как неопытная актриса в третьесортной театральной постановке. Всё это сильно затормаживало. Сильно замедляло пополнение его портфолио ещё одним раскрытым делом. Каниф не сомневался, что если предотвратит серию терактов, накажет виновных и предоставит начальству результат в самые короткие сроки, то всенепременно пойдёт на повышение. Работать «в поле» он не любил и давно желал сменить бесконечные перелёты и жизнь в спартанских условиях на уютный кабинет в штаб-квартире ИББ на Корусанте. Обучать будущих агентов казалось ему самой верной перспективой.

Пальцы ловко провели по сенсорной панели, и над дисплеем высветилась голозапись, сделанная в тюремной камере.

_Мятежница вжалась в койку, подтянув ноги к груди, и непонимающе уставилась на агента._

_\- Я не Илуна, - упорно повторяла она. – Меня зовут…_

_\- Так что же такое «Илуна»? Твой позывной? – поинтересовался Каниф, задумчиво теребя подбородок._

_\- Илуна погибла во время обвала, - снова и снова, будто заученную мантру, повторяла женщина. - Я пыталась ей помочь, но…_

_\- И ты думаешь, я поверю в эту сказку? – в голосе имперца слышалась угроза._

_\- У меня нет того, что вы хотите, - развела руками она._

_\- Неужели? – саркастически заметил Каниф. – Твои подельники говорят обратное._

_\- Какие подельники?_

Каниф нажал на «стоп». Отвечая на этот конкретный вопрос, Илуна вполне могла говорить правду. Те двое, тви’лечка Рэм и человек Фео, просто исполнители. Их цель - подобрать мятежницу и доставить на базу. Неудивительно, что она не знала их. Но! Вот ведь парадокс: _они_ знали её. Обычно бывало наоборот. Тот тип, Фео, находясь под действием наркотиков, подтвердил, что её зовут Илуна и что она является посланницей – тем самым разведчиком. Подобрал он её, находящуюся без сознания, оглушенную взрывной волной, на посадочной площадке хаттского дворца. Это подтверждали и её потрёпанный внешний вид, и заключение тюремного врача – лёгкая контузия.

Значит, нужно было раскручивать её дальше. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

На панели управления загорелась зелёная лампочка. Каниф повернулся к соседнему монитору и включил камеру. Мятежница забилась в угол смотровой и что есть силы колотила кулаком по датападу, громко и истерично вопя:

\- Хватит! Остановитесь! Прекратите!

Её голос тонул в захлёбывающемся крике боли, что исходил из динамиков. Каниф перевел взгляд на изображение с соседней камеры наблюдения. Повстанец по имени Фео бился в предсмертной агонии. Из его рта текла пена, тело покрылось жуткими синими пятнами.

Хорошая вещь - яд кухана. В микродозах он приводил к мучительной смерти от медленно развивающейся асфиксии. Довольно мерзкое зрелище. И ощущения, должно быть, не самые приятные.

Каниф специально дал мятежнице датапад с противоударным корпусом. Увидев, что нажатие кнопки на сенсорной панели никак не влияет на манипуляции дроида, она принялась колотить датападом о пол, а затем в отчаянии швырнула его в стену. Чтобы не слышать криков умирающего повстанца, мятежница пыталась зажать руками уши, но в массивных наручниках это было не так-то просто сделать.

«Пусть ещё немного посидит», подумал Каниф и, отключив звук, запросил связь с мостиком.

\- Старший агент Каниф, - приветствовал его появившийся на голограмме капитан «Быстрого удара».

\- Капитан Парк, - отозвался он, согласно протоколу, и сразу же перешёл к делу: – Мятежники выдали мне местонахождение базы. Она находится в системе Ковак.

\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы навигатор скорректировал курс, - кивнул Парк, его лицо оставалось беспристрастным, но Каниф знал, что навигатору придется полностью перестраивать курс и огибать Пространство хаттов. Это займёт довольно много времени. Капитан не выдал и тени раздражения и продолжил: – Позвольте ознакомиться с отчётом с допроса.

\- Это не в вашей компетенции, капитан, - холодно ответил Каниф, такой запрос его сильно удивил. Пожалуй, впервые за всю его карьеру какой-то флотский офицер проявил заинтересованность в деталях допроса пленников. Этот капитан, оказывается, не только педантичный, но ещё и крайне дотошный.

\- Касательно данных, представляющих секретность для ИББ, вы совершенно правы – это не в моей компетенции, - парировал Парк, его тон был ровным, спокойным. Каниф не без презрения заметил, что он вёл разговор так, будто они в этой миссии были равны. – Однако, ваши мятежники на допросе могли выдать не только местоположение базы, но и более детальную информацию. К примеру, сильные или слабые её участки, количество орудий, численность мятежников… Старший агент Каниф, я не желаю подвергать риску ни успех миссии, ни жизни личного состава, за которые несу ответственность. Неожиданности нам не нужны. Мятежников нужно уничтожить одним быстрым и точным ударом.

В его словах действительно был резон. Каниф вспомнил, что пилот Рэм что-то бормотала об укреплениях базы. Другое дело, что этот Парк всё время пытался перехватить инициативу на себя. Это его порядком раздражало, а сейчас так и вовсе вызвало негодование. Выслуживается перед высшим командованием? Хочет присвоить себе результаты операции? Как бы не так!

\- Вы вытащили из чёрного ящика «Тэты» информацию о посещаемых мирах? – ехидно спросил агент.

\- Техники работают над этим, - нейтрально ответил Парк, но от темы не отступил: – Мне не нужна вся запись допроса. Достаточно фрагмента отчёта, где говорится про базу.

Вот же пытливый капитан попался! Каниф нехотя открыл документ и, скопировав нужный фрагмент, переслал его на центральный компьютер мостика.

\- Данные получены, - сухо подтвердил Парк, взяв в руки датапад. – Благодарю вас.

\- Мне нужна расшифровка чёрного ящика! - надменно произнёс Каниф.

\- Вышлю, как только техники закончат с «Тэтой», - ответил Парк, деловито уткнувшись в экран датапада. – Конец связи.

Голограмма потухла. Каниф бросил взгляд на монитор, где светились изображения с камер наблюдения в смотровой и пыточной, и удовлетворённо кивнул. Пора было навестить перепуганную до смерти мятежницу.

…Когда он вошёл в помещение, тело Фео уже перестало дёргаться. Допросный дроид навис над ним и снял показатели. На лежавшем на полу датападе высветилась информация о констатации смерти.

Мятежница так и сидела, забившись в угол, словно загнанный зверёк, и беспомощно лепетала себе под нос: «Нет. Прекратите. Хватит.».

Он поднял датапад и кашлянул в кулак, привлекая её внимание. Женщина вздрогнула и опасливо взглянула на него из-под пальцев рук, закрывавших лицо. Её голубые глаза были полны ужаса.

\- Ты что-то хотела мне сообщить? – буднично поинтересовался Каниф.

\- Прекратите их мучить! – выкрикнула она, сжав кулаки в бессильной ярости.

\- На твоей совести уже есть смерть одного человека, - скучающе произнёс он. – А вот эта тви’лечка вполне может выжить.

Женщина закусила губу, со страхом наблюдая, как допросный дроид приблизился к мятежнице по имени Рэм и навел на неё красный фоторецептор. Она почти пришла в себя, находилась в сознании, но, накачанная наркотиками, пока не понимала, что происходит.

\- Хатты любят красивых тви’лечек, не так ли? – вкрадчиво начал Каниф. - Полагаю, ты наслышана об этом, раз оказалась на Шрилууре. Возможно, ты знаешь даже, что излюбленный способ наказания провинившейся рабыни – отрезать её очаровательные конусовидные ушки.

Мятежница вжалась в угол ещё сильнее и замотала головой.

\- Нет. Не надо. Прошу вас! Не делайте этого!

Каниф предвкушающе улыбнулся. Да, она, безусловно знала. Возможно даже, видела подобное.

\- Мне нужна информация, - грозно напомнил он.

\- Я ничего не знаю. Поверьте мне! - вновь повторила женщина и с ужасом перевела взгляд за транспаристил. – Прошу вас, не надо её мучить.

С деланным равнодушием на лице Каниф присел на корточки рядом с мятежницей и демонстративно отбил команду на датападе. Так, чтобы она видела. Затем медленно положил датапад на пол.

\- Что ж, ты сама приговорила её к смерти.

IT-O захватил манипулятором лазерный скальпель со стола и двинулся к тви’лечке.

***

Мэрис лежала на койке, свернувшись калачиком и уткнувшись лицом в колени. Её била крупная дрожь. Страх сковал всё тело. Не давал шевелиться, замедлял дыхание, даже сердце, казалось, с опаской совершало очередной удар. Его стук болезненно отдавался в висках.

Воображение продолжало рисовать картину жуткой казни несчастной тви’лечки. Чёрный дроид легко отрезал её конусовидные ушки. Мэрис знала, что у женщин-тви’леков органы слухового и вестибулярного аппарата находятся в этих ушках, а не внутри черепа, как у людей. Смотреть на муки лишенной слуха и дезориентированной в пространстве пленницы было невыносимо. Кровь и эндолимфа, смешавшись в единую склизкую субстанцию, вытекали из страшных ран, а саму пленницу жестокий дроид сбросил с пыточной дыбы на пол. Она корчилась в муках, прижимая ладони к голове. Кричала от боли. Не понимала где верх, а где низ. В попытках встать и найти выход, бросалась на стены и пол, нанося себе ещё больше увечий. И в конце концов, израненная и замученная, она потеряла сознание.

Дроид же что-то вколол ей. Увидев, как тви’лечку затрясло, Мэрис сообразила, что это был тот же препарат, от которого умер мужчина, но явно в б _о_ льшей концентрации. Она умерла всего за несколько минут. Задохнулась, даже не приходя в сознание.

Ещё страшнее стало, когда в помещение вошли врачи. Они проверили допросного дроида, извлекли инфочип с записью казни, а затем принесли гравиносилки. Мэрис, чувствовала, как по щекам катятся слёзы, видя, как небрежно эти люди закидывают два мёртвых, изувеченных трупа на носилки. Будто куски мяса... Она не могла оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища. Оно словно гипнотизировало её. Во дворце Дриксо ей приходилось видеть всякое, но даже Дриксо не поступала с провинившимися рабами так жестоко.

Если бы Мэрис знала, что от неё хочет криффов имперец. Если бы Илуна передала ей информацию. Если бы она хоть что-то могла сделать, она бы предотвратила гибель этих повстанцев. Но что-то в холодном чёрном взгляде имперца подсказывало ей, что человек и тви’лечка в любом случае были бы казнены. Возможно, не так жестоко… Мэрис наверняка смогла бы отсрочить их смерть.

Но она ничего не знала. Ровным счётом ничего. Её приняли за Илуну, и доказать обратное нет никакой возможности.

Безысходность той ситуации, в которой она оказалась, действовала хуже, чем любая пытка. Имперец не поверит ей. Не отступится. Будет вытягивать информацию, которой попросту нет. И методы… Ох, она не хотела думать, на что способно его воображение. Пока что её и пальцем не тронули, заставив страдать психологически, но это ненадолго.

Пальцы рефлекторно схватились за рабский ошейник. Поглаживали его неровные края, прикасались к дезактивированному датчику со взрывчаткой. Всё, что ей хотелось сейчас, это вновь оказаться в своей маленькой комнатушке во дворце хаттши Дриксо. Снова обнять Шаан, слушать её успокаивающую речь. Получать нагоняй от Онто. Участвовать в очередных грязных переговорах.

В рабстве можно было жить. Пусть так, пусть и на правах вещи, но _жить_. Мэрис всё больше понимала, что попала из огня да в полымя.

Выхода не было. Её в любом случае ждала смерть.

Пальцы заползли под ошейник, нащупывая маленькие дырочки, из которых должны были выскочить шипы, если раб попытается снять его. В голове снова и снова звучали слова, сказанные этим мерзким вкрадчивым голосом:

_\- Я был лоялен к тебе, Илуна. Я дал тебе возможность добровольно поделиться со мной информацией, которую ты должна была доставить повстанцам. Двое твоих подельников мертвы. Теперь настала твоя очередь. Я дам тебе последний шанс. Утром я вернусь. И ты расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь. Либо ляжешь на пыточную дыбу. И тогда пеняй на себя!_

Мэрис встала и поковыляла к освежителю. Струя ледяной воды, окатившая голову, немного отрезвила её, заставила страх отступить, унять хаотично бегающие обрывки мыслей.

Отдать свою жизнь в руки имперца и, корчась в муках, чувствовать, как он медленно, капля за каплей, высасывает из неё последние силы. Или самой решить свою судьбу. Быстро и просто. Болезненно, да. Но боль будет длиться недолго. Что такое несколько минут агонии, против бесконечных часов или даже дней беспощадных пыток?

Ладони вновь легли на ошейник. Тяжесть его уже не казалась такой унизительной. Мэрис сделала выбор. Последний в своей жизни.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За матчасть к этой главе большое спасибо **Imperial Officer**.
> 
> **Предупреждения:** попытка суицида, пытки, насилие, гуро.
> 
> **18+!!!**
> 
> **Внимание!** Эта глава самая жестокая из всех. Возможны сквики.  
> Беременным, детям и особо впечатлительным людям рекомендуется пропустить главу. Ни в коем случае не читать во время еды и перед сном!
> 
> Я предупредила.

На экране светилась голограмма отчёта техников о самописце «Тэты». К нему был приложен документ с внушительным списком миров, которые посетил звездолёт за последние несколько месяцев. Каниф торжествующе улыбнулся. Среди них действительно значилась система Ковак. Мятежник по имени Фео не солгал. Куда уж ему? Единицы могли выдержать жестокий имперский допрос и не расколоться. Тви’лечка Рэм подтвердила его слова. Допрос принёс первые плоды. Через несколько часов «Быстрый удар» прибудет в систему Ковак и уничтожит ещё одну ячейку повстанцев. Но перед этим необходимо немного отдохнуть.

Каниф поднялся из-за стола и, взяв кружку с остывшим кафом, вышел из своего кабинета в тюремном отсеке. У пункта управления, впрочем, он решил задержаться. Караульный лейтенант уважительно отсалютовал ему.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь, сэр?

На мониторах, расположенных вокруг панели управления, высвечивались изображения с камер наблюдения, расположенных в тюремных ячейках.

\- Покажите мне картинку из камеры, где содержится заключенная IL-624, - приказал Каниф и, обогнув стол с панелью управления, вошёл в полукруглую нишу.

Лейтенант быстро набрал нужную комбинацию символов. На самом большом экране появилась нужная голограмма. Мятежница уже оклемалась после созерцания казни своих подельников и возилась у освежителя. Однако что-то в её поведении не понравилось Канифу. Она нагнулась над раковиной. Сперва непонятно было, что она там делала. Пила воду? Или её тошнило? Лейтенант приблизил камеру. Пленница повернула голову вбок и упорно пыталась надеть рабский ошейник на тонкий кран. И у неё это почти получилось.

\- Крифф! Вызови техника! Живо! – рявкнул ИББшник, мигом сообразив, что происходит, и повернулся к двум стоящим на карауле штурмовикам. – За мной! Оружие в оглушающий режим!

Канифу казалось, что всё происходит очень медленно. Он настолько занервничал, что два раза ошибся при вводе своего идентификационного номера. Вспотевшая ладонь легла на сенсорную панель. Система безопасности целую вечность сканировала и сверяла отпечатки пальцев.

К тому моменту, как дверь открылась, мятежница уже собиралась с силой дёрнуть ошейник на себя, но не успела. Раздался выстрел бластера, который оглушил её. Каниф лично подскочил к ней и подхватил подмышки, не давая упасть. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы аккуратно вынуть ошейник из крана. К тому моменту, как прибежал техник, мятежница уже лежала на полу.

\- Сними с неё это! – приказал Каниф, указав на ошейник. Техник склонился над женщиной и, открыв небольшой чемоданчик с инструментами, принялся за дело.

Криффова мятежница! Каниф и подумать не мог, что она решится на самоубийство. Немногие знали, какой сюрприз скрывает в себе рабский ошейник для тех, кто хочет от него избавиться. Ещё меньше – знали способ активации механизма этого сюрприза. Мятежница, кажется, была в курсе и решила унести с собой в могилу всю ценную информацию, не дожидаясь полноценного допроса.

\- Готово, - произнес техник, его голосу вторил негромкий щелчок. Придерживая рукой голову мятежницы, он аккуратно снял ошейник и протянул Канифу.

Палец нащупал механизм активации. Раздался металлический звук, и из маленьких отверстий на внутренней стороне выскочили тонкие шипы. От неожиданности Каниф выронил ошейник. Тот с громким лязгом упал на пол. Внутри всё вскипело от злости. Признавать собственную ошибку было нелегко. Решение оставить мятежницу в ошейнике он принял, чтобы деморализовать её, показать, что она – ничто перед Империей и что никто здесь не собирался давать ей хотя бы иллюзию надежды на снисхождение. И это обернулось халатностью. Мятежница едва не покончила с собой, едва не пустила под откос всю миссию.

\- Работает, мать его! – выругался он и, злобно зыркнув на обмякшее тело женщины, сделал знак штурмовикам. – Тащите в допросную! На дыбе отдохнёт.

Пора взяться за неё серьёзно. Игры закончились.

***

**Система Ковак, Внешнее Кольцо.**

\- Докладывайте, - приказал капитан Восс Парк, глядя на голоизображение полковника Бэрриса, облаченного в полное боевое обмундирование.

\- Мы выслали двух «Гадюк», сэр. Они не обнаружили следов какой-либо активности. Однако выяснили, что подходы к базе заминированы. Думаю, повстанцы покинули её, - докладывал тот. – Я готов отправить сапёров, но мне понадобится поддержка с воздуха. Хорошо бы СИДы просканировали местность пред тем, как я вышлю людей.

\- Принято, - откликнулся Парк и кивнул стоящему рядом маршалу эскадрильи, чтобы тот отдал соответствующие распоряжения. – Мы вышлем два звена.

\- Вас понял, «Быстрый удар». Отбой.

Восс задумчиво потеребил подбородок. Да уж, повстанцы, скорее всего, действительно эвакуировались, когда поняли, что «Тэта» не вернётся. Сообразили, что её перехватили. Всё, что имперцев ждёт внутри – это какой-нибудь небольшой комплекс зданий, набитый взрывчаткой. Восс взял датапад и набрал полковнику Бэррису сообщение. После облета СИДов пусть сначала «Гадюки» исследуют базу, потом уже можно пустить штурмовиков. Рисковать личным составом он не хотел, да и повстанцы вряд ли оставили внутри что-то важное.

Оставалось высказать свои намерения старшему агенту Канифу, как ответственному за выполнение миссии. Восс недовольно хмыкнул, представив, что придется общаться с ним. Канифа не было видно со вчерашнего дня. Из отчёта начальника тюремного отсека Восс знал, что двоих повстанцев казнили. Оставался последний. По-видимому, самый важный. Складывалось такое ощущение, будто Каниф ночевал прямо в тюремной камере в обнимку с этим мятежником. Воссу это было только на руку. ИББшник не вертелся под ногами, не мешал проводить исследование базы, не давал идиотские «ценные советы».

Комлинк Канифа был отключен. Без сомнения, он сейчас сидел в допросной и раскручивал повстанца. Восс приказал связисту вызвать пункт управления тюремного отсека. На боковом дисплее появилось голоизображение салютующего лейтенанта.

\- Как только старший агент Каниф освободится или сделает перерыв, передайте ему, чтобы он немедленно связался с мостиком, - распорядился Восс.

\- Есть, сэр, - отчеканил лейтенант.

Тем временем, поступили данные от пилотов разведывательных СИД-истребителей. Одно из звеньев уже успело облететь область вокруг базы и просканировать её.

«Форм жизни не обнаружено».

\- Значит, база действительно покинута, - пробормотал капитан себе под нос.

Пришло сообщение от полковника Бэрриса. Он выслал сапёров и «Гадюк». Что ж, пока старший агент не закончит допрос, придется ждать. За это время подходы к базе должны быть разминированы.

***

Яркий свет ударил в лицо, казалось, опалив веки. Мэрис дернула голову в сторону и попыталась закрыться руками, но на тело как будто опустили многотонный пресс. Она проморгалась, привыкая к яркой лампе, светившей прямо на неё, а затем её глаза в ужасе расширились.

Это была уже знакомая допросная, только теперь Мэрис находилась по ту сторону прозрачного транспаристила. Тело было приковано к металлической дыбе. Руки и ноги зажаты массивными держателями. Она находилась ровно в том же положении, как двое казнённых ранее повстанцев.

Мэрис повернула в голову и в ужасе вскрикнула. В паре десятков сантиметров от её лица парил допросный дроид. Его красный фоторецептор, моргавший яркими светодиодами, прожигал её насквозь. Он издал серию звуков – глухих и зловещих – по-видимому, констатируя, что пленница пришла в себя.

Мэрис жалобно застонала и задёргалась, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. Страх завязал внутренности узлом. Мышцы рук и ног дрожали: то ли от навалившегося ужаса, то ли от царившего здесь холода.

\- С добрым утром, Илуна! – раздался рядом такой знакомый и такой ненавистный голос. – Не ожидала проснуться здесь?

Она не ответила. Лишь сильнее вжалась спиной в металлическую дыбу, увидев, как над ней навис криффов имперец.

\- Хотела лёгкой смерти? – издевательски спросил он. – Я могу тебе её обеспечить.

В его руке появился бластер, дуло которого уперлось ей в висок.

Снова тот же вопрос. Снова он попытался вытрясти из неё то, чего нет. Она не знала, что ему нужно. А если бы знала, то давно рассказала.

\- Быстрая смерть будет твоей привилегией, если ты скажешь мне то, что я хочу услышать, - он щёлкнул предохранителем.

Дешёвый трюк. После всех пережитых ужасов, дуло бластера – последнее, чего она могла испугаться. Страх отступил на второй план. Внутри пульсировала злость. На себя, за то, что она по глупости решила бежать из дворца хаттши; на Илуну, из-за того, что та так некстати погибла и, не ведая того, подставила её; на повстанцев, из-за которых она теперь была прикована к дыбе; на этого твердолобого садиста-имперца, который мучил её…

Что она могла сделать?! В тысячный раз сказать, что ничего не знает? А если начнёт лгать, он это сразу же поймёт.

Теперь выбора не оставалось. Впереди ждали бесконечные пытки. Она мужественно выдержит их и погибнет, замученная до смерти.

\- Говори! - угрожающе прошипел ИББшник.

Мэрис чуть повернула голову и посмотрела на него в упор. Что-то в её озлобленном взгляде заставило его отшатнуться, опустить глаза. Ощущение холодного дула на виске исчезло, когда он опустил бластер.

Мэрис собрала всю злость в кулак – хуже уже не будет – и презрительно сплюнула. Слюна попала прямо в лицо имперцу. Он отступил, прорычал проклятье и, достав платок, вытер лицо. Затем обернутая в чёрную перчатку рука больно схватила её за волосы. С силой оттянула голову вверх. Да так, что перед глазами поплыли звёзды.

\- Сучка! Повстанческая мразь! Ты расскажешь мне всё. Ты будешь медленно умирать!

Мэрис тяжело дышала, стараясь абстрагироваться от боли, не позволяла себе закричать. Она не даст этому подонку наслаждаться её мучениями. Он резко отпустил волосы, и голова наклонилась вниз с такой силой, что хрустнули позвонки. Затем он потянул за рычаг. Дыба пришла в движение и приняла горизонтальное положение.

Имперец тем временем набрал что-то на сенсорном дисплее. Красный фоторецептор допросного дроида зловеще замигал. Манипулятор подхватил один из шприцов, что лежал на столе.

Её мучитель торжествующе ухмыльнулся и, опустившись в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу. Его чёрные глаза впились в Мэрис.

Дроид медленно подплыл к ней, дополнительно зафиксировал одну руку вторым манипулятором и ввёл в вену содержимое шприца. Мэрис задрожала, почувствовав, как холод онемения разливается по конечности. То же самое дроид сделал и со второй рукой.

Рядом с лицом легла хирургическая пила. Мэрис опасливо повернула голову. Медицинская сталь зловеще блестела под ярким светом ламп.

\- Сначала ты ничего не почувствуешь, - прокомментировал имперец, увидев отразившийся в её глазах ужас. – Потом, когда действие анестетика закончится… ты будешь умолять вколоть тебе ещё одну дозу. И ещё! И ещё… Я гарантирую тебе боль. А пока… просто расслабься.

Конечности немели быстро. Допросный дроид несколько раз потыкал кожу острым концом манипулятора. Убедившись, что пленница ничего не чувствует, он поднёс к локтевому изгибу ощетинившуюся мелкими зубцами пилу.

\- Приступим, - сказал ИББшник, неторопливо отхлебнув каф из кружки, и отбил команду на датападе.

Раздался пугающий, механический звук работающей пилы. Через пару минут к нему присоединились хруст костей и душераздирающий крик пленницы.

***

Полковник Бэррис вместе с наземной командой только что вернулся с Ковака. Парк отправил его печатать отчёт, а сам остался на мостике и принялся изучать голозаписи высадки. Повстанцы настолько спешили, что не успели даже заминировать саму базу. Сапёры обнаружили, что мины зарыты в земле лишь по её периметру. Им быстро удалось расчистить один из подходов. А затем в дело вступил штурмовой отряд, который исследовал каждый миллиметр базы. Тем не менее, внутри ничего дельного обнаружить не удалось. Повстанцы забрали с собой, либо уничтожили всю технику. По масштабам это была достаточно крупная ячейка – жилой корпус рассчитан примерно на триста душ, а в ангарах могло бы поместиться несколько звеньев истребителей и три-четыре крупных транспортных корабля. База когда-то служила аванпостом КНС. Остатки механизмов управления дроидами до сих пор находились там. Очень удобное место, чтобы спрятаться.

Восс часто задавался вопросом, кто все эти люди, что вступали в ряды мятежников? Он помнил, что из себя представляла Республика в последние годы своего существования. Помнил, насколько разрушительными были Войны клонов, унёсшие миллиарды жизней. Он тогда как раз заканчивал военную академию на Корулаге. Молодых, неопытных выпускников без боевого опыта сразу отправляли на передовую. Флотских офицеров на военных кораблях сильно не хватало, а клоны служили в основном в пехоте или были пилотами истребителей. Восса распределили на «Венатор». Он участвовал во многих космических сражениях, но ключевой в его карьере стала битва при Корусанте.

Он помнил каждую секунду этой битвы. Флот сепаратистов вышел из гиперпространства неожиданно и сразу же начал палить по дредноутам Республики. Начало сражения фактически превратилось в бойню, ибо многие корабли не успели поднять дефлекторные щиты. Капитан «Венатора», на котором служил Восс, сориентировался быстро, но один из сепаратистских крейсеров сбросил бомбу с базз-дроидами, часть из которых успела пролезть под включившиеся дефлекторы и присосаться к корпусу. Они просверлили дыры в лобовом иллюминаторе рубки. Произошла разгерметизация. Воздух со свистом вырывался в космос. Капитану не повезло, он находился как раз рядом с одной из пробоин. Его тело притянуло к дыре и как будто пропустило через мясорубку, отправив внутренности в открытый космос.

Автоматическую систему защиты от декомпрессии повредил ещё один базз-дроид. Восс в тот момент находился в вахтенной яме, успел надеть кислородную маску и привязать себя к креслу ремнями безопасности, чтобы его тоже не выбросило в вакуум. Ему удалось вручную активировать резервную герметизирующую панель, которая сразу же полностью закрыла лобовой иллюминатор рубки. Базз-дроидов получилось обесточить, перезапустив дефлекторы.

Увидев, что из старшего офицерского состава никто на мостике не выжил, молодой лейтенант Парк принял командование на себя. Смело и решительно, а может быть просто по неопытности, он повёл «Венатор» в бой, прикрывая гражданские звездолёты, некстати оказавшиеся меж двух огней. Для вчерашнего выпускника военной академии это было настоящее боевое крещение. Вскоре подоспели джедаи, и чаша весов склонилась в сторону Республики. После битвы Восса Парка неожиданно повысили аж до капитана, ступеньку коммандера он в буквальном смысле перепрыгнул. Награду Героя Республики он бережно хранил в ящике рабочего стола.

С окончанием войны привычный мир изменился. Остатки армии сепаратистов удалось быстро зачистить. Часть из них сдалась на милость победителя. С реорганизацией в Империю стало больше порядка. Зажатые в угол сенаторы лишились б _о_ льшей части полномочий. Теперь сектора контролировали моффы, назначавшиеся из Центра. Галактика, казалось, вздохнула свободно.

Но вместо сепаратистов почти сразу стали появляться другие группировки, недовольные режимом Империи. Пока ещё мелкие, они быстро росли. Ячейка в системе Ковак, пожалуй, была самой крупной из всех. Восс полагал, что террористов финансирует кто-то влиятельный. Возможно, те же самые сенаторы, обделённые благосклонностью Императора. Кому ещё выгодно держать при себе кучку ручных мятежников и дестабилизировать ситуацию в разных секторах Империи?

Отбросив лишние мысли – задаваться философскими вопросами сейчас было некогда - Восс посмотрел на список из более чем двух десятков звёздных систем, в которых побывала «Тэта», и тяжело вздохнул. Придётся прочищать их всех, проверять одну за другой. На это уйдут недели, может месяцы. Одного звёздного разрушителя для такого задания недостаточно. Следовало запросить поддержку. Но для этого опять-таки необходимо переговорить со старшим агентом Канифом, как с главой миссии.

Тот так и не появился, прочно увязнув в допросной. Однако принять решение о вызове подкрепления необходимо было совместно. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Ждать нельзя. Восс снова связался с дежурным лейтенантом тюремного отсека и уведомил, что спустится туда лично.

«Как мальчик на побегушках!», недовольно хмыкнул он про себя, заходя в турболифт. Судя по тому, как долго пытали несчастного повстанца, он уже должен был либо умереть, либо рассказать ИББшнику всё, вплоть до математических доказательств теории Большого Взрыва.

\- Капитан Парк, - приветствовал дежурный лейтенант, как только Восс ступил в тюремный отсек. – Старший агент Каниф всё ещё в допросной. Его комлинк по-прежнему отключён.

\- Покажите, - велел Восс и, как только на экране высветилось голоизображение, тут же пожалел об этом.

Он знал, что ИББшники, как и агенты Имперской разведки, не гнушаются любыми методами дознания, но то, что происходило с повстанцем, точнее с мятежницей (Хатт подери, это была женщина!), он и в страшном сне вообразить себе не мог.

Вся допросная была в залита кровью. От сорванного голоса женщины волосы на голове встали дыбом. И тем не менее, она продолжала кричать, мотая головой туда-сюда и отчаянно дёргая ногами, закрепленными прочными держателями. Ей было больно. Настолько, что она находилась на грани потери сознания. А руки… Восс сглотнул, почувствовав неприятное ощущение в области живота. Руки лежали на столе, отрубленные по локоть.

\- Я тебя их жрать заставлю! – кричал на неё разозлённый Каниф. По-видимому, она ещё не раскололась, раз он так неистовствовал. – Вколи ещё! – бросил он дроиду.

Пока IT-О вкалывал мятежнице что-то из шприца в бёдра, её ресницы дрогнули. Из-под тяжелых, опухших от слёз век блеснул измученный, мутный взор. Бледные губы еле шевелились, но слова можно было легко разобрать. Что-что, а динамики в допросной работали отлично.

\- Я не… Илуна… я… Мэрис… Фераси… прошу вас… не надо… я… Мэрис… Фераси… я ничего… не знаю…

\- Не ври, тварь! – заорал Каниф, яростно отбивая на дисплее очередную команду для дроида.

Восса словно погрузили в реактор с расплавленным коаксиумом. Его бросило в жар, как при сильной лихорадке, внутренности будто раскрутило на центрифуге. Несколько секунд он стоял и тупо смотрел на голозапись: лепечущую такое знакомое, такое нужное имя мятежницу, бесновавшегося Канифа, сверкавшего красным фоторецептором дроида IT-O.

Он нашёл её. _Нашёл!_ Она здесь! Мэрис Фераси на его корабле! Он выполнил задание!

Визжащий звук хирургической пилы вернул его в реальность.

\- Врача! Быстро! – бросил он лейтенанту и побежал в направлении допросной.

\- …какого хатта?! – начал было ИББшник, увидев, как дверь отъехала в сторону и через порог ввалился запыхавшийся капитан «Быстрого удара».

\- Отмените программу для IT-О! – громко приказал Парк, увидев, как лезвие пилы приближается к ноге пленницы, готовое вот-вот вгрызться в податливую плоть.

\- Выйдите за дверь! Допрос не закончен! – раздражённо зарычал Каниф, не удостоив капитана стандартным приветствием.

Времени больше не оставалось. Из-за этого упрямого ИББшника женщина сейчас лишится ноги!

Спасти! Любой ценой!

Действуя на инстинктах, Восс выдернул бластер из кобуры, закрепленной на поясе, и выстрелил в дроида. Пила жалобно взвизгнула, поглотив звук выстрела, и плавно затихла. Из чёрного металлического корпуса посыпались искры. Дроид упал на пол. Запахло горелой проводкой. Разряд попал точно в микросхемы.

Каниф оказался настолько ошеломлен, что смог лишь раскрыть от удивления рот, не в силах выдавить ни слова. Восс подскочил к дыбе и пинком отправил дроида в другой конец допросной, подальше от несчастной женщины.

Подоспели двое врачей с гравиносилками и аптечкой.

\- Освободить и в медицинский отсек! – приказал Парк, едва ни вошли в допросную. – Бакта, кольто, искусственные суставы. Сделайте всё, что угодно, только верните ей руки!

Врачи молча принялись исполнять приказ.

\- Эй! Эй, капитан… - кажется, Каниф начал отходить от шока.

\- Старший агент Каниф, - как можно более спокойным тоном отчеканил Восс Парк, внутри бурлил адреналин и горело неистовое желание пустить этому подонку оглушающий разряд в лоб. – Как капитан «Быстрого удара» я отстраняю вас от работы с мятежницей! Вы проявили некомпетентность. Едва не подвергли её жизнь опасности.

\- Какого хатта ты лезешь в мои дела, капитан?! Твоё дело, вовремя отдавать рулевому команды и нажимать на кнопку, отправляющую корабль в гиперпространство. Мои методы допроса тебя не касаются! – напрочь забыв о субординации, зашипел Каниф и бросил медикам: – Отставить! Допрос будет продолжен!

«Сейчас грянет гром!», подумал Восс, понимая, что в данный момент ради спасения пленницы кладёт свою карьеру на эту же самую дыбу.

\- Исполнять! – рявкнул он удивленно уставившемуся на них персоналу и вновь повернулся к ИББшнику. – Вы отвечаете за успешное выполнение миссии, старший агент Каниф. Однако _я_ капитан этого корабля! _Мои_ приказы здесь в приоритете!

Каниф побагровел от ярости. Он собирался было выплюнуть весь накопившийся яд в Восса, но тот легонько пошевелил рукой, всё ещё сжимавшей бластер. Это маленькое движение немного отрезвило ИББшника. Он уставился на оружие и, вспомнив о зачатках субординации, произнес дрожащим от злости голосом:

\- Жизни мятежницы ничего не угрожает. С конечностями или без – какая вам разница? Какая вам вообще разница, как я получу из неё информацию?

«Такая же, как тебе, когда ты пытаешься учить меня, как командовать на мостике!», зло подумал Восс. Но сейчас следовало сохранять хладнокровие. Держать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

\- Вы уже казнили двоих мятежников. Если она вам ничего не скажет, миссия окажется проваленной, - холодно парировал Восс. - Кроме того, нам ещё предстоит прокатиться по всей Галактике в поисках сбежавших повстанцев.

\- Сбежавших? – удивленно переспросил Каниф.

\- База на Коваке пуста.

\- Крифф! – выругался тот.

\- Вы отстранены от работы с мятежницей, старший агент Каниф! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, повторил Парк.

Пару мгновений агент ошеломлённо смотрел на него – не всякий капитан посмеет перечить ИББшнику – а затем его губы расплылись в издевательской ухмылке.

\- Сами будете её допрашивать, капитан? – насмешливо спросил он. – Не поделитесь билетом в партер? Я очень хотел бы на это посмотреть, - его взгляд внезапно ожесточился. - Я подам рапорт. Вас отправят командовать списанной «Караккой». Будете сопровождать мусоровозы с Кесселя.

Угроза вполне могла быть реальной. Но Восс не поддался на провокацию.

— Не забывайтесь, агент! - он холодно осадил ИББшника, словно зарвавшегося молодого кадета.

Тот смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, который Восс выдержал с достоинством. Выражение его лица оставалось беспристрастным, несмотря на то, что внутри продолжала бушевать буря.

Увидев, что капитан неприступен, словно Бастион, Каниф фыркнул и, не потрудившись извиниться за нарушение устава, широким шагом покинул допросную.

Восс очень медленно и тихо, так, чтобы не заметили работавшие врачи и штурмовики, дежурившие в дверях, выдохнул, сбрасывая малую часть напряжения. Бластер вернулся в кобуру. Ладони вспотели. Восс снял перчатки и вытер руки о китель.

\- Ммм… эрис… Фе… раси…

Он обернулся на хриплый, срывающийся стон. Медики уже положили тело женщины на гравиносилки. Её веки дрожали. Невидящий взгляд был устремлён куда-то вверх. Восс не смог сдержать дрожи. Её как будто вынули из клетки с ранкором. Окровавленные ошмётки одежды, клоками свисающие волосы, ноги, покрытые кровоподтёками, разбитые колени. И ступни… Голые ступни! Крифф, у неё даже обуви не было! А лицо… всё в синяках и ссадинах. Восс хорошо изучил старую голографию, которую прислал Кар’дас. Да, это Мэрис Фераси. Сильно изменившаяся, повзрослевшая, но это определённо она. Сомнений быть не могло!

\- Я… Мэ… рис… Фера… си…

\- Сэр, посторонитесь, пожалуйста, - сказал один из медиков.

Восс, отвлечённый от размышлений, сделал шаг назад и дал проехать гравиносилкам. Он несколько минут простоял в пустой, залитой кровью допросной, уставившись на пыточную дыбу. Воображение рисовало ужасы, которые Каниф и IT-O вытворяли с несчастной женщиной. На ватных ногах он кое-как вышел в коридор и схватился за стену, чувствуя, что его вот-вот стошнит. Адреналин, пульсировавший в крови, постепенно уходил, вместо него навалилась усталость. Рядом вырос тот самый дежурный лейтенант с пункта управления и заботливо протянул бутылку воды. По-видимому, он не раз видел похожую реакцию флотских офицеров, если им «посчастливилось» присутствовать на допросах.

Восс смог сделать лишь пару глотков, кивнул в благодарность лейтенанту и, тяжело дыша, отправился в свой кабинет. Руки дрожали, внутри зарождалась паника. Самостоятельно он не справится. Открыв ящик стола с баром, он нащупал первую попавшуюся бутылку и тут же приложился к горлышку.

Карьера висела на волоске, если уже не была уничтожена. Восс плюхнулся в кресло. Алкоголь подействовал, будто анестезия. Страх отошёл на дальний план. Сейчас надо действовать очень быстро! Успеть переиграть ИББшника.

На голоэкране высветился внушительный документ флотского устава. Что-что, а формально капитан любого корабля мог взять контроль над миссией в свои руки. На деле, конечно, пресекать дорогу агентам ИББ никто из флотских не решался. Восс принялся внимательно изучать документ. Осталось найти пункты, которыми можно было апеллировать. Это на время даст ему хоть какую-то защиту, пока сверху не придет приказ об отстранении.

Одновременно он включил диктофон и записал голосовое сообщение. Был лишь один имперец, способный вытащить его и Мэрис Фераси из всего этого криффового круговорота.

Арт от @yoski_soulnova


	17. Chapter 17

\- Чем могу помочь, сэр?

Едва Восс вошел в медицинский отсек, как ему навстречу вышел дежурный врач, одетый в белую униформу-комбинезон c красными полосами вдоль рукавов. Судя по выражению лица, он был крайне удивлён. Капитан звёздного разрушителя здесь нечастый посетитель. А уж в такой час и подавно!

По судовому времени «Быстрого удара» было раннее утро. Едва проснувшись, Восс включил датапад и обнаружил отчёт о состоянии здоровья Мэрис Фераси. Врачи и медицинские дроиды DD-13 колдовали над её телом всю ночь. К счастью, её вместе с отрезанными руками доставили в операционную вовремя. Ткани не успели омертветь. Конечности удалось пришить на место. Однако локтевые суставы оказались полностью раздроблены, и пришлось вживлять искусственные протезы. Теперь Фераси находилась в отдельной реанимационной палате. Несмотря на статус «тяжёлый пациент», её жизни больше ничто не угрожало.

\- Могу я увидеть лечащего врача пациентки IL-624? – поинтересовался Восс.

\- Он отдыхает после ночной операции, сэр, - сказал медик.

Сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица, присущее начальству, Восс улыбнулся про себя. Удивительный народ эти врачи! В любом другом подразделении, коих множество на звёздном разрушителе, нужного человека тут же выдернули бы хоть с кровати, хоть из освежителя. А в медицинском отсеке персонал стоял друг за друга горой. Если врач отдыхает, значит он отдыхает. И тревожить его, если нет необходимости в срочной медицинской помощи, ни один сослуживец не собирался. Неудивительно, у них очень нервная ювелирная работа – спасать жизни.

Дежурный врач слегка замешкался, восприняв возникшую паузу как неодобрение, и робко вставил:

\- Но если вы настаиваете…

\- Нет-нет, пусть отдыхает, - тут же отозвался Восс, в сущности он пришёл сюда вовсе не для разговора с врачом. – Могу я взглянуть на пациентку?

\- Разумеется, - медик явно обрадовался, что начальство сменило тему. – Пройдёмте.

Они пересекли длинный, казавшийся бесконечным коридор. В небольшом холле у отделения реанимации дежурило четверо штурмовиков. Восс лично приказал им оставаться здесь и никого, кроме врачебного персонала и медицинских дроидов, в палату не впускать. Особенно старшего агента Канифа.

Сбоку от двери находилось широкое прямоугольное окно. За прозрачным транспаристилом на больничной кровати лежала Мэрис Фераси. Спала.

Медик набрал код на панели управления, и дверь бесшумно открылась. Внутри было прохладно. Пахло медикаментами. Свет ламп приглушён.

Восс подошёл ближе и всмотрелся в лицо женщины. Несмотря на ссадины и синяки, оно было белым, как флимсипласт. Потрескавшиеся губы слегка приоткрыты. Локоны тёмно-русых волос рассыпаны по подушке. Грудь, прикрытая тёплым одеялом, медленно вздымалась и опускалась. Восс сразу обратил внимание на массивные металлические ортезы, закрепленные на руках и напоминавшие экзоскелет насекомых. Ей придётся долго ходить в них, пока ткани срастутся.

\- Вы не использовали бакту? – спросил Восс.

\- Только пока шла операция на руки, - с готовностью ответил медик. – Остальные её повреждения незначительны. Достаточно бакта-пластырей.

\- Она приходила в себя?

\- Она ещё не отошла от наркоза после операции, сэр, - пояснил медик и серьёзно посмотрел на капитана. – Её можно разбудить. Через десять-пятнадцать минут будет в сознании, если вы хотите продолжить допрос.

Это заявление подействовало как удар под дых. Допрос? В таком состоянии? Восс поморщился и едва не удержался от грубого ответа. Он был наслышан о таком методе, очень распространенном среди имперских дознавателей. Нанести подозреваемому увечья, немного подлечить, а затем допрашивать снова. С удвоенной силой. При необходимости, несколько раз повторить процедуру, пока пленник не сойдёт с ума от пыток. Жестоко! Очень жестоко!

\- Отставить! - приказал он, командный тон прозвучал достаточно резко, медик вздрогнул и в испуге выпучил глаза, ожидая нагоняя от недовольного начальства. – Её больше никто не тронет. Обеспечьте ей должный уход. Отчёт мне. Два раза в сутки. От лечащего врача.

\- Есть, сэр, - медик подобрался и, по-видимому, вспомнив, что он военный врач, выпрямил спину, встав в довольно нелепую стойку смирно. В медицинском отсеке редко разговаривали строго в соответствии с уставом.

\- Вольно, - немного смягчившись, бросил Восс и поспешил добавить: - Как только придёт в сознание, доложите мне.

***

Яркий свет ударил по глазам. Плотно сомкнутые веки не спасали от белых, режущих лучей.

_\- …реакция зрачков в норме…_

То над одним, то над другим ухом раздался неприятный глухой звук, словно кто-то со всей силы бил кувалдой о феррокритовую стену.

_\- …слух в норме…_

Где-то за гранью сознания пульсировала боль, настолько сильная, что мозг отказывался её воспринимать.

_\- …добавить анестезию…_

Прохладный, влажный воздух попал в лёгкие, сформировав внутри плотный пузырь, неприятно распиравший грудную клетку.

_\- …снимите кислородную маску…_

Тело ощущало какую-то странную тёплую жидкость.

_\- …на сегодня бакта-ванны достаточно…_

Перед расплывающимся взором виднелись тёмные движущиеся фигуры.

_\- …приходит в себя…_

…Клочки сна и яви будто смешались в единую массу. Трудно сконцентрироваться хоть на одном из них, невозможно сопоставить с ощущениями. Время и вовсе потерялось в этом безликом месиве. Казалось, это состояние – полёт на грани сна и яви, на грани жизни и смерти – длилось вечность. Но постепенно организм выходил из странного транса. Сознание медленно возвращалось. Под спиной ощущалось что-то мягкое и очень удобное. Тело будто бережно завернули в тёплый, уютный кокон, из которого не хотелось выбираться. Свежий, насыщенный кислородом воздух щекотал ноздри. Если бы не навалившаяся тяжесть, шум в ушах, да глухая боль в висках, можно было бы подумать, что она в раю.

Мэрис открыла глаза и долго всматривалась в потолок. Теперь он был другим. Не тем гнетуще-чёрным, как в тюремной камере, а белым, освещённым яркими лампами, но столь же пустым и аскетичным. Где-то рядом что-то негромко гудело. Какой-то прибор. Гул этот вовсе не раздражал, наоборот – успокаивал. Мэрис с трудом повернула голову и увидела синий, полупрозрачный голоэкран, на котором отображались какие-то символы. Как она ни старалась, так и не смогла прочесть ни слова. Зрение не желало фокусироваться. Она осторожно повернула голову в другую сторону. Там находился небольшой стол. Если не считать расплывчатый силуэт одинокой бутылки воды, он был совершенно пуст.

Опустив подбородок, Мэрис с удивлением отметила, что рабского ошейника на ней больше нет. Его сняли, и головой теперь можно было вертеть достаточно свободно. Ах, если бы только не головокружение!

Она долго лежала без движения, пыталась всмотреться в голоэкран. Вскоре слова, наконец, удалось прочесть:

«Пульс: шестьдесят пять ударов в минуту. Давление: в норме. Температура: тридцать шесть и девять».

Это показатели жизнедеятельности. _Её_ показатели. И она жива. Жива!

Тихий звук заставил её насторожиться. Чьи-то шаги. Негромкий, размеренный стук тяжёлых каблуков. Он приближался. А за ним – почти неслышное жужжание, похожее на работающий двигатель грависаней.

Жужжащий звук стал слышен сбоку – со стороны стола. Мэрис повернула голову и увидела дроида. Белые фоторецепторы внимательно следили за ней. Его похожий на лапу насекомого манипулятор опустился на край кровати – на приборную панель.

Ещё один допросный дроид! Внезапно внутри забурлил почти животный ужас. Её снова будут пытать! Снова вколют что-то! Снова будут резать на части, как мёртвую банту!

Мэрис открыла рот, но вместо крика из него вырвалось хриплое бульканье. Она попыталась пошевелиться, отшатнуться от дроида, но тело оказалось приковано к кровати. Как к дыбе! В панике, она замотала головой и жалобно застонала.

\- Нет… нет… нет…

Что это за новая напасть?

\- Тихо, тихо! Не пугайтесь, - раздался где-то совсем рядом спокойный мужской голос. - Это медицинский дроид DD-13. Он поднимет верх кровати, чтобы вам было удобно со мной разговаривать.

В подтверждение этих слов Мэрис почувствовала лёгкую вибрацию. Её тело вместе с кроватью немного поднялось вверх – в полулежачее положение. Остановив механизм, дроид отошёл в дальний угол и замер.

Тяжело дыша, Мэрис опасливо проводила его взглядом. Её бросило в жар, болезненные волны которого медленно пульсировали по всему телу в такт колотящемуся сердцу. На лбу выступили капельки пота.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – участливо спросил голос.

Мэрис резко повернула голову на звук и тут же пожалела об этом. Перед глазами поплыли тёмные круги. Она постаралась взять себя в руки, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и вдохнула, а затем, когда головокружение немного улеглось, внимательно пригляделась. Перед кроватью стоял высокий мужчина. Имперец. Военный. Это она поняла по красным и синим квадратам на оливковом кителе. Его янтарные глаза с любопытством смотрели на неё. Черты лица и манера речи выдавали в нём уроженца Центральных миров. В нём не чувствовалось той злобы, того остервенения, что были в другом жестоком дознавателе. Но он всё равно казался ей очень подозрительным.

Она не ответила на вопрос, лишь продолжала с опаской смотреть на этого человека, вжимаясь затылком в мягкую подушку.

\- Прошу прощения, я не представился, - имперец, по-видимому, решил заполнить неловкую паузу. – Меня зовут Восс Парк. Я капитан имперского звёздного разрушителя «Быстрый удар», на котором вы сейчас находитесь.

Мужчина приветливо улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Мэрис захотелось бежать. Бежать изо всех сил, как можно дальше и быстрее. И не видеть, не хотеть, не ждать того, что последует за ней, за этой улыбкой. Слишком многие подонки за последние десять лет улыбались ей, перед тем, как сотворить ужасные вещи.

\- А вы Мэрис Фераси. Верно?

Она посмотрела в его спокойные глаза и, несмотря на желание вновь проигнорировать вопрос, робко кивнула, чувствуя, как тело начинает дрожать от накатившей волны смешавшегося с жаром страха. Она тяжело вздохнула и, с опаской оглянувшись на дроида, судорожно зашептала:

\- Я ничего не знаю, сэр. Прошу вас, поверьте. Я была рабыней во дворце Дриксо. Потом там появилась мятежница. Она погибла под завалами. Я добралась до корабля. Меня приняли за неё. Пожалуйста, не надо пыток. Я действительно ничего не знаю.

В глазах имперца отразилось сочувствие. Настолько глубокое и искреннее, что Мэрис пожелала сейчас же оказаться по другую сторону переборок, в открытом космосе, в вакууме, чтобы только не видеть этого. Слишком пугающе, слишком _по-настоящему_. Имперец сделал было шаг вперед, но, увидев, как Мэрис дёрнулась в испуге, остался на своём месте, лишь руки заложил за спину, принимая нейтральную позу.

— Я вам верю, мисс Фераси, — медленным и успокаивающим тоном ответил он. Мэрис обескураженно уставилась на него. Никто никогда не обращался к ней так. _Мисс_ Фераси... Непривычно.

— Мой _коллега_ , — это слово имперец произнёс с холодной интонацией, — нанёс вам… ммм… превысил полномочия. Он отстранён от работы с вами. Я прошу прощения за его действия, за его некомпетентность. Вы останетесь здесь, пока не получите всю необходимую медицинскую помощь.

Мэрис закрыла глаза, вспоминая все пережитые в допросной ужасы. Простые извинения этого нового имперца никак не могли покрыть их. Его слова казались издевательством, а обрывки воспоминаний – кошмаром.

\- О, Сила! Мои руки!.. – воскликнула она, тщетно пытаясь пошевелиться. Там, где должны были быть конечности, будто лежали многокилограммовые гири. Новый приступ паники уже вот-вот готов был нахлынуть.

\- Мисс Фераси, посмотрите на меня, - этот голос оставался спокойным, ровным, но отчего-то Мэрис так испугалась его тона, что вопреки желанию зажмуриться, подняла на имперца глаза. – С вашими руками всё будет в порядке. Их пришили на место. Вживили искусственные суставы на локтях. Тканям надо правильно срастись. Вам надели ортезы. Придётся побыть в них какое-то время. Это вас обездвижит, но ненадолго.

Мэрис уставилась на имперца недоверчивым взглядом. Ей оказали помощь? Невероятно!

Тем временем он извлёк из кармана небольшое прямоугольное устройство, назначения которого Мэрис не знала.

\- Это диктофон. - пояснил он, вкладывая в голос максимальную доброжелательность, видел, что она боится. - Сейчас я подойду к столу рядом с вами, и установлю его. Он имеет голосовое управление. Задав команду, вы сможете включать его и вести запись.

\- Зачем? – тихо спросила она, не понимая, что вообще происходит.

\- У нас с вами общая цель – доказать, что вы не мятежница, - терпеливо пояснил он. – Как только наберётесь сил, расскажите пожалуйста о вашей встрече с настоящей мятежницей. Как можно подробнее, до мельчайших деталей. Это очень важно, - он чуть улыбнулся и спросил: - Я подойду? Не нужно меня бояться.

Она нехотя кивнула. Не делая резких движений, имперец приблизился к столу, быстро установил диктофон и нажал кнопку активации. На голоэкране появилась круглая имперская эмблема.

\- «Спящий режим»! - приказал он, экран загорелся зелёным, в подтверждение того, что команда принята, и потух. – Вам понадобится ещё три команды: «активация», «запись», «стоп». Запомните?

\- Д-да, - выдавила она и сильнее вжалась затылком в подушку. Имперец находился совсем рядом, так близко, что мог легко дотронуться, и это пугало. Она была абсолютно беспомощна перед ним. Неловкий вопрос сам собой сорвался с губ: – Потом будете допрашивать?

Его лицо нахмурилось. Он внимательно посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, взгляд янтарных глаз будто пригвоздил её к кровати.

\- Вас больше никто не будет допрашивать, - выделяя каждое слово, твёрдо произнёс он. – Поверьте, я заинтересован в доказательствах вашей невиновности не меньше вас самих.

Заметив, что ей некомфортно, он плавно отошел на несколько шагов назад и снова замер в нейтральной позе.

\- Почему? – вновь спросила она.

\- Думаю, вы сможете узнать об этом позже, - был уклончивый ответ.

Мэрис опустила взгляд и еле слышно пробормотала:

\- Что со мной теперь будет?

\- Для начала вы должны полностью вылечиться. В скором времени вас посетит лечащий врач. Не мешайте ему оказывать вам помощь. Кроме того, за этой дверью дежурит девушка-энсин. Она будет ухаживать за вами.

Мэрис слушала этот спокойный, участливый голос и не верила своим ушам. Кто этот криффов имперец? Чего он хочет от неё?

\- Я не понимаю… Зачем вы помогаете мне?

Она вновь подняла глаза и посмотрела на него в упор. Страх постепенно отходил на второй план. Теперь ей хотелось получить ответы на сотни вопросов, роившихся в голове.

\- Отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил, - снова уклонившись от прямого ответа, сказал он. - Мы вернёмся к этому вопросу немного позже.

\- Но… - запротестовала было она.

В этот момент в животе громко заурчало. Мэрис сначала не поняла, что это за звук, но прислушавшись к телу, ощутила такое знакомое, почти позабытое чувство голода. Имперец мягко улыбнулся. Не услышать это было невозможно.

\- Вы, должно быть, голодны, - прокомментировал он.

\- Я… ой… простите.

Снова этот звук! Желудок настойчиво возвещал о том, что неплохо было бы хорошенько подкрепиться. Отчего-то ей стало неловко. Мэрис бессильно опустила глаза. Признаваться имперцу в ещё одной слабости не хотелось. Она не станет просить, лучше умрёт с голоду.

Он был так любезен, старался не напугать её, но почему-то акцентировал внимание на этом криффовом звуке, как будто со всего размаху ударил живот. Она хотела ненавидеть его, так же как того, другого, _злого_ имперца, хотела крикнуть ему в лицо что-нибудь обидное, но не посмела. Ведь ничего плохого он ей не сделал. Пока.

И снова в ушах зазвучал этот участливый голос:

\- Вам нужно хорошо питаться. Вас покормят.

***

К концу дня Парк держал в руках инфочип с записью. Мэрис Фераси сделала всё так, как он просил, несмотря на то, что ещё раз пропускать через себя прошедшие события ей явно было нелегко. Увидев её затравленные глаза, он полагал, что она, скорее всего, откажется общаться, а уж тем более сотрудничать.

Он стоял в холле и сквозь прозрачный транспаристил смотрел, как она спит. Так вот, что из себя представляет та, за которую Траун готов был неслабо покалечить того контрабандиста! Из всей троицы бывшего экипажа «Охотника за наживой» она казалась Воссу самой мужественной что ли. Кар’дас был хитрым дельцом, скользким, как дианога. Про пьянчужку Кеннто даже думать не хотелось. Но Фераси… Умная, сообразительная женщина. Как её угораздило связаться с этими подонками?

\- Капитан Парк!

Мысль оборвал громкий, настойчивый голос, такой ненавистный, что Восс презрительно поморщился, и лишь затем обернулся.

\- Старший агент Каниф, - с той же холодностью отозвался он.

ИББшник одарил его таким уничтожающим взглядом, что по сравнению с ним огонь турболазера на максимальной мощности мог бы показаться лёгким выстрелом из водяного пистолетика.

\- Я закончил рапорт. Завтра утром он отправится на Корусант.

«Прелестно», - подумал про себя Восс. От ИББшника было ни слуху ни духу целый день. Наверное, на Корусант должен отправиться внушительный многостраничный трактат. Он еле удержался от ироничной улыбки, представляя, как у полковника Юларена зажуёт листы флимсипласта в принтере.

\- Мой запрос уже удовлетворили, - спокойным, будничным тоном парировал Восс и, заметив, как округлилась от непонимания глаза агента, пояснил: – Относительно подкрепления.

\- Оперативно, - фыркнул тот.

\- К нам присоединится ИЗР «Предостерегающий» под командованием коммодора Трауна, - информировал Восс, как будто они находились на обычном утреннем брифинге и обсуждали самые что ни на есть рутинные вопросы.

\- Всего один корабль? – агент в сомнении задрал бровь.

Восс снова улыбнулся про себя. Насколько он успел изучить манеру ведения дел чисса-инородца, одно его участие в этой операции, даже без звёздного разрушителя, стоило целого флота. Агент этого не знал. Ну ничего, скоро узнает! И очень удивится. Восс понимал, что сейчас ходит по лезвию виброклинка. Траун передал чёткие инструкции относительно возникшей ситуации. Однако всего одна неловко брошенная фраза, всего один косой взгляд, и карьера Восса безвозвратно полетит в пасть к сарлакку.

\- Так решило высшее командование, - нейтрально сказал он.

\- Не очень-то оно вас ценит, капитан, - иронично отметил ИББшник и перевёл взгляд на спящую Фераси. - Удалось допросить мятежницу?

\- Она рассказала свою версию событий, - ответил Восс. – Она ещё слишком слаба, чтобы на неё давить.

\- Трогательно, - скучающим тоном произнёс Каниф, но затем серьёзно посмотрел на Парка. - Послушайте, капитан, я могу дожать её. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Быстро получу информацию. Повстанцы будут обречены. К чему нам эти тёрки? Вместе мы выполним миссию и получим ещё по паре квадратов на наши планки. Произошедшее в допросной будем считать досадным недоразумением. IT-O спишем, как неисправного. Что скажете?

ИББшник натянуто улыбнулся и протянул руку в знак примирения. На лице Восса застыла привычная профессионально-нейтральная маска. Внутри кипело презрение. Нет, он не мог позволить агенту вновь мучить Фераси. Она ничего не знает. Это очевидно. Из утреннего разговора было ясно – она не лгала, не смогла бы солгать. Чтобы выдержать имперский допрос и не расколоться, нужно быть как минимум джедаем. До прибытия Трауна он не даст её в обиду.

\- Мысль заманчивая, старший агент, - начал Восс, бросив равнодушный взгляд на протянутую руку, - и, тем не менее, я вынужден отказаться. Пока я капитан корабля, вы будете отстранены. Как только прибудет коммодор Траун, мы определимся относительно методов допроса и примем решение о вашем в нём участии.

Старший агент Каниф долго сверлил его полным ненависти взглядом. Не привык получать отказ. Не привык подчиняться флотским офицерам.

\- Что ж, капитан, вы сделали свой выбор, - громким шепотом выдавил он, будто пуская под кожу ядовитую иглу. - Как только рапорт попадёт на стол к Юларену, вы отправитесь под трибунал. Ваша ранговая пластина полетит на Кессель, к мусорщикам.

С этими словами агент Каниф резко развернулся и двинулся прочь из медицинского отсека. Стук его каблуков ещё долго был слышен в пустом коридоре.

Восс расслабил плечи и вновь с сожалением посмотрел на спящую женщину. Если бы он сразу узнал, что на борту «Тэты» находится Мэрис Фераси, то тут же нашёл бы способ изолировать её. Уберечь от жуткой участи. Не отдал бы на растерзание ИББшнику. Как ни странно, но он корил себя за то, что с ней случилось.

\- Капитан Парк, сэр.

Восс вздрогнул, отвлёкшись от тяжёлых мыслей, и повернул голову. В холле стоял лечащий врач Фераси.

\- Мне сообщили, что вы здесь. Я подумал, что могу предоставить вам отчёт о состоянии пациентки IL-624 лично, - сказал он, протягивая датапад.

Восс пробежался взглядом по пересыщенным сложной медицинской терминологией данным. Одна единственная пометка в конце отчёта говорила громче всех этих графиков, рентгеновских снимков и показателей МРТ: «Состояние стабильное». Это обнадёживало.

\- Я хотел бы обсудить ещё кое-что относительно тактики лечения мисс Фераси, - сказал Восс, внимательно посмотрев на врача. Ему очень понравилось это словосочетание – «тактика лечения». Уж очень по-военному оно звучало и от этого как будто становилось чуточку понятнее.

\- Внимательно слушаю вас, сэр.


	18. Chapter 18

**27 ДБЯ**

**Участок космоса близь системы джерунов. Неизведанные регионы.**

\- Мэрис! Мэрис!

Кар’дас выкрикивал её имя, протискиваясь сквозь толпу чиссов и перешагивая через крупные обломки в рубке «Реющего ястреба». Он всё ещё был облачен в скафандр, но шлем снял и закрепил сбоку на пояс так, как показывал Траун.

После попытки демонтажа гравипроектора с вагаарийского тральщика и последовавшей за ней атаки вагаари «Реющий ястреб» на несколько минут прыгнул в гиперпространство и вынырнул где-то посреди глубокого космоса. Чтобы добраться до базы, кораблю нужен был небольшой ремонт. Некоторое время из рубки никого не выпускали. Техникам пришлось вручную выравнивать давление, вызванное разгерметизацией. Затем Мэрис осталась помогать на мостике, а Жорж спустился в медотсек.

Несколько часов ушло на разгребание завалов и поиски выживших. Новостей относительно состояния Трауна так и не поступало. Он находился в реанимации, в заботливых руках чисских врачей.

Окидывая взглядом рубку, Жорж краем уха услышал, как сменный капитан отдал распоряжение навигатору. Он не увидел, как корабль прыгнул в гиперпространство – герметизирующие панели полностью закрыли лобовые иллюминаторы, не почувствовал и толчка, только заметил, как изменился цвет экрана на навигационной панели. Стал синим, вместо жёлтого.

Жорж хотел было добраться до капитана, чтобы спросить, куда запропастилась Мэрис, но один из солдат перегородил ему путь.

\- _Сюда нельзя!_

\- _Просить прощения_ _,_ \- начал Жорж, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не выругаться. Без Трауна общаться с другими чиссами было сложно. – _Вы видеть Мэрис? Мэрис. Моя компаньонка._

\- _Я не понимаю_ , - чисс недобро сверкнул глазами и вытянул вперёд руку, давая понять, что дальше путь закрыт.

Жорж разочарованно вздохнул, злясь больше на себя, нежели на чопорного чисского солдата. По-видимому, он говорил на чеунхе с таким жутким акцентом, что его попросту не понимали. «Как неймодианцы на общегале», - подумал про себя Жорж. Чисс, стоявший перед ним, не знал ни сай бисти, ни на миннисиат. С ним разговаривать бесполезно.

Жорж ещё раз внимательно осмотрелся, надеясь найти Мэрис. После прыжка в гиперпространство на мостике осталась лишь дежурная смена, пара техников, да караул из нескольких солдат. Мэрис нигде не было видно. Немного волнуясь, Жорж нервно подёрнул плечами, а затем побрел прочь из рубки. В дверях он едва не налетел на широкоплечего чисса в серой униформе.

\- Инженер Ял’ави’кима, - обрадовался Жорж и постарался правильно выговорить сложное имя, но, судя по кислому выражению лица чисса, явно не преуспел.

\- Человек, - сказал он на сай бисти и немного посторонился, освобождая проход.

\- Вы не знаете, где Мэрис Фераси? – в очередной раз спросил Кар’дас, этот чисс казался ему более сговорчивым, чем остальные.

\- Ма’исфе’аси… - задумчиво произнес Ял’ави’кима и чуть улыбнулся. – Человеческая женщина?

\- Да, да! – нетерпеливо закивал Жорж.

\- Она в медицинском отсеке. Получает помощь, - увидев, что глаза у человека испуганно округлились, чисс поспешил добавить: – С ней всё хорошо.

\- Крифф! – выругался Жорж, от души надеясь, что Ял’ави’кима не поймёт его.

Вот же неугомонная девчонка! Не сидится ей на месте! Обязательно надо лезть, куда не просят!

\- Она помогла вытащить из-под завалов ещё четверых, - крикнул Ял’ави’кима ему вслед, но Жорж уже не слушал. Он побежал вниз по ступенькам обратно в медотсек.

…Мэрис сидела на кушетке в коридоре и прижимала к макушке холодный компресс.

\- Всё в порядке, Жорж, - улыбаясь сквозь гримасу боли, затараторила она, едва увидев его. – Я просто не думала, что этот блок такой тяжелый. Предложила подержать, пока медик надевал на того чисса кислородную маску. А он упал. Мне удалось сдвинуть его вбок, чтобы он не придавил пострадавшего. Меня немного зацепило. Аварийная лампа сверху грохнулась. Хорошо хоть не разбилась, - она поморщилась, перевернув компресс. - Ух! Больно. Будет шишка.

Жорж сел рядом, приобнял её, по-дружески похлопав по плечу, и укоризненно буркнул:

\- Горе ты моё!

Что-что, а безрассудства Мэрис не занимать. Её желание помогать всем подряд граничило с безумием. Жорж в который раз задавался вопросом, что Мэрис забыла на «Охотнике за наживой». С такой реакцией и умением быстро оказывать первую помощь из неё получился бы великолепный сотрудник службы спасения в одном из подразделений КорБеза.

\- Ну прости, - тихо сказала она. – Я просто хотела помочь. Они ведь так много сделали для нас…

\- Знаю, знаю. Тебя не исправить, - мягко произнёс он. - Рак нам обоим головы поотрывает, если узнает.

Мэрис фыркнула и устало положила голову ему на плечо. А вот за это Кеннто вообще убил бы! Он и так ревновал Мэрис к каждому столбу, а после того, как узнал о её тайных встречах с красистором Митт’рау’нуруодо, вообще как будто с цепи сорвался. Но Кар’дас не отодвинулся. Несмотря на всю свою браваду Мэрис сейчас нуждалась в простой человеческой поддержке. От Кеннто же не дождёшься! В последнее время он был сильно раздражён. Метался по каюте как зверь, пойманный в клетку. Открыто презирал Трауна. Сдерживать его с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее.

\- Рак… - шепнула Мэрис, словно поддакивая его мыслям. - Ох, Жорж, хоть ты не начинай! Долго нам ещё до Крустаи?

\- Три или четыре часа, - ответил Кар’дас, наблюдая, как снуёт туда-сюда медицинский персонал, и в который раз поражаясь, как слаженно и быстро работали чиссы.

Мэрис отложила компресс в сторону и задремала на плече у Жоржа. Он уставился на стену, стараясь вспомнить последние минуты перед разгерметизацией. Да уж, в своём безрассудстве и смелости Мэрис и Траун – два сапога пара. Одного вечно тянет в драку, другую – разгребать последствия этой драки.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Жорж не сразу заметил, как к ним подошёл чисс в красно-белой униформе врача. Он слегка пошевелил плечом, и Мэрис подняла голову. Остатки дрёмы мигом слетели с неё.

\- Красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо ожидает вас.

\- Как он?! – в один голос воскликнули Жорж и Мэрис.

\- Стабильно, - ответил чисс и указал на дверь палаты реанимации. – Вы сами можете убедиться.

***

**17 ДБЯ**

**Открытый космос. Внешнее кольцо.**

Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Мэрис впервые очнулась в медицинской палате звёздного разрушителя. Здесь было тихо, спокойно. Никто не тревожил её. В перерывах между процедурами и обследованиями она спала. Спала долго, и всё никак не могла выспаться. Удобный матрац, мягкие подушки и тёплое одеяло способствовали этому. Во дворце Дриксо у Мэрис была лишь узкая разваливающаяся койка с пластиной просевшего пенопласта под спиной, а вместо одеяла – кусок тонкой ткани. Теперь же медицинская кровать казалась ей настоящим королевским ложем. Организм сильно ослаб, нуждался в хорошем отдыхе, а таблетки с успокоительными помогали спать без снов, не видеть кошмаров.

Каждый день к ней приходил лечащий врач: внимательно осматривал руки, спрашивал о самочувствии, был достаточно любезен, хоть и очень сдержан. Тот жуткий дроид DD-13 с паукообразными манипуляторами и зловеще сверкающими фоторецепторами до сих пор пугал её. И каждый раз, когда он опускал её руки в ванночки с бактой, снимал и надевал ортезы, Мэрис ощущала страх. Ей казалось, что в его манипуляторе вот-вот появится стрекочущая хирургическая пила, зубцы которой вновь с хрустом вонзятся в плоть. Но пока дроид осуществлял все процедуры, рядом всегда находился кто-либо из медперсонала. От этого становилось чуточку спокойнее.

Раз или два в сутки приходил тот высокий имперский капитан. С того времени, как она рассказала всё, что знала, на диктофон, он больше ни разу не обмолвился ни о допросе, ни о её положении как пленницы. Был вежлив и очень доброжелателен. Каждый раз спрашивал, всё ли её устраивает. Мэрис откровенно боялась его и скрыть это была не в силах. Она понимала, что её жизнь, её будущее в его руках. Он добр и любезен до определённого момента. Над ним ведь тоже кто-то стоит. И если поступит жестокий приказ, он выполнит его с той же мягкой улыбкой на лице. Продолжит пытать, надругается или отправит на казнь. Будущее пугало неизвестностью, и это не давало расслабиться. Воображение постоянно рисовало жуткие картины, а мозг генерировал не самые радужные варианты развития событий.

Радовало лишь то, что имперец не докучал ей. Он приходил, задавал самые простые, рутинные вопросы, получал односложные ответы и, видя её нежелание общаться, покидал палату.

В это утро Мэрис почувствовала в себе силы не только сесть на кровати, но даже встать. Она медленно перевернулась на бок и, тяжело кряхтя, кое-как села, свесив ноги. С обездвиженными руками это было непросто. Сесть в таком практически беспомощном состоянии – настоящий подвиг. Мэрис никогда не задумывалась, насколько важны для человека руки. Без них тело теряло баланс, дополнительную опору, становилось беспомощным. Даже для того, чтобы просто перевернуться со спины на живот, ей требовались невероятные усилия.

Рядом с кроватью обнаружились мягкие тапочки. Мэрис поёжилась, вспомнив, как её заставляли ходить босиком по холодному полу тюремного отсека. Большими пальцами ног она аккуратно подтянула их ближе. Раскачиваясь туда-сюда, как маленький ребёнок, ещё не умеющий ходить, она плавно встала, едва успев поймать баланс, чтобы не клюнуть носом и не распластаться на полу. Колени задрожали, но вес тела выдержали. Она постояла немногов, привыкая к давно забытому стоячему положению. Главное сейчас – не упасть.

Медленно и неловко она переставляла ноги, делая совсем маленькие шажки, и приблизилась к иллюминатору. «Быстрый удар» летел сквозь бесконечный тоннель гиперпространства. Яркие линии звёзд отражались в широко распахнутых голубых глазах. Мэрис давно забыла, каково это – просто стоять у иллюминатора и любоваться завораживающей великолепием бело-голубой рябью.

Внезапно яркие линии превратились в звёзды, вокруг которых сгустилась всепоглощающая чернота космоса. Мэрис не почувствовала ни толчков, ни вибрации, корабль на удивление плавно вышел из гиперпространства. По-видимому, со времён Республики, верфям, на которых он строился, удалось значительно преуспеть в разработке стабилизаторов гипердвигателей.

Мэрис напряжённо всматривалась в иллюминатор. Не было видно ни планет, ни астероидов, ни каких-либо других космических объектов. Либо они находились с противоположного борта, либо «Быстрый удар» сделал остановку в глубоком космосе. Но для чего? В голову приходила лишь одно приемлемое объяснение: коррекция курса. Но это предположение оказалось ошибочным. На черноту космоса медленно наползал другой военный корабль. Его треугольный корпус с ощетинившимися турболазерными батареями, тяжелыми ионными пушками и зенитными турелями наводил страх. Сколько же он в длину? На глаз километра полтора, если не больше. Настоящая движущаяся космическая крепость!

Мэрис вздрогнула, чувствуя, как по телу побежали мурашки.

Неужели битва?

И опять она оказалась неправа, на белом корпусе виднелась имперская эмблема. Это «свои». А участок космоса, куда они прибыли, должно быть, – место встречи.

\- ИЗР «Предостерегающий», - прочла Мэрис золотистые буквы ауребеша. Название, как и вид корабля, внушало трепет.

После недолгих размышлений она вспомнила первый разговор с капитаном Парком и сообразила, что аббревиатура «ИЗР» означает имперский звёздный разрушитель. Значит так выглядят эти корабли! И на таком же огромном разрушителе находилась она сама.

Смотреть на корабль больше не хотелось. Слишком пугающим казался ей его грозный вид. Мэрис отвернулась от иллюминатора, чувствуя навалившуюся усталость. Стоять на нетвёрдых ногах было тяжело. Внезапно волна испуга захлестнула её. В палате находился посторонний.

***

Мэрис Фераси не заметила, как капитан Парк вошёл в палату. Он не стал её тревожить. Лишь внимательно смотрел, как она наблюдала за появлением звёздного разрушителя, затем задрожала, будто от холода и очень тихо, почти неслышно прошептала:

\- ИЗР «Предостерегающий».

У него наконец-то появилась возможность рассмотреть её внимательно. Фераси была невысокого роста, наверное, выпрямившись, не достала бы ему даже до плеча. Сейчас она немного ссутулилась. Массивные ортезы, закрепленные на руках, были достаточно тяжелыми, оттягивали плечи. Лечащий врач уверял, что вскоре их заменят на более лёгкие и удобные. Длинные тёмно-русые волосы были заплетены в простенькую косу, спускавшуюся до пояса. Фераси была сильно исхудавшая. Больничная роба висела на ней, словно спущенный парус.

Восс наблюдал, как она опустила голову, задумавшись о чём-то, и отвернулась от иллюминатора. В усталых голубых глазах читалось непонимание. Это были глаза женщины, долгое время просидевшей в клетке, измученной рабством, покалеченной бессмысленной жестокостью. От этого зрелища и ему стало больно. Ей нужна была не просто защита, а поддержка, понимание, утешение, которые позволили бы ей вновь почувствовать себя в безопасности. Что хатты, что повстанцы, что имперцы – сейчас они все казались ей врагами.

Восс тихонько кашлянул, привлекая её внимание, но это вызвало испуг. Женщина вздёрнула голову и попятилась, прижавшись спиной к холодному транспаристилу.

\- Мисс Фераси, - как можно более дружелюбно произнёс он. – Как ваше самочувствие?

С минуту она рассматривала его, а затем нехотя ответила:

\- Намного лучше, - помолчав немного, она добавила: - Спасибо, сэр.

\- Я должен сопроводить вас кое-куда, - сказал Восс. – Сможете идти самостоятельно или мне приказать, чтобы привезли гравиносилки?

Женщина взглянула в иллюминатор - на грузный корпус «Предостерегающего», прижалась лбом к транспаристилу и обречённо спросила:

\- Этот корабль прилетел за мной?

\- Отчасти да, - подтвердил Парк и активировал комлинк, готовясь распорядиться относительно гравиносилок.

Она заметила его движение и отрицательно покачала головой:

\- Не надо, сэр. Я справлюсь.

Когда он подошёл вплотную, она зажмурилась, всё ещё прижимаясь спиной к иллюминатору. По-видимому, испугалась, что он попробует схватить её и выволочь из палаты, как это сделали штурмовики в тюремном отсеке. Восс замер, позволяя ей привыкнуть к его присутствию. Ему было неловко осознавать, что она считает его чудовищем. Фераси с трудом взяла себя в руки, смело встретила его взгляд и, повинуясь пригласительному жесту, нетвёрдым шагом направилась к двери.

В холле дежурили штурмовики, как только они увидели капитана и женщину, то двинулись навстречу, намереваясь сформировать защитный квадрат. Фераси испугалась этих высоких, облаченных в броню солдат и попятилась обратно в палату. Восс шагнул вперед и немного в сторону – заслонил её спиной, давая понять, что полностью контролирует ситуацию.

\- Отставить! – громко приказал он и повернул голову в сторону Фераси. - Идёмте.

Она вышла в холл и несмело огляделась, будто маленький зверёк, которого наконец выпустили из клетки. Вдвоём они медленно побрели по широкому, пустому коридору. Она еле шла, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Восс напрягся, готовый в любое мгновение подхватить её, если она потеряет равновесие.

Эти сто с небольшим метров превратились для Фераси в настоящую марафонскую дистанцию. Заметив, что она тяжело дышит, Восс остановился. Небольшая передышка не помешает.

\- Уф! Сэр, - отдышавшись, робко обратилась она, – меня снова будут допрашивать?

\- Вас ждёт небольшой разговор, - спокойно ответил он. – Уверен, после него вы перестанете бояться.

Фераси громко вздохнула, не поверив ни единому слову. Ступая нетвёрдыми ногами по дюрасталевому полу, она двинулась дальше.

Рядом со входом в медицинский отсек находилась рекреационная зона. Здесь солдаты восстанавливались после лечения. В ней находился небольшой, уютный зал с мягкой мебелью и обилием зелёных растений. Здесь можно было расслабиться и посидеть в тишине.

Восс неслучайно выбрал его. Во-первых, не следует таскать Фераси по всему кораблю, в её-то состоянии. Во-вторых, обстановка должна быть доверительной и максимально комфортной. В-третьих, она всё ещё «тяжёлый пациент», ей в любой момент может понадобиться медицинская помощь. Он впустил её внутрь и собрался было придержать за плечи, чтобы помочь опуститься в кресло, но она отказалась и неловко плюхнулась в него сама. Рядом с креслом, поблёскивая фоторецепторами, стоял медицинский дроид DD-13. Фераси настороженно покосилась на него, а затем вопросительно посмотрела на Парка.

\- Он здесь, если вам станет плохо, - просто пояснил он.

И этому Фераси не поверила. Восс знал, что эти последние минуты ожидания станут для неё финальным испытанием. Совсем скоро она встретит старого знакомого.


	19. Chapter 19

Коммодор Траун и старший агент Каниф молча вошли в холл рекреационной зоны. Чисс, как всегда, сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица, а человек, по-видимому, ещё не отошёл от шока. Весь его внешний вид выражал глубокое удивление.

Инородец в Имперском флоте? Немыслимо! Более того, инородец, которому высшее командование поручило возглавить эту миссию.

Судя по презрительной гримасе Канифа, служить под командованием чисса ему вовсе не импонировало. Восс Парк спрятал улыбку. Именно он, что называется, для пущего эффекта приказал агенту встретить шаттл Трауна в ангаре, а сам занялся Мэрис Фераси. Её подготовка к разговору очень важна. Подпускать к ней Канифа сейчас недопустимо. Это перепугает её до смерти. Она, скорее всего, закроется и не воспримет даже спокойную речь Трауна. Восс жалел, что не может рассказать ей о Трауне. Наверное, это успокоило бы её. Но сейчас делиться с ней такой информацией попросту опасно. Если Каниф узнает, что Фераси знакома с Трауном, то поймёт истинную причину поведения Восса, и тогда последствия могут быть катастрофическими. Их с Трауном вполне могут посчитать изменниками, пособничающими повстанцам, а если станет известно о личном мотиве, это только усугубит ситуацию. Как ни больно было Воссу видеть мучающуюся от неизвестности Фераси, рисковать он не мог.

\- Коммодор, - Парк отсалютовал согласно протоколу и получил в ответ приветственный кивок.

\- Всё готово, капитан? – спросил Траун.

\- Да, сэр, - подтвердил Парк и активировал голопроектор, на котором была изображена комната отдыха со съёжившейся в кресле Мэрис Фераси. Несмотря на страх, женщина внимательно осматривала помещение.

\- Я так понимаю, капитан Парк не преуспел в допросе, - презрительно бросил Каниф, на что Восс внутренне подобрался. От души хотелось врезать имперцу по этой наглой физиономии. – У нас есть только лживая запись её показаний.

\- Я ознакомился с диктофонной записью, старший агент, - спокойно ответил Траун, не дав Парку и слова вставить в свою защиту, - а также с записями пыток, - он нахмурился, - и нахожу их весьма информативными.

Показалось ли или это просто игра воображения, но алые глаза Трауна на долю секунды вспыхнули ярче обычного. Угрожающе вспыхнули. Стоявший перед ним человек едва не сделал ту, которую он так долго искал, калекой. Там внутри, под этой невозмутимой маской бурлили чувства. Их природу Восс прекрасно понимал.

\- И на какие же умозаключения они вас навели? – ехидно спросил агент, скрестив руки перед собой.

\- «Сыворотка правды». IT-O вколол её, пока подозреваемая была без сознания. Метод почему-то не принёс результата, - задумчиво отметил Траун.

\- Такое бывает. Редко, но бывает, - бросил Каниф, в его голосе слышались нотки раздражения. – Мятежница хорошо натренирована. Пришлось прибегнуть к более радикальным мерам.

\- Но и они не сработали, - нейтрально, почти безразлично констатировал Траун. Ох, и хорошо же он играет! На его месте Восс не смог бы вести себя так спокойно.

\- И что же вы предлагаете, коммодор? – процедил агент.

\- Предлагаю действовать более тонко. Возможно, мятежница действительно ничего не знает, - сказал Траун и, плавно крутанувшись на каблуках, направился к двери.

ИББшник презрительно сверлил взглядом его спину. Как только створки двери захлопнулись, он опустился в кресло и, развалившись в нём, вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу.

\- Подумать только! Куда катится флот? Они уже инородцев набирают! – фыркнул он, негодующе сцепив пальцы рук вместе.

Восс ничего не сказал, уже привык к злобным выпадам ИББшника, понимал, что это могла быть намеренная провокация. Он лишь засёк секундомер на хронометре. Каниф не знал, на что способен Траун. Восс тоже не до конца понимал, с кем имеет дело, им с Трауном ещё не приходилось работать бок о бок. Но основываясь на собственном опыте, а также пусть коротком, но общении с чиссом, он понимал, что тот будет действовать весьма нестандартно.

***

Это помещение отличалось от других, в которых ей приходилось бывать на звёздном разрушителе. Да разве много где она была? Мрачные коридоры тюремного отсека, холодная маленькая камера, наводящая ужас допросная, да пахнущая лекарствами палата в медицинском отсеке. Раз корабль такой большой, то, наверное, тут были и другие, более приятные места. И эта комната явно входила в их число. Здесь царило какое-то непривычно-безмятежное спокойствие, было комфортно, несмотря на отвращающую стерильную имперскую аскетичность. Спинка кресла удобно подпирала спину, руки в ортезах лежали на широких, опущенных немного вниз подлокотниках.

Мэрис оглянулась на дроида. Признаки «жизни» в нём выдавали лишь ярко горевшие фоторецепторы. Враждебности по отношению к ней он не проявлял. С тех пор как ушёл капитан, он даже не двинулся ни разу. Это обнадёживало. Внимание привлёк один из углов помещения. Там под потолком была закреплена камера наблюдения. И, судя по периодически мигающей красным лампочке, вполне рабочая. Они наблюдали за ней, за каждым её движением, за каждым вздохом, за каждым движением глаз. Она была для них, как на ладони. Обездвиженная, беззащитная, неспособная к сопротивлению. Кто эти мистические _они_ , Мэрис могла только догадываться. Очевидно, капитан Парк. Наверное, те, кто прибыл на «Предостерегающем». И, конечно же, тот бессердечный имперский агент. Ей дали небольшую передышку, позволили отлежаться в медицинском отсеке, а теперь снова начнут допрашивать. Возможно даже жёстче, чем прежде.

«Только не насилие. Только не насилие», беззвучно молилась она. После попадания в логово Дриксо это был её самый жуткий страх. Поначалу некоторые стражники, не зная, что она переводчик, пытались приставать. Рядом находилась Шаан, способная быстро дать отпор, но так было не всегда. Однажды у одного викуэя почти получилось надругаться над ней. Но хаттша Дриксо, узнав, что какой-то грязный стражник тронул её личную переводчицу, приказала отрезать ему всё хозяйство. С тех пор к Мэрис больше не приставали, а похотливые взгляды в свою сторону она старалась не замечать. При всём отвращении к хаттше Мэрис была ей благодарна за то, что та дала ей защиту. А теперь… теперь рядом не было ни Шаан, ни Дриксо. У имперцев оставалось ещё одно оружие, которым они вполне могли бы воспользоваться. Надругаться над ней. Унизить ещё больше. Ведь обстановка этого странного помещения располагала к такому.

Мэрис опустила голову и тихо выдохнула, зажмурив глаза и готовясь к самому худшему. В этот же момент раздалось негромкое, но до дрожи пугающее шипение створок двери. Размеренное постукивание каблуков, казалось, отсчитывало последние секунды её жизни. Круговорот ужаса готов был вот-вот завертеться вновь.

Собрав все силы, Мэрис подняла голову, стараясь держаться гордо и не показывать страх. Пусть новый мучитель видит, что она не боится. Пусть знает, что ей уже ничего не страшно. Она примет новую пытку со всей возможной стойкостью.

Вместо очередного имперца, очередного жестокого человека перед ней стоял…

\- О, Сила… - одними губами прошептала Мэрис.

Обрывок прошлого. Осколок, растоптанный тяжелым башмаком Дубрака Кеннто. Воспоминание из прошлой жизни, которой она и не жила толком, да и не помнила почти. Разорванный, пожелтевший от времени клочок флимсипласта с давно забытыми стихами, блещущими далёкой девичьей наивностью.

Перед ней стоял тот самый чисс, к которому она когда-то испытывала намного более сильные чувства, чем просто восхищение. Эта гладкая синяя кожа, необычные иссиня-черные волосы, тонкие, манящие губы, мистические алые глаза, похожие на две ярко-красные звезды, лучи которых способны спалить душу дотла…

Внутри всё забурлило, закипело. Взорвалось новой волной панического страха.

Что эти криффовы имперцы сотворили с ней? Какой ещё вид наркотиков вкололи? Что за эффект вызвал _настолько_ живую галлюцинацию? Сначала они убивали повстанцев у неё на глазах, затем отрезали ей руки, а теперь пытались лишить рассудка. Видение вызвало болезненно-горькое чувство обречённости. _Они_ уничтожат её. Уже уничтожили…

Мэрис бросило в дрожь. Она крепко зажмурила глаза и судорожно замотала головой.

\- _Я ничего не знаю. Пожалуйста, прекратите,_ \- взмолилась она, даже не заметив, что говорит на чеунхе. – _Прекратите мучить. Остановитесь, прошу вас…_

\- _Мэрис Фераси, откройте глаза._

Этот голос… Знакомый, спокойный, насыщенный обертонами, манящий, но… властный, сильный, внушающий трепет. Мэрис распахнула глаза и, вжавшись в спинку кресла, с ужасом уставилась на алоглазого призрака чисса, которым она когда-то так восхищалась.

- _Это не вы. Нет! Вас не должно здесь быть, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо… Это не вы_ , - она скорчила болезненную гримасу и, собрав остатки сил, выкрикнула в тишину: - _Прочь! Уходи!_

Призрак чисса, однако, вовсе не собирался исчезать. Он лишь заложил руки за спину, в манере, характерной для его живого аналога, и сощурил глаза, превратившиеся в две узкие щелочки.

\- _Мэрис Фераси,_ \- вновь начал говорить он. – _Успокойтесь. Дышите глубже. Я не порождение вашего разума. Я здесь. Я с вами. Я пришёл за вами. Пришёл, чтобы защитить вас. Вдаваться в объяснения сейчас нет времени. Говорите на общегале и правдиво отвечайте на все мои вопросы. Доверьтесь мне._

Он говорил короткими, простыми предложениями. Выговаривал слова медленно. Так, чтобы она поняла. Многое из того, что она изучала, за десять лет давно стёрлось из памяти. Чеунх. Этот потрясающие красивый язык чиссов… Почти позабытый… Этот спокойный, уверенный тон…

Ни один наркотик не смог бы вытащить из её разума такую детальную галлюцинацию. Она дышала, медленно и плавно. Так, как он сказал. И паника внутри потихоньку начала отступать. Её вытеснял здравый смысл. Мэрис должна убедиться, что это не болезненное порождение разума!

\- _Скажите, что было в том инфочипе, который вы подарили мне? Первый текст для продвинутого уровня?_

Призрак склонил голову и, не задумываясь, ответил:

\- _Вовсе не текст. Сборник стихов. О Ксилле, о её пейзажах, утонувших во всполохах полярного сияния. Единственный сборник, в котором включены работы как известных поэтов из Правящих семей, так и простых чиссов._

Мэрис ахнула, едва сдерживая бьющие через край эмоции. Этого просто не может быть!

Это Траун! Он настоящий. Настоящий! Он здесь. Готов вытащить её отсюда. Он пришёл за ней.

\- Общегал, пожалуйста, - вежливо напомнил чисс.

\- Я вас поняла… эээ… сэр? - Мэрис уставилась на красные и синие квадраты, не зная, как теперь обращаться к нему. Имперский китель… он теперь служит Империи! Но как? Мэрис постаралась взять себя в руки. Все вопросы потом. Как только всё закончится.

\- Коммодор Траун, - представился он, уголки его губ дёрнулись в почти незаметной улыбке, говорившей всё лучше любых слов. – Я пришёл, чтобы поговорить о повстанцах.

И это будто отрезвило её. Вселило надежду. Мэрис подобралась и, выпрямив спину, смело посмотрела на Трауна, всем своим видом показывая, что принимает его правила.

Игра. Это была какая-то игра. И на кону стояла её жизнь. Он вытащит её! Тут рядом дроид, а под потолком – камера. _Они_ смотрят. Она должна подыграть. Это спектакль. Гротескный криффов спектакль под названием допрос. И от того, как она будет играть, зависит её жизнь. _Они_ не должны знать, что она знакома с Трауном.

\- Что ещё вам от меня нужно, коммодор? – голос слегка дрожал, но находясь под этим внимательным алым взором, Мэрис почувствовала уверенность. - В голозаписи, которую я сделала по просьбе имперского капитана, есть всё, что мне известно.

\- Разумеется, - подтвердил он. – Однако мне бы хотелось уточнить кое-какие моменты. Относительно настоящей мятежницы – Илуны. В записи вы упомянули, что она принадлежит к неисследованной расе.

\- Илуна… ох… - вспоминать последние мгновения жизни этой сильной женщины было невыносимо. Если бы не её смерть, Мэрис не пришлось бы переносить пытки. Хотя, кто знает? Быть может, криффов имперский агент казнил бы её, как тех несчастных мужчину-человека и женщину-тви’лека. О, звёзды! Она даже не знала их имён! А они погибли из-за неё. Так бессмысленно…

После лёгкой контузии от взрыва воспоминания рассыпались на порванные клочки флимси. Восстановить их было крайне тяжело. Мэрис собралась с мыслями и медленно начала говорить:

\- Она принадлежала к расе ши’идо. Мне приходилось общаться с ними. Я помогала хаттше Дриксо вести переговоры о контрабанде. Но я не знала, что они могут так… - она задумалась над формулировкой. – менять свой облик. Пока её не придавило камнем, она была эчани.

\- Раса, мимикрирующая под других? Хм, звучит как небылица, - аккуратно прокомментировал Траун и недоверчиво нахмурил брови.

\- Имперский агент сказал то же самое, когда отрезал мне руки! - зло бросила Мэрис, подыгрывая ему. – Я не лгу. Я видела, как тело Илуны после смерти изменилось на глазах.

\- В Неизведанных регионах сокрыто множество тайн, - философски заметил чисс, повернувшись в профиль и подперев кулаком подбородок. – Вы посещали планету ши’идо, мисс Фераси?

\- Планету – нет, но я была в их звёздной системе, – быстро ответила Мэрис. – Я знаю, что они называют свой родной мир Ш'шуун. Госпоже Дриксо было сложно выговаривать это слово, и она предпочитала хаттскую фразу – «Лао-мон», что переводится… - Мэрис посмотрела на Трауна извиняющимся взглядом, - не вполне цензурно.

\- Я понял, - Траун, казалось, ничуть не смутился. – Сможете указать координаты?

Мэрис задумалась на секунду, а затем ответила:

\- Я точно не знаю, где находится Ш'шуун, но могу попробовать указать направление. Мы летали туда четыре раза. Последний раз мне пришлось занять кресло второго пилота. Тот родианец пронёс на корабль госпожи Дриксо лум и напился до полусмерти. Я помогала вести корабль к конечной точке. Я ведь бывший пилот. Мы прыгнули в гиперпространство из системы Кали, а дальше была серия коротких прыжков…

Она замолчала, не зная, как объяснить. Без карты было сложно.

\- Я помогу вам вспомнить, - с готовностью произнёс он, почувствовав заминку.

На столе перед её креслом лежала чёрная полусфера голопроектора. Пальцы Трауна ловко пробежались по клавиатуре пульта управления. Яркие лампы под потолком погасли. В воздухе появились голограммы бесконечного множества звёзд, слагавших Галактику. Они были похожи на миллиарды светлячков – голубых, белых, синих, красных, оранжевых - застывших в полёте по мановению руки какого-нибудь джедая. И за этой великолепной картиной стоял статный силуэт чисса, пылающие алым глаза легко могли затеряться среди россыпи звёзд. Мэрис так боялась потерять с ним зрительный контакт, так боялась вновь остаться без его невидимой поддержки.

Силуэт пришёл в движение. Мэрис успела заметить, как Траун неспешно снял чёрные перчатки и положил их на стол. Раздался тихий шорох шагов. Медленно передвигаясь, Траун зашёл ей за спину.

\- Не торопитесь. Сконцентрируйтесь.

Звук голоса был приятным, успокаивающим. Широкие ладони аккуратно легли на плечи. Они были прохладными, и эта прохлада будто замораживала страх. Его присутствие и такое мягкое, деликатное внедрение в личное пространство породило целый спектр давно забытых чувств. Мэрис перестала бить дрожь. Она ощущала его мощную ауру, силу его присутствия. Защиту. Она так хотела уткнуться в его оливковый китель, задрав голову, смотреть в его алые глаза и молить. Молить, чтобы он крепко, до тугой боли в грудной клетке обнял её, прижал к себе и никогда больше не отпускал.

Сильные пальцы чуть сжали плечи, отсекая нахлынувшие чувства, отрезвляя разум. Скоро весь этот кошмар закончится. Траун не оставит её!

Мэрис всмотрелась в звёздную карту. На ней крупным планом высветился регион Диких пространств, система Кали была подсвечена зелёным. От неё бледно-голубыми линиями, словно отростки от нервной клетки, отходили немногочисленные известные гиперпространственные пути – все в сторону центра Галактики и ни одного – в Неизведанные регионы. Блеклым серым цветом была отмечена трёхмерная сетка координат.

\- Квадрат H2, самое основание рукава Тингель, - после долгого раздумья наконец произнесла Мэрис. – Точнее я не могу сказать. Дриксо рьяно блюла монополию на торговлю с иномирцами. Она тщательно скрывала новые гиперпространственные маршруты. Координаты конечной системы я не могу вам назвать. Я просто не знаю.

\- Это уже кое-что, - спокойно ответил Траун, и в награду его большие пальцы аккуратно и незаметно для камеры наблюдения несколько раз провели вдоль позвоночника, немного снимая напряжение. – Опишите звёздную систему ши’идо, пожалуйста.

\- Это молодая звезда, голубой гигант, сэр, - начала Мэрис, с трепетом вспоминая полное опасностей последнее путешествие на Ш'шуун. – Вокруг неё ещё не сформировалась планетная система. Навигация там… - она вздрогнула, вспомнив кометы, ледяные глыбы и астероиды, двигавшиеся по непредсказуемым траекториям. – В общем, нам прислали лоцмана. Он провёл корабль сквозь остатки звёздного вещества. Сквозь них ведёт какой-то хитрый гиперпространственный коридор. Там есть планета, окруженная защитным полем, - она задрала голову вверх и увидела две пылающие узкие щёлки на месте чисских глаз. - У меня сложилось впечатление, что кто-то или что-то перенесло её туда искусственно.

\- Почему вы так решили?

Вопрос был задан с такой знакомой интонацией, что Мэрис казалось, будто они с Трауном вновь находятся на базе Крустаи, снова наслаждаются одной из приватных бесед. Снова решают очередную головоломку. Мэрис выдохнула и, закрыв глаза, опустила голову. В воображении предстала кабина пилота звездолёта хаттши Дриксо, серокожий ши’идо, сидящий в кресле, и переливающийся огнями пульт управления со множеством дисплеев.

\- Я помню показания сканера. Помню, как присвистнул наш капитан, когда увидел их. У Дриксо на корабле, конечно, старое оборудование, оно могло врать, но… спектральный анализ… Я помню этот график. Планета Ш'шуун гораздо старше, чем звезда, вокруг которой она обращается.

\- Хм… мне известна лишь одна планета, которую некто переместил из одной системы в другую.

Мэрис знала, о какой планете идёт речь. Кореллия. Её родной дом. Она считалась искусственно созданной.

Тем временем, Траун озвучил следующий вопрос:

\- Как долго лоцман вёл корабль?

\- Нам понадобился один микропрыжок, - сказала Мэрис. – По моим ощущениям, от края системы до самой планеты около двухсот-двухсот пятидесяти астрономических единиц.

\- Ясно.

Одно это слово, и деликатное прикосновение ладоней к плечам исчезло. Он убрал руки. Без них, без его такой аккуратной, такой уверенной тактильной поддержки Мэрис почувствовала себя потерянной. Краем глаза она заметила, как Траун подошёл к столу и, взяв датапад, сделал какие-то записи.

\- Теперь расскажите, о чём вы говорили с ши’идо перед её кончиной, - повернув голову в её сторону, сказал он.

Это было действительно болезненное воспоминание. Снова эти глаза. Лицо, искаженное гримасой боли. Сильное существо, жизнь которого медленно утекала сквозь пальцы. И слова, далёкие, словно горное эхо.

\- Она просила, чтобы я выжила, - прошептала Мэрис. - Это всё, что я помню.

\- Вспомните, пожалуйста. Возможно, она передала вам что-то, - с небольшим нажимом в голосе сказал Траун.

Мэрис снова закрыла глаза и нахмурилась. Все события во дворце Дриксо смешались в единую какофонию. Гибель Илуны, смерть Шаан, камнепад, подъём по ржавой лестнице куда-то вверх и взрыв. Последний будто разметал её мысли в разные стороны. Разорвал на клочки, не давал выстроить полную картину.

\- Не торопитесь, - вновь повторил Траун. – Попробуйте удержать воспоминания.

Мэрис разомкнула ресницы и, поймав его горящий взгляд, медленно произнесла:

\- Я сняла с её запястья хронометр. Да, это был хронометр! На нём был запущен обратный отсчёт. До прибытия повстанческого корабля, - она вздохнула и осмелилась задать вопрос: - Был ли он среди улик, сэр?

\- Был, - подтвердил Траун. – Его сняли с вашей руки. Обычный хронометр с треккером геолокации. Полагаю, так повстанцы нашли вас.

\- Я не помню, как меня нашли. Я даже незнакома с теми повстанцами. Я очнулась в трюмной камере, - пробормотала Мэрис. – Я сказала вам всё, что знаю.

\- Вы уверены? – вежливо поинтересовался спросил Траун.

\- Уверена, сэр, - пролепетала она, чувствуя сожаление от того, что действительно не знает того, что ему нужно. – Пожалуй, это всё, что я знаю.

Траун отключил голопроектор. Лампы вновь вспыхнули, осветив помещение. Мэрис зажмурилась, не в силах прикрыть глаза руками. И тут, с этой вспышкой яркого света вернулся обрывок воспоминания.

\- Что ж… - начал Траун.

\- Подождите, коммодор! – перебила она и быстро-быстро затараторила, опасаясь, что мысль вдруг потеряется: - Я помню нож. Виброклинок. Да, точно! Она нарисовала его лезвием что-то. На моём предплечье. Прямо на коже. Рисунок. Прямые линии. Я не знаю, что они означают.

Она выпалила это на одном дыхании и, остановившись, шумно начала ловить ртом воздух. Алые глаза чисса зажглись новым интересом. Он подошёл вплотную и навис над ней.

\- Вы позволите посмотреть?

Загипнотизированная его взглядом, Мэрис просто кивнула.

– Какая рука?

\- Левая.

Чисс резко повернулся в сторону дроида и приказал:

\- DD-13, снимите ортезы с обеих рук.

Утвердительно пропиликав, дроид неспешно подкатил к креслу и выровнял оба подлокотника. Затем, ловко орудуя, манипулятором, принялся за дело. Мэрис всегда пугала эта процедура. С неё раз в день снимали ортезы, чтобы окунуть руки в бакта-ванночки. Но Мэрис во время всей процедуры всегда упирала взгляд в потолок, боялась увидеть свои увечья.

Сейчас же ей приходилось смотреть. Чуть выше локтевого виднелись жуткие, бордовые швы. Под кожей синели набухшие вены. Сама кожа была очень бледной, как у мертвеца. Пока дроид возился со второй рукой, Траун осмотрел первую. На ней не осталось никаких следов. Кожа, если не считать швов выше, была абсолютно чистой.

\- Мои руки были в бакте. Скорее всего, она заживила порезы, - прокомментировала Мэрис, когда и на второй руке не обнаружилось никаких следов порезов.

\- Сможете вспомнить рисунок?

\- Я постараюсь, - Мэрис виновато посмотрела на него, чувствуя себя беспомощнее, чем прежде. Без рук она ощущала себя калекой. - Но как нарисовать?

Траун ободряюще улыбнулся и поднял со стола небольшой кожаный чехол.

\- Думаю, мы справимся с этой задачей. Ввиду вашего положения, я позаботился, чтобы медики принесли окулограф, - он раскрыл чехол, достав массивные на вид очки, очень странные, без прорезей для глаз. – Это устройство для изучения движения глаз. Оно поможет вам «рисовать» с помощью движения зрачков.

Мэрис удивлённо уставилась на него. Она никогда не слышала о таких приборах. Он хочет надеть эту штуку ей на голову?

\- Я надену вам очки, - в подтверждение её мыслей ответил он. - Не пугайтесь. Это абсолютно безопасно.

Она кивнула. Когда очки полностью закрыли взор, плотно примкнув к лицу, небольшой дисплей внутри загорелся синим светом. Слева и снизу обозначились серебристым цветом ось ординат и ось абсцисс – двумерная система координат, в поле которой необходимо было «рисовать». Где-то посередине вспыхнула красная точка луча лазера. Взгляд Мэрис тут же обратился к ней.

\- Сконцентрируйте взгляд в этой точке, чтобы лазер уловил ваши зрачки, - сказал Траун.

Несколько секунд Мэрис внимательно смотрела на точку, а затем, неожиданно, та пришла в движение. Мелкие, рваные, хаотичные подрагивания отражали все микродвижения её зрачков.

\- Есть! Я могу водить этой красной точкой! – ответила Мэрис.

\- Голова не кружится? – заботливо спросил вежливый голос где-то совсем рядом.

\- Нет, - тут же отозвалась она.

\- Попробуйте потренироваться. Нарисуйте несколько геометрических фигур. Это поможет программе оценить уровень аберраций и устранить микродвижения, когда вы начнете рисовать по-настоящему, - она почувствовала, как его ладони обхватили её голову по обе стороны и плотно прижали затылок к спинке кресла. – Я зафиксирую вашу голову, чтобы не было лишних движений. Вот так. Не бойтесь. Не шевелитесь.

Снова эта внушающая уверенность прохлада. Эти сильные пальцы, эта плотная, но такая приятная кожа на их подушечках. Он рядом, он помогает ей, защищает.

Стараясь плавно дышать, Мэрис принялась «рисовать» зрачками. Сначала треугольник, затем квадрат, и наконец круг. Из-за пляшущих микродвижений зрачков рисунки получались уж очень расплывчатыми, но программа быстро исправила искажения, придавая фигурам более ли менее узнаваемую форму.

\- Теперь очень внимательно, Фераси, - вместе со звуком этого голоса она почувствовала его дыхание на своей макушке. Он так близко. Совсем рядом. Он почти наклонился к её уху. - Закройте глаза и вспомните. Как будете готовы, начинайте рисовать.

\- Я поняла, сэр, - прошептала она, в действительности не зная, как привести в порядок мысли.

\- Вы можете рассуждать вслух, если хотите, - негромко посоветовал он.

Клочки воспоминаний никак не желали преобразовываться в единую картину, но Мэрис, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, начала говорить:

\- Это были линии. Прямые. Их было… десять. И пересекались они очень странно. Без какой-либо закономерности… Острые углы, тупые углы, ни одного прямого… они были как… искажённые четырёхугольники.

Понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы «нарисовать» линии. Взгляд метался по осям, резко прыгал туда-сюда, выдавая хаотичные мазки, исправлять которые программа не поспевала. Мэрис чувствовала головокружение и тошноту, а линии – точнее то, что должно было быть линиями – будто смеялись над ней. В конце концов ей удалось «нарисовать» хоть что-то. Мэрис не знала, насколько точно отобразила то, что Илуна вырезала у неё на предплечье. Очень боялась ошибиться, боялась сделать что-то не так. Закончив «рисунок», она в изнеможении закрыла глаза.

\- Очень хорошо, Фераси.

Мэрис почувствовала, как с неё снимают очки. Она откинулась назад, тяжело дыша и пытаясь унять тошноту. Почувствовав деликатное прикосновение к плечу, она разлепила веки. Перед глазами всё плыло. Голова кружилась так, что Мэрис на несколько секунд потеряла ориентацию в пространстве и клюнула носом. Сильные руки подхватили её за плечи и бережно положили на опустившуюся спинку кресла. Рядом с ухом прошелестели слова, сказанные на чеунхе:

\- _Вы умница, Мэрис!.._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: пре-гет.

Восс с большим удовольствием наблюдал, как менялось выражение лица агента Канифа за время допроса. Сначала скептическое, насмешливое, затем удивленное, непонимающее и, наконец, озлобленное, искажённое ненавистью. Фераси рассказала Трауну всё. Подробно ответила на каждый из его вопросов. Легко шла на сотрудничество, будо и не являлась подозреваемой вовсе.

Агент сжал зубы так, что на скулах заиграли желваки. Необычное представление с окулографом, по-видимому, вообще оказалось за гранью его понимания.

\- Крифф! Да как же это?.. – не выдержал он, увидев, как Траун быстро вывел на экран очищенную от аберраций и хаотичных микродвижений глаз голограмму рисунка. Действительно, линии пересекались, формируя, как выразилась Фераси искажённые четырёхугольники.

\- Возможно, вы задавали пленнице не те вопросы, - тщательно сдерживая триумф, Восс всё же не удержался и вставил шпильку: - Как видите, чтобы получить информацию от подозреваемого, не обязательно приковывать его к дыбе и отрезать руки.

ИББшник яростно зыркнул на него в безмолвном бессилии. Ему действительно нечего было возразить. Изначально вальяжная поза, в которой он раскинулся на диване, стала неуверенной, плечи опустились, и сам он как будто съёжился.

Тем временем, Траун уже убирал окулограф в чехол, Фераси лежала на откинутой спинке кресла. Должно быть, у неё сильно кружилась голова. Восс остановил секундомер на хронометре. Чтобы получить от Фераси информацию, Трауну понадобилось всего лишь полтора часа. Ни одна минута не была потрачена впустую. Восс искренне восхитился его успехами. Этот чисс был полон сюрпризов.

\- Господа офицеры, у нас есть зацепка – система Ш'шуун! - отчеканил Траун, едва появившись в холле. Восс мигом подскочил и вытянулся по стойке смирно. Старший агент Каниф же нехотя встал из своего кресла.

\- Вы верите этой мятежнице? – фыркнул он. – Основание рукава Тингель – это же у хатта на куличиках! Пока мы доберёмся туда, повстанцы десять раз смогут организовать теракты. Нужно искать базу и устранять угрозу внутри Империи, а не гоняться за инородцами по неизведанному космосу.

\- Мы разделимся, - спокойно парировал Траун, даже не посмотрев в сторону агента, его алый взгляд был прикован к зажатому в руке датападу с голограммой рисунка. - Капитан Восс Парк много лет служит во Внешнем Кольце и хорошо знает здешние маршруты. Он останется прочёсывать системы из списка чёрного ящика «Тэты». Мы же с вами, старший агент Каниф, отправимся в Неизведанные регионы.

Агента, как будто оглушило канонадой батареи турболазера. Он вытаращил глаза, будто задыхавшийся от сухости мон каламари, и зашипел:

\- Подождите, что вы имеете в виду под фразой «мы с вами»?

Траун на мгновение оторвал взгляд от датапада – слегка раздраженно, как показалось Парку.

\- Вы полетите со мной на «Предостерегающем», разумеется, - сказал он таким тоном, будто объяснял нерадивому кадету природу простых чисел.

\- Туда, где нет стабильных гиперпространственных путей? – распалился Каниф. - Вы с ума сошли, Траун!

Чисс равнодушно поднял бровь, пропустив этот выпад мимо ушей, и вновь уткнулся в датапад.

\- Соблюдайте субординацию, старший агент! – поспешил на помощь Парк. – Вы разговариваете с офицером, который выше вас по званию!

\- Ах, да, - Траун отложил датапад и холодно посмотрел на агента Канифа. - Я сегодня же отправлю запрос полковнику Юларену с требованием отклонить ваш рапорт в отношении капитана Парка. Как оказалось, он действовал строго в рамках своих полномочий. Мэрис Фераси не является мятежницей. Она невиновна и будет освобождена, как только миссия завершится, а также получит всю необходимую медицинскую помощь за счёт Империи в качестве компенсации за немалый ущерб здоровью.

\- Откуда такая уверенность в её невиновности, коммодор? – напирал Каниф, уж очень ему не хотелось признавать собственный провал. - Она выдала вам информацию, которой может располагать только повстанец.

\- Верно, - кивнул Траун. - Однако, думаю, вы заметили не только клеймо и рабский ошейник, когда достали её из «Тэты». В голозаписи она упомянула, что провела десять лет в рабстве у хаттов. Была переводчиком. Как только я вошёл, она обратилась ко мне на моём родном языке.

Каниф явно не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Презрительно фыркнув, он зло выпалил:

\- И что? Ваш язык так уникален?

Это произвело эффект, от которого даже Восса передёрнуло. Траун одарил агента уничтожающим взглядом, способным, казалось, прожечь дюрасталевую палубу под ногами. Кажется, эти чиссы – очень гордый народ. Подобный выпад вполне мог считаться за оскорбление. Каниф, явно стушевавшись, сделал шаг назад и отвёл взгляд.

Восс собрался было осадить ублюдка. На своём корабле он не потерпит ни оскорбления старшего по званию, ни ксенофобских выпадов. Однако, Траун незаметным жестом приказал ему не вмешиваться.

Восс задумался, ведь Траун – единственный чисс в Империи. Уроженец Неизведанных регионов. На его родине побывал только экипаж «Охотника за наживой». Лишь двое – он теперь знал точно – могли говорить на языке расы Трауна: Мэрис Фераси и Жорж Кар’дас. Так что да, язык чиссов если не уникальный, то очень редкий.

\- Мало кто из людей знает языки жителей Неизведанных регионов, - в голосе Трауна звенела дюрасталь. - Её обращение ко мне – банальный этикет. Любой переводчик старается расположить к себе собеседника иной расы с помощью его родного языка. Этот алгоритм также заложен в программу протокольных дроидов.

\- Допустим, - нехотя согласился Каниф. – Но это не отменяет…

\- Агент Каниф, вы пробили её имя по имперской базе? – быстро перебил Траун, переходя в наступление.

\- Пробил. Оно отсутствует. И вполне может быть выдуманным, - пожал плечами ИББшник, на что Траун лишь скептически нахмурил брови.

\- Действительно. Однако, женщина неоднократно заявляла вам, что является уроженкой Кореллии. Капитан Парк ознакомился с записями допроса, связался с КорБезом и попросил поднять республиканские списки. Мэрис Фераси действительно числилась среди жителей этой планеты вплоть до начала Войны Клонов. Затем пропала без вести. И это стыкуется с её показаниями. Её увели в рабство. То, что она знает, - исключительно благодаря природной наблюдательности и способности трезво мыслить в экстренных ситуациях. Фераси пересекалась с мятежницей, но сама она – лишь свидетель. Женщина невиновна, и капитан Парк доказал это.

Восс скромно стоял в стороне, не решаясь и слова вставить. Траун разговаривал с Канифом так, будто его здесь не было, – спасал его карьеру, хотя Восс всего-то действовал по его чётким инструкциям.

\- Ладно, убедили. Я отзову рапорт, как только миссия завершится, - процедил Каниф и нехотя повернулся в сторону Восса. - Мои извинения, капитан Парк.

\- Извинения приняты, - бросил он, стараясь не выдать презрения. Самым лучшим извинением было бы врезать хорошенько по этой наглой роже, стереть эту надменную ухмылку.

\- Отлично, - Траун тоже не собирался давать Канифу передышку. - У вас есть тридцать минут, чтобы собрать вещи и подняться на мой шаттл.

\- Есть, сэр! - выдал Каниф, бросил Парку прощальное «капитан» и поспешил прочь из медицинского отсека.

Траун повернулся к Парку. Его взгляд был серьёзным.

\- Капитан, мне нужно всё, что вы обнаружили на заброшенной базе повстанцев: карты, схемы помещений зданий, голозаписи с камер «Гадюк». Попробую сэкономить вам время, пока "Предостерегающий" летит в Неизведанные регионы. Возможно, вы уничтожите базу даже раньше, чем я доберусь до системы Ш'шуун.

Восс с готовностью протянул инфочип. Он предвидел, что Траун попросит его об этом. Выражение лица чисса смягчилось, напускная серьёзность начала таять.

\- Что означает этот рисунок, сэр? – не удержался от вопроса Восс, мельком взглянув на экран датапада.

\- Пока не знаю, капитан, - на удивление просто ответил чисс и тут же сменил тему разговора. – За той дверью находится Мэрис Фераси. Вы выполнили мою просьбу. Нашли её. Рискуя своей карьерой, защитили. Примите мою благодарность. Теперь я прошу вас позаботиться о ней в моё отсутствие.

Глядя в алые глаза чисса, Восс понимал, почему тот поступает так. Он устраняет Канифаю Отправляясь на опасную миссию, уводит его подальше от Фераси и обеспечивает ей безопасность. Это было дальновидно и очень благородно.

\- Я позабочусь, сэр, - уверенно ответил он и, видя, что чисс собирается уходить, не удержался от похвалы. - Коммодор Траун, это было великолепно!

\- Спасибо, капитан, - просто ответил Траун и, уже выходя за порог, повернул голову. Его губы дрогнули в мимолетной улыбке, а затем лицо вновь приняло обычное беспристрастное выражение.

Как только дверь за чиссом закрылась, Восс отдал в комлинк короткое распоряжение для полковника Бэрриса, чтобы тот проводил коммодора и ИББшника до ангара, и для старпома, которому приказал вывести «Быстрый удар» к ближайшей имперской базе – необходимо было пополнить запасы перед рейдом по списку звездных систем, где предположительно могли скрываться мятежники. Один звездный разрушитель вполне мог справиться даже с такой крупной ячейкой.

Теперь следовало заняться Мэрис Фераси. Восс не понял ни единого слова из их разговора с Трауном на этом грубом чисском языке, но очень надеялся, что тот объяснил ей, что его, Парка, бояться не нужно.

В рекреационной комнате ярко горели лампы. Фераси всё ещё лежала в кресле – на откинутой спинке, но на этот раз повернулась на бок и ссутулила плечи в безуспешной попытке закрыть лицо. Её глаза были закрыты, но ресницы подрагивали. Не спит. По-видимому, головокружение после окулографа ещё не прошло. Восс подошел к ней и тихо позвал:

\- Мисс Фераси?

Женщина вздрогнула, услышав звук его голоса. Восс понял, что на этот раз без гравиносилок не обойтись. Фераси за время разговора, потребовавшего от неё максимальной концентрации, лишилась последних сил. Он быстро отдал распоряжение дроиду DD-13 и, как только тот выкатился из помещения, легонько прикоснулся к плечу женщины.

\- Я помогу вам.

Она не сопротивлялась, когда он мягко придержал её за плечи и помог сесть, лишь сжалась, как пугливый зверёк, и опустила вниз голову. Восс с удивлением обнаружил капли какой-то влаги на рукаве кителя и на перчатках. Она что, плачет? В подтверждение его догадки Фераси тихо всхлипнула и опустила голову ещё ниже, как будто не желая, чтобы он заметил, но уже не в силах сдерживать слёзы.

Восс замер в оцепенении, не зная, как реагировать. Он никогда не сталкивался с плачущими гражданскими. То есть он понимал, что такое может случиться, когда накапливается слишком много эмоций или случается череда плохих событий. Сам он предпочитал пару стаканов обжигающе-крепкого алкоголя, если наваливалась хандра.

Но здесь была совсем другая ситуация. И он не знал, как помочь. Это полковник Бэррис обычно общался с такими людьми: беженцами, столкнувшимися с ужасами войны или терроризмом, людьми, освобожденными из рабства или потерявшими близких. Несмотря на ворчливый характер, он каким-то непостижимым образом умел успокаивать гражданских. Обычно, после его нескольких коротких фраз те переставали нервничать, принимали гуманитарную помощь от Империи или сразу соглашались сотрудничать в обмен на защиту.

Но что же делать с Фераси?

В присутствии Трауна с неё как будто слетела пелена страха. Она разговаривала с ним спокойно; чётко и быстро отвечала на вопросы, совсем не боялась его. Они будто были одной командой, с полуслова понимая друг друга, пытаясь вместе решить сложную головоломку. Теперь же силы похоже оставили её. Она выдержала финальное испытание, но какой ценой?

Восс склонился над ней, чувствуя искреннее сострадание и не понимая, что нужно сделать, чтобы утешить. Слёзы капали на больничную робу, пропитав её насквозь, а она даже не могла вытереть их. Восс заметил безуспешные попытки поднять руки и прислонить их к лицу. Но с жесткими, тяжелыми ортезами, плотно фиксировавшими суставы, это было невозможно.

Видеть её страдания он больше не мог. Быстро подняв широкий подлокотник кресла вверх, он присел рядом и очень аккуратно, стараясь не напугать, приобнял Фераси. Та съёжилась ещё сильнее и, громко всхлипнув, слабо замотала головой.

\- Всё закончилось, - как можно более уверенным тоном произнёс он, осторожно прижав её к себе. – Вы невиновны. Вы сами доказали это. Вам больше ничто не угрожает.

Как глупо звучали эти слова! Как бессмысленно! Чопорно!

Восс почувствовал отвращение к себе. Неужели многолетнее следование флотскому уставу превратило его в сухого, безэмоционального дроида, слепо выполнявшего приказы и не способного подобрать слова утешения?

Фераси жалобно промычала что-то нечленораздельное и зарылась лицом в ткань его кителя, ища поддержки. Восс всё понял.

\- Не сдерживайтесь, - негромко шепнул он. – Вам нужно выплакать это.

По телу Фераси пробежала дрожь. Она жалобно всхлипнула, промычала что-то, а затем горько разрыдалась.

Восс понимал её боль. Последние дни превратились для нее в горящую смесь ада и страшного кошмара. Десять лет в рабстве, а затем, вместо спасения и закономерно счастливого финала, новый водоворот ужаса, затягивавший всё сильнее и сильнее. Пытки. Боль. Нечеловеческие испытания.

\- Криффов ИББшник! – зло прошипел Восс, от души надеясь, что когда-нибудь их с Канифом пути вновь пересекутся, и он сможет живописно раскрасить его наглую, зарвавшуюся физиономию, ведь он посмел так жестоко поступить с несчастной женщиной.

Фераси продолжала рыдать. Её тело содрогалось от громких всхлипываний и стонов. На плотной ткани кителя появилось мокрое пятно от слёз. Восс положил руку ей на спину, плотнее прижав к себе, и сильно испугался. Широкая больничная роба скрывала неестественную худобу. Теперь он смог убедиться в этом сам. Обнимая её, он чувствовал, как из-под кожи выпирали рёбра, живот не просто плоский, а впалый. Заметил, что поникшие плечи были совсем худыми, а натянутая кожа над ключицами, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Фераси была такой хрупкой, такой нежной и такой несчастной.

Восс подумал, что надо бы увеличить размер её пайка, но сразу вспомнил из отчёта, что она даже половины своей порции не съедала. Просто не могла столько съесть, чтобы пища не пошла обратно. Складывалось ощущение, что в рабстве её держали полуголодом. А на стандартном тюремном пайке сильно не отъешься.

Прикатил дроид с гравиносилками. Фераси к тому моменту уже немного успокоилась, по крайней мере перестала плакать навзрыд, лишь редко всхлипывая и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Её кожа была холодной несмотря на тёплый воздух в помещении. Восс старался согреть её своим теплом.

\- Вам нужно немного отдохнуть, - мягко произнес он и легонько коснулся рукой её макушки, привлекая внимание.

\- Т-т-траун с-с-сказал… вам м-м-можно… д-д-доверять… - дрожащим и хриплым голосом выдала она.

\- Вы под моей защитой, - подтвердил он и немного отстранился.

\- М-м-мне… оч-ч-чень с-с-страшно… - вновь всхлипнула она.

\- Всё хорошо, мисс Фераси. Кошмар закончился. Вас больше никто не посмеет обидеть.

Восс нашёл на столе бумажные салфетки и, аккуратно взяв Фераси за подбородок, поднял её голову вверх. Красивые голубые глаза были полны боли. Веки опухли от слёз. Ресницы слиплись. Кожа щёк пылала нездоровым румянцем. Восс склонился к ней и осторожно вытер влагу с лица. Фераси старалась избегать его взгляда, но голову не отдернула, нехотя принимая заботу.

\- Давайте встанем. Вот так.

Восс попытался поставить на ноги Фераси. Но её колени дрожали с такой силой, что, едва встав, она вновь плюхнулась в кресло. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Восс просто взял Фераси на руки, поразившись, насколько она лёгкая, будто пушинка, и перенес на гравиносилки.

\- Пожалуйста, не бросайте меня, - почти неслышно прошептала она, наконец-то встретившись с ним взглядом.

\- Вы отдохнёте немного, а затем я вас навещу, - улыбнувшись, пообещал Парк. – Вам вколют успокоительное. Вы не против?

Фераси доверчиво кивнула и в изнеможении закрыла глаза. Дроид DD-13 повёз её обратно в медицинский отсек. Восс отстегнул от пояса запищавший комлинк. Его вызывал старпом. «Быстрый удар» взял курс на имперскую базу. Необходимо было поскорее составить заявку.

Восс посмотрел на мокрый от слёз Фераси китель в том месте, где она прижималась к нему. Где-то глубоко внутри продолжала тлеть злоба на агента ИББ, но на поверхности возникло совсем иное чувство – глубокое удовлетворение. Он справился с просьбой Трауна. Нашёл их всех: Кар’даса, Кеннто, Фераси. И каждый из них немного развеял клочки туманного прошлого этого таинственного чисса. Фераси, наверное, - в самой большей степени.

Он направился в сторону турболифта, по пути набирая сообщение в сервисную службу, чтобы на мостик принесли новый китель. Параллельно Восс обдумывал недавние события. Вспоминал этот нежный взгляд, наполненный болью, взгляд, искавший поддержки...


	21. Chapter 21

\- Вижу, у вас проснулся аппетит, мисс Фераси, - сказала энсин Теят, убирая поднос с пустой посудой.

Проснувшись, Мэрис почувствовала зверский голод и съела всё, что ей предложили. Поскольку руками она пользоваться не могла, еду ей приносили в высоких стаканах, накрытых пластиковыми крышками, из середины которых торчали трубочки. Пища была жидкой – в основном крем-супы и гомогенизированная субстанция из овощей и мяса, очень похожая на детское питание, только не такая пресная на вкус.

Мэрис смущенно кивнула и с благодарностью посмотрела на молодую девушку.

\- Но всё ещё не хотите разговаривать, - прокомментировала энсин, как показалось Мэрис, с лёгким разочарованием.

\- Мне казалось, вам запрещено со мной общаться, - робко подала голос она.

Персонал в медотсеке был не особо разговорчив. Ей обычно задавали рядовые вопросы, не требовавшие длинных ответов, а заговаривать с кем-то она не смела. Энсин Теят, которая явно не имела к медикам никакого отношения, казалась Мэрис слегка надменной, отстранённой. Она выполняла все действия механически, как будто ей не нравились обязанности сиделки. Неудивительно. Судя по чёрной форме, она была совсем из другого подразделения. Довольно высокая, стройная, всегда с идеальным, неброским макияжем и уложенными в пучок светлыми волосами.

\- Почему же? – девушка тут же оживилась и удивленно задрала вверх тонкую бровь.

\- Потому что я - пленница… - с горечью произнесла Мэрис и опустила глаза.

Это заявление, похоже, ошеломило энсина Теят. Она отложила поднос на тумбочку и, взяв стул, присела рядом.

\- Разве? Мне сказали, что вы – гражданское лицо, непреднамеренно пострадавшее по вине кого-то из имперцев, - она приветливо улыбнулась. - Поэтому мы обязаны оказывать вам помощь. Так делается согласно принятому протоколу. Разговаривать с вами вовсе не запрещено.

Мэрис удивленно уставилась на неё. Значит _так_ представил её имперский капитан! Очень благородно с его стороны.

Она всё ещё не могла поверить, что произошедшие события – вовсе не сон. Траун! Он был здесь. Подумать только, бывший красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо. Чисс, которым она так восхищалась. Сильный и благородный воин. Он пришёл спасти её. И он теперь _имперец_!

Галактика явно вывернулась наизнанку, пока Мэрис десять лет прозябала на её периферии в рабстве!

Траун улетел за ши’идо. Сказал, что вернётся за ней. Обещал, что здесь она будет в безопасности. И Мэрис верила. И ждала. И уже скучала по нему. Очень сильно скучала. По колючему алому взгляду, по прохладным прикосновениям синих пальцев, по мелодичному, приятному голосу…

\- Это хорошо, что вы всё съели, - продолжала тараторить девушка, явно обрадовавшись, что Мэрис наконец вышла на диалог. Медики сторонились её, и она, по-видимому, тоже соскучилась по живому общению. – Капитан Парк утром сказал, что за каждую недоеденную вами порцию будет вешать на меня наряд.

_Капитан Парк?!_

\- Ой, очень жестоко! Нечестно! – услышав это, Мэрис округлила в испуге глаза. Наказывать ни в чём неповинную девушку за то, что _она_ не может съесть и так слишком большую порцию? Бесчеловечно! - Мне он показался очень любезным. Неужели он такой злой?

Мэрис вспомнила, как капитан успокаивал её. Словно маленького ребёнка. Был добр к ней. Аккуратен. Деликатен. За все годы рабства только Шаан иногда оказывала ей похожую поддержку.

\- По-моему, он пошутил, - усмехнулась Теят. - Знаете, я на «Быстром ударе» уже полгода и до сих пор не понимаю, когда капитан шутит, а когда говорит серьёзно. Он строгий. Но он очень хороший человек. Он много сделал для меня, - энсин приободрилась, увидев в глазах Мэрис интерес и продолжила тараторить: - Обычно на выпускников академии всем плевать. Энсин во флотской иерархии стоит даже ниже дроидов-мышей. Тебя запихивают на какой-либо крейсер, заваливают кучей обязанностей, но ничего не объясняют. В итоге ты сам штудируешь горы методичек и всё равно не вылезаешь из нарядов. Потому что очередной лейтенантишка, которого назначили твоим наставником, решил, что ты не так держишь в руках датапад или не тем пальцем нажимаешь кнопку, чтобы отправить сотый за день отчёт, - девушка спохватилась, чувствуя, что сболтнула лишнего и быстро подобралась. - Ой, простите, я не хотела вас грузить, мисс Фераси!

\- Нет-нет, что вы! Это очень интересно, - успокоила её Мэрис, на самом деле она давно отвыкла от такого живого и искреннего собеседника. - И чем же так отличается капитан Парк?

На щеках Теят вспыхнул алый румянец.

\- У него особенное отношение к девушкам.

\- Правда? – теперь была очередь Мэрис удивленно поднять брови.

\- Девушек в имперской академии не так много, - продолжила свой рассказ Теят. - Их в основном распределяют по штабам или космическим базам. Там можно сидеть годами, зарывшись в горы флимсипласта. Но некоторым везёт. Их отправляют на боевые корабли. Обычно те, которые летают в Центральных Мирах. Это своего рода забота – нам же ещё детей рожать! – Теят выдала эту фразу наставническим тоном, явно подражая какому-то из её бывших учителей. - Высшее командование считает, что женщинам нечего делать за пределами Среднего Кольца. Мне, можно сказать, повезло. После академии меня распределили на ИЗР «Смертоносный». Там ко мне начал домогаться коммандер – третий помощник капитана. Я сломала ему нос и пару рёбер. Он не знал, что я была лучшей на курсе по рукопашному бою.

В голосе энсина звучали горделивые нотки. Она вздёрнула подбородок и мстительно улыбнулась. Тому офицеру явно досталось по самое не хочу.

\- И вас отправили на «Быстрый удар»? – Мэрис заинтриговал не только её рассказ, но и смелость.

\- Да, - просто ответила девушка. - Сначала хотели вообще выгнать из флота, почти отправили под трибунал, но этот коммандер решил мне отомстить и настоял на том, чтобы меня отправили «гнить» во Внешнее Кольцо. Так и выразился, между прочим.

\- Вы всё правильно сделали, - Мэрис была безумно рада за эту девушку. По крайней мере, она оказалась не робкого десятка и смогла постоять за себя, а это дорогого стоило.

\- Прочитав мое личное дело, капитан Парк рассмеялся и сказал, что знает этого коммандера. И что это не первый случай. И что он верит мне и в отместку сделает из меня капитана. И что когда-нибудь я заменю его на мостике, - глаза энсина Теят светились решимостью и восторгом. – И ещё сказал: если узнает, что я спровоцировала неуставные отношения, то лично ссадит на ближайшей планете... даже если она непригодна для жизни.

Глядя на нее, Мэрис почувствовала, как уголки губ сами собой ползут вверх. То, как Теят говорила о капитане Парке очень походило на её собственный восторг от красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо.

\- Кажется, вы здесь чувствуете себя неплохо, - прокомментировала она.

\- На «Смертоносном» я сутками сидела, по уши зарывшись в устав. Единственное, что мне разрешалось, это проводить диагностику дроидов-астромехов. Это очень скучно и не несёт никакого практического смысла, - Теят скукожила кислую мину. - Тут же меня постоянно ставят в смены на мостик. Разрешают учиться, практиковаться, нарабатывать опыт. Тут нет презрительного отношения к женщинам. Ну может быть слегка снисходительное. Но я ведь ещё многого не знаю. На «Быстром ударе» я чувствую себя полноценным членом команды.

\- Это здорово, - кивнула Мэрис, тем не менее, следующая фраза помимо воли сорвалась с губ: - Но ваша нынешняя обязанность вам не нравится. Я имею в виду, ухаживать за мной.

Вся доброжелательность мигом слетела с лица Теят. Её вытеснила холодная надменная маска, которой она попыталась скрыть испуг.

\- Я не имею права обсуждать приказы капитана, - отчеканила она явно заученную фразу.

Мэрис сообразила, что сдуру ляпнула что-то не то. Она совсем не разбиралась в военной иерархии, а кристально-чистая правда, по-видимому, обидела Теят.

\- Прошу прощения… - пролепетала Мэрис.

Губы Теят дёрнулись в натянутой улыбке. Ей быстро удалось взять себя в руки.

\- Ох, это вы меня простите, мисс Фераси! Совсем вас замучила своей болтовнёй, - в её глазах появилась мольба. - Пожалуйста, не говорите капитану Парку, что я вела себя неподобающе.

\- Не скажу. Не волнуйтесь, - уверила её Мэрис, отчаянно желая, чтобы та не закрывалась. Общение же так хорошо начиналось.

\- Крифф! Неужели это так заметно? – энсин Теят явно расстроилась. - Капитан хочет, чтобы я подтянула знания торговых языков Внешнего Кольца, пока вам не требуется моя помощь. Вы ведь много спите, а я как бы болтаюсь тут без дела. Медики косятся. Им не нравится, что я постоянно сижу здесь. А старпом снова завалил меня методичками… На мостике было интереснее и понятнее.

\- Какие языки вам нужны? – спохватилась Мэрис, деликатно пропуская мимо ушей все жалобы.

\- Капитан Парк приказал выучить таарья, - угрюмо произнесла энсин. - А как его выучить, если никто из офицеров на нём не говорит? В методичке даже нет транскрипций. А протокольный дроид… толку с него, как с самца нерфа молока.

\- Я могла бы поднатаскать вас, - оживилась Мэрис. За столько лет в рабстве у хаттши Дриксо она научилась говорить на торговых языках едва ли не лучше, чем на общегале.

\- Вы? – удивилась девушка.

\- Я была переводчицей в рабстве у хаттов, - пояснила Мэрис. - Таарья – очень простой язык. Можно за месяц-полтора научиться сносно говорить на нём. Судя по всему, с меня ещё еще не скоро снимут эти штуки. Я долго пробуду здесь. А вы будете дальше скучать. Мы можем помочь друг другу скоротать время.

Теят приободрилась. В её глазах появился интерес.

\- Ой, ну если вам не сложно. Это было бы… было бы…

Дверь в палату с негромким шипением открылась, и на пороге показался капитан Восс Парк. Не успев договорить, энсин Теят вскочила со стула, выпрямилась по стойке смирно и отсалютовала.

\- Вольно, - лениво бросил Парк, даже не взглянув на неё. – Оставьте нас, энсин.

Девушка подхватила поднос с грязной посудой и поспешила покинуть палату.

Мэрис и Восс Парк остались наедине. Властная маска на лице имперского капитана плавно растаяла. Янтарные глаза потеплели. Застыв на том же самом месте, что и в первую встречу, Парк мягко улыбнулся ей.

\- Вижу, вам лучше.

\- Да, сэр. Значительно лучше, - она коротко кивнула, чувствуя, как на щеках появился стыдливый румянец. Ей было неловко перед ним. Она рыдала у него, у незнакомого мужчины, на груди, как забитая маленькая девочка. Показала, что она в действительности ещё слабее, чем на первый взгляд. Вылила на него все свои страхи, всю накопившуюся боль. Как будто обнажила душу. И от этого становилось очень некомфортно.

\- Пройдёмся? – непринужденным тоном спросил капитан.

Этот вопрос оглушил её. Несколько секунд она смотрела в эти янтарные глаза, силясь распознать подвох. Несмотря на то, что Траун просил доверять капитану Парку, Мэрис всё ещё колебалась, всё ещё побаивалась его.

\- Простите, сэр? – испуганно пролепетала она.

\- Вы совсем засиделись здесь, мисс Фераси, - тем же непринужденным тоном пояснил Парк. - Вам надо двигаться. Небольшая прогулка пойдёт вам на пользу.

\- Ох… Да, наверное… - она смутилась ещё сильнее и медленно перевалилась на бок, собираясь с силами, чтобы подняться. Парк подошёл к ней и, аккуратно придержав за плечи, помог сесть.

\- Я бы не выдержал лежать тут целыми днями и смотреть в потолок, - прокомментировал он. – Это ж свихнуться можно!

Мэрис опустила глаза, чувствуя себя грязной оборванкой, которой позволили побыть в самых обычных - _нормальных_ \- условиях. Мягкие подушки, удобный матрас, тёплое одеяло, вкусная _настоящая_ еда, вместо пресного синтетического пайка, - всё это представлялось ей непозволительной роскошью.

\- Тут очень мило и хорошо, - будто оправдываясь, сказала она. – Во дворце госпожи Дриксо я жила в крохотной комнатушке три на три метра. Вместо матраса на койке лежал лист пенопласта. Надсмотрщик Онто приказал сжечь все матрасы, когда кто-то из клиентов борделя занёс к нам клопов. Они ужасно расплодились. Мы их несколько месяцев вытравливали…

Мэрис подняла голову и, увидев ошеломлённое лицо имперского капитана, поспешила прикусить язык. Холёный, ухоженный, он явно не знал об ужасных условиях жизни рабов. Для него это – другой мир. Мир второсортных существ, до которых никому нет дела. В подтверждение её мыслей, на его лице буквально на мгновение отразилось выражение отвращения. Странно, что он брезгливо не отдёрнул от неё руки. И, слава Силе, никак не стал комментировать это неуместное откровение. Мэрис решила, что в его присутствии больше не будет поднимать эту тему.

Восс Парк помог ей подняться на ноги, всё так же придерживая за плечи. Мэрис немного пугали его сильные руки в чёрных перчатках. Она ещё помнила, как грубо к ней прикасался старший агент Каниф. Сейчас у неё не было выбора, она должна доверять Парку.

На этот раз тело слушалось намного лучше. По крайней мере, Мэрис уже не покачивалась туда-сюда. Короткими шажками она легко дошла до двери.

В коридоре было пустынно. Ни энсина Теят, ни докторов, ни даже штурмовиков, которые, грозно сжимая в руках массивные бластеры, так сильно напугали её в прошлый раз.

\- Солдаты в белой броне. Их нет? – удивлённо пролепетала Мэрис, опасливо оглядывая холл и ярко освещённый тоннель коридора.

\- Штурмовики? – так просто сказал капитан, будто эти солдаты были для него не более чем фигурками на доске для дежарика. - В них больше нет нужды. Агент Каниф отбыл с коммодором Трауном на «Предостерегающем». Он больше не навредит вам.

Мэрис застыла, как вкопанная и удивлённо уставилась на Парка.

\- То есть… то есть эти штурмовики, они охраняли меня?

Улыбнувшись, имперец просто кивнул.

\- Совершенно верно.

Мэрис упёрла взгляд в белую стену, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Она действительно больше не пленница. Она перестала быть пленницей, как только попала в медицинский отсек. В воспоминаниях всплыла фраза энсина Теят, которой поначалу Мэрис не придала значения.

_…Мне сказали, что вы – гражданское лицо, непреднамеренно пострадавшее по вине кого-то из имперцев._

И кто же она теперь? Гостья? Как тогда на базе Крустаи?

Мэрис подняла на Парка виноватый взгляд.

\- Капитан… сегодня утром. Я… я хотела бы…

Слова всё никак не могли собраться в стройные предложения. Капитан Парк, увидев, что гостья нервничает, мягко перебил её:

\- …от этого криффового окулографа жутко кружится голова и долго слезятся глаза. Уж я-то знаю, поверьте. Но теперь-то вы в порядке?

И снова она почувствовала ошеломление от его манеры вести диалог. Аккуратно и дипломатично он свернул с щекотливой, болезненной для неё темы. Дал понять, что принял во внимание её состояние, и извинений за такой эмоциональный порыв вовсе не требуется.

\- Д-да, сэр, - только и могла промямлить она, чувствуя, как давивший на плечи груз стыда рассеялся, и испытывая огромную благодарность к этому человеку за его тактичность. - С-спасибо, сэр.

\- Обращайтесь, - непринуждённо бросил он.

Они вновь прошли по тому коридору, который в прошлый раз показался Мэрис бесконечно длинным, и вышли в рекреационную зону. Это было широкое пространство, с одной стороны ограниченное большими иллюминаторами, за которыми тянулись лучи гиперпространства, с другой – зоной отдыха для персонала, отделенной прозрачным плексигласом. Внутри рекреации было светло, уютно и зелено. В больших кадках с землёй росли разнообразные растения – от широких, раскидистых кустов до небольших деревьев. Везде стояли удобные кресла со всторенными в их подлокотники датападами. Здесь можно было спокойно отдыхать: смотреть новости Голонета или фильмы, читать книги. А за плексигласом, в тренировочной зоне находилась небольшая футбольная площадка с искусственным газоном. На ней как раз гоняли мяч две команды. Мэрис заметила, что мужчины в одной команде были крепкими, мускулистыми, тяжёлыми, во второй же – поджарыми и юркими.

\- Хм, опять штурмовики с пилотами выясняют отношения, - прокомментировал Парк, указав на табло. Подходила к концу первая сорокапятиминутка, а счёт, несмотря на обилие пробитых штрафных и угловых, до сих пор не был открыт.

\- Вы любите галактический футбол? – поинтересовалась Мэрис.

\- Люблю. В академии часто любил поиграть, - Парк бросил на стадион полный сожаления взгляд. – Сейчас по статусу не положено. Приходится быть зрителем.

Они присели в широкие кресла, обращенные к площадке.

\- И как же вы коротаете свободное время? – спросила она.

\- Обычно его не бывает, - уклончиво ответил Парк. – Но для вас нашлось немного.

Мэрис с интересом посмотрела на него и поняла, что он открыт для общения.

\- Расскажите про Империю, капитан. К своему стыду, я совсем не знаю, что это за государство. Мне не доводилось раньше пересекаться с имперцами. Хотелось бы узнать, чем Империя отличается от Республики.

Парк понимающе кивнул и начал свой рассказ. Мэрис внимательно слушала его негромкий, увлеченный голос. Он был искренне предан государству, которому служил. Поддерживал политику Императора, старался объективно подходить к проблемам, возникавшим на территории Империи. Она слушала о Войне Клонов, прошедшей мимо Пространства Хаттов, о сепаратистах и дроидах, об ожесточенных сражениях и всё больше удивлялась. Трудно поверить, что за десять лет привычный мир настолько изменился. Сможет ли она найти своё место в нём?

\- Вы давно знаете Трауна? – неожиданно для себя спросила она.

\- Я привёз его из ссылки два с половиной года назад.

\- Из ссылки?

Мэрис не поверила своим ушам. Чиссы отправили Трауна в ссылку? Быть того не может! Как? Почему? Траун благороден, талантлив. Он настоящий воин. За что они так с ним?

\- Он сказал, что разошёлся во мнениях со своим народом. В чем-то, связанном с их военной доктриной. Он не любит говорить об этом, - ответил Парк и бросил на неё любопытный взгляд. – А вы та, кто обучил его нашему языку?

\- Да, - рассеянно подтвердила Мэрис.

\- Под _е_ литесь?

Мэрис не знала, как отреагирует Траун на то, что она скажет имперцу о знакомстве с его расой. Она приняла решение рассказать ту давнюю историю в общих чертах, не касаясь ни устройства военной базы чиссов, ни обрывков знаний о Доминации, ни битвы с вагаари. Капитан Парк был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не расспрашивать подробности, что немного успокоило её и придало уверенности.

Однако она не могла не озвучить Парку давно волновавший её вопрос:

\- Вы слышали что-нибудь о межгалактическом проекте «Сверхдальний перелёт»?

Парк задумался, нахмурив брови.

\- Во времена Республики разные утопические проекты об экспедициях в Неизведанные регионы и в соседнюю галактику часто мелькали в тех или иных научных передачах на Головидение. Возможно, сведения об этом проекте есть в республиканских архивах. Десять лет назад я только-только окончил кадетское училище и собирался поступать в Корулагскую академию флота. У меня не было доступа к такой информации. Учитывая сложившуюся политическую ситуацию перед началом войны, неудивительно, что проект, как и запуск самой экспедиции держали в секрете. Думаю, в постройку «Сверхдальнего перелёта» вложили не один квадрильон кредитов. Из бюджета, разумеется. Налогоплательщикам с отдаленных планет это бы явно не понравилось, если бы они узнали, что к чему. Частные инвесторы не стали бы вкладываться в предприятие, от которого заведомо не извлечь прибыли.

Его выводы показались Мэрис очень разумными, расспрашивать дальше было бессмысленно, и она сменила тему. Они ещё долго разговаривали о чиссах и об Империи. У Мэрис давно не было такого интересного и умного собеседника. Она наслаждалась беседой, слушала его занятные рассуждения и совсем не чувствовала усталости. Они так увлеклись, что не заметили, как закончился второй тайм. Кажется, никто так и не смог забить гол. Команды уже давно скрылись в раздевалке, а дроиды-мыши тщательно вычищали каждую травинку искусственного газона. Мэрис и Парк болтали бы и дальше, но нить разговора оборвал запиликавший комлинк. Капитана вызывали на мостик.

\- Я отведу вас обратно, мисс Фераси, - поднимаясь, сказал Парк.

\- С вами очень приятно общаться, - не удержалась от комплимента Мэрис.

\- Взаимно, - сдержанно ответил он.

Уже перед дверью в палату Мэрис остановилась и взглянула на Парка снизу вверх. В действительности всё то время, пока они возвращались обратно, она обдумывала одну просьбу. Не знала, имеет ли право вмешиваться в чётко регламентированные уставом отношения между военными.

\- Капитан Парк, можно вас попросить… - запинаясь, начала она. - Не наказывайте, пожалуйста, энсина Теят за то, что я плохо ем. Прошу вас, не надо её в наряд. Это нечестно!..

Лицо капитана изменилось. На нём вновь появилась начальственная маска. Он устремил взгляд куда-то вдаль, нахмурил брови и задумчиво потеребил пальцами подбородок, как будто серьёзно обдумывая ее просьбу.

\- Хм… сложный вопрос, мисс Фераси. Думаю, что наряд вполне можно заменить на гауптвахту.

Мэрис увидела озорные огоньки, пляшущие в его янтарных глазах. Энсин Теят была права. Иногда сложно понять – в шутку он говорил или всерьёз. Но сейчас это было очевидно. Парк состроил притворно-надменную гримасу. Наблюдая за ним, Мэрис не удержалась и тихонько захихикала. После этой короткой прогулки он уже не казался ей чужим. Он действительно был хорошим человеком.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: альтернативная астрономия. Потому что...  
> Извините.

Восс положил на искусственный газон датапад, комлинк, бутылку с водой и небольшое махровое полотенце. Футбольную площадку по периферии обрамляла беговая дорожка на шесть полос. Восс выбрал четвертую от середины и неспешно засеменил, разогревая мышцы. Вообще, у старших офицеров звездного разрушителя был отдельный тренировочный зал, но для бега он не подходил – слишком маленький. Беговой тренажер, увешанный голограммами со всех сторон, раздражал, поэтому Восс предпочитал три-четыре раза в неделю бегать вокруг футбольной площадки.

В наушниках играла какая-то популярная мелодия. Не то, чтобы Восс интересовался современной музыкой. Ему вообще было всё равно. Но этот бодрый ритм – бум-бум-бум-бум – прекрасно подходил под длину шагов. Лишь периодически мелодию приглушал холодный механический голос, возвещавший о том, что позади очередной километр.

Разогрев мышцы, Восс увеличил скорость. Сегодня можно побегать подольше – старпом с офицерами снабжения возился с поставками на имперской базе, а Восс терпеть не мог бумажную работу, с удовольствием спихнув её на своего зама. Назавтра планировался отлёт. Он помотал головой и встряхнул руками, пытаясь закинуть на задворки сознания названия звёздных систем из самописца «Тэты». Он размышлял над этим списком уже много дней. Не знал, за что взяться, с чего начать, с какого конца подойти. В поисках повстанцев, по-видимому, придётся прочёсывать каждую систему по очереди: буквально искать частичку нейтрино в зеве чёрной дыры.

От Трауна давно не поступало никаких вестей. Восс полагал, что «Предостерегающий» уже должен был добраться до границы Диких пространств. А что дальше? Лишь одной Силе известно. Не то, чтобы Восс верил в эту мифическую энергию, но, служа на старореспубликанском «Венаторе», он видел, на что способны джедаи, поклонявшиеся ей.

Работы было выше крыши, но Восс старался каждый день навещать Мэрис Фераси и уделять ей время. Она искренне радовалась, когда он заходил в палату. Добрые небесно-голубые глаза светились теплотой. Это было приятно. Восс помнил, как она поначалу шарахалась от него. Боялась, словно какого-нибудь сарлакка. Но, кажется, он смог заслужить её доверие. С ней всегда интересно беседовать и даже можно было немного расслабиться. Из-за жесткой субординации и четкого регламента отношений, прописанного в уставе, Восс не мог в общении с другими офицерами поднимать многие темы. Даже несмотря на многолетнюю дружбу. С Фераси было по-другому. Они разговаривали практически обо всём. Только темы рабства он решил не касаться, чтобы не вызывать у неё неприятные воспоминания. Ему нравилось, как она внимательно слушала его длинные рассуждения. Нравилось наблюдать, как с каждым днём ей становилось всё лучше.

Дорожка превратилась в бесконечную рыжую полосу. Взгляд сфокусировался на плотном покрытии. Всё, что находилось на периферии зрения, превратилось в размытые цветные пятна. Восс ощущал себя звездолётом, двигавшимся по гиперпространственному коридору. Всё дальше и дальше. Вперёд и вперёд. И даже бренчавшая мелодия в наушниках как будто ушла на второй план. Он слышал лишь собственное напряжённое дыхание. А в голове, несмотря на все попытки абстрагироваться, продолжали мелькать названия звёздных систем.

Рилот. Орвакс IV. _Коррекция Курса._ Нар Шаддаа. Фелуция. _Коррекция курса._ Иего. Талассия. _Коррекция курса._ Кашиик. Родия. _Коррекция курса. Коррекция курса. Коррекция курса._

«Тренировка приостановлена».

Громкий механический голос вывел его из транса. Восс заметил, что стоит посреди бегового трека и тяжело дышит, чувствуя, как по вискам стекают капельки пота. На встроенном в хронометр треккере высветилась цифра в десять с половиной километров. Маловато, конечно. Да и темп оставлял желать лучшего. Задумавшись о грядущей миссии, Восс совсем забыл, что хотел сегодня побегать короткие спринтерские дистанции на скорость.

\- Ладно, пусть будет восстановительная, - недовольно буркнул он и, сделав быстрым шагом ещё один круг, чтобы восстановить дыхание и замедлить сердцебиение, ступил на газон, собираясь закончить тренировку хорошей растяжкой. Сделав широкий выпад, он согнул вторую ногу и подтянул пятку к ягодице. Квадрицепс тут же дал о себе знать – заныл привычной тягучей болью.

\- И зачем на Перлемианском гиперпространственном маршруте так часто корректировать курс? – шептал он себе под нос, стараясь опустить бедро как можно ниже. – Там же всё изъезжено вдоль и поперёк. Никаких затерявшихся сверхновых или чёрных дыр нет и быть не может.

Форменная майка, в которой он бежал, насквозь пропиталась потом, неприятно липла к телу. Закончив тянуть икры и ступни, Восс просто снял её и закинул на плечо. Тренировка на сегодня окончена. Взяв бутылку воды, он принялся жадно пить. Прохладные капельки, не попавшие в рот, проворно стекали по шее и обнаженной груди, приятно щекоча кожу. Остатки воды он просто вылил себе на голову. Подхватив полотенце, Восс вытер блестящий от влаги рельефный торс. Мышцы ног немного ныли от усталости. Сейчас бы не помешал хороший массаж.

Взяв в руки датапад, Восс интереса ради вывел на экран голограмму карты Галактики. Вот он – Перлемианский торговый путь. Начинается от самого Корусанта, пронизывает пол-Галактики и теряется в Диком Пространстве. Пальцы проворно пробежались по сенсорной клавиатуре. Программа быстро наложила на карту зафиксированные перемещения шаттла «Тэты» и отметила точки коррекции курса.

\- Крифф, неужели?

Действительно, большинство точек сгруппировалось в одном конкретном месте. Прямо посреди Перлемианского гиперпространственного маршрута между системами Колумекс и Аркан IV.

Что-то нехорошее шевельнулось внутри. И вместе с этим пришло ощущение возбуждения. _Разгадка близка._

\- Навигатора ко мне в кабинет, - приказал Восс, активировав комлинк. Он посмотрел на хронометр – нужно было успеть привести себя в надлежащий вид – и поспешно добавил: - Через двадцать минут.

\- …радиопульсар, - сказал навигатор, указав пальцем прямо в тот участок карты, где «Тэта» осуществляла многочисленные коррекции курса. – Когда-то, сотни тысяч лет назад в этом месте вспыхнула сверхновая. Сбросив внешнюю оболочку, она превратилась в нейтронную звезду, которая теперь стабильно испускает в космос импульсное радиоизлучение. Она используется как естественный радиомаяк. Автоматические навигационные системы на всех звездолётах ориентируются на неё.

\- Тогда зачем корректировать курс? – спросил Парк.

\- В этом нет смысла, сэр, - развёл руками навигатор. - Между Колумексом и Арканом IV нет никаких гиперпространственных ответвлений. Автопилот ориентируется на этот радиопульсар и ведёт корабль точно по курсу.

\- Очень странно… - Восс задумчиво потеребил подбородок.

\- Могу я узнать, сколько ушло времени на коррекцию курса? – поинтересовался навигатор.

\- Разумеется.

Восс вывел на голоэкран таблицу с временными промежутками. У навигатора от удивления округлились глаза, едва он ознакомился с цифрами.

\- Кхм… прошу прощения, сэр… Могу я говорить откровенно?

Восс кивнул, окинув его властным, уверенным взором. Весь разговор, что происходит здесь, останется строго между ними. На «Быстром ударе» Восс не поощрял соперничество между подразделениями. Он считал, что для успешного выполнения миссий все должны работать в команде. Любой намёк на конфликт жёстко пресекался.

\- Я могу понять, если коррекция курса занимает один-два часа. На таком удобном маршруте это время отводится для обучения кадетов. Но несколько дней… - навигатор задумался, явно подбирая слова. – Либо этот самописец неисправен, что вряд ли, либо техники что-то напортачили, пока извлекали информацию, - он сглотнул и заёрзал на стуле. - Последнее наиболее вероятно.

Восс нахмурился. Да, снова пинок в сторону другого подразделения. С этим он разберётся позже. Однако в голове вертелась совсем другая мысль. Восс кашлянул в кулак и озвучил третью версию:

\- Либо… «Тэта» действительно могла регулярно задерживаться там на несколько суток.

\- В этом нет смысла, сэр, - запротестовал навигатор, сообразив, к чему клонит начальство. – Радиопульсар – это своего рода остывающий труп звезды. Его излучение – это как мышечные судороги после смерти. Взрыв сверхновой начисто сметает все небесные объекты в радиусе нескольких световых лет. Если там когда-то и были планеты, они уже давно сгорели при выбросе плазмы.

\- Излучение радиопульсара очень мощное, так? – начал рассуждать Парк, скептицизм подчинённого вовсе не смущал его. – Тогда он может заглушать другие радиопередачи. Сигналы, которые в этом самом месте легко можно скрыть. Сигналы от крупных военных кораблей или от какой-нибудь космической станции. Хорошее место, чтобы остаться незамеченными.

\- Вы же не думаете, что…

\- Сколько времени понадобится «Быстрому удару», чтобы добраться туда? – быстро перебил Парк, чувствуя себя ищейкой, напавшей на след добычи.

\- Мне нужно немного времени, сэр.

Навигатор принялся за расчёты, ловко перебирая пальцами по клавишам датапада. Восс всматривался в быстро мелькающие колонки цифр, от которых рябило в глазах, и размышлял о своей догадке. Что, если повстанцы действительно спрятались там?

\- Около суток, - наконец подал голос навигатор.

\- Идеально! – громко хлопнул в ладони Парк. – Возвращайтесь на мостик и рассчитайте курс. Как только отстыкуемся от базы, выводите «Быстрый удар» в гиперпространство.

\- Есть, сэр.

Едва навигатор вышел, Восс включил голопроектор.

\- Капитан Парк, - на появившемся голоизображении уважительно отсалютовал старпом.

\- В течение суток приведите все системы в боевую готовность. Эскадрильи должны быть готовы к вылету в любой момент. Штурмовые корпусы по десантным шаттлам. Нам понадобится абордажная команда.

Когда голоэкран потух, Восс предвкушающе улыбнулся. Похоже, медитация во время пробежки принесла свои плоды. Загадка чёрного ящика «Тэты» должна вот-вот разрешиться. Повстанцы там. Он знал это! «Быстрый удар» ждала битва.

***

\- Капитан Парк просил передать, что сегодня он будет слишком занят и не сможет вас навестить, - едва шагнув в палату, выпалила энсин Теят. Судя по выражению лица, девушка была очень взволнована.

\- Ничего страшного, - с губ едва не сорвалось слово «жаль», тем не менее, Мэрис сдержалась и мягко улыбнулась. – Мы с вами сможем подольше позаниматься.

За эти несколько дней она усиленно обучала Теят основам торгового языка таарья. Процесс шёл небыстро. У Теят не было склонности к языкам, но благодаря её напористости и энтузиазму дело со скрипом, но продвигалось вперёд. Эти занятия помогали Мэрис развеять скуку и заставляли мозг работать.

\- Это вряд ли, - с легкой грустью отозвалась энсин. – У меня особые распоряжения относительно вас, мисс Фераси. «Быстрый удар» предположительно будет участвовать в сражении. Мне приказано эвакуировать вас до ближайшей спасательной капсулы, если что-то пойдёт не так.

\- Вот как? – удивилась Мэрис, но не стала задавать Теят наводящие вопросы. Энсин вряд ли что-то знала. Внутренний голос шептал, что грядущая битва как-то связана с теми повстанцами, которые погибли в допросной.

_Будет много смертей._

Мэрис поёжилась от этой мысли. Юная идеалистка, заточённая где-то в глубине души, кричала, что всё это неправильно. Что нельзя просто так отнимать жизни. Что всегда можно прийти к мирному соглашению, а не расчехлять турболазеры. Суровая правда жизни же была весьма противоречива. Мэрис не знала, как относиться к повстанцам и всё ещё не определилась, может ли доверять имперцам. Мятежница Илуна сделала всё, чтобы помочь ей выбраться из дворца хаттши, повстанцы подобрали, но их захватили имперцы. Из них самым жутким существом оказался агент Каниф, от одной мысли о котором Мэрис бросало в дрожь. Но здесь, под знамёнами Империи теперь служит Траун, который оправдал её. И этот замечательный капитан Парк, который был так добр к ней. Мэрис призналась себе, что совсем запуталась. Рабское мировоззрение, которое помимо воли, овладело её разумом за все эти годы, говорило, что и на этот раз необходимо покориться, принять свою судьбу. Она ничего не может сделать. Оставалось лишь довериться капитану Парку. Если повстанцы – враги Империи, он сделает всё, чтобы устранить эту угрозу.

\- Доброе утро, мисс Фераси.

На пороге стоял лечащий врач, а за ним знакомый дроид DD-13, которого Мэрис почти перестала бояться.

\- Утренние процедуры? – улыбнулась она, привыкнув, что после завтрака её руки на некоторое время опускали в ванночки с бактой.

\- Процедуры вам больше не требуются. Мы собираемся заменить тяжёлые ортезы на легкие, - доктор сдержанно улыбнулся и подошел к ней. – Думаю, следующая новость вас обрадует. Мы взяли образцы вашей кожи и в лаборатории смогли вырастить небольшой её пласт. Мы готовы стереть с вашего тела рабское клеймо.

Мэрис ошеломленно уставилась на доктора, чувствуя, как у неё отвисла челюсть. Внутри всё всколыхнулось от радости. _Она свободна!_ Теперь она точно больше не рабыня! С тёмным прошлым навсегда покончено. В этой печальной истории, наполненной отчаянием и болью, длившейся целых десять лет, наконец-то будет поставлена точка.

Она готова была кинуться доктору на шею и благодарить его. Обнять его ноги и сотню, нет тысячу раз шептать спасибо. Это был настолько волнующий момент, что Мэрис откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза, чувствуя сильное головокружение.

_Свободна…_

От радости она лишилась дар речи. Слова вертелись на языке, но ни одно из них так не сорвалось с губ.

Тем временем, доктор и дроид подготовили оборудование для миниоперации. Мэрис завороженно наблюдала, как с неё снимают ортезы, обкалывают руку анестетиком, вырезают сморщенную кожу вместе со страшным рубцом в виде буквы «D». Даже кровь, обильно лившаяся из пореза, вовсе не пугала её. Новую кожу аккуратно прикрепили к плечу, словно заплатку, и довольно быстро пришили лазерной иглой. На это место доктор бережно наложил бакта-компресс для быстрого заживления.

 _Всё закончилось._ Теперь действительно закончилось.

\- Я не знаю, как благодарить вас… - наконец смогла выдавить из себя Мэрис, взглянув на доктора.

\- Это моя работа, мисс Фераси. Операция-то пустяковая, - сухо ответил он. – Приказ отдал капитан Парк. Его вам следует благодарить.

Когда палата опустела, Мэрис повернула голову, прислонившись щекой к мягкой подушке, и впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулась. Это была улыбка свободного человека.


	23. Chapter 23

**Участок космоса между системами Колумекс и Аркан** **IV** **.**

**Внешнее Кольцо.**

Едва белые линии превратились в звёзды, как на «Быстрый удар» обрушился шквал бластерного огня. За плексигласом вспыхнула россыпь разноцветных огней. Пол под ногами заходил ходуном.

\- Активировать дефлекторные щиты! – приказал Парк, схватившись за поручень у лобового иллюминатора.

\- Шиты активированы, - донеслось из вахтенной ямы.

\- Боевые платформы, сэр, - крикнул один из лейтенантов, сидевших за сканером. – Десять штук. Вывожу координаты на дисплей.

Повстанцы явно были готовы к появлению незваных гостей. Они разместили в системе нейтронной звезды несколько зон с защитными платформами. Взглянув на голограмму, Восс заметил, что платформы старые. Наверное, ещё времён начала Войны Клонов. Сканер подтвердил, что такая модель когда-то стояла на вооружении у КНС. Заряд их орудий был на низком уровне. Возможно, какой-нибудь «Венатор» или более мелкий корабль такой огонь смог бы остановить или даже уничтожить, но только не звёздный разрушитель. По-видимому, платформы находились здесь, чтобы перво-наперво предупредить обитателей системы о вторжении незнакомцев.

\- Огонь из турболазеров по готовности, - приказал Восс и повернул голову в сторону тактического дисплея, у которого стоял старпом. – Повреждения?

\- Снесены два зенитных орудия, сэр, - доложил тот и вывел на второй экран карту-схему «Быстрого удара». – Повреждения корпуса минимальны.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Восс и снова бросил взгляд в вахтенную яму. – Сканируйте систему. Эти платформы здесь неспроста.

Он внимательно наблюдал, как турболазеры методично поливали огнём платформы. Те взрывались одна за другой, ярко вспыхивая в черноте космоса и тут же угасая, словно крупные метеоры на ночном небе. Радиочастота кричала излучением нейтронной звезды, находившейся в полусотне астрономических единиц от разрушителя. Совсем небольшая – размером не крупнее астероида – она вращалась с бешенной скоростью, порождая сильнейшее магнитное поле. Приборы из-за этого будто с ума посходили. На пультах управления то и дело вспыхивали красные лампы. С мостика казалось, будто вахтенная яма залита кровью. Восс видел, как у техников то и дело округлялись глаза, и они делали всё, чтобы стабилизировать работу систем. В скором времени им это удалось. Но дальняя связь здесь действительно поглощалась радиоизлучением умирающего светила. Если что-то пойдёт не так, «Быстрый удар» просто не сможет предупредить ближайший имперский патруль, запросить подкрепление или, при самом мрачном сценарии, даже отправить сигнал бедствия.

\- Обнаружен неизвестный объект. Расстояние – три астрономические единицы в сторону от края магнитного поля, - доложил один из офицеров.

На дисплее появились до боли знакомые очертания старого космического корабля. Да, похоже, это когда-то действительно была тайная база КНС. Или что-то вроде перевалочного пункта – сервисного центра обслуживания боевых дроидов. Этот корабль был похож на объёмный незамкнутый диск, в центре которого находилась рельефная молочно-белая сфера. Он переливался разноцветной россыпью габаритных огней, что красноречиво свидетельствовало о наличии разумных форм жизни внутри. Без сомнения, это повстанцы!

\- Объект идентифицирован как линейный корабль типа «Барышник», - информировал офицер. - Перед ним ещё одно кольцо платформ.

\- Курс на объект, - Восс кивнул рулевому. - Максимальная скорость. Платформы сбивать по мере приближения.

Он краем глаза взглянул в иллюминатор, за которым полыхали яркие вспышки выстрелов. Эти платформы неопасны для «Быстрого удара», но вот сам «Барышник» - довольно грозный соперник. Восс видел такие в действии во время Войны Клонов. Чудовищные машины, которые просто так не одолеть. Пренеприятнейшие куски дюрастали, начинённые дроидами! Тот, что находился перед ними был в два раза больше звёздного разрушителя.

Может следовало сначала попробовать провести переговоры?

Восс уже собрался дать распоряжение, чтобы связист открыл канал, но в этот момент громоздкий «Барышник» начал медленно разворачиваться, явно не собираясь вступать в бой и предпочитая позорно бежать. С его скоростью, конечно, это было нереально. Слишком неповоротливый. Слишком медленный. Расстояние между ним и «Быстрым ударом» пока ещё было велико, но оно неуклонно сокращалось. Восс спинным мозгом чувствовал подвох.

\- Откройте канал свя… Крифф!

До «Барышника» оставалась всего четверть астрономической единицы, когда из его ангаров на незамкнутых частях объёмного диска, словно рой разъяренных джеонозийцев, высыпала эскадрилья дроидов-стервятников. Около сотни, они с огромной скоростью летели прямо на «Быстрый удар». Двигатели «Барышника», кажется, работали на пределе. Массивный корабль удирал на всех парах.

\- Какие будут приказы, сэр? – спросил перепуганный старпом. Рой дроидов-стервятников мог испугать кого угодно. Грозное зрелище!

Восс лихорадочно соображал. Что-то в таком решении неизвестного повстанческого главаря казалось ему смутно знакомым. Вспомнилась давняя битва за систему Дак во время Воины Клонов. Мон каламари тогда воевали на стороне республиканцев и пытались эвакуировать гражданские корабли, пока сепаратисты бомбили поверхность планеты. Капитан «Венатора» был удивлён манёвром уклонения, который мон каламари использовали снова и снова. Он напоминал безусловный рефлекс головоногого моллюска, столкнувшегося с опасностью. Тот выбрасывал в воду струю чернил, которая образовывала плотную завесу, и пока враг был ослеплен, быстро скрывался из виду.

Всё ясно! Дроиды-стервятники должны были отвлечь разрушитель, пока «Барышник» не нырнёт в гиперпространство.

\- Рассчитать микропрыжок! - приказал Восс. – Маршал, эскадрильи - в боевую готовность. Как только выйдем из гипера: первая и вторая прикрывают разрушитель с тыла; третья и четвертая вместе с бомбардировщиками атакуют «Барышник».

На заднем плане послышался голос навигатора, с которым они недавно разговаривали в кабинете:

\- Расчётное время в гиперпространстве семь секунд. Уходим в прыжок через три, две, одну…

Звёзды растянулись в белые линии, но тут же вновь превратились в отдельные яркие точки. Перед лобовым иллюминатором появилась гигантская центральная сфера «Барышника».

\- Ионные пушки, к бою! Прикрывать бомбардировщики!

Стервятники, лишившись цели, рассыпались по космосу, будто косяк голодных набуанских опи. Они повиновались компьютерной программе, заложенной в микропроцессорах, а оператор, находившийся на корабле-матке, похоже, был обескуражен ловким маневром звёздного разрушителя и пока не сообразил, что следует предпринять. Первая и вторая эскадрильи СИДов быстро расправлялись с дроидами-истребителями.

Восс позволил себе мимолётно улыбнуться. Очень давно, во время одного из многочисленных разговоров с изгнанником Трауном, тот рассказал ему о чисской тактике микропрыжков. Восс опробовал её. И она действительно оказалась более чем эффективной, каждый раз обескураживая противника и принося неоспоримое преимущество. Восс отметил про себя, что после завершения миссии обязательно поблагодарит Трауна за столь дельный совет.

\- Турболазерная батарея… - прокричал старпом, тыча в голографическое изображение «Барышника».

\- Всю мощность на передние дефле…- начал было Парк, но его слова утонули в громком скрежете.

Страшный удар сотряс звёздный разрушитель. Восс потерял равновесие и упал на дюрасталевый пол, едва не свалившись в вахтенную яму. В последний момент он успел уцепиться за бортик.

Взвыла сирена. Механический голос, звучавший между её ритмичным писком, резал слух словно острый вибронож беззащитную плоть:

\- Ангар номер четыре – разгерметизация. Складской отсек номер десять – разгерметизация. Жилой отсек номер пять – разгерметизация…

Быстро поднявшись, Восс взглянул на второй дисплей. В нижней части корпуса «Быстрого удара» зияла пробоина. Автоматическая система защиты сработала на ура – герметизирующие панели перекрыли повреждённые отсеки, которые теперь светились жёлтым. Внизу дисплея мелькала бегущая строка, сообщавшая, что дроиды-астромехи уже начали латать повреждения. Однако ещё пара таких точных ударов, и ядерный реактор, находящийся под днищем, вспыхнет синим пламенем. Экипаж «Барышника» знал, куда бить.

Восс стиснул кулаки. Пора показать этим повстанцам, кто здесь хозяин!

\- Всем бомбардировщикам, цель – генератор защитного поля! – приказал он.

\- Пшшшш.. Пшшри… шнш... ятошшш… - голос маршала потонул в радиопомехах, вызываемых нейтронной звездой.

\- Ионные пушки, огонь! – рявкнул Восс.

Пол под ногами затрясся, как только заговорили орудия. СИД-истребители, ловко лавируя меж зенитных турелей, прикрывал бомбардировщики, вызывая огонь на себя, а огонь из ионных пушек нагрузил защитное поле корабля КНС. Восс посмотрел на колонку с потерями – почти вся третья эскадрилья была уничтожена. Четверная ещё держалась. Но без прикрытия…

\- Первая и вторая эскадрильи, цель - «Барышник», - приказал Восс, заметив, что СИДы уже добили оставшихся стервятников.

«Крифф, они не успеют долететь!»

Менее маневренные бомбардировщики представляли для зенитных орудий лакомую цель. Уже пятеро из них оказались сбиты.

\- Выпустить ионные торпеды, - бросил Восс. – Бомбардировщикам, цель – генератор дефлекторного щита на диске. Действуем синхронно через три, две, одну… пли!

Яркие вспышки орудий разорвали черноту космоса. Поле боя превратилось в пугающие разноцветные всполохи бластерного огня. Громоздкий «Барышник» сотрясся от череды торпедных ударов. На одной из половинок диска ровной линией прошла цепочка мелких взрывов.

\- Они лишились левого дефлектора, сэр! – доложил старпом.

\- Турболазеры, к бою!

Следующие несколько секунд пространство вокруг разрушителя и «Барышника» превратилось в адский огненный вихрь. Кусок диска «Барышника» отвалился от основного корпуса, рассыпаясь на миллионы обломков.

На дисплее показались четыре красные точки.

\- Сэр, из второго ангара «Барышника» стартовало четыре транспортных корабля, - старпом быстро вывел их характеристики на один из дисплеев.

\- Бегут, как дианоги из продырявленного мусорного бака, - саркастически отметил Восс. – Абордажные команды один, два и три - на «Барышник»! - он осёкся, увидев, как габаритные огни корабля КНС разом потухли. – Стоп! Отставить! Разворачивай!!!

Рулевой навалился на штурвал всем телом, словно это помогло бы разрушителю быстрее совершить манёвр. «Барышник» вспыхнул, слово гигантская сверхновая. Восс изо всех сил вцепился в поручень и опустил голову, прикрывая глаза от всепоглощающего света. От взрывной волны разрушитель затрясло так, что, казалось, переборки не выдержат и сомнутся, словно флимсипласт. В вахтенной яме послышались крики боли – кто-то недостаточно плотно пристегнул ремни безопасности. Или те попросту лопнули.

Самого Восса подбросило вверх и силой приложило о дюрасталевый пол. Да так, что из лёгких вышел весь воздух. Он перевернулся на спину, аккуратно вдохнул и рефлекторно ощупал рёбра. Вроде без переломов.

К нему подскочил обеспокоенный медик.

\- Вы целы, сэр?

\- Терпимо.

Схватившись за протянутую руку, Восс с трудом поднялся и оглядел мостик.

В вахтенной яме уже вовсю трудилась медицинская бригада. Четверых офицеров погрузили на гравиносилки. Их места быстро заняли другие имперцы из соседней смены. Старпом лежал у дисплея с окровавленной головой. Похоже, его крепко приложило о край стола. Медик, склонившийся над ним, перехватил взгляд Восса и сделал знак, показывающий, что его зам жив.

Транспортники повстанцев тоже разметало по космосу от взрыва. Но пилоты быстро сориентировались и начали перестраиваться, чтобы сформировать защитный строй. В центре определенно летел корабль с лидером.

\- Команда готова к бою! – у дисплея вырос третий помощник, звонким голосом привлекая внимание капитана.

Эта битва ещё не закончилась!

\- Рулевой, курс на транспортники! Лейтенант, готовьте луч захвата, – распорядился Восс и поднёс комлинк ко рту. – Полковник Бэррис, внимание! Абордажная команда, полная боевая готовность! Ждите приказа!

Он потёр руки. Отлично, просто отлично! Повстанцы решили не бежать в рассыпную, как это обычно бывало, а защищать своего лидера до самого конца. Их манёвр позволил выиграть время. Массивный звёздный разрушитель смог развернуться и лечь на новый курс. Началась погоня, в которой разрушитель, к несчастью, проигрывал мелким, маневренным транспортникам.

\- Откройте канал связи! – после характерного писка в динамике системы управления Восс обратился к беглецам: – Неизвестные транспортные корабли! Говорит капитан Восс Парк, имперский звёздный разрушитель «Быстрый удар». Сдавайтесь! Бегство бессмысленно. Перлемианский гиперпространственный маршрут перекрыт тральщиками. Вы не сможете улететь дальше Колумекса или Аркана IV. В случае добровольной сдачи я лично гарантирую вам смягчение протокола допроса.

Он искренне надеялся, что этот дурацкий блеф сработает. Рулевой вновь навалился на штурвал. Однако транспортники отлично прикрывали своего лидера. Луч захвата мог поймать лишь один корабль за раз. А тут аж четыре цели.

Повстанцы оказались не лыком шиты. Спустя полминуты в динамике раздался булькающий голос с характерным монкаламарийским акцентом. Значит, лидер повстанцев – действительно представитель расы мон каламари! Сквозь сильные помехи тяжело было разобрать слова.

\- Интересное предложение, имперец. Заменишь дыбу с электрошокером на милосердный расстрел? Или прикажешь допросному дроиду вместо наркотиков ввести внутривенно лум в качестве поощрения за добровольную сдачу? Ха! Боюсь, мы вынуждены отказаться, _сэр._ Всех благ!

Последняя фраза была брошена с явной издёвкой. Передача резко оборвалась. Динамик разразился шипением помех, неприятно ударившим по барабанным перепонкам, да так, что Восс, прохрипев ругательство, зажал руками уши. Перепуганный связист поспешил закрыть канал.

Тактический дисплей замигал тревожным красным светом. Трое транспортных кораблей неожиданно сменили траектории и начали разворачиваться на сто восемьдесят градусов. Четвёртый же что есть силы пытался удрать.

\- Сэр, транспортные корабли летят прямо на нас. Они формируют атакующий строй! – прокричал третий помощник.

\- Крифф! Нельзя упускать четверной транспортник! – прорычал Парк, лихорадочно соображая, что же следует предпринять.

\- Это смертники, сэр! – в голосе офицера звучали истеричные нотки. - Они идут в лобовое!

Вот теперь Восс понял тактику мон каламари! Неожиданно! И очень смело! Это был ровно тот же манёвр, что он сделал в самом начале сражения: пожертвовать незначительными кораблями в пользу выживания главного. Только в этом случае тактика микропрыжка для «Быстрого удара» была бессмысленна. Транспортники находились слишком близко. И они летели вперед, набирая скорость, готовясь к неминуемому столкновению. «Быстрый удар» заманили в ловушку. Мон каламари собирается уничтожить имперский корабль во что бы то ни стало. Ведь сейчас радиоизлучение глушит все передачи. Иначе за этой ячейкой будут охотиться все эскадры в близлежащих секторах, как только разрушитель покинет систему нейтронной звезды и оповестит Империю.

\- Сэр, он собирается прыгать в гиперпространство! - сказал третий помощник, тыча пальцем в транспортник мон каламари. Добыча, казалось, вот-вот выскользнет из сетей, а сам разрушитель будет протаранен тремя смертниками.

Всего несколько секунд на раздумья. Несколько мучительно долгих, страшных секунд! Восс не боялся ответственности. Не боялся рисковать. Не боялся принимать важные решения. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды экипажа. Испуганные глаза офицера у тактического дисплея. Искаженные страхом лица личного состава. Но была в их взглядах и надежда. Надежда на него. На Восса. Они смотрели на него, как на своего лидера. Они верили ему. И он не подведёт их доверие!

Безвыходная ситуация, если капитан звёздного разрушителя – честолюбивый ублюдок. Такой уж сложился стереотип об имперцах. На этом и пытался сыграть мон каламари. Восс догадался! Главный транспортник не улетит, пока не удостоверится, что звёздный разрушитель вместе со всеми спасательными капсулами будет уничтожен.

В этом спрятанном от лишнего внимания участке космоса повстанцы и имперцы схлестнулись в смертельной битве. Ни та, ни другая стороны не могут позвать союзников на помощь. Ситуацию разрешит лишь тактический гений одного из командиров.

Сжав кулаки, Восс громко выдохнул и отдал приказ:

\- Внимание, мостик! Слушай мою команду!..

Во истину, военачальники мон каламари – одни из самых лучших стратегов в Галактике! Но в этот раз их командир просчитался.

***

В палату ввалилась запыхавшаяся, взмыленная энсин Теят. Она попыталась смахнуть пот со лба, но неловким движением руки случайно сбросила чёрную кепи. Та упала на пол, так и оставшись лежать там.

\- Уф… еле протиснулась. В медотсеке много раненных, - ловя ртом воздух, выпалила она. – Там такое творится! _Такое!_ Вы себе даже представить не можете!

Мэрис в ужасе округлила глаза и вжалась затылком в подушку. Последние несколько часов превратились в какой-то адский, смертельный аттракцион. Мэрис привязали широкими ремнями безопасности к кровати, чтобы она не свалилась на пол. Это было странно и страшно. Она вновь почувствовала себя мятежницей, которую собираются долго и безжалостно пытать. Но такая мера, прописанная в имперском протоколе, оказалась более чем обусловленной. Пол под кроватью трясся со страшной силой. Стены дрожали. Приборы дребезжали. Разрушитель мотыляло туда-сюда, словно маленький, хрупкий шаттл. За иллюминатором были видны вспышки бластерного огня и всполохи от взрывов.

А уж когда пришла взрывная волна…

Энсина Теят едва не выбросило из специального кресла, использовавшегося для персонала во время сражений. Один из ремней безопасности лопнул. Девушка отделалась лёгким испугом и здоровенной гематомой поперёк груди. Мэрис закрыла глаза, воображая, как разрушитель – этот огромный корабль-крепость - разрывает на мелкие кусочки какая-то неведомая сила.

Но это были ещё цветочки!

Через некоторое время Мэрис почувствовала, как «Быстрый удар» совершает манёвр. Пол под ногами продолжал дрожать, и дрожь эта была на удивление ритмичной. По-видимому, где-то там, на других палубах турболазерные турели с определённой периодичностью извергали в космос всполохи бластерного огня. А затем послышался скрежет. Такой громкий, что уши заложило. И вместе с ним пришёл страх. Разрушитель словно попал в гигантскую мясорубку. Толчок оказался настолько сильным, что ремни безопасности впились в кожу. Где-то в коридоре истошно орала сирена. Лампы погасли. Осталось лишь кроваво-красное, тусклое аварийное освещение.

Мэрис зажмурила глаза, готовясь к смерти. Гадая, что же станет её причиной. Декомпрессия? Осколок плексигласа, который пронзит тело после того, как иллюминатор лопнет? Лист дюрастали, который упадёт сверху? Или крепления кровати не выдержат, она перевернётся и раздавит Мэрис?

Мгновение спустя наступила тишина. Такая пугающая, что звук дыхания в ней казался мучительно громким. А затем вспыхнули лампы, резанув по глазам непривычно ярким светом. Энсин Теят всё ещё сидела в своем кресле, крепко вцепившись в подлокотники. Её глаза уставились в одну точку.

Из динамика громкоговорителя раздался командный голос. Мэрис ещё не отошла от потрясения, а в ушах всё ещё звенел отголосок воя сирены. Она не могла разобрать слова. Лишь потом до неё дошло, что сражение окончено, а медотсек, должно быть, принимает пострадавших. Энсин оклемалась, встав с кресла, ослабила ремни безопасности у Мэрис и отправилась узнать, что же произошло.

Теперь она стояла перед кроватью, сцепив пальцы. Её глаза сияли восторгом.

\- Что? Что случилось? – спросила Мэрис.

\- Я встретила навигатора, когда ждала турболифт он рассказал… - запинаясь от волнения, начала Теят. – Там на мостике… Я думала, такое только в голофильмах бывает. Все аплодировали капитану Парку. Мы выиграли сражение!

Мэрис слабо улыбнулась. Она не сомневалась в компетентности капитана Парка, но, судя по происходившим событиям, противник оказал жёсткое сопротивление. Она даже боялась представить, сколько людей погибло в сражении.

\- Он совершил невозможное, - тем временем продолжала Теят. – Говорят, на нас летело три корабля. Хотели протаранить в лобовое. Турболазеры сбили два, которые зашли слева и справа, а центральный… Ох… Капитан Парк приказал задействовать передние двигатели на максимум. «Быстрый удар» почти развернулся вертикально. Третий корабль врезался в главный ангар. Разбил его в мясо. Теперь в днище зияет большущая дыра.

\- Так вот, почему разрушитель так трясло! - догадалась Мэрис.

\- Да. Именно из-за этого, - энсин энергично закивала головой. – Но главное не это. После столкновения, капитан приказал активировать луч захвата. Нам удалось удержать главный корабль повстанцев. Сейчас там работает абордажная команда во главе с полковником Бэррисом. Не завидую я этим повстанцам. От них живого места не останется, - она покачала головой. - Знаете, мне никогда не нравился полковник Бэррис. Вредный такой, ворчливый. Не представляю, как они с капитаном сработались.

Мэрис мягко улыбнулась. Часто разные по характеру люди отлично выполняют совместные задачи.

\- Слава Силе, всё закончилось!

\- Это верно, - энсин Теят улыбнулась в ответ. – Вам что-нибудь принести, мисс Фераси? Похоже, у медиков на сегодня работы выше крыши. К вам сегодня никто из них не придёт. Я останусь пока что.

\- Всё в порядке, Теят, - успокоила её Мэрис. – Думаю, о нас ещё долго не вспомнят.

\- Я ни капли не жалею, что меня перевели на «Быстрый удар», - гордо произнесла энсин, всё ещё пребывая в искреннем восторге. – Служить под началом капитана Парка – честь. Я вряд ли когда-нибудь достигну таких высот. Да и к женщинам во флоте отношение, мягко говоря, не очень…

С лица Мэрис не сходила умилительная улыбка. Из омута памяти вынырнуло давнее воспоминание: высокая чисская женщина, облачённая в белый китель, блестящие позолотой эполеты, серебряные лычки, украшающие воротник, аккуратно уложенные в высокий хвост иссиня-черные волосы, проницательные алые глаза. Мэрис почему-то всегда опасалась адмирала Ар’алани. Та казалась ей слишком суровой и холодной, будто вековечный лёд, который не смогли бы растопить самые тёплые летние лучи. Возможно, потому, что адмирал в одну из самых первых встреч рявкнула на неё из-за того, что Мэрис, сама того не зная, нарушила чисскую субординацию. Но под этой коркой страха тлела искорка глубокого уважения. Такие как Ар’алани, сильные женщины, просто так не становятся адмиралами.

\- Знаете, однажды, я повстречала женщину-адмирала. В Неизведанных регионах. Расы, очень похожей на нас. Мне сказали, что она – главнокомандующая флота, - Мэрис задорно подмигнула девушке. - У вас есть все шансы, Теят. Учитесь у капитана Парка. Вы обязательно будете командовать звёздным разрушителем!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор в дедлайнах, так что главы пока выходят как попало. Надеюсь, что скоро вернусь в привычное русло.
> 
> С праздником, дорогие дамы!  
> Ну и поздравляю всех с началом Масленичной недели! Желаю объесться блинами по самое "не могу" :-)


End file.
